Children of Ambition
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Los Slytherin no solo se limitan a Draco Malfoy y compañía. Ellos también eran serpientes y tenían su propia historia que contar.
1. Nuevos comienzos

**No soy JKR (pero no estaría nada mal serlo, todo sea dicho) así que, lamentablemente, Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**I: Nuevos comienzos**

* * *

La primera vez que vio al que se convertiría en su mejor amigo fue un primero de Septiembre, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Gemma, paseaba sin rumbo por la plataforma, observando el tren que la llevaría a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, maravillada.

Pues ella, hasta hacía escasas dos semanas, no tenía ni idea de que era una bruja, ni la más mínima. Para ella las brujas eran cosa de cuentos, fantasías, personajes de historias sin sentido para entretener a los niños. Pero cuando aquella señora mayor, de aspecto severo y puntiagudo sombrero, se presentó en su casa afirmando que la magia existía, su mundo dio tantas vueltas de campana que a día de hoy aún continúa mareada.

En un suspiro había dejado de ser Gemma, la hija de los dueños de la "famosa"-al menos en su pueblo- tienda de antigüedades Farley, y había pasado a ser una alumna más a punto de empezar su educación en Hogwarts.

Sus ojos azules escrudiñaban el andén entre los mechones de su negro flequillo, había varios alumnos de su edad y algo mayores, corriendo entre los vagones del tren buscando a sus amigos o despidiéndose de sus familias. Algunos llevaban el uniforme de la escuela con detalles en distintos colores, según su casa, la profesora de Hogwarts que se presentó en su cumpleaños le explicó que los alumnos de primer año eran seleccionados, la primera noche, en una de ellas, a saber: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw, dependiendo todo ello de sus cualidades.

Estaba tan entretenida observando a un par de chicos pelirrojos idénticos que se despiden de su madre a un par de metros de ella, que no pudo evitar chocar contra el carrito de una chica rubia de pelo rizado, provocando que la jaula en la que portaba a su gato se tambalease, hasta casi caer al suelo, con la colisión

—¡Perdona! —Se disculpó Gemma, algo avergonzada—No miraba por donde iba, estaba algo embobada con el expreso.

La chica rubia, que llevaba una corbata verde y una insignia dorada con una gran P en el pecho, calmó al gato con una suave caricia.

—No te preocupes—Respondió, sonriente —Es mejor de cómo te lo imaginabas ¿No? —Gemma asintió, la chica volvió a sonreír, tendiéndole la mano—Soy Cordelia, Cordelia Derrick, perfecta de Slytherin.

Gemma correspondió al saludo, parecía una chica muy agradable. Aunque con el tiempo descubriría lo tremendamente equivocada que estaba.

—Yo Gemma.

—Encantada Gemma, dime, no me equivoco ¿Verdad? Es tu primer año.

Gemma asintió ¿Tanto se notaba?

—¿Y en qué Casa quieres acabar? —Se mordió el labio, la verdad no le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, poco le importaba. McGonagall, que así se llamaba la profesora que le dio la noticia de su recién descubierta identidad, le había comentado que muchos magos y brujas se tomaban demasiado en serio el tema de las Casas. Gemma no podía comprender el por qué, pues le parecía una división un tanto ridícula. Pero, quizás, en Hogwarts las Casas jugaban un papel muy importante, más de lo que ella a simple vista podría comprender, pero pronto lo descubriría. Cordelia, orgullosa, hinchó el pecho mostrando el escudo de su túnica. —En Slytherin siempre nos quedamos con los mejores—Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Gemma iba a responder que ella del tema de las Casas no sabía absolutamente nada, cuando un chico algo alto para su edad de pelo rizado, ojos castaños y gran parecido físico con Cordelia se interpuso entre ella y la mayor.

—Los abuelos te han ordenado cuidar de mí—Se quejó—Dejarme tirado en cuanto desaparecemos de su vista no es precisamente cuidar de mí ¿Sabes?

Cordelia soltó un bufido, notablemente molesta con la presencia del chico.

—Tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones de perfecta, no ser tu niñera. Te dije que no te separases de mí ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Entretenerte con esos Huffelpuff de tercero y sus escobas nuevas.

—¡Eran Nimbus 98! —Protestó.

—Como si eran Barredoras 5, si te digo que no te separes es que no te separes— El chico murmuró algo por lo bajo, reparando por primera vez en la presencia de Gemma.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Gemma—Contestó Cordelia—También es su primer año— Se volvió hacia ella—Este es mi hermano Peregrine.

Gemma esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Encantada.

Peregrine le dedicó un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza.

Un grupo de chicas se asomó por una de las ventanillas del expreso, gritando el nombre de Cordelia.

—Esos son mis amigos—Anunció—Me voy—Su hermano hizo intención de seguirla, pero Cordelia le frenó rápidamente—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Contigo—Respondió él, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, tú te quedas aquí, con Gemma.

—¡Pero si la acabo de conocer! —Protestó él—Además eres mi hermana, debería poder ir contigo en mi primer viaje a Hogwarts.

—No—Insistió Cordelia—Tienes que hacer amigos—Le revolvió el pelo al pequeño—Te veo en la Ceremonia de Selección, se bueno y continúa la tradición familiar—Peregrine frunció el ceño, pero Cordelia le ignoró para poder despedirse de Gemma—Ha sido un placer conocerte Gemma, nos veremos por el castillo.

Y sin añadir nada más dejó a los dos chicos solos, perdiéndose entre el gentío que abarrotaba el andén.

—De verdad, a veces no la soporto—Soltó el rubio, dándole un puntapié al suelo—En fin, ¿Subimos? —Le preguntó a Gemma señalando al tren.

Gemma le siguió por el interior del expreso. Peregrine le comentó que lo mejor sería encontrar un compartimento para ellos solos, que así estarían más cómodos y nadie les molestaría. A pesar de que había varios que ya estaban más que ocupados, finalmente lograron encontraron uno vacío. Peregrine se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, Gemma se sentó frente a él, algo inquieta, el tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

—¡Que hambre! —Soltó Peregrine mientras sacaba varias monedas doradas de sus bolsillos. Gemma se quedó mirándolas boquiabierta. Así que eso era el dinero de los magos. —¿Crees que la señora del carrito tardará mucho en pasar? Me apetecen Meigas Fritas.

—¿Qué son Meigas Fritas? —Preguntó Gemma.

Peregrine la miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

—¿No sabes que son las Meigas Fritas?

Gemma negó—Por no saber no sabía ni que existía la magia.

Ante esa afirmación el chico se quedó pálido, Gemma se preocupó enseguida ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Eres muggle? — Quiso saber, mirándola con interés— Serías la primera de ellos que conozco.

—Sí—Respondió, sabía que los magos denominaba muggles a la gente sin magia—¿Acaso es algo malo? — Preguntó, asustada.

El color volvía poco a poco al rostro de Peregrine.

—No—Respondió él—Al menos para mí, no. Pero siempre va a depender de a quién le preguntes. Aunque yo que tú no lo diría mucho, especialmente delante de mi hermana o los que opinan como ella, los muggles no les gustan mucho.

Gemma, se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabía que ser hija de muggles fuese un problema. Peregrine lo notó enseguida.

—Pero puedes estar tranquila—Le dijo—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias Peregrine—Respondió ella, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir.

—No te preocupes—Contestó—Pero no me llames Peregrine, es un nombre horrible, llámame Derrick.

—De acuerdo, Derrick.

El chico se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

* * *

**N.A:**

Llevó desde que subí _"Un rescate improvisado"_ queriendo escribir sobre esta generación de estudiantes de Slytherin, pero nada de lo que iba escribiendo sobre ellos acababa de convencerme… ¡Y no os podéis ni imaginar que rabia!.

Tengo sus personalidades y sus historias más que definidas en mi cabeza desde hace siglos. Así que harta ya de dejarles en mi imaginación cogiendo polvo me he puesto manos a la obra y ¡Aquí está! mi primer esbozo sobre Gemma Farley, Peregrine Derrick, Cassius Warrington, Terence Higgs, Adrian Pucey y demás. Ya era hora.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que no escribo que miedo me da, pero bueno, veamos si les hago justicia o no.

¡Ah! Por si se me olvida, Cordelia es una O.C, no la busquéis en la lista de antiguos alumnos ;)


	2. Peleas

**II: Peleas**

* * *

Ninguno de ellos podría haberlo previsto, a pesar de que ambos grupos parecían estar más que dispuestos a empezar un conflicto. Pero aún así nadie se hubiera esperado esa reacción.

El primer puñetazo estalla directo en la nariz de Roger Davis, provocando que éste caiga inmediatamente al suelo, dejando escapar de sus labios un chillido de dolor, la sangre del chico mancha la corbata de Cassius. Adrian sale de la nada para interponerse entre el resto de alumnos de Ravenclaw y un impasible Cassius, que aun con el puño en alto mira a su adversario, desafiante.

Derrick, el causante de todo el entuerto, mira a Cassius con los ojos abiertos como platos, quién podría imaginar que Cassius con sus doce años recién cumplidos podía tumbar a Davis, de trece años, de un solo movimiento. Aunque el chico era bastante alto para su edad y siempre iba por los pasillos de la escuela con la misma expresión de mala leche, lo cual podría haber sido una pista lo suficientemente significativa. Y Gemma, quién había intentado evitar la pelea por todos los medios, deja de agarrar a Derrick por la túnica y busca su varita entre los bolsillo, segura de que la cosa ya no tiene solución pacífica.

El único que parece habituado a la estampa es Terence que mira con burla a un quejumbroso Davis sollozar en el suelo, apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, casi disfrutando el momento.

—¡Será cabrón! —Grita uno de los amigos de Davis, intentando lanzarse hacia Warrington—¡Le has roto la nariz!

—Se lo ha buscado—Espeta Cassius, haciendo todo lo posible para aparta a Adrian del medio y lanzarse a por el otro chico también—Por bocazas.

—¡Estate quieto Cassius! —Pide Adrian—¡Esta no es la solución!

—Lo sé—Responde el más alto—No debería haberme dejado la varita en la habitación, no me gusta pelear al estilo muggle.

Davis, que ya se ha levantado del suelo, mira a Cassius con odio mal contenido.

—Hijo de puta—Escupe, con la voz distorsionada a causa del golpe.

Cassius se sacude del agarre de Adrian, dispuesto a atacar a Davis de nuevo.

—¡Cassius para, joder! —Pide Adrian—Davis ¿Cállate la boca, quieres? Para ser Ravenclaw estás demostrando ser un completo idiota.

—Mejor idiota que mortífago—Responde Roger.

Entonces el caos vuelve a desatarse de nuevo, Adrian deja de sujetar a Cassius y se tira a por el Ravenclaw del que intentaba separar a su amigo. Los otros dos compañeros de Davis sacan sus varitas, Gemma, ya con la suya en alto, es más rápida y logra desarmar a uno de ellos. El otro va directo hacia Derrick, empujándole contra la pared y recibiendo un cabezazo a modo de respuesta por parte del rubio.

Terence ha abandonado su cómoda posición y ha ido corriendo a socorrer a Adrian, que no parece ser tan bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como Cassius, quien está recibiendo en esos instantes un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Davis.

Tan ensimismados están en la pelea que ninguno de ellos es capaz de distinguir la figura de la Profesora Sinistra avanzando hacia ellos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Con un grácil movimiento de varita logra separar a los dos grupos, provocando que caigan de bruces al suelo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Exclama escandalizada—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? 40 puntos menos para Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—¡Ha sido culpa suya profesora! —Miente Davis—Nosotros estábamos yendo a la biblioteca tan tranquilos cuando nos hemos cruzado y se han abalanzado sobre nosotros como animales—Se señala la nariz y luego a Cassius—¡Ese me ha roto las nariz!

La profesora de Astromonía se gira hacia el grupo de Slytherin, tiene el ceño casi tan fruncido como McGonagall en sus mejores días.

—15 puntos menos para su casa, Warrington—Sentencia.

—¡Eso es injusto profesora! —Protesta Adrian.

—¿Acaso lo que dice Davis es mentira, señor Pucey? —Pregunta la mujer, clavando sus oscuros ojos en Adrian.

—¡Sí!

—¿Su compañero no ha roto la nariz del señor Davis?

—No, bueno, sí ¡Pero no como lo ha contado! —Negando con la cabeza, la profesora Sinistra corta a Adrian.

—No me haga quitarle más puntos a su Casa por mentirme señor Pucey.

Davis desde el otro lado del pasillo sonríe con suficiencia, sin que la profesora de Astronomía llegue a verle Terence le dedica un gesto obsceno.

—¡Por favor profesora! —Interviene Gemma—Es cierto que Cassius le ha pegado a nuestro compañero, pero no ha sido sin provocación—Gemma señala a Roger Davis—Fue cosa suya.

La profesora Sinistra mira ahora hacia los Ravenclaw con la ceja alzada, en claro gesto de duda.

—¿Quiere contarme que ha pasado exactamente aquí señor Davis?

El silencio es la única repuesta que recibe. La mujer centra su atención de nuevo en Gemma.

—Entonces ¿qué ha pasado señorita Farley?

—Nosotros íbamos hacia nuestra Sala Común, cuando nos encontramos con ellos por el camino—Explica—Hubo un par de miradas descorteses y algún que otro choque de hombros, pero nada más. Hasta que Derrick insultó a Davis y él se giró y le dijo…—Se muerde el labio—Lo que le dijo.

—¿El qué señorita Farley?

Gemma farfulla un par de palabras por lo bajo, pero ninguno de los presentes es capaz de comprender lo que dice.

—¿Podría repetirlo?

Gemma iba a tomar aire para responder, sin embargo no fue ella quién tomo la palabra.

—Deseo que mi madre muriese en Azkaban como pasó con mi padre—Aclaró Derrick.

El clima de tensión volvió a apoderarse del pasillo.

Peregrine Derrick era hijo de un matrimonio de mortífagos que había sido detenido por los aurores cuando tenía apenas cinco años, acusados de participar en el famoso atentado de Derby, entre otros, donde una docena de muggles habían sido asesinados. Desde el ingreso en Azkaban de sus padres, Derrick y su hermana habían quedado bajo la custodia de sus abuelos. Pero justo un mes antes de que Derrick cumpliese diez años, sus abuelos recibieron la noticia del fallecimiento de su yerno en la cárcel.

Su madre, seguía con vida.

Derrick, había intentado por todos los medios desvincularse del pasado oscuro de su familia desde que comprendió a que se dedicaban sus padres y porque estos habían sido detenidos. Decidió que él nunca se volvería un obseso de la pureza de sangre como ellos y sus abuelos, aunque por desgracia parecía ser el único ya que su hermana mayor, Cordelia, había demostrado estar igual de loca que ellos.

—¿Es eso cierto, señor Davis? —Aurora Sinistra no necesitó confirmación ya que el sonrojo del chico hablaba por sí solo—En ese caso, 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

—¡A ellos les ha quitado solo 15 a mayores profesora! —Protesta uno de los chicos.

—He restado el mismo número de puntos a ambas Casas, Morgan.

—¡Se equivoca profesora! —Insiste.

—¿Derrick?

—¿Sí Profesora?

—5 puntos menos por iniciar el conflicto—Se vuelve hacia los Ravenclaw—¿Son 20 ya señor Morgan o necesita que llamemos al profesor de Aritmancia para que le ayude con las cuentas? —El chico no protesta—Eso me parecía.

Terence y Adrian no pueden disimular sus risas consiguiendo perder otros 5 puntos a mayores, para desgracia de sus compañeros y alegría de sus rivales.

—Su conducta deja mucho que desear jóvenes. Se han portado como verdaderos bárbaros y están llevando la sana competencia entre Casa a terrenos pantanosos que no tienen nada que ver con ustedes ni con esta escuela ¿Estamos? —Todos asintieron—Bien, pero no piensen que esto va a quedar así.

—¿Va a quitarnos más puntos, Profesora? —Preguntó, preocupado, Terence.

—Si sigue interrumpiéndome quizás lo haga, Higgs—Terence enmudeció enseguida, Sinistra continuó con su advertencia—Para que no vuelvan a repetir un espectáculo tan bochornoso como éste me veré obligada a castigarles ¡Sin interrumpirme he dicho Higgs!. Davis, usted y sus compañeros se reunirán conmigo mañana a las cinco en la puerta de mi despacho, debatiremos su castigo y los días que deberá llevarse a cabo. Y ahora márchense—No parecían muy dispuestos a irse, pero la profesora Sinistra a pesar de ser tan menuda conseguía intimidar bastante a sus alumnos cuando se lo proponía, por no les quedó más remedio que continuar con su camino—Deja de sonreír Higgs—Dijo en cuando Davis y sus compañeros perdieron el pasillo de vista—No os vais a librar tampoco, os veré el viernes en mi despacho a las seis—Y sin añadir nada más se fue tan rápido como había llegado, con su túnica arrastrando por el suelo.

—¡65 puntos menos en diez minutos, joder! —Se quejó Adrian, ya rumbo a las mazmorras—En cuanto el resto se entere nos matan.

—No te preocupes Adrian, Anwar los recuperará en las clases de mañana—Bromeo Terence. Anwar Khaan era su quinto compañero de habitación, un chico hindú, bajito y de gafas que el Sombrero debería haber puesto en Ravenclaw, ya que se pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca.

Derrick agarro a Cassius del codo y ralentizó su paso, Gemma, Adrian y Terence no se dieron cuenta del gesto, pues continuaron su camino hacia su Sala Común, aun comentando la pérdida de puntos.

Derrick se rasco la nuca, nervioso. Cassius no era una persona muy habladora precisamente, desde que el curso había empezado solamente le había dirigido la palabra en tres ocasiones, por eso no sabía muy bien como darle las gracias. Aunque con el paso de los años aprendería a interpretar los silencios de Cassius, y tampoco no se sorprendería al verle destrozar la cara de alguien a golpes.

—Gracias—Susurró, algo avergonzado.

Cassius se encogió de hombros.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No solo te estaba insultado a ti, nos estaba insultando a todos. Quién más y quién menos ha tenido a alguien implicado en esa guerra.

Derrick quiso preguntarle a Cassius si ese también era su caso, pero la entrada a las mazmorras se abrió dando paso a Graham Montague y Lucian Bole, dos Slytherin un año mayores que ellos, que salieron corriendo a trompicones por ella, directos a por Cassius.

—¡Eh! ¿Cuál de vosotros dos es Warrington? —Derrick le señaló a él.

—¿Es cierto que le rompiste la nariz a Roger Davis? —Quiso saber Graham.

—¡De un solo golpe! —Respondió Terence por él, que se había asomado a ver qué pasaba.

Lucian estalló en sonrojas carcajadas, mientras Graham aplaudía emocionado.

—¡Genial, tío, genial! —Felicitó entre palmada y palmada—¡Miles, Miles! —Gritó.

Un chico bajito y de aspecto despistado salió de la Sala Común al ver que sus amigos le estaban llamando.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lucian señaló a Cassius.

—Ha tumbado a Davis de un solo golpe, rompiéndole la nariz.

—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? —Dijo el tal Miles, sorprendido.

—¡Sí! —Confirmó Graham—Por eso perdimos tantos puntos hace un rato ¡Por su pelea con Davis!

—¿Cuántos?

—65 puntos—Reconoció Cassius—. Miles soltó un silbido

—Los Slytherin solo sabemos hacer las cosas a lo grande.

* * *

**N.A:**

He subido capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba, no está mal.

Bueno, comentaros que estos capítulos del principio quizás os parezcan un poco sosos, pero su función más que nada es introductoria. Así vais conociendo poco a poco a los personajes y las primeras pinceladas sobre su personalidad. Me he centrado, de momento, solamente en Gemma y algo más en Derrick, pero tranquilos que pronto será el turno de los demás.

No os enfadéis por como se ha portado Roger, ni todos los Slytherin son tan malos, sin el resto son tan buenos.

En este capitulo creo que ya han aparecido todos los Slytherin que se asomarán por aquí (Aunque solo hayan sido nombrados o de pasada) Terence, Adrian, Lucian, Graham, Miles, Cassius, Anwar...

¡Ah! Anwar es otro O.C.

¡Gracias por leer, no olvidéis comentarme vuestras impresiones!


	3. Potter

**III: Potter**

* * *

—¿Cuál es? —Pregunta Terence con la boca llena, apenas acaban de aparecerse los platos de la cena y ya ha conseguido zamparse cuatro muslos de pollo en menos de un suspiro, bueno mejor dicho tres, el cuarto aún lo tiene en la boca.

—¡Terence eres un guarro! —Dice Gemma golpeándole en el hombro—¿No te han enseñado a comer con la boca cerrada? ¡Argh! Anwar tiene restos de tu pollo en las gafas.

El aludido, que ese momento estaba demasiado concentrado escudriñando-como la gran mayoría de los presentes-la mesa de Gryffindor en busca del famoso Harry Potter, se gira hacia su compañera en cuanto escucha su nombre.

—Tienes el cristal derecho de la gafa manchado—Informa Gemma, con un gesto de asco.

Anwar se saca las gafas y se limpia el cristal con la manga de la túnica, ajeno a la expresión de incredulidad de Gemma y vuelve a girarse, dispuesto a encontrar a Potter entre la multitud.

—Traga—Ordena Gemma en cuanto ve que Terence tiene intención de seguir hablando.

Su amigo rueda los ojos, pero obedece.

—¿Cuál de los nuevos es Potter? —Vuelve a preguntar.

—Creo que es el que está sentado al lado del pelirrojo, me parece que es otro Weasley—Responde Derrick.

—¿Otro Weasley? — Repite Terence, dejando de prestar atención a la cena—¿Pero cuantos son? ¿Media Escocia?

—La pregunta correcta es ¿A cuántos pueden mantener? —Interviene Adrian, haciendo reír con su comentario a Warrington.

—¿En serio es ese Harry Potter? —Pregunta Montague— ¡Si apenas levanta un palmo del suelo! Es imposible que ese enano acabase con el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Habéis visto sus gafas? ¿Y esa ropa? —Se burla Viola Flint, prima de Marcus y compañera de cuarto de Gemma—¿Pero de donde se ha escapado?

Terence niega con la cabeza y continúa comiendo.

—Pues para ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, no es nada imponente. Menuda decepción—Comenta.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho—Salta Gemma—Es un niño ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un ogro?

—Venció al Señor Tenebroso siendo un bebé ¿No? —Se defiende—Algo tiene que tener.

—Suerte—Responde una voz desconocida, obligando a todos los presentes a girarse, descubriendo a uno de los alumnos recién seleccionados para Slytherin. Es rubio y tiene una gran sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en el rostro, junto a él otros dos novatos algo torpes y casi tan grandes como Cassius, devoran sus cenas con más ansia que Terence.

—¿Y tú eras? —Pregunta Marcus.

—Malfoy—Responde el chico—Draco Malfoy.

Ante la mención del apellido un poderoso silencio se forma en la mesa. Gemma frunce el ceño, cree haber leído ese apellido por algún lado, aunque ahora no recuerda donde, aunque por la expresión de sus compañeros debe ser muy importante.

—Deberíais haberle visto antes de comenzar la Selección—Continúa, animado ante la atención recibida por parte de los mayores—Estaba aterrorizado, apenas sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Puede ser un maldito Potter, pero es casi tan inútil como un muggle corriente, además no se ha despegado del pordiosero de Weasley en todo el camino. No creo que duré ni un mes en la escuela, está claro que derrotó al Señor Oscuro de pura casualidad ¿Qué posibilidades tendría un bebé contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

—¿Ninguna? —Responde uno de los chicos corpulentos sentado a su lado.

Malfoy le mira con fastidio.

—No hacía falta responder a la pregunta, Crabbe— Y con esa frase da por terminada su intervención ya que vuelve a su posición inicial y comienza a cenar.

—Un chico muy agradable, sí—Dice Terence.

—Malfoy y Crabbe—Murmura Adrian, juntando su cabeza con la de sus amigos—Me apuesto lo que queráis a que el otro chico era Goyle.

—¡Por supuesto que lo era! —Dice Gemma, con evidente fastidio—¿No habéis prestado atención en la selección o qué?

Derrick se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros: —En verdad solo me enteraba cuando el Sombrero gritaba Slytherin, más que nada para ponerme a aplaudir.

—Lo mismo digo—Apunta Terence, metiéndose otro muslo de pollo entre pecho y espalda.

—Yo no lo habría expresado mejor—Corrobora Adrian, dándole a Terence un par de palmaditas en la espalda, que se ha atragantado.

—Sois un completo desastre—Se queja la chica.

—Yo sí he prestado atención—Reconoce Cassius—Este año también tenemos a Nott y Zabini.

—Reconozco a Nott—Responde Derrick—¿Pero quién es Zabini? —Cassius señala a un chico negro sentado casi al final de la mesa, al lado de un par de alumnos de tercero.

—Dicen que su madre asesinó a todos sus marido—Informa—Ya va por el sexto, según tengo entendido.

Adrian da una palmada en la mesa.

—¡Ya sé! Pero no han podido demostrar que fuese la asesina.

—Adrian, siete maridos y todos muertos. Es la viuda más famosa de todo el mundo mágico, o tiene muy mala suerte o se le va la mano de vez en cuando.

—¡Bajad la voz! —Pide Gemma. Aunque el pequeño Zabini no pueda oírles.

Terence le enseña a su amiga ambas palmas de sus manos, como mostrando su inocencia.

—¡Oíd! —Grita Montague, reclamando la atención del resto—Este es el primer año de Marcus como Capitán de equipo de Quidditch—Dice mientras le da unas cuantas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda—¿Pensaréis presentaros a las pruebas, no? Cassius, tú tienes que hacerlo sí o sí, serías un excelente golpeador.

El chico se encoge de hombros:

—No me lo había planteado la verdad.

—No digas chorradas—Interviene Adrian—Vamos a presentarnos—Anuncia, mientras se da un golpe en el pecho.

—¿En que posición? —Pregunta Marcus, animado.

—Cazador—Responde Adrian, con evidente orgullo—He estado todo el verano practicando.

Marcus asiente, ya planeando las tácticas de su nuevo equipo.

—Un cazador y un nuevo golpeador—Murmulla—Solo necesitaríamos un nuevo buscador.

—O buscadora—Masculla Gemma.

Marcus la mira, alzando las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas?

Adrian suelta una risa por lo bajo.

—¿Gemma? Si casi se mata en las clases de vuelo de primero— La chica le da un fuerte pisotón, el alarido de Adrian provoca las risas del resto.

—Terence—lagrimea Adrian—¿Tú no quieres presentarte?

El pelirrojo se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—La verdad es que no se me da tan mal, vuelo rápido y cuando juego con mis primos, en casa de mis tíos, siempre soy buscador—Sonríe—Sí ¿Por qué no? ¡Cuenta conmigo, Marcus!

Adrian aplaude, más emocionado que Marcus, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Cassius y Terence.

—Este año la Copa será nuestra—Fantasea Montague.

—Me encantaría restregársela a Wood por la cara—Comenta Marcus—Así le borraría esa ridícula sonrisita de suficiencia de la cara, además se ha graduado medio equipo de Gryffindor el curso pasado, lo tendrán más difícil que nosotros. No es lo mismo tener medio equipo de novatos, que el equipo entero—Ríe.

—No sé qué le veis al Quiddicth—Dice Anwar— Prefiero el criquet.

Adrian le mira como si le acabase de salir una segunda cabeza.

Derrick ahogo una risita, justo en el momento en que impactaba en la frente de Terence un trozo de pan que Montague había lanzado en dirección Anwar, que pudo agacharse a tiempo y esquivarlo.

* * *

Gemma está sentada en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, mirando hacía uno de los ventanales que dan al Lago Negro, hace un par de minutos que el Calamar Gigante se dejó ver, causando las risas de los veteranos y algún que otro grito de sorpresa por parte de los novatos, asustados ante el inesperado visitante.

La chica sonríe al recordar su primer encuentro con una de las sirenas del lago, en la ventana de su cuarto, se llevó tal susto que cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Aún recuerda la cara de burla de la criatura al verla desparramada en la alfombra y las posteriores risas de Derrick.

La puerta de la Sala se abre, dando paso al nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Sus risas inundan la instancia, Terence la ve y le sonríe alegre, acercándose a ella y tirándose en plancha al sofá en el que está sentada, tirando con su escoba los pergaminos de una de las alumnas de primero, que protesta sin conseguir siquiera que Terence se fije en ella.

—¿Qué tal, nueva estrella del Quiddicth? —Bromea Gemma—¿Has batido hoy tu propio record cazando la snitch?

Terence se acomoda en el sofá, colocando las manos bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada y las piernas sobre el regazo de su amiga

—Pan comido—Responde—Este año la temporada es nuestra.

—Creo que te estás confiando demasido—Contraataca, apartando las piernas de Terence—Ni ha empezado la temporada.

Graham se acerca a ellos, pendiente de la conversación.

—¿Y qué, Farley? Ravenclaw tiene a Chang, y no es ni la mitad de rápida que Terence. Huffelpuff a Diggory, que es un simple pelele y Gryffindor sigue sin buscador—Sonríe con suficiencia—La Copa está ganada.

La puerta de la Sala vuelve a abrirse, dando paso a un furioso Marcus, que casi arrolla a un par de alumnas de cuarto que en ese momento abandonaban las mazmorras.

—¡CORDELIA! —Grita, visiblemente cabreado—¡CORDELIA!

Terence y Graham se levanta de un salto, ante los gritos de su capitán. Los alumnos que quedan en la Sala Común de Slytherin se giran hacia al recién llegado, atentos al espectáculo.

La rubia, hermana de Derrick, baja por las escaleras de los dormitorios con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué vienen esos gritos Flint?

—Quiero poner una queja a Snape, Wood ha incumplido una de las principales normas de la escuela.

Graham llega a la altura del chico.

—Marcus, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya tienen buscador—Escupe—Tienen su jodido buscador.

Cordelia rueda los ojos, Gemma sabe por boca de Derrick que considera el Quidditch algo estúpido.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y Snape?

—Es un alumno de primero ¡De primero! Los novatos no pueden entrar en ningún equipo.

Cordelia abre los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿McGonagall sabe eso?

—¡Ha sido su idea! —Protesta, dándole una patada al suelo. Frustrado—Estúpida urraca.

—¿Qué dices Marcus? —Pregunta Graham—Eso no es posible.

El chico se gira hacia él, con los puños apretados, conteniéndose.

—Potter—Responde—Harry Potter es su nuevo buscador.

Gemma y Terence, se miran, soprendidos.

—¿El maldito Niño-Que-Vivió? —Pregunta Cordelia, incrédula.

—Te dije que no cantases victoria antes de tiempo—Susurra Gemma a Terence.

Al cual ya se le ha borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —Insiste Graham— McGonagall no se saltaría las normas ni por el niño bonito de Potter, Dumbledore no dejará que lo haga ¡Es injusto!

Marcus, que sigue temblando de ira suelta una seca carcajada.

—¿Dumbledore, en serio, Graham? Ese viejo chocho estará más que contento concediéndole a Potter privilegios, su padre también estuvo en el puto equipo.

—Pero vamos a ver—Cordelia pide calma—¿Tan bueno es?

—Wood estaba demasiado contento—Farfulla Marcus

—Podemos ir junto a Snape y decirle que las pruebas de los de Gryffindor tienen que ser impugnadas, que han permitido a los de primero presentarse—Sugiere Gemma.

—Bien pensado Farley—Marcus ya parece algo más animado—¿Podemos hacer eso, Cordelia?

—Sí, podría funcionar.

Terence se gira y le dedica a Gemma una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunta por lo bajo, molesta ante su escrutinio.

—Eres bastante lista cuando quieres.

Gemma le da una colleja.

—Pues tú eres siempre un cretino.

—Marcus, Terence, reunir al resto del equipo, iremos al despacho de Snape a quejarnos ahora mismo—Ordena Cordelia.

Terence se levanta de un salto del sofá, dispuesto a seguir a Marcus en busca de los demás.

—No va a funcionar—Canturrea una voz que ninguno de los presentes reconoce y que pertenece a la alumna de primero que está sentada frente a ellos—Potter no se presentó a ningún tipo de prueba.

—Si sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos ya estás largándolo, novata—Exige saber Terence, algo borde.

La niña, cuyos pergaminos Terence mandó antes al suelo, compone una mueca extraña.

—Pues por gilipollas a lo mejor no me apetece decírtelo.

Gemma se tapa la boca con las manos para evitar reírse.

—La novata tiene garras—Ríe Graham, ante la cara de circunstancias del pelirrojo—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tracey Davis—Responde, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

—Tracey—Comienza Cordelia, apartando a Terence de su camino y quedando frente a ella—¿Sabes lo que ha pasado con Potter?

La morena asiente antes de empezar a relatar lo sucedido:

—Longbottom tuvo un accidente en clase de vuelo, y durante la caída perdió su recordadora….

—¿Quién es Longbottom y que tiene que ver con que Potter sea el buscador de Gryffindor? —Pregunta Marcus.

—No seas impaciente—Censura Cordelia—Continúa Tracey.

—Malfoy encontró la recordadora y provocó a Potter subiéndose a la escoba y lanzándola por los aires. Potter voló hacia ella y la atrapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—Marcus soltó una maldición por lo bajo—Pero McGonagall le descubrió y se lo llevó con ella al castillo—Hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—Pensábamos que le expulsarían a por lo menos que sería castigado, pero en Herbología Smith entró en el invernadero gritando la noticia…A él sí que le castigaron.

Marcus se deja caer en el sofá al lado de la pequeña Tracey, derrotado.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Que Potter sea el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor no implica que vayan a ganar la Copa sí o sí, Marcus—Dice Graham, intentando animarle—Terence es bueno ¿no? —Marcus asiente, y Terence hace una especie de bailecito de la victoria que provoca la risa de las chicas—Entonces no seas tan derrotista, joder; Gryffindor tiene nuevo buscador, vale, es el jodido Niño-que-vivió, vale. Eso solo implica más público en los partidos, nuestro equipo es mejor.

—Sí es verdad—Clava sus ojos en Terence—Espero que le machaques cuando juguemos contra ellos.

Terence esbozó una confiada sonrisa.

—Cuenta con ello, después de que atrape la snitch le haré tragársela, por tramposo—Marcus parece complacido ante las palabras de su buscador.

Ninguno de los presentes podría imaginar en aquellos instantes lo ciertas que serían las palabras de Terence, aunque no del modo que ellos esperaban.

* * *

N

**N.A: **

He vuelto, estaba un poquito liada con los últimos exámenes y trabajos en la facultad, y ahora en verano con el trabajo la cosa está un pelín liada. Pero aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Poco a poco vamos conociendo un poco más a los chicos, ya sé que aún no está pasando nada con mucha chicha, pero lo tengo todo controlado.

Gracias por leer y los review, puede que vuelva a tardar en actualizar, pero no os preocupéis hay _Children of Ambition_ para rato.


	4. De estómagos revueltos

**IV. De estómagos revueltos y noticias inesperadas.**

* * *

Gemma miró a ambos lados de la calle, nerviosa. A pesar de que ya había oscurecido y no se divisaba ni un alma en la pequeña zona residencial en la que vivía con sus padres, no podía evitar sentirse observada.

Derrick le había asegurado que aquel era un método seguro, que sus vecinos muggles no notarían nada raro, que apenas repararían en su presencia, que había sido creado con ese objetivo. Pero no estaba del todo segura no le sorprendería que su vecina, la señora Jones, se asomase por la ventana de su cocina de un momento a otro, con su bata rosa y sus rulos multicolor decorando su canoso pelo, expectante, sospechando que algo raro estaba pasando frente a la valla de su jardín, negándose a perderse cualquier cotilleo que involucrase a la hija rarita de los Farley. Había ocasiones en las que Gemma llegaba a pensar que la señora Jones tenía una especie de don, siempre que ocurría algo extraño ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a empaparse de lo ocurrido para después retransmitirlo en el mercado del pueblo palabra por palabra, con ese tono desaprobatorio que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Hogwarts debería de estar al tanto de la compleja-y fastidiosa-habilidad de su vecina, ya que a veces parecía que era cosa de magia.

Al final de la calle, sonó un estruendo. Gemma, nerviosa, se llevó las manos a la varita; aún no estaba autorizada a utilizar la magia fuera de la escuela, pero esperaba que el Ministerio hiciese la vista gorda si se veía obligada a usarla en defensa propia, ese ruido no prometía nada bueno.

Una luz cegadora iluminó la calle, y el extraño ruido que minutos antes consiguió asustarla se escuchó cada vez más cerca. Gemma dio un paso atrás intentando proteger sus ojos de esa extraña luz, tropezando con su baúl, cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.

La luz cesó de pronto, Gemma alzó la vista buscando el causante de tal escándalo.

Un enorme autobús morado, de ruedas enormes y exagerados faros delanteros, frenó con un chirrido frente a ella. Tenía dos plantas y se parecía ligeramente a los autobuses de línea londinenses, aunque en el parabrisas llevaba escrito con grandes letras doradas una curiosa inscripción: Autobús noctámbulo.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió, dando paso a un joven vestido de gris que la miraba con aire divertido.

—Bienvenida al autobús noctámbulo, transporte favorito de aquellas brujas y magos que no usan escoba o polvos flú y se atreven a darnos el alto—Recitó de memoria, mientras abandonaba su puesto para cargar el baúl de Gemma—Suba a bordo y le llevaremos a donde quiera, mi nombre es Stan Shunpike y estaré a su disposición esta noche para todo lo que necesite, señorita…

—Farley—Completó Gemma, subiéndose tras Stan en el autobús.

—Bien, señorita Farley ¿Cuál es su destino? —Preguntó el joven, pero Gemma apenas le prestó atención, estaba boquiabierta observando el interior del vehículo.

No tenía asientos, como los autobuses normales, en su lugar había camas de hierro, rodeadas de pequeñas velas que levitaban a su alrededor, iluminando levemente el pasillo. Había una bruja dormitando en la parte trasera, y una pareja de ancianos tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en una gran cama de matrimonio a su derecha y tras el conductor, un brujo mayor con gafas de culo de botella; había un hombre de más o menos la edad de su padre vomitando en una bolsa de papel.

Stan llamó su atención chasqueando los dedos frente a su nariz.

—Perdón ¿Qué decías?

—¿Destino?

Gemma rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaquetón y saco el trozo de papel arrugado donde había apuntado la dirección de Derrick:

—Mansión Derrick, Welshpool.

—La chiquilla va a Welshpool, Ernie—Chilló Stan en dirección al conductor, rápidamente se volvió hacia Gemma—Serán doce sickles, pero por uno más te damos también una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes.

Gemma sacó el monedero y le entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata.

—Muy bien señorita Farley, está será su cama—La condujo hasta la mitad del autobús—Póngase cómoda y disfrute del viaje, enseguida le traigo un taza de chocolate, le avisaré cuando lleguemos a su destino. ¡ARRANCA YA ERNIE!

* * *

Nay llevaba sirviendo a la familia Rowle desde hacía por lo menos cincuenta años, había sido regalada al matrimonio formado por Isobel y Richard Rowle el día de su boda y desde aquella se había convertido en la mano derecha de su ama, nodriza de sus hijos, y compañera de juegos de sus nietos.

No se quejaba, como elfina doméstica su objetivo en la vida consistía en complacer a los Rowle y cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar, eran unos buenos amos. Pero desde el nacimiento del pequeño Peregrine, fruto de la unión de Cassandra Rowle y Augustus Derrick, nunca pudo ocultar su preferencia hacia el niño antes que hacia su hermana. Cordelia Derrick era un lobo con piel de cordero, tras su apariencia angelical se escondía un ser cruel que sin duda alguna habría heredado su ideología extremista de sus padres y tío materno, Thorfinn.

Nay no entendía mucho de los conflictos entre magos pero sabía que Cassandra y Thorfinn habían cometido demasiados errores en el pasado y por ello estaban presos en Azkaban, junto con Augustus, por ello su amos habían quedado al cargo de Peregrine y Cordelia cuando apenas eran unos niños.

—Amo Peregrine—Llamó entrando en la habitación del chico—Su amiga ha llegado.

Derrick, que en esos momentos estaba recostando sobre la cama echándole un ojo a un viejo libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de su abuelo, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama.

—¿Gemma ya está aquí?

—Sí amo—Corroboró la elfina—Pero Nay no cree que la amiga del amo se encuentre muy bien.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó Derrick, extrañado, casi bajando las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo de la casa de dos en dos.

—Ha vomitado en las petunias de la entrada.

—¿En serio? ¡Gemma!

La aludida estaba en el recibidor de la casa, sentada sobre su baúl, lívida como la cera.

Derrick se acercó a ella corriendo, no sin temor a recibir el mismo trato que las petunias de su abuela.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Autobús…Ernie…chocolate…demasiadas curvas—Farfullo—Nunca me había mareado tanto en mi vida.

Justo en el instante en que Gemma parecía tener una arcada, Isobel Rowle apareció en el recibidor, llevaba el pelo plateado suelto y una túnica rosa que le daba cierto aspecto jovial. Derrick se sorprendió a sí mismo comparando a su abuela con su madre, el parecido entre ambas era más que evidente, al menos con la madre que él podía recordar, incluso era capaz de reconocer ciertos rasgos de Cordelia en el rostro de su abuela.

—Bienvenida, Gemma querida, siempre es un placer tenerte entre nosotros—Calló de pronto, reparando en el aspecto enfermizo de la recién llegada—Por Merlín ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Gemma ha llegado hasta aquí en Autobús Noctámbulo—Aclaro Derrick—Se ha mareado un poco durante el viaje.

Isobel frunció el ceño, con evidente desagrado.

—Bueno, eso es lo que ocurre si mezclas cachivaches muggles con magia. Verdaderas aberraciones, normal que Gemma se encuentre así tras subir en…_eso_. ¡Nay! —La elfina se apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de su ama—Prepárale a nuestra invita una manzanilla, a ver si así consigue encontrarse algo mejor y sube su equipaje a la habitación de Cordelia—Centró de nuevo su atención en Gemma, mientras Nay obedientemente hacia levitar el baúl de la chica—Cordelia está pasando los últimos días del verano en casa de su novio, antes de incorporarse al trabajo. La han aceptado como becaria en el Ministerio—Informó, orgullosa—en el mismo departamento donde trabaja su tío antes del _incidente._

Derrick rodó los ojos, sus abuelos siempre evitaban tocar el tema de la encarcelación de sus padres y su tío Thorfinn, a pesar de que la situación era conocida por todo el mundo mágico, e insistían en referirse a ello como "el incidente". Lo detestaba, por suerte Isobel no descubrió su gesto.

Gemma tuvo otra arcada.

Isobel se acercó a ella, comprobando que no tuviese fiebre.

—Acuéstate y tomate la manzanilla que te suba Nay, si no surte efecto yo misma te prepararé una poción para asentar tu estómago, pero probablemente para mañana ya te encuentres mucho mejor y puedas ir con Peregrine al Callejón Diagon sin ningún problema—Sonrió, acentuando las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos—¿A qué hora habéis quedado con el chico de los Pucey y el de los Higgs?

—A las doce, abuela.

—Oh bueno, seguro que Gemma ya se encuentra bien para aquellas ¿No?

—Seguro que sí señora Rowle—Consiguió responder.

—Llámame Isobel, querida—Pidió la mujer, mirando a Gemma tan fijamente que logró incomodar a Derrick.

* * *

Adrian pegó su cuerpo contra el escaparate, sintiendo el frío del cristal contra sus manos, mientras su aliento dejaba un pequeño rastro de vaho sobre el vidrio. A su lado Terence intentaba hacerse hueco entre el resto de jóvenes que se aglutinaban frente a la tienda. Una niña, que aún no debería de haber cumplido los diez años, intento colarse entre los dos amigos, recibiendo al instante un feroz grito de su madre para que regresase junto a ella, al parecer todavía era demasiado joven como para montar en artilugios tan peligrosos como las escobas.

—Una Nimbus 2001—Murmuró Terence apreciando la maqueta que se exponía en la tienda—Es la escoba más rápida del mercado… ¡La selección inglesa de Quidditch acaba de adquirir un lote para sus jugadores!

—Es una pasada—Corroboró Adrian—No creo que esa tal Saeta de Fuego que pretende presentar la compañía Spudmore el año que viene logre superarla. ¡Ojala pudiese tener una!

Terence rio ante el deseo de su amigo.

—Olvídalo Adrian, tendrás que conformarte con tu Barredora 7. Por mucho imperio que los Pucey hayáis levantado a base de vender botellas de vino de elfo, no creo que tus padres quieran gastarse tantos sickles en un simple palo de escoba.

—No es un simple palo de escoba—Dijo una voz tras ellos, a Adrian no le hizo falta girarse para reconocer a su propietario; ese tono pomposo y esa manía de arrastrar las palabras al final de las frases solo podía ser obra de Draco Malfoy—Pero no espero que alguien como tú, Higgs, comprenda que tiene de especial una escoba como esa.

—¿Por qué no te pierdes Malfoy?

El rubio chasqueo la lengua, divertido ante la confrontación.

—¿Cómo una snitch entre tus dedos? —Adrian puso su mano sobre el hombro de Terence, tranquilizándole— El equipo de Quidditch de nuestra Casa, merece un buscador mejor, pero está claro que no tendrá que seguir esperando mucho más.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? —Pregunto Adrian.

—Nada, Pucey, cosas mías—Miro a Terence con burla mal disimulada—Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo hablado de la Nimbus 2001 con vosotros—Sonrió misteriosamente—eso si queréis podremos hacerlo durante el curso—Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de los dos chicos o simplemente despedirse, desapareció de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Adrian rodó los ojos y Terence le dedico un gesto obsceno a la ondeante capa de Malfoy, que se perdía entre el gentío que abarrotaba el Callejón aquella tarde.

—Maldito crío malcriado, no lo soporto—Espeto Adrian.

—¿Crío malcriado? —Pregunto Derrick acercándose hacia ellos, esquivando a las personas que se acercaban a echarle un vistazo a la nueva Nimbus—¿Hablas de ti en tercera persona, Adrian?

El moreno saludo a su amigo con una fuerte palmada en la espalda, mientras Terence abrazaba a, una muy cargada de libros, Gemma.

—Muy gracioso Derrick—Respondió Adrian—¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? Llevamos toda la mañana esperándoos.

—Culpa de esta—Se excusó Derrick señalando a Gemma—No se encontraba muy bien.

—¿Estás enferma? —Quiso saber Terence, apartándose dramáticamente de la chica.

Gemma le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

—Idiota—Suspiro—No, estoy bien. Es solo que anoche llegue a casa de Derrick en el Autobús Noctámbulo y bueno, digamos que me he mareado para todo lo que queda de año.

—¿Cogiste el Autobús Noctámbulo? —Preguntó Adrian mientras se acercaba a ella y le retiraba un par de libro de manos, ayudándole a transportarlos. Gemma sonrió agradecida ante el gesto— Debió de ser alucinante.

—Pues no te creas—Resopló—Preferiría aprender a montar en escoba antes que volver a montarme en ese cacharro.

—Debe de ser horrible entonces—Opinó Terence, conocedor del pavor que sentía Gemma hacia las escobas.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a andar dejando atrás la tienda de escobas, poniéndose al día y contando sus aventuras de verano.

—¿Tenéis todo el material nuevo comprado? —Preguntó Derrick, interrumpiendo la animada charla de Adrian con Gemma acerca de sus vacaciones en el sur de Francia, visitando a unas primas de su madre.

—Sí—Respondió Terence consultando su lista—Fuimos esta mañana mientras esperábamos a que _no_ llegaseís.

—A mí me hace falta un caldero nuevo ¿Me acompañáis a por él? Luego podemos ir al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo.

—Me parece un buen plan—Respondió Adrian. Gemma y Terence asintieron, complacidos.

Al llegar a la entrada del pub, ya con el caldero de Derrick comprado, un potente grito frenó en seco la marcha de los cuatro Slytherin.

—¡GEMMA! —La aludida se giro al oír su nombre. Topándose con Viola Flint, que en esos momentos corría alegremente hacia ella.

Al llegar junto al pequeño grupo, Viola no dudo ni un instante en estrujar a su compañera de cuarto entre sus brazos, casi llevándose a Derrick por delante.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal, el verano? ¡Hola chicos! —Saludo reparando en su presencia—Adrian estás más moreno ¿Has ido a algún sitio de vacaciones? ¡Oh Gemma te has cortado el pelo! Te queda genial, así por debajo de los hombros. Mucho mejor—Tomo un mechón oscuro entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él. Gemma esbozó una sonrisa incómoda. Viola Flint era una de las pocas chicas con las que tenía relación dentro de su Casa, y en Hogwarts, aunque por suerte para ella tal situación pronto cambiaría. Viola era su compañera de habitación y a Gemma no le importaba pasar tiempo con ella. Pero había una cosa que no podía soportar de la chica: Nunca dejaba hablar a los demás.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Viola. Mi verano bien, gracias por preguntar…—No pudo acabar la frase, Viola volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Ya te has enterado de la noticia? ¡Gilderoy Lockhart va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —Pegó un saltito—¿No es emocionante? Es tan atractivo y valiente…

—¿Qué ha pasado con Quirell? —Quiso saber Terence.

—Que importa, se esfumó como el resto—Soltó un suspiro soñador—¿No sería estupendo que Lockart se quedase para siempre con ese puesto? —Gemma quiso contestar, pero de nuevo le resultó imposible—Bueno, he de irme que he quedado con mi primo en casa de mis tíos ¡Nos vemos en unos días! —Estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Gemma—Adiós chicos—Grito entrando en el Caldero Chorreante.

Derrick soltó un supiro de alivio al verse libre de ella.

—En serio Gemma, no sé cómo logras aguantarla ¡No calla ni debajo de agua!

—Podríamos probar en el Lago Negro algún día—Fantaseo Terence siguiendo a Derrick al interior del pub.

—No es tan mala—Justificó Gemma, frente al único que quedaba fuera del local escuchándola: Adrian.

El moreno se encogió de hombros:

—No la conozco tanto, pero no puedes negar que es bastante pesada—Gemma se mordió el labio, la verdad era que Adrian no estaba muy equivocado.

Quiso entrar en el local tras sus amigos, pero el chico se lo impidió.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

Se rasco la nuca, nervioso. Gemma le miro expectante.

—¿A ti también te parece guapo Gilderoy Lockhart? —La joven enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, Adrian no necesitó que verbalizase su respuesta y compuso una mueca que Gemma fue incapaz de descifrar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada, mera curiosidad—Respondió él, con gesto serio—Vayamos adentro, Terence y Derrick deben de estar esperándonos.

Gemma le siguió sin rechistar, aunque con la duda pintada en su rostro.

* * *

La familia Khaan, regentaba una pequeña cafetería en el londinense barrio de Candem Town, estaba formada por la segunda generación de dos familias de inmigrantes procedentes de la India, que había llegado al lluvioso país en busca de un futuro mejor para sus hijos.

Los Khaan no sabían nada de brujería, eran una familia humilde dedicada a servir tés y cafés a apurados ejecutivos, y jóvenes bohemios que adoraban su local. No creían en la magia, ni en las criaturas fantásticas, ni mucho menos en la existencia de una sociedad paralela a la suya donde cosas como aquellas fuesen lo más común del mundo.

Hasta que el pequeño de la familia, Anwar, hizo levitar todos sus juguetes cuando apenas tenía tres años y prendió fuego a las cortinas de la cocina con diez. Los Khaan nunca entendieron que estaba mal con el pequeño Anwar, hasta que un hombre barbudo y de aspecto jovial, que apenas podía atravesar la puerta de su negocio, se presentó en su casa el día del onceavo cumpleaños de su hijo y les explicó que lo que le pasaba a Anwar era más normal de lo que creían. Era un mago y tenía una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esperándole, donde le enseñarían a usar y controlar sus poderes.

El uno de septiembre Anwar, al igual que otros tantos hijos de muggles más, se subió en el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a su nueva vida, encontrando su lugar en la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

A sus trece años, Anwar Khaan, era conocido por toda su Sala Común como "El Ravenclaw de Slytherin" ya que desde que puso un pie en el castillo, destacó por su enorme inteligencia y sus ansias de aprender. Muchas veces su amor hacia los estudios le gano más de una burla por parte de sus compañeros de cuarto, que creían que el Sombrero Seleccionador había errado el tiro al colocarle en la casa verde y plata.

Quizás no perteneciese a una gran estirpe de magos y brujas como Adrian, su sangre no estuviese tan limpia como la de Derrick, luciese con orgullo la S en su pecho como Terence o representase todo lo que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en sus discípulos como Cassius.

Pero era ambicioso, y no dudaba de que su lugar estuviera allí. Slytherin iba a ser su pasaporte hacia la grandeza.

Mientras empujaba su carrito por el andén, camino hacia el tren perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio de bruces con una mujer bajita rechoncha y pelirroja, que parecía estar buscando a alguien o algo desesperadamente.

—Perdona—Se disculpó la mujer—Estaba algo distraída ¿Te has hecho daño? —Anwar negó, en todo caso quien podría haberse hecho daño sería ella, que se abalanzo contra el carrito—Menos mal, oye ¿No habrás visto a un par de chicos más o menos de esa estatura? —Colocó su mano casi a la altura de su pecho— Uno pelirrojo con pecas en la nariz y una rata en brazos y el otro con el pelo revuelto y enormes gafas ¿verdad? —Anwar volvió a negar —. Ya me parecía a mí—Resopló—, ¡Ronald! ¡Harry!—Reanudo su marcha, chocándose con algún que otro viandante más.

El muchacho continuó con su camino, preguntándose quienes serían esos dos chicos que tan preocupada tenía a aquella mujer. Probablemente fuesen novatos que, abrumados ante su primer día de escuela, se hubiesen perdido entre el gentío que abarrotaba el andén.

A la altura de la locomotora reconoció un par de cabezas subiendo su equipaje al tren, apurando el paso logró alcanzarles a tiempo.

—¡Anwar! —Dijo alegremente Gemma, mientras se inclinaba a abrazarle—¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué tal el verano?

Anwar respondió igual de entusiasmado al cariñoso saludo de la chica. Gemma era de las pocas personas de su Casa con las que le gustaba relacionarse.

—¿Qué hay Khaan? —Saludó Terence, tomando el lugar de Gemma—¿Qué tal va el brazo de tu hermano?

Terence Higgs era igual de cabeza hueca que el resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, a los que Anwar intentaba evitar todo cuanto podía, pero desde que Snape les había nombrado pareja de trabajo para su asignatura el curso pasado, habían desarrollado una extraña relación de cordialidad que poco a poco había mudado en una peculiar amistad.

—¿Qué? —Increpó Terence a Derrick, ante la mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa de este último—Nos hemos escrito en verano—Explicó.

—Mejor—Respondió Anwar ignorando al resto—Le quitan la escayola la semana que viene.

—¿La qué? —Preguntó Adrian Pucey, atento a la conversación.

—Escayola—Repitió Gemma, mientras intentaba subir su baúl al vagón—Es el método que utilizan los muggles para recuperarse cuando…—Se calló de pronto. Alguien estaba tirando de su baúl desde el interior del expreso.

Anwar alzó la vista, para reconocer a Lucian Bole y Cassius Warrington en el interior del vagón.

—Parecía que necesitabas que te echasen una mano—Soltó Bole, sonriente, ayudando a Gemma a subir las escaleras—Y las chicas guapas como tú, son mi debilidad.

—Gracias—Respondió la chica azorada ante tantas atenciones.

Adrian bufó por lo bajo, entrando en el vagón de un salto, apartando a Gemma de Lucian disimuladamente.

—Cassius—Saludó.

Warrington devolvió el saludo con un seco movimiento de cabeza, Anwar no se sorprendió; Cassius Warrington no solía hablar mucho.

—Viola te está buscando—Explicó Bole a Gemma, ignorando deliberadamente al resto del grupo, que ya había subido al tren—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a su compartimento.

Gemma se giró hacia sus amigos:

—¿No os importa, verdad?

—Para nada—Respondió Derrick pasándole a Anwar un brazo por encima de los hombros, para sorpresa del chico—Tenemos a Khaan para sustituirte.

Gemma sonrió ante la broma del rubio y despidiéndose de sus amigos con la mano, se internó en el expreso tras Bole y Warrington.

—Tío, ¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Terence a Adrian, al descubrirle apretando la mandíbula, molesto.

—Sí—Respondió más alto de lo que pretendía—Vayamos a buscar un compartimento de una maldita vez.

El pelirrojo no insistió.

Derrick, encogiéndose de hombros, fue el primero en abrirse paso entre el resto de estudiantes buscando algún lugar libre. Los demás le siguieron enseguida.

Anwar se resignó a compartir el viaje a Hogwarts con ellos, aunque algo le decía que podría resultarle un trayecto más entretenido de lo que pensaba; al fin de cuentas, el tono de Adrian no le había pasado desapercibido.

* * *

Millicent estaba mirando por la ventana cuando la puerta del compartimento de abrió de golpe, sobresaltándola tanto a ella como a Tracey Davis, que estaba sentada frente a ella construyendo un castillo de cartas con su baraja de naipes explosivos.

—¿Hay sitio para cuatro más? —Preguntó el chico de pelo rizado y rubio que había abierto el compartimiento sin apenas llamar. Millicent le reconoció enseguida, era Peregrine Derrick, Slytherin como ellas aunque un curso mayor.

Millicent se limitó a encogerse de hombros y bajar la jaula de su lechuza al suelo, dejando un hueco en el asiento. El animal ni se inmutó ante el movimiento.

Tras Derrick entraron en el compartimento otros tres chicos de su curso, a los que Millicent todavía no terminaba de poner nombre.

El que se sentó a su lado se presentó como Anwar, y en cuanto tomó asiento sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer ignorando al resto deliberadamente, el rubio rodó los ojos divertido ante la situación antes de tomar asiento frente a él.

Sabía que uno de ellos, el que parecía conocer a Tracey, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch al igual que el pelirrojo que continuaba parado en la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Terence—Llamó Derrick—¿Vas a entrar o qué pasa?

El aludido murmuró algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender.

—¡Quieres hacer el favor de vocalizar! —Protesto el chico sentado al lado de Tracey.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y con un dedo acusador señaló a su amiga. Tracey soltó una carcajada y Millicent la miró alzando una ceja ¿Se había perdido algo?

—De todos los compartimentos libres que podía haber en el tren, hemos tenido que acabar en el de Davis ¿En serio?

Millicent frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

—No se llevan muy bien—Le explicó Derrick mientras el otro chico intentaba mediar entre los dos—Terence es un poco capullo a veces, y el curso pasado le cogió algo de manía a Tracey—Millicent asintió, le sonaba que su amiga le había contado una historia parecida a finales del curso pasado, sobre un alumno mayor algo estúpido con el que siempre acaba discutiendo—Lo que pasa es que Terence no está acostumbrado a que le repliquen y bueno, como sabrás, Tracey no es de las que se quedan calladas—Millicent sonrió, claro que lo sabía, Tracey había protagonizado más de una discusión con su insoportable compañera de cuarto, Pansy Parkinson, en más de una ocasión. Millicent podría apostar que los gritos de ambas chicas podían oírse desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

Tracey bufó, clavando sus ojos oscuros en Terence y recuperando la atención de Millicent:

—Supéralo de una vez Higgs, no eres el centro del universo—Señalo el asiento libre al lado de Anwar—Siéntate y juguemos a los naipes explosivos como personas civilizadas.

Terence rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso de lo que Tracey le decía y tomó un puñado de cartas en la mano.

—Anwar ¿Juegas? —Preguntó el que Millicent finalmente logró recordar como Adrian Pucey.

El joven de gafas dejó su libro a un lado, y tomo las cartas que Adrian le estaba pasando.

Tracey chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien señores, empecemos.

Pero no les dio tiempo ni a terminar la primera partida, justo cuando a Millicent le estaba estallando una carta en la cara, la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse.

Marcus Flint miraba al grupo con cara de confusión, hasta que logró localizar a las personas que parecía estar buscando.

—Higgs, Pucey, necesito que me acompañéis—Ordenó—Reunión del equipo.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó Tracey, curiosa—Si aún quedan semanas para que empiece la temporada, por no empezar ni ha empezado el curso.

Marcus fulminó a la morena con la mirada.

—Pucey, Higgs ¿Venís o qué?

Ambos chicos se levantaron, dispuestos a acudir a la improvisada reunión de su capitán, sin poder evitar mirarse con idénticas expresiones de desconcierto.

* * *

Cuando Marcus abrió la puerta del compartimento, Adrian y Terence pudieron comprobar que Cassius, Lucian, Miles y Graham ya se encontraban allí.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos—Dijo el capitán, cerrando a conciencia la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Al fin! —Graham se estiro cuan largo era, acomodando sus manos tras la cabeza y poniendo las piernas sobre el baúl de Marcus—Di de una vez por todas a que se debe esto Marcus, tanto misterio y tanta reunioncita cuando no hemos ni llegado a Hogsmade ¡ya debe ser importante! estaba teniendo una conversación muy gratificante con ciertas señoritas—Miles le sonrió con complicidad.

—Tus conquistas podrán esperar Graham, tengo que hablar con vosotros antes de llegar a la escuela—Tomo aire—Así nos evitaremos montar una escena el día de las pruebas y que los equipos de las otras casas se enteren.

—¿Qué está pasando, Marcus? —Quiso saber Lucian, intrigado.

El mayor se paseó por el compartimento, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

—Este año partiremos con una ventaja sobre el resto de las Casas—Comenzó—, el equipo ha recibido cierta donación…

—¿Qué clase de donación? —Pregunto Adrian esta vez.

—Siete Nimbus 2001.

Varios gritos de júbilo estallaron al unísono en el compartimento, Miles hasta se levantó a besar la frente de su capitán.

—¡Quítate ahora mismo de encima Miles!—Bramó apartándose de su guardián—Callos, ¡Callaos! No he terminado.

El equipo se calmó y volvió a prestar atención a su capitán.

—Las Nimbus han corrido a cargo de Lucius Malfoy—Continuó—Como algunos sabréis durante sus años de estudiante jugó en el equipo de Slytherin, y sigue siendo un gran forofo.

—Tres hurras por Malfoy—Pidió Graham, aunque enseguida se arrepintió al ver la cara de Marcus—Perdón capitán, continúa.

—Es una donación muy cara—Habló Cassius, por primera vez—¿Qué quiere a cambió?

—¿Qué ganemos la Copa? —Tanteo Adrian, pero Marcus no respondió.

—Buena observación Cassius. Draco Malfoy entrará en el equipo.

El caos de apoderó del compartimento.

—¡Pero el equipo está completo! —Se quejó Lucian—¿Dónde piensa jugar?

—No se te ocurrirá echarnos para meterle a él ¿Verdad? —Dijo Miles, que ya parecía entrever lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Marcus pidió silencio, de nuevo.

—No podemos rechazar una oferta así, el equipo necesita esas escobas, no podemos permitir que Gryffindor y Potter nos machaquen como el año pasado. Además Malfoy ha sido muy claro, o juega en la posición que ha exigido o adiós Nimbus.

Adrian miró a Terence, quién esos momentos comenzaba a palidecer, la conversación que habían tenido con Malfoy días atrás cobraba sentido en sus mentes.

—Terence—El pelirrojo alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre—Lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Es broma verdad? ¡Marcus! No puedes echarme, no puedes.

—Está hecho, Malfoy ha pedido expresamente ocupar la posición de buscador.

—Adrian…—Empezó Terence, buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

—Marcus ¿No hay otra solución? —Preguntó, cabreado al saber que Malfoy ocuparía el lugar de Terence en el equipo.

—Está hecho.

Terence miró al resto de sus compañeros, esperando que intercedieran ante su capitán por él, ninguno se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Querían esas Nimbus tanto como Malfoy entrar en el equipo.

Abandonó el compartimento dando un portazo, sin escuchar como Adrian le llamaba.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Hola, he vuelto antes de lo planeado con el cuarto capítulo ¡Bien!

Espero no haberos liado mucho con tantas escenas y protagonistas distintos.

En primer lugar tenemos a Gemma, que como buena hija de muggles no puede ir viajando de chimenea en chimenea hasta la casa de sus amigos, no le queda otra que coger el autobús ¡Pero menudo viajecito que ha tenido!

Hemos conocido a la abuela de Derrick y desenredado un poquito más su trama familiar ¿Esperabais algo así?

Viola ha vuelto a aparecer y se ha introducido un personaje que ya fue nombrado anteriormente, pero del que no sabíamos nada ¡Anwar! (estos dos O.C's van a meter su cabecita en COA más veces, así que quedaros con sus caras).

¿Quién creéis que sería el hombre que visitó a la familia Khaan para decirles que Anwar era un mago? Y ¿Qué pelirroja pudo chocarse con él en el andén? Por cierto, ¿A qué vendrán esas caras largas por parte de Adrian?

Tracey y Millicent Bulstrode también se han dejado caer por el capítulo de hoy y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Terence no puede ni ver a Tracey, se vienen más discusiones entre estos dos en un futuro.

Y para terminar el momento clave para Terence en este nuevo curso que empieza, y todo por culpa de Malfoy, si ya le caía mal antes, imaginar ahora. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá su expulsión para la historia y su relación con el resto de personajes?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a nazareth ncdz por sus reviews.

**Nos leemos pronto, y no olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo.**


	5. Temed enemigos del heredero

**V. Temed, enemigos del heredero**

* * *

Gemma no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, conocía a Terence desde que había puesto un pie en el castillo por primera vez, y en los tres años que llevaba conviviendo con él, nunca le había visto pisar la biblioteca tantas veces como en ese semestre.

El pelirrojo estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un grueso y polvoriento libro de transformaciones, mientras redactaba la última recensión que McGonagall les había mandado como tarea aquella mañana.

Se aproximó hacia él con sigilo y, levantando la silla evitando hacer ruido, tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Será necesario que avisemos a San Mungo? —Bromeó en voz baja—Estás llevando los deberes al día y no veo que Anwar ande cerca—Se llevó una mano al pecho, teatralmente—¿Has venido a la biblioteca por voluntad propia?

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero mis notas han mejorado—Sacó de su mochila un arrugado pergamino y se lo tendió a Gemma—, McGonagall me ha puesto un supera las expectativas en la última redacción, la próxima será un excelente.

—¡Vaya! —Respondió, sorprendida—Increíble Terence.

—Transformaciones me gusta—Dijo simplemente—. Solo que antes no tenía tanto tiempo que dedicarle.

Gemma rodó los ojos.

—Ya, seguro. Di más bien que preferías dedicarte a hacer el vago en los terrenos con Adrian…—Calló de golpe, desde lo sucedido con el equipo de Quidditch la relación entre ambos chicos era bastante mala.

Terence resopló, el tema de Adrian aún era demasiado reciente.

—Esto no puede seguir así—Se atrevió a comentar Gemma—Es tu mejor amigo, no puedes ponerte así con él por culpa de un estúpido deporte.

El pelirrojo aparto el grueso volumen y miró a Gemma, claramente enfadado.

—No estoy así con él por culpa del Quidditch—Aclaró—. No dijo nada cuando Marcus me echó del equipo, ni se quejó cuando Malfoy empezó a acudir a los entrenamientos. Se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras a mí me daban puerta ¿Mejor amigo dices? ¡Y un cuerno! Ya se ve lo que le importaba —Había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta, provocando varios carraspeos a su alrededor, rogando silencio.

—Terence, eso no es verdad—Explicó la chica, armándose de paciencia. Discutir con Terence era un asunto complicado, era la persona más cabezota y orgullosa que conocía. Semanas atrás Derrick había intentado que el pelirrojo y Adrian hicieran las paces, pero el plan salió del revés y ahora Terence tampoco le dirigía la palabra a Derrick. Pero ellos dos no eran los únicos con los que Terence se negaba a hablar, Cassius también estaba sufriendo su enfado, al igual que el resto de miembros del equipo.

En realidad con las únicas personas que estaba relacionándose Terence ese curso eran la propia Gemma, Anwar y para desgracia de ambos protagonista: Tracey Davis.

—Gemma, no insistas.

—¡Eres un cabezota! ¿Sabes que me ha contado Cassius? Que Miles y él tuvieron que sujetar a Adrian en el último entrenamiento ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Terence intentó ocultar su interés, fallando estrepitosamente—Porque iba directo a romperle la nariz a Malfoy.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Adrian no le soporta, podría tener sus propios motivos para partirle la cara.

—Se metió contigo Terence, así que no vuelvas a decir que a Adrian no le importas porque casi se juega su propia permanencia en el equipo por defenderte.

—Eh parejita—Llamó una alumna sentada en la mesa de enfrente, Penélope Clearwater, perfecta de Ravenclaw—A discutir a la calle, aquí se viene a estudiar. No me hagáis avisar a la señora Prince.

Terence se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible mientras con un gesto le indicaba a Gemma que le esperase fuera. Tras recoger sus cosas, los dos amigos pusieron rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Lo que no puedes negarme—Insistió Gemma, una vez Terence salió de la biblioteca—es que le echas de menos, vamos Higgs no seas orgulloso. ¿Piensas aguantar todo el curso con Anwar? Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape es más divertido que él.

El chico esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la broma de su amiga, aunque a regañadientes:

—No es tan terrible una vez que lo conoces.

Gemma resopló, apartando cómicamente un par de mechones del flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

—Lo que sí debe ser terrible es soportar a Tracey más de lo estrictamente necesario—Provocó. Aun no tenía muy claro como había pasado, pero desde el viaje en el expreso Terence parecía soportar a la chica un poco más que el último año y sus escandalosas discusiones en la Sala Común habían comenzado a reducirse notablemente. Gemma sabía por Derrick que Tracey había compartido compartimento con ellos el fatídico día que Flint expulsó a Terence del equipo, así que suponía que le tenía un poco de pena al verle distanciado de sus amigos y con esa cara de amargado que haría sombra al mismísimo Barón Sanguinario, y quizás por haber presenciado la bronca de Adrian y Terence al bajarse del tren— hasta el punto de tener que ayudar a separarlos—, se sentía un poco involucrada con el chico.

—Ella sí que es igual de terrible cuando la conoces. Pero es una de las pocas personas que sabe jugar decentemente al ajedrez.

Gemma fingió sentirse ofendida.

—Muy bonito Terence, creía que era conmigo con quién jugabas al ajedrez.

El chico rio a carcajada limpia, pillándola por sorpresa, hacía mucho que no le escuchaba reírse con ganas, y todo por culpa de su estúpida cabezonería.

Le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo—Dijo mordiéndose el labio con diversión—. Pero eres bastante mala.

Gemma le apartó con un brusco gesto, continuando con la broma. Aunque al apartarse de él metió de lleno el pie en un charco.

—¿Pero qué…?—Preguntó subiéndose la túnica, buscando el origen del charco. Cuando sus ojos se pararon en el baño de las chicas rodó los ojos, comprendiendo al instante—Myrtle la Llorona.

—¿Quién?

Gemma señaló el servicio.

—El fantasma del baño ¿Por qué crees que ninguna alumna visita ese aseo?

—¿Por un fantasma? ¡Hogwarts está lleno de ellos!

—Ninguno como Myrtle—Explicó Gemma frunciendo el ceño—La conocí en mi primer año y créeme desde esa no quiero volver a cruzármela ¡Menudo ser tan deprimente, por Merlín! Murió mientras era una estudiante, en el mismo lavabo donde ahora vive, lo único que hace es llorar y llorar. Parece una catarata.

—¿Nunca abandona los lavabos?

—Nunca, creo que Peeves le tiene ojeriza y le da pavor encontrase con él.

Terence negó con la cabeza:

—¿A quién no le tiene ojeriza Peeves?

* * *

La Sala Común de Slytherin era bastante larga, semi-subterranea, con los techos y muros de las paredes construidos en piedra. Estaba situada bajo el lago y los grandes ventanales permitían observar el fondo marino, no era la primera vez que alguna que otra sirena, o tritón, se asomaban por ellos buscando asustar a estudiantes despistados.

Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo y en la gran chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera calentando por completo el lugar.

Adrian estaba recostado contra una de las sillas más cercanas a la puerta, leyendo _El Profeta_, Derrick a su lado contestaba una carta a su abuela. Estaban bastante tranquilos hasta que a Viola Flint le dio por bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones de dos en dos, corriendo hacia ellos.

Dio tal salto para sentarse junto a Derrick que casi mandó la pequeña mesita en la que Adrian estaba apoyando los pies volando.

—Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido—Canturreaba.

—¿El qué si puede saberse? —Preguntó Derrick, alejando su correspondencia de la chica.

—¿Cómo que el qué? —Dio un par de golpecitos en la frente de Derrick, que la miró indignado. Adrian se tapó la boca con ambas manos, intentando no reírse—¿Qué día se supone que es mañana, Peregrine?

—No me llames Peregrine—Gruño el rubio por lo bajo.

—Como sea—Respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—¡Halloween! He hablado con mi primo y Lucian Bole. Adivinad que—Parecía ansiosa—¡He conseguido que nos dejen acudir a los de tercero a la fiesta que harán después del banquete! ¿No es increíble? Ya no tendremos que esperar hasta cuarto para poder ir a las fiestas ¿Soy o no soy un genio? Eso sí, no podremos tocar el alcohol, piensan hechizarlo, ¿pero a que es una pasada? Deberíais de haber visto la cara de Parkinson al enterarse ¡Estaba muerta de envidia! Pero ya me daréis las gracias luego—Añadió con retintín—¿Sabéis donde está Gemma? ¡Me muero de ganas por contárselo!

Casi como si las palabras de su compañera de cuarto fuesen un hechizo invocador, en ese instante Gemma entró en la Sala Común, acompañada de Terence.

—¡Gemma! —Bramó nada más verla entrar, la chica hizo ademán de despedirse de su acompañante, pero Viola volvió a gritar—¿A dónde vas Terence? ¡A ti también te interesa lo que tengo que decir!

El pelirrojo siguió a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, aunque no tomó asiento. Adrian buscó su mirada, intentando tantear el terreno, fallando estrepitosamente: Terence estaba ignorando su presencia a propósito.

—A partir de hoy vais a estarme eternamente agradecidos—Comenzó Viola—Gracias a la intervención de mi primo y Bole he conseguido algo inaudito en años…

—Estamos invitados a la fiesta de Hallowen de mañana—Cortó Derrick, sonriendo ante la cara de decepción de Viola, privada de su momento de gloria.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Terence, sorprendido—¿Cómo?

—Les habló hasta dejarles tan agotados que no les quedó otra que decir que sí—Murmuró Derrick por lo bajo, por suerte Viola no llegó a escucharle.

—Tengo mis métodos—Respondió sonriente—Marcus no es capaz de negarme nada y Bole…—Se volvió hacia Gemma—Bole dijo que si ibas a la fiesta estamos dentro.

—¿Yo? —Repitió Gemma colorada—¿Y qué tengo yo de especial?

—¿En serio, Gemma? —Dijo divertida Viola—Tienes suerte, Lucian es un chico muy guapo—La puerta de la Sala volvió a abrirse, a la chica se le iluminó el rostro a ver al recién llegado—¡Cassius! —Llamó levantándose a por el chico, despidiéndose apresurada del resto; deseosa de contarle lo que había sucedido.

—Guapo y estúpido—Saltó Adrian, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de intervenir al notar la mirada del resto de los presentes sobre la suya—Quiero decir para qué arriesgarse a que algún Prefecto se cabree por invitarnos y Snape acabe reventando la fiesta solo por verte, en fin, es un riesgo bastante ridículo ¿no?

Gemma frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, por detrás Terence compuso una mueca. Si no estuviera enfado con Adrian probablemente hubiese intervenido para salvar al chico de su reciente metedura de pata.

—Quieres decir que el hecho de que alguien se fije en mí, e intente hacer algo agradable por mis amigos para llamar mi atención, es lo ridículo; porque en fin ¿A quién podría gustarle? —Contraataco Gemma, cabreada.

—No—Se defendió Adrian, horrorizado—Por supuesto que no, no pretendía decir eso.

—Ya—Dijo ella, tajante. Levantándose de la silla, llevándose consigo a Derrick que parecía casi tan alucinado con la respuesta de Gemma como el propio Adrian.

El chico ocultó la cara entre sus manos, resoplando. Era un idiota ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Cuando alzó la vista descubrió que Terence no se había marchado, sino que seguía ahí de pie, con el rostro impertérrito. Sin dejar de mirarle.

Habían pasado semanas desde que ambos habían estado cara a cara y a solas.

—Eres idiota ¿Lo sabías? —Habló el pelirrojo. Adrian se dejó caer de nuevo contra el sofá.

—Lo sé—Contestó, aun sin creerse del todo que Terence estuviese dirigiéndole de nuevo la palabra—. No sé qué es lo que me pasa.

—Yo tengo una teoría—Tomó asiento a su lado—Creo que cuando eras un bebé y te tenía en brazos te caíste al suelo y quedaste medio tonto.

Adrian esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Puede ser—Se hizo el silencio entre los dos antes de que volviese a tomar la palabra—, te he echado de menos.

Terence se removió incomodo a su lado.

—Sorprendentemente yo a ti también.

—Siento lo del equipo.

El otro se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, a lo lejos podían oírse los gritos entusiasmados de Viola, esta vez molestando a Anwar.

—Ya. Solo es Quidditch, lo superaré.

Adrian le miró esperanzado.

—¿Amigos entonces? —Le tendió la mano.

Terence la apretó con fuerza.

—Siempre.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con esmero, la paredes repletas de telarañas, calabazas y graciosos sombreros de punta; los fantasmas se habían esforzado al máximo un año más en dotar al castillo de un aspecto escalofriante, y ya más de algún alumno despistado se había llevado un buen susto víctima de alguna de sus bromas, no tan memorables como con las que solía sorprenderles Peeves el resto del año, pero aun así bastante espectaculares. Los profesores se habían vestido con sus mejores galas y hasta la profesora de Adivinación había bajado a cenar, envuelta en chales negros que le hacían parecer un dementor.

Las mesas de cada Casa estaban hasta arriba de los dulces típicos de la festividad, manzanas caramelizadas, pudín de calabaza, deliciosos pasteles de frutas que parecían desangrarse y galletas en forma de murciélago, entre otros dulces que los elfos habían estado cocinando desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Adoro Halloween—Sentenció Terence pegándole un gran bocado a la manzana caramelizada que tenía en la mano—Sin duda es de mis fiestas favoritas—A medida que iba hablando, iba escupiendo sin apenas darse cuenta trocitos de manzana.

—Joder Terence, te he dicho millones de veces que no hables cuando estás comiendo—Dijo Gemma mientras miraba con asco a su amigo.

Terence le echo la lengua, pero continúo comiendo en silencio. Adrian estaba sentado a su lado, desde su metedura de pata la noche pasada estaba intentando por todos los medios hacer las paces con la chica.

—¿De qué os vais a disfrazar en la fiesta? —Preguntó Derrick—Yo he pensado en ir de momia.

—¿Hay que disfrazarse? —Anwar sonaba bastante fastidiado—¡Nadie me dijo que tendría que disfrazarme!

—No seas aguafiestas—Respondió Terence, ya sin rastro de la manzana en su plato—Puedes ir de estudiante muerto, te pintas un par de cortes por la cara y listo, es original.

—Es cutre—Corrigió Gemma—Dime que no piensas ir así.

Terence se encogió de hombros: —La otra opción es ir de jugador de Quidditch muerto, así amortizo un poco más el uniforme.

Derrick rio: —Sí, pero cambiando el nombre de Higgs por Malfoy—Ambos amigos chocaron las palmas sobre la cabeza de Anwar.

—¿Tú de que irás Gemma? —Preguntó Adrian.

La chica le dedico una hosca mirada antes de responder: —Vampiro, Viola va a dejarme el disfrazar.

—¿Y ella entonces de que irá? —Quiso saber Derrick.

—Todavía no está segura, tiene varios disfraces donde elegir.

—¿Pero qué persona normal se trae a la escuela varios disfraces de Halloween? —Dijo Terence, sirviéndose unos cuantos pasteles en el plato. El director Dumbledore se estaba levantando de la tribuna del profesorado, dando por finalizado el banquete, así que no dudo ni un segundo en meterse todos los pasteles de golpe en la boca; atragantándose en el acto, Anwar tuvo que darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda hasta que dejó de toser.

Los cinco amigos abandonaron el Gran Comedor y pusieron rumbo a su Sala Común, seguidos de Viola Flint y Portia Burke que no paraban de hablar emocionadas acerca de la gran fiesta de Halloween que se celebraría esa noche en las mazmorras, cuando de pronto la multitud que se dirigía hacia sus Casas se frenó en seco, creando un pequeño grupo de curiosos concentrados en la inmediaciones del aseo de la segunda planta. Adrian—al ser el más alto de todos—intentó observar por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros a que se debía tanto alboroto, cuando una histérica Pansy Parkinson se abrió paso entre los presentes—Casi chocándose con la profesora Vector, que corría hacia el lugar acompañada de la Señora Pomfrey— y llego hasta ellos.

—Parkinson ¿qué está pasando? —Quiso saber Gemma—¿Qué es este alborotó?

—Ha habido un ataque, la señora Norris ha sido petrificada y ha aparecido una pintada en la pared…¡hecha con sangre!

—¿Qué? ¿No será otra broma de los gemelos Weasley, verdad? —Probó Terence.

—No, aunque Potty, la Sabelotodo y el Pobretón seguramente estén involucrados…Pero entonces la pintada no tendría sentido—Dijo más para sí que para los demás.

—¿Qué dice la pintada? —Preguntó Adrian, curioso, aun intentando ver algo.

—"_La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed" _—Recitó la chica de memoria.

Portia dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, incrédulos.

—Tiene que ser una broma—Opinó Viola, más seria de lo que sus compañeros la habían visto nunca—, la cámara de los secretos es una leyenda.

—Pues parece que no ¿Asustada, Flint? —Provocó Pansy.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Contraatacó—El heredero no vendrá a por mí.

—¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos? —Susurró Gemma al oído de Derrick.

—Nada bueno—Respondió el rubio.

* * *

**NOTAS****:** ¡Hola! —Se esconde detrás de un gran escudo, preparada para recibir tomatazos—sé que he tardado mil años en subir capítulo y no hay excusa, pero es que mi vida ha sido un poco caótica últimamente y apenas he tenido tiempo siquiera para escribir. Pero bueno aquí estoy, tarde, pero he vuelto. Aunque tarde 4.400 meses en actualizar—Que no va a ser el caso— no pienso abandonar COA, no señor. Siento mucho la espera.

Bueno, en este capítulo vemos que Adrian y Terence al fin hacen las paces, aunque parece que Adrian sale de una para meterse en otra ¡Ahora tiene a Gemma enfadada por bocazas!

Viola vuelve a aparecer aquí, emocionada ante la gran fiesta de Halloween de los alumnos mayores, aunque me temo por ella que la fiesta al final no se celebrará...Hogwarts ha tenido una noche de Halloween un tanto accidentada.


	6. Sangre sucia

**VI. Sangre sucia**

* * *

Algo le desvela, lleva un par de días durmiendo fatal, despertándose en mitad de la noche, agitado y sudoroso, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

No sabe a qué se debe, pero es verdaderamente molesto.

No recuerda si es que tiene pesadillas, o se debe a que cena demasiado—como no se cansa de repetir Gemma, cada mañana que le ve aparecer en el desayuno ojeroso y con mala cara—, o si simplemente se trata de una mala racha.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, develarse por la noche un par de veces es algo bastante normal, pero cuando empezó a dormir mal toda la semana comenzó a mosquearse bastante: Ya era hora de acercarse a la enfermería y conseguir algún tipo de pócima para dormir, estaba agotado.

Se dio la vuelta en el colchón, dispuesto a intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, a sabiendas de que no lo lograría cuando un pequeño sollozo—que logró escuchar sobre los ronquitos de Cassius—, llamó su atención.

Intrigado se levantó de la cama y , corriendo las cortinas, se dispuso a investigar de donde procedía ese ruido, cuando descubrió la luz del cuarto de baño encendida, no dudo en dirigirse allí para comprobar cuál de sus otros compañeros de cuarto, sufría también insomnio esa noche.

La puerta no tenía el pestillo puesto, así que no tuvo problemas en abrirla.

Anwar se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas. Sus gafas descansaban en la pileta del baño y su pijama estaba tan arrugado que Terence podría asegurar que el chico probablemente se habría pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

El chico alzó la vista al sentir que ya no se encontraba solo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando.

—Anwar, tío—Habló Terence—¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, una pesadilla—Respondió su compañero.

Terence frunció el ceño, no se lo creía. Cerró la puerta y tomó asiento en el suelo junto al chico, dio un pequeño respingo en cuanto la fina tela de su pijama dejó pasar el frío de los azulejos de la pared contra su piel.

—Mientes fatal—Señaló—Venga, Anwar, en serio ¿qué pasa?

Anwar dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de responder:

—Es por el heredero—Reconoció—, estoy preocupado.

Terence alzó una ceja.

—¿El heredero? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparte eso?

—¿Hablas en serio, Terence? ¡Soy hijo de muggles, maldita sea! Puedo ser su próxima víctima.

—No digas tonterías, An…

—¡No es ninguna tontería! Los petrificados eran hijos de muggles, la pintada lo dejaba muy claro _"enemigos del heredero temed_", Temed Terence ¡Temed! Pues enhorabuena, nunca había estado tan acojonado en mi vida. No es ningún secreto el odio de Slytherin a los que son como yo.

—Vale ¿Cálmate, quieres? —Pidió el pelirrojo—No vas a ser la víctima de nadie, los profesores lo tienen todo controlado, Sprout tiene una colonia de mandrágoras lista para despertar a los petrificados, han instaurado el toque de queda, redadas en el colegio, Snape no le quita ojo a Potter…Esto va a acabar muy pronto.

Anwar escondió el rostro entre las manos.

—Potter no es el heredero de Slytherin, es ridículo. Es uno de los nuestros Terences, es evidente ¿cómo va a ser el chico más Gryffindor de la historia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Es como un mal chiste. Es un Slytherin, estoy seguro, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que venga a por mí—Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa—. Un… un… _sangre sucia_ —escupió la palabra—entre sus filas, no va a dejarlo estar.

Terence apretó el hombro de Anwar con fuerza: —Anwar, si eso que dices es cierto ¿Por qué no han venido ya a por ti? Si es uno de los nuestros lo tendría muy fácil, duermes en las mazmorras como todos los demás, no tendría que ir paseándose en pela noche por el castillo en busca de algún Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff o Gryffindor fuera de su cama.

—Por qué está esperando el momento oportuno, todos…—tragó saliva—, todos aquí saben de dónde vengo, saben que mis padres no son magos ¿O tengo que recordarte cuando Mulciber y Murton quisieron tirarme al Lago Negro en primero por _"mancillar la noble Casa de sus ancestros"_?

Sí, lo recordaba, demasiado bien a decir verdad. Si Hagrid el guardabosques no hubiese llegado tiempo Anwar se habría convertido en el almuerzo del Calamar Gigante. Y lo peor de todo era que Mulciber y Murton se habían salido con la suya y no se pudo demostrar que habían sido los culpables del atentado contra el chico; por suerte habían terminado sus estudios el curso pasado y ya no estaban en Hogwarts para atormentar a Anwar, aunque, lamentablemente no eran los únicos que creían que Anwar no debía estar en Slytherin, pero por suerte no se habían atrevido a intentar hacer nada contra él de nuevo—Terence sospecha que Warrington y sus grandes brazos también habían tenido algo que ver—.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo, a mí también me asusta pensar que puede haber un monstruo milenario en la escuela obedeciendo las ordenes de un pirado que se considera el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, pero no vas a ser su nueva víctima—Insistió—, te lo prometo.

—Eso no está en tu mano Terence.

—Pero si está en mi mano impedir que se acerque a ti cualquier gilipollas que opine que no debes estar en Slytherin.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron con brusquedad su charla.

—¡Quien esté ahí dentro que me deje entrar! —Se escuchó al otro lado la voz amortiguada y medio dormida de Derrick—Me estoy meando.

Anwar se levantó de un salto, echándose un poco de agua fría en el rostro antes de colocarse las gafas: —Ya va—Gritó, antes de volverse hacia Terence—: Eres un desastre consolando a la gente, pero gracias.

El pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras le abría la puerta a un desesperado Derrick.

* * *

Le temblaban las manos, llevaba ya varios días así: inquieta, asustada, siempre alerta. Con la varita preparada en caso de que necesitase usarla.

La situación con el heredero de Slytherin había empeorado, Potter ya no era el principal sospechoso: Hermione Granger había sido petrificada, y cualquier duda de sospecha que le envolviese había quedado disipada al momento.

El pánico pronto se apoderó del resto de alumnos, si Potter no era el heredero ¿quién lo era? Volvían a estar en la casilla de inicio, cualquiera podría ser el culpable.

Las manos de Adrian se posaron en las suyas, sobresaltándola, frenando así su incontrolable temblor.

El chico se acomodó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentada, sin dejar de sujetar sus manos en ningún momento.

—Gemma, estás temblando.

—Gracias por recalcar lo evidente—Respondió, sonando más hosca de lo pretendido.

—Mira sé que estás molesta conmigo porque soy un bocazas estúpido pero lo siento ¿vale? Sabes que no pretendía decir lo que dije y desde entonces has estado completamente ida, apenas te dejas ver. Entiendo que te hayan sentado mal mis palabras pero tampoco era necesario que te alejaras de ese modo, y no son paranoias mías, Terence también creer que estás muy rara, apenas sales de la Sala Común y cuando lo haces no te despegas de Derrick.

Gemma clavó sus ojos en los de Adrian. Al chico siempre conseguía intimidarle la intensidad de su mirada.

—No estoy enfadada contigo—Dijo en apenas un susurró—, solo he estado ocupada y pensando en otras cosas.

—¿Cómo en el Heredero de Slytherin?

Gemma se mordió el labio, solo Derrick sabía que en verdad el apellido Farley de Gemma no guardaba ninguna relación con el Farley recogido en los _Sagrados Veintiocho._ Solo era una curiosa coincidencia, una curiosa e irónica coincidencia. Y así pretendía que se quedase, nadie más podía conocer su secreto o estaría acabada, especialmente ahora con el heredero de Slytherin suelto por la escuela, el mito ya cargaba con un cadáver a sus espalda, Gemma no quería unirse a esa lista.

Una _sangre sucia_ camuflada entre _sangre puras_: Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada.

A veces se sentía rastrera, especialmente por Anwar, su compañero había sufrido desde su llegada a Hogwarts un importante acoso por aquellos Slytherin más puritanos que lo consideraba una aberración. El chico siempre había demostrado llevarlo bien—Salvo tras el incidente del Lago Negro—, además tenía a los demás a su lado para protegerle, sobre todo a Cassius y Terence; pero desde la aparición del heredero parecía desquiciado, quizás si supiese que no estaba solo no se sentiría tan desesperado.

Pero nunca le contaría su secreto, por mucho que le pesase.

—Sí, como en eso.

Adrian guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos especialmente—Reconoció—No creo que si ese supuesto heredero es real nos ataque, me jacto de ello como Malfoy—Aclaró—Pero en verdad no me preocupa, no creo que sea el mismo que abrió la cámara hace cincuenta años, si es que dicha cámara existe. Y tampoco o creo que pretenda matar a nadie ¿Petrificar? Sí, y tampoco es tan horrible, Sprout asegura que pronto podrán usarse las mandrágoras para despertarles, pero ¿Matar? No creo que sea capaz.

—Entonces ¿No crees que haya un heredero de Slytherin?

—Creo que será un chiquillo estúpido con ganas de llamar la atención al que los profesores lograrán detener pronto.

Gemma se relajó contra su asiento, Adrian aún seguía sosteniendo sus manos.

—Los profesores le encontraran, los atacados despertaran, no habrá ningún muerto y todo este año de pesadilla terminará ¿verdad? —Dijo, más intentando convencerse a sí misma que respondiendo a Adrian.

—Exacto, te recuerdo que nuestro director, a pesar de ser un viejo chiflado, es Albus Dumbledore ¿Crees que alguien así podría burlarle?

—No—Respondió Gemma, visiblemente más tranquila.

—Pues entonces, deja de preocuparte—Ordenó Adrian, sonriente.

* * *

Cordelia entró en la Sala Común a toda prisa, divisó a su hermano en una de las mesas jugando al ajedrez con su amiga Gemma y a sus amigos un par de metros más allá terminando sus tareas. Lucian Bole al verla aparecer se acercó sonriente hacia ella, pero la rubia lo despacho enseguida, no tenía tiempo que perder.

En seguida localizó a la persona a la que estaba buscando, sentado cerca de la chimenea con un libro de Adivinación sobre sus rodillas, en dos zancadas se presentó ante él.

—Craggy—Llamó, obligándole a su compañero prefecto a prestarte atención—Tenemos que hablar.

El chico palmeo el cojín de su lado, instándole a tomar asiento.

—Aquí, no, en privado.

El prefecto alzó una ceja, intrigado:

—¿Dónde entonces?

Cordelia le tiró de la manga de la túnica, obligándole a seguirla hasta fuera de su Sala Común.

Asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor que pudiese escucharles, Cordelia arrastró al chico a uno de los pasillos menos transitados de las mazmorras.

—Cordelia—Habló pausadamente Craggy—¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

—Acabo de encontrarme con el profesor Snape, no traía muy buena cara.

—Como siempre—Bromeó el chico.

—Stuart por favor, esto es serio—Susurró ella—. Me pidió que le acompañase a sus despacho rápidamente, que tenía algo importante que decirme.

—¿Y que era?

Cordelia bajó aun más la voz:

—El heredero ha dejado un nuevo mensaje—Craggy compuso una mueca al escucharlo—, se ha llevado a esa traidora a la sangre de Weasley con él. No es que me preocupe lo que pueda pasarle a un Weasley, no me sorprende que el heredero haya decido sacrificarla, no hay peor insulto que esos pobretones a la magia…

—Espera, espera, espera ¿Sacrificarla?

—Sí, el heredero piensa matar una vez más. Pero ese no es el problema.

—¿Qué ese no es el problema? ¡Es un asesinato Cordelia, por mucho que vaya a derramarse sangre de una traidora!

—Shh, Stuart, escúchame ese no es el problema—Repitió.

—¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó, temiendo por la salud mental de sus compañera, pues que podría ser peor que la muerte de un estudiante.

—Piensan cerrar Hogwarts.

—¡Joder! —Clamó una tercera voz, Stuart y Cordelia se sobresaltaron al ser descubiertos, girándose en busca del intruso.

—Higgs ¿Nunca te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

* * *

Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero por primera vez en su vida daba gracias a Merlín por la existencia de El-niño-que-vivió. Cuando Terence entró a trompicones en la Sala Común, perseguido por su hermana y el otro perfecto de su año gritando que iba a cerrar Hogwarts se sintió destrozado.

Y en cuanto supo que el motivo era la—por suerte evitada—muerte de la hermana menor de los gemelos Weasley, el horror se apoderó de él.

Recuerda que Viola y Portia se pusieron a gritar, que Gemma se desmayó en los brazos de Cassius y que Anwar comenzó a reírse como un histérico mientras Terence intentaba calmarlo.

Aquel era el fin.

Hogwarts cerraría para siempre, el heredero vencería, Ginevra Weasley morirá, un monstruo camparía a sus anchas por la escuela y ellos volverían a sus casas.

Con sus familias.

A la mansión Rowle, con sus abuelos.

Con Nay, con Cordelia.

Y con el apabullante y asfixiante recuerdo de sus padres y su tío en el ambiente.

Por suerte Potter, como el Gryffindor con complejo que era, había logrado salvar la vida de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, para fastidio de, entre otros, un muy malhumorado Draco Malfoy.

Muchos rumores corrían acerca de la aventura de Potter, cada uno más inverosímil que el anterior. Derrick no se creía ni la mitad de ellos, pero poco lo importaba conocer como había sido capaz Potter de rescatar a la chica, lo importante era que Hogwarts estaba a salvo y seguiría abierta para el curso siguiente.

—Eh Derrick ¿Me escuchas? —Preguntó Adrian. Devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Lo siento ¿qué decías?

—Que podríais venir a mi casa alguna semana de verano, podríamos jugar al Quidditch, ir a la playa ¡No sé! Hacer algo divertido.

—Suena bien.

—¿Cuento contigo, entonces? —Asintió—¡Genial! Va a ser un verano increíble.

—Más vale—Intervino Gemma—, hay que compensar este horrible año.

—¿Horrible? —Bromeó Terence—¡Si ha sido estupendo! Ataques, monstruos legendarios, leyendas sobre los fundadores….¡No nos hemos aburrido!

—Sí, dile eso a los sangre sucias—Rio Urquhart, sentado junto a Cassius, quién sonrió entre dientes ante la broma, ganándose un fuerte puntapié por parte de la chica.

—¡Y los exámenes han sido cancelados! —Celebró Terence—Ojala el próximo año ataquen la escuela y también los canceles.

—No seas gafe—Se quejó Portia.

—¡Se admiten apuestas! —Sugirió Adrian, siguiéndole la corriente a su mejor amigo, para fastidio de los demás—¿Qué pasará en Hogwarts el año que viene?

—¡Una plaga de viruela de dragón!

—¡El calamar gigante romperá las ventanas de la Sala Común y querrá comernos a todos!

—¡Snape se echará novia!

—Pedimos cosas realistas Montague, si vas a participar en la porra hazlo bien.

—¡Un hombre lobo se colará en el castillo!

—¡Dumbledore se volverá aún más loco!

—¿Qué más da? —Preguntó arrastrando las palabras Draco Malfoy—Potter logrará ser el héroe como siempre.

—Pues si eso nos libra de los exámenes, tres hurras por Potter—Dijo Adrian, buscándole fastidiar a Malfoy.

—Ni se te ocurra sugerir tan cosa si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza Pucey—Amenazó la hermana de Derrick.

—Menos mal que tú hermana ya se gradúa—Murmuró Gemma, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Derrick pudiera escucharla.

El chico alzó su vaso de zumo de calabaza: —Por eso si que brindo.


	7. Pensadero Vol, 1

**VI. Pensadero Vol.I**

Está volviéndose loco encerrado en ese cuchitril, demasiado pequeño, demasiado viejo, demasiado sucio. Con un insoportable olor a moho impregnado en sus paredes; el catre, desecho en un rincón, tiene las sábanas amarillentas y la pequeña ventana del techo apenas ilumina una insignificante parte de la instancia.

Mugriento, desolador, deprimente.

Las tablas de madera crujían bajo el peso de sus pisadas, con un crujido perforador. Era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto, perturbando el inquietante silencio que se apoderaba del lugar aquella noche.

Los gritos habían dejado de oírse horas atrás. Todo estaba tranquilo. En calma.

Y lejos de resultar tranquilizador, solo conseguía aterrorizarle aún más.

La puerta de madera oscura carcomida, se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que algo más de claridad se colase en la celda.

Paró su caminar, alerta, calvándose en el acto una pequeña astilla en los pies descalzos y ennegrecidos; pero no le importó. Ya nada lo hacía.

Su visitante cerró la puerta tras de sí, al llevar la máscara todavía puesta Cassius no podía adivinar su expresión; pero apostaría los escasos bienes que le quedaban a que el desprecio, la repugnancia y el odio adornaban las facciones de su inesperado visitante.

Era un hombre, o al menos eso dejaba intuir su silueta bajo la oscura túnica. Algo más bajito que él y sin duda enclenque, no resultaría difícil derribarle y desarmarle. Un simple empujón, un par de rápidos movimientos, robarle la varita, hechizarle, huir y no mirar atrás.

Pero estaba demasiado agotado, famélico y adolorido como para intentarlo.

—Perdón por el desorden—Dijo. Su voz sonó mucho más rota de lo que esperaba—, pero no contaba con recibir visita hoy—Bromeó. Estaba encerrado en Azkaban, tachado de traidor y probablemente aquel hombre había sido enviado para acabar con su vida, pero no pensaba perder su—escaso—sentido del humor Era algo que había aprendido de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de cuarto en Slytherin, Terence Higgs: Podrían quitártelo todo, pero jamás la sonrisa.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa, o más bien eso creyó Cassius, pues la máscara amortiguo el sonido.

—¿Has venido a matarme?

El otro negó con la cabeza, Cassius notó como la presión en sus hombros desaparecía. Viviría otro día más.

—Entonces ¿Has venido a regodearte? —Preguntó—No serás el primero, ayer Bole se dejó caer por aquí. Se lo pasó en grande torturando al traidor—Soltó con amargura.

El hombre volvió a negar. Cassius se dejó caer pesadamente en el maltrecho colchón del suelo.

—Bien, todavía me duelen las costillas—Silencio—. Eres poco hablador, créeme, lo entiendo a mí tampoco me gustaba hablar con los magos y brujas que llegaban presos al ministerio para ser investigados….no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, pero entonces—Tosió—, entonces llegó ella…Dime ¿La habéis encontrado? —El mortífago, apoyado contra la puerta, negó con la cabeza otra vez más. Cassius soltó una seca carcajada—Bien—Escupió contra el suelo, qué más daba un poco más de mugre en aquella pocilga, pensó para ti—, espero que no deis nunca con ella.

El hombre enmascarado deshizo su posición en un bruco movimiento. Warrington cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando su castigo por haberse atrevido a desafiar a la autoridad de aquel modo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que el mortífago se había deshecho de su máscara y que le observaba muy atentamente.

Estaban en guerra y el Señor Tenebroso sabía lo que se hacía, por eso había sido muy estricto con sus esbirros en ciertos detalles, por ejemplo, les había prohibido conocer al resto de sus compañeros leales a la causa, solamente conocería los nombres y posiciones de aquellos magos y brujas con los que debían trabajar directamente. Solo los mortífagos de su más entera confianza podían conocer los nombres de todos los miembros de su mortífera afiliación; así, si eran capturados por la Orden, no podrían delatar al resto de la cúpula.

Por eso en cuanto reconoció quién era el hombre que se erguía frente a él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Abrió la boca con incredulidad, la última persona que esperaba ver se había presentado en su celda, dejándole completamente sorprendido.

Demacrado, con unos círculos violetas bajo los ojos, la barba de varios días, los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo más largo que la última vez que le había visto.

Peregrine Derrick.

—Hola Cassius—Su voz sonaba apagada, lejana. Muy lejos de allí.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—Respondió el rapado, apretando los nudillos con fuerza—¿Cuándo te uniste?

—Cuando lo hicimos todos ¿no? —Aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassius se llevó las manos a la cara, y se pegó un fuerte manotazo. Deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

—De todas las personas—Murmuró—Tú, precisamente tú…—Soltó un gruñido—, siempre lo despreciaste ¡Por Salazar! Te enfrentaste a Flint aquella vez…¿Qué coño te pasó Derrick?

Una especie de mueca, imitando una sonrisa, apareció en el rostro de su compañero.

Se remango la manga de la túnica, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, grabada a fuego en su piel.

—No solo soy un Derrick, también soy un Rowle. Mi madre llevó la marca, mi padre llevó la marca, mi tío lleva la marca—Tragó saliva—, mi hermana lleva la marca.

—Un bonita tradición familiar como otra cualquiera ¿No?

—Algo así—Admitió con derrota.

Cassius parpadeo un par de veces antes de continuar, todavía impactado ante la revelación.

—Derrick…Tú lo sabías, siempre lo supieste ¿no? Ella era…es…tú mejor amiga.

—Sí—Respondió secamente. A ninguno le hizo falta especificar para saber que estaban hablando de Gemma; el motivo por el que Cassius había sido detenido y acusado de traición.

—¿Y lo permitiste?

—Me enteré de lo que pasó en cuanto supe que estabas aquí. Sí a ti te sorprende verme aquí, créeme que a mí me sorprende más verte a ti así.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Verla a ella?

Un mínimo atisbo de ira destelló en el inexpresivo rostro de Derrick.

—Gemma no aguantaría ni una noche aquí. Puede que me haya convertido en un monstruo, pero aún queda algo del chico que un día fui, poco, pero todavía resiste y esa parte de mi ser no permitiría que Gemma diese con sus huesos en este infierno. Mejor tú que ella.

Cassius rio.

—Mejor ellos que nosotros—Corrigió. Recordando como apelaba siempre Graham a aquel dicho cada vez que enviaban a un nuevo batallón de nacidos de muggles a Azkaban.

Derrick no se inmutó. Lo cual enfado enormemente a Cassius.

—Eres escoria Derrick.

—¿Y tú eres un santo Cassius?

—¡Yo la salve! Si sigue viva ahora es gracias a mí ¡La liberé! Me jugué mi vida por ella.

—Oh Cassius, el héroe de esta guerra ¡Olvídense todos de Potter! Aquí está el verdadero salvador del mundo mágico—Espetó con sarcasmo—. Una vida salvada por ¿Cuántas condenadas? Salvaste a Gemma, sí, pero ¿Y a Anwar? ¿Dónde estaba cuando fueron a por él Cassius? ¿Dónde estabas cuando fueron a por los demás?

—Que te jodan.

Derrick volvió a ponerse la máscara.

—Somos unos asesinos, un acto de redención final no subsanará las vidas que hemos condenado.

—Hazlo—Dijo Cassius—. Hazlo de una vez y cállate.

Derrick abrió la puerta, el chirrido de las manijas resonó en todo el pasillo.

—Ya te dije que no he venido a matarte.

—¿A qué has venido entonces?

El rubio se clavó las uñas en su tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa, provocando que hilos de sangre corrieran por su túnica. Cassius observó detenidamente como las gotas del rojo líquido caían al suelo.

—A mirar a mis demonios a la cara. Y a obligarte a ti a enfrentar a los tuyos—Sentenció, cerrando la puerta de golpe, sumergiendo a Cassius de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué capítulo más tétrico no? Bueno, os aclaro, este es uno de varios de los saltos temporales que aparecerán de cuando en cuando en el fic hasta llegar al final. Este en concreto tiene varias bombas (¿Derrick un mortífago? ¿Cassius acusado de traición? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Anwar? ¿Y a Gemma? Bueno esto último se explica un pelín en _"Un rescate improvisado_"). Espero que no os haya liado mucho este capítulo, tiene su razón de ser en serio, y poco a poco en la historia veremos cómo han llegado todos a esa situación ¡Qué ganas!

**En fin ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Os leo abajo ¡Hasta el próximo cap de COA!**


	8. Éramos pocos y llegaron los dementores

**VIII. Éramos pocos y llegaron los Dementores.**

* * *

Tiene frío, mucho frío.

La locomotora ha frenado de repente y el tren se ha detenido, dejando a todos los alumnos que correteaban por los pasillos de los vagones desorientados, confusos y algo alterados. Gemma había abandonado el compartimento y, el brusco movimiento del expreso, la sorprendió saliendo del baño.

Antes incluso de que pudiese preguntarse qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, una extraña sensación se apodero de ella. Sin saber cómo, una profunda tristeza anidó con fuerza en su pecho, al tiempo que los pequeños ventanales de pasillo se llenaban de escarcha.

Tiritó y las luces se apagaron.

Un gritó se escuchó desde el otro lado del tren, seguido por unos cuantos más.

Murmullos y, de pronto, oscuridad.

—¿Qué cojones está pasando? —Preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda, inquieta.

—¡Gemma! —Era Portia, que había entrado al baño tras ella poco después— ¡Gemma no veo nada! ¿Sigues ahí? ¿qué está pasando?—Un ruido seco se escuchó, dos personas chocaron entre sí—¡Gemma!

—Port…—Su garganta se quedó seca. Quiso moverse, pero estaba paralizada.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué se sintió aterrorizada.

—Es imposible—Lloriqueó una voz a su izquierda—Imposible…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Summerby? —Preguntó la misma voz masculina que había maldecido anteriormente.

—No pueden estar aquí nunca abandonan Azkaban, nunca…

—¿Azkaban? —Esta vez era Portia—¡Por Merlín! Vienen a por Sirius Black ¡Está aquí! —Sonaba totalmente desquiciada.

—Summerby ¿De qué coño estáis hablando? —Gemma agradeció mentalmente la pregunta tan malhumorada de su compañero, al que apenas podía discernir en la oscuridad.

—Dementores—Aclaró el tal Summerby—Han entrado en el expreso.

Portia gritó.

—No me jodas…

Gemma, se abrazó a sí misma, notando como las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos.

Si había dementores sueltos por el tren, estaban perdidos.

—¿Quieres más chocolate? —Preguntó Derrick inclinándose sobre ella, intentando infundirle algo más de calor con su propio cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—Mentía, se sentía terriblemente mal y, ni todo el chocolate del mundo, podría calmar la sensación de angustia que se había apoderado de su ser.

Los Dementores estaban inspeccionando el vagón contiguo al que Portia, Summerby, Morrison —cuyo nombre gritó Summerby cuando las luces del tren volvieron— y ella se encontraban. Sí ese tal Lupin, que se presentó rápidamente en el pasillo comprobando si estaban bien y recomendándoles comer chocolate para superar el mal trago, no hubiese abatido a los dementores que se había colado en el expreso, quizás ellos hubiesen corrido la misma suerte que Potter, que según contaba un alegre Malfoy había sido atacado por los mismos: quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Gemma entendía que el rubio no soportase al Gryffindor, pues tampoco era santo de su devoción, pero tampoco era necesario mofarse de él de ese modo, no era culpa suya que la presencia de esos seres tan aterradores le afectasen tanto. Ellos había estado a metros de distancia de las criaturas—no a centímetros, como el pobre Potter—, y su presencia les había afectado bastante: solo hacía falta observar el estado de Portia, tiritando al lado de Miles, o las caras de pavor de sus compañeros de Huffelpuff, Morrison y Summerby, para comprender que el poder de los dementores no era nada agradable.

—No me puedo creer que esos bichos se hayan colado aquí—Protestó Viola, mirando de reojo a su amigo Portia, no sin cierta repulsa en su gesto—, es una vergüenza. Si el inútil del ministro ha permitido esto, rodará su cabeza. Cuando nuestros padres se enteren…

Adrian chasqueó la lengua.

—No creo que nuestros padres se escandalicen por esto Viola, la prioridad máxima del Ministerio es encontrar a Black, sea como sea. Creo que nuestros padres preferirían mil veces que un par de dementores nos asustasen a que Black hiciese explotar el tren como hizo en aquella calle muggle.

Terence entró en el compartimento, dirigiendo la atención de los presentes hacia él.

—¿De qué te has enterado? —Preguntó Anwar, haciéndole un hueco a su lado. Terence se dejó caer con fuerza en el asiento, robándole una rana de chocolate a Derrick en el proceso.

—Ese tal Lupin que le salvó el pellejo a Potter—Miles y Cassius esbozaron una sonrisa burlona ante la mención del chico—, parece ser que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

—¿En serio? —Quiso saber Viola, llevándose una mano al pecho. En claro signo de indignación—¿Ese viejo haraposo que acompañó a Portia hasta aquí? —Su amiga dio un respingo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, volviendo a la realidad—Dumbledore ha contratado a ese tipejo…este colegio se va a la ruina.

—Qué más da la ropa que lleve si es buen docente—Protestó Derrick, forcejeando con Terence por los dulces.

—¿Cómo que qué más da? ¡Los profesores de Hogwarts tienen que dar una imagen! —Buscó apoyo entre los presentes—¿A qué sí, Portia?

La chica contestó en un hilo de voz, apenas audible:

—Conmigo fue agradable, me dio una barra de chocolate con nueces para calmarme…Además sabía cómo parar a los demen…demen..dementores—Se estremeció—, y eso no puede hacerlo cualquiera.

Viola hizo un mohín ante el nulo apoyo de su amiga y se giró a mirar el paisaje, ignorando al resto del grupo.

—El caso—Dijo Terence, con la comisura de los labios manchada de chocolate—, por lo que puede escuchar mientras daba directrices a los prefectos…

—Eres un cotilla—Censuró Gemma.

—…lo que sea… pero bien que os interesa lo que os cuento—Continuó Terence, sonriente—, que eso, que les dijo a los prefectos que fuesen vagón por vagón y compartimento por compartimento donde los dementores habían pasado diciéndole a los alumnos que si se sentían decaídos tomasen chocolate, que estaba todo en orden y que enseguida retomaríamos el camino hacia la estación de Hogsmade—Se zampó una rana entera, tragando con dificultad, obligando a Anwar a darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Y por cierto Derrick, ya sé que me quejaba un montón de tu hermana como prefecta, pero Murton no se queda atrás…Le estaba echando una bronca tremenda a Zabini.

—Si habéis acabado con vuestra cháchara sin sentido—Habló Viola de nuevo—, hemos llegado.

Gemma miró por la ventana y divisó la estación de tren del pueblo y, a lo lejos, la silueta del castillo.

Otro curso comenzaba.

No pudo evitar pensar en la broma de Adrian al acabar el año anterior, sobre qué extraña situación les depararía el curso venidero… A ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido sugerir que los dementores tomarían el tren escolar.

* * *

El incidente del tren no había sido un hecho aislado, el Ministerio se había tomado en serio la captura de Black y, a pesar de la negativa de Dumbledore, habían rodeado el castillo: alerta ante cualquier signo del fugitivo.

Terence y Cassius todavía seguían en la Sala Común, mientras que Anwar se acababa de encerrar en la ducha. Adrián, terminando de colocarse el pijama, aprovecho ese mínimo momento de intimidad para acercar a Derrick, y tomando asiento en la esquina de su cama, al fin se atrevió a preguntarle aquello que llevaba rondándole la cabeza desde que la fuga de Black saltó a los medios.

—¿Estás bien?

Derrick se pasa una mano por el pelo, inquieto, antes de responder.

—Sí, un poco alterado por lo de los dementores, como todos ¿no? Aún no me creo que estén ahí fuera, es espeluznante.

—Derrick…—El rubio le corta.

—Pero bueno, podría ser peor ¿no? Portia y Gemma estuvieron a punto de toparse con ellos, Portia sigue bastante alterada, por eso no me trago que Gemma esté tan tranquila como dice…

—Derrick—Llama Adrian, exasperado ante el hecho de que su amigo sabe perfectamente sobre que le está preguntado, pero no hace más que evadir el tema—, hablo en serio. No hay nadie más, soy yo, somos amigos, díme la verdad. No voy a decírselo a nadie—Toma aire y formula la pregunta de nuevo—¿estás bien?

Peregrine cierra los ojos y se deja caer sobre su cama.

—La verdad es que no me ha afectado tanto como cabría esperar. Pero Cordelia está insoportable, tanto ella como mi abuela esperan que Black marque el inicio de un éxodo, si sabes a lo que me refiero—Adrian asintió. La madre y el tío de Peregrine estaban en Azkaban por haberse unido a los mortífagos en la guerra, el chico no se equivocaba al pensar que la fuga de prisión de Sirius Black habría sido una noticia recibida con intereses por la familia de su amigo; probablemente la hermana y abuela de Derrick guardaban la esperanza de que Thorfinn y Cassandra se uniesen al prófugo más famoso del país—. Mi abuelo, por su parte, está que echa humo. Dice que la fuga de Black solo servirá para que aumenten las medidas de seguridad, y que acabarán pudriéndose ahí, como mí padre.

Sí el tema le afecta, su tono de voz tan carente de emoción apenas dejaba lugar a dudas. Derrick jamás había mostrado estar de acuerdo con el pensamiento de sus padres y, cada vez que salía el tema, intentaba dejarlo pasar. Menos aquella vez en segundo, cuando Roger Davis insultó a su madre y Cassius se tiró a su cuello.

—¿Y tú cómo lo ves?

Derrick permaneció unos segundos callado antes de responder.

—Creo que es imposible que escapen de allí, el que Black burlase a los dementores es un milagro…Sé que Cassandra es mi madre, pero apenas la recuerdo—Soltó un largo suspiro—, pero lo que sí recuerdo es los crímenes por los que la apresaron, junto a mi padre, cualquiera puede hacerse con un ejemplar de El Profeta de ese año…Y sí es cierto todo lo que dicen, prefiero que sea mi abuelo quién tenga razón.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando paso a un Anwar en albornoz y con las gafas completamente empañadas. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna más con Adrian, Derrick se incorporó con parsimonia de la cama y se encerró en la ducha.

Adrian se frotó el puente de la nariz, reflexionando sobre las palabras del rubio, mientras Anwar se peleaba con el pantalón de su pijama.

La situación familiar de Derrick siempre había sido complicada. Era el único alumno de Slytherin de su año que tenía a algún familiar directo encerrado, o cuya familia en el pasado hubiese declarado con rotundidad su apoyo al Señor Tenebroso.

Sabía que una tía de Cassius había perdido su empleo por sus comentarios racistas hacía los sangre sucia, y que un primo de su padre o algo parecido había pasado una temporada en Azkaban, pero que al año había salido acusando que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius cuando se le detuvo. También era consciente de que padres de varios de sus compañeros, que nunca se habían implicado en la guerra, simpatizaban con algunas ideas sobre la supremacía de los sangre limpia; pero ninguno de ellos había estado tan relacionado con Voldemort y su causa como los Derrick y los Rowle.

Aquel era un tema espinoso para su amigo y, mientras Black siguiese en la calle, peor se pondría para él.

Solo esperaba que los dementores diesen con él pronto, no solo por Peregrine, si no por él también.

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero, saber que un asesino a sangre fría como Black estaba por ahí suelto, conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Hola, Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Otro año comienza para nuestros chicos y ¿qué mejor manera de inaugurarlo que con un par de dementores merodeando por los alrededores? Sin duda el tema va a traer cola, ya hemos visto cómo ha afectado su presencia (y la fuga de nuestro querido Sirius) a algunos de los protagonistas (Portia aun no ha recuperado el color) ¡Y eso que ni ha empezado el curso! ¿Qué más les deparará este cuarto año? En próximos capítulos lo sabremos.

**No olvidéis dejar vuestro review**


	9. ¿Quién dijo miedo?

**IX. ¿Quién dijo miedo?**

* * *

Sí algo caracterizaba a Hogwarts, por encima de todas las cosas, eran los múltiples pasillos, escondrijos, aulas abandonadas, pasadizos y recovecos que recorrían el castillos, guardando en cada una de sus piedras demasiadas historias que contar.

La sala de los trofeos era uno de esos rincones mágicos que podías toparte en la escuela, donde se custodiaban tantos y tantos recuerdos de aquellas generaciones que el en pasado pisaron el castillos, amontonados en sus vitrinas: mezclando nombres, premios, menciones y partidos de Quidditch legendarios.

A decir verdad, pocos alumnos se dejaban caer por ese lugar del colegio en concreto, a no ser que el conserje o algún profesor les pillase fuera de sus camas a deshora, lo cual les aseguraba una dura jornada sacando brillo a todos los cachivaches de la sala; aprendiéndose casi de memoria los nombres grabadas en cada una de las placas que exhibían sus vitrinas.

Portia, para su propia sorpresa, se había descubierto en más de una ocasión dejándose caer por el aula. Nunca antes le había llamado la atención conocer que logros habían alcanzado generaciones pasadas, hasta el momento.

Solo una vez se había aventurado en la sala, siguiendo a Viola, su primo, Miles y Graham; dispuesta a admirar la Copa de Quidditch que tanto anhelaban conseguir ese año—Y que Potter les arrebató de tan injusta y tramposa manera durante su primer año—.

Paseo la vista, una vez más, por la placa que había estado alabando los últimos días casi sin proponérselo.

El nombre de los premios anuales de 1977, parecían brillar bajo la luz de las velas que levitaban en el techo.

L. M. Evans

R. J. Lupin

No tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de quién sería Evans, pero sí que tenía muy claro quién era R. J. Lupin: su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y, el hombre que la había rescatado de las tinieblas en las que, la presencia de los dementores el 1 de septiembre, se había hundido.

Sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y, rebuscando entre su mochila dio con su pluma, apuntando el año en el pequeño papel. Abandono el lugar a toda prisa, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, completamente sonrojada.

Viola estaba esperando por ella junto a las grandes puertas de madera que daban al comedor, daba puntapiés contra el pulido suelo, en señal de clara impaciencia.

En cuanto la vio, alzó las manos al cielo y en dos zancadas se posicionó frente a ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas? —Miró el reloj de oro que llevaba adornando su huesuda muñeca—He estado esperándote por lo menos diez minutos ¿cómo puedes tardar tanto en salir de la Sala común? ¡Casi me muero de hambre, aquí! —Portia hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos ante el dramatismo exagerado de Viola. Eran mejores amigas desde que habían puesto un pie por primera vez en el castillo, pero Viola solía ser demasiado desagradable con ella y, a pesar de que Portia sabía que la mitad de las veces no sé merecía ni una de las malas contestaciones que la chica le dedicaba, jamás protestaba. En su promoción, solamente había tres chicas: Ella misma, Viola y Gemma.

No tenía nada en contra de la última, era una chica agradable, pero continuamente rodeada de gente tan molesta como Terence Higgs o Adrian Pucey, y ese insulto para la noble casa de sus ancestros que era Anwar Khaan, así que, dentro de los posibilidades, Viola era la mejor opción que tenía.

Y en el fondo, cuando la conocías, la joven no era tan insoportable como podía parecer.

—Me distraje.

—¿En qué?

Portia tragó en seco, no podía decirle a Viola donde había estado: no lo entendería, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas al profesor Lupin. Sí se enteraba de su pequeño encaprichamiento ante el adulto se pondría histérica, y estaría burlándose de ella hasta la saciedad. Mejor mantener su pequeño enamoramiento en secreto, al menos por el momento.

—Me encontré con Murton en el pasillo y me entretuve—Improvisó—, ya sabes qué desde que Cordelia se graduó y ahora son ella y Anderson los prefectos mayores está insoportable.

Viola asintió complacida ante su respuesta.

—Sí, se pasa todo el rato dando la lata con el tema. Cuando me den a mí la insignia no pienso ser tan cargante—Portia no se atrevió a recordarle que tenía las mismas posibilidades de hacerse con la insignia de prefecta de Slytherin como Farley y ella—, y ahora ¿podemos ir a desayunar ya?

Portia entró en el comedor tras su amiga, sin poder evitar reparar en la mesa de los profesores donde Lupin charlaba animadamente con la profesora Vector mientras se servía un poco de té.

Dejó escapar un suspiro soñador, por suerte Viola estaba demasiado ocupaba protestando sobre el hambre que tenía como para prestarle atención.

* * *

Gemma se sopló sobre sus manos para, a continuación, proceder a frotarlas entre sí. A pesar de que se había puesto guantes, se estaba congelando: El frío había llegado a Hogsmade antes de lo previsto.

Pero no era de extrañar, ya que los dementores sobrevolaban el pueblo día y noche en busca de Black.

Cada vez que los veía se le ponía el vello de punta, recordando la sensación angustiante que se había apoderado de ella en el expreso.

—Ya he terminado—Hablo Lucian, haciéndole volver a centrar su atención en él—¿Te apetece que vayamos a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y entrar en calor? —Preguntó, regalándole una de sus relucientes sonrisas.

Gemma asintió, poniendo rumbo al local.

Al ser el día de la semana en que los estudiantes podían visitar el pueblo, el local estaba bastante lleno pero, por suerte, unos Huffelpuff de séptimo abandonaban el bar en esos instantes, dejándoles una mesa libre al momento.

—Voy a la barra a pedir—Anunció Lucian—¿Qué quieres?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, por favor.

Lucian hizo el gesto de apuntar con su mano y se perdió en busca de Rosmerta.

Gemma se quitó el abrigo y el gorro, dejándolos en el perchero que estaba a su espalda. Estaba algo incómoda, Lucian le había pedido que su ayuda para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a su madre y ella había aceptado encantada, no era la primera vez que tenía que aconsejar a alguno de sus amigos con algún regalo femenino: prácticamente todos los regalos de la hermana mayor de Derrick habían sido obra suya. Lucian había recalcado que aunque sonase a tal, su pequeña salida, no era una cita; Gemma se había reído en su momento, por supuesto que no era una cita, pensaba para sí, solo iré a ayudarle con un regalo. Pero, ahora que estaban en el bar tomando algo como una pareja más, su perspectiva había cambiado. Lucian no había ocultado su interés por ella desde que se habían conocido, quizás sí que aprovechase la insólita y oportuna situación para su propio beneficio. Y Gemma todavía no estaba preparada para ello, Lucian le parecía un chico muy guapo—sin duda de los más guapos de todo Hogwarts— y simpático, pero ¡Por Merlín! Estaba en sexto curso ¿cómo era que se había fijado en una chica de cuarto como ella? Que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso aún. Las manos le sudaban ¿Y si Lucian quería besarle? ¿Se dejaría? ¿Acaso le gustaba el chico?

—Toma—dijo sobresaltándole, dejando su cerveza sobre la mesa—¡Vaya! ¿Te he asustado?

Gemma dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida.

—Para nada.

Estaba tan nerviosa que al dejar su vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa, casi vuelca su contenido sobre la misma. Por suerte Lucian, demostrando sus reflejos de jugador de Quidditch, había impedido el desastre. Gemma estaba roja como el cabello de un Weasley, para satisfacción del ego del chico.

—¿Qué tal las clases con Lupin? —Preguntó Lucian, buscando romper el silencio que se había formado entre ambos tras el casi derramamiento de la bebida de Gemma—¿Te gustan?

—Son interesantes—Reconoció.

—La verdad es que se lo está montando bien, creo que he aprendido en estas semanas con él, más que en cinco años de esa clase—Sonrió—. Pero no se lo digas a Graham. Él también adora sus clases, pero se niega a reconocerlo—Comentó, a modo de confidencia—, ya sabes cómo es, antes muerto que confesar que un Gryffindor le ha dejado impresionado—Se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco son mis personas favoritas del mundo, pero Lupin es un mago muy habilidosos y podemos aprender de él cosas muy útiles para el futuro—Su ojos se iluminaron de pronto—. Para el final del semestre ha dicho que intentará enseñarnos a conjurar un patronus ¡Un jodido patronus! ¿No es estupendo? —Parecía casi tan feliz como un niño la mañana de Navidad—¿Qué os tiene a vosotros preparados?

—Una prueba contra los boggarts—Lucian soltó un silbido de aprobación.

La puerta del local se abrió, dejando que el frío se colase en el recinto, mientras Terence, Derrick y Adrian entraban bromeando en el pub.

Gemma les distinguió a lo lejos y, animada, les saludó con la mano. El rubio y el pelirrojo devolvieron su saludo igual de entusiasmados que ella pero, Adrian, se limitó a observarla con mal disimulado enfado. Gemma copió el gesto hosco de su amigo, alertando a Lucian.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Adrian, está de lo más raro—pegó un largo sorbo a su jarra, acabándola por competo—. No sé qué bicho le habrá picado.

Lucian dirigió su vista hacia los chicos, sentados en la barra y, negando con la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Quiso saber Gemma, curiosa.

—Nada—Respondió misterioso, sin perder la sonrisa—¿Otra cerveza?

Gemma se paró a pensar.

—Sí ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Un estallido de aplausos inundó el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras el profesor Lupin felicitaba a Cassius por su excelente hechizo contra su boggart, que pasó de feroz cancerbero a caniche asustado.

Anwar se movió inquieto en su asiento, Viola fue la siguiente en traspasar el biombo y ponerse bajo el acecho de la criatura, bajo la única y atenta mirada del profesor.

Tras la muchacha sería su turno y estaba aterrorizado, no le sorprendería que el boggart le hiciese repetir esa escena una y otra vez para asustarle. La semana pasada no tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con la criatura, y a pesar de que el conjuro se lo sabía de memoria y había observado con clínica atención cada movimiento del profesor y sus compañeros, le preocupaba enormemente la prueba de habilidades, que les tenía Lupin preparada aquella mañana.

Un gritó se escuchó y, antes de que Lupin se sacase su varita del bolsillo por si acaso, la voz chillona de Viola resonó con fuerza:

—_¡Riddikulus!_ —Un sonido semejante a una ventosidad se escuchó del otro lado del biombo y, la risa de Lupin, dio pasó al siguiente alumno.

Anwar, con las piernas temblorosas, cruzó la cortina.

—Recuerda—le dijo el adulto—, mantén la cabeza fría, piensa en algo gracioso y di el hechizo—Anwar tragó saliva, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la zona donde el boggart se escondía, le sorprendió e inquietó a partes iguales toparse frente a frente con su hermano menor: Navid.

Al principio se sintió desconcentrado ¿Su mayor temor era su hermano pequeño? Pero de pronto el falso Navid abrió la boca, casi dispuesto a decir algo, pero en lugar de salir palabras de ella, un reguero de sangre brotó hasta sus pies.

—¿Qué demonios?

Navid comenzó a convulsionar y pronto la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de su boca, poniéndolo todo perdido. El mayor de los Khaan estaba paralizado.

—Anwar, el conjuro.

Navid cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y chillando de dolor.

_No es Navid, no es Navid, no es Navid. _Se repetía el Slytherin

Pronto los gritos de agonía de su hermano le perforaron los oídos.

_No es Navid, no es Navid._

—Anwar—Habló el boggart con la voz de su hermano—, ayúdame Anwar, esto es por tu culpa, venía a por ti, pero al no encontrarte me quisieron matar a mí. Ayúdame.

Retrocedió, espantado. Tropezando con sus propios pies.

—Esto es tú culpa—Repitió.

—No, no, no.

—Sí.

—No eres Navid, no lo eres.

—Es tu culpa…

—¡NO ERES ÉL!

—¡Anwar, ahora!

—_RIDDIKULUS_—La imagen de Navid comenzó a desfigurarse y frente a él el boggart fue transformándose poco a poco en un maniquí destartalado sin ningún rasgo humano que le recordase a su hermano pequeño y con un esparadrapo tapándole la boca.

—Muy bien, Anwar, muy bien—Felicitó el profesor, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda—, ¿quién es el siguiente? ¡Ah Cho! Adelante, cruza el biombo sin miedo.

La ravenclaw pasó junto a Anwar, decidida, aunque sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que estaba sujetando su varita.

—An ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Gemma, acercándose junto a él.

—Sí, sí—Mintió el hindú. No se le quitaba la imagen de su hermano de la cabeza—Es un poco intenso enfrentarte a tu mayor temor recién levantado ¿no?

Gemma dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Terence ha estado a punto de echar el desayunó—Bromeó.

—¡Mentira! —Se quejó el aludido—He contralado la situación perfectamente.

Cassius se unió al pequeño corrillo. Dispuesto a echarle una mano al pelirrojo.

—Claro que sí Higgs, apenas estuviste tres minutos ahí dentro ¿quién dijo miedo?

Gemma negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Revisa que tu reloj funcione bien Cassius, ha estado quince minutos.

Terence se cruzó de brazos y le echó la lengua a la chica. Anwar no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas de sus compañeros en ese momento; desechando, al fin, a Navid de su mente.

* * *

—"_Querido profesor Lupin: me produce una gran vergüenza escribirle esta misiva pero, si no le cuento como me siento explotaré…"_ —La escena que Gemma tenía ante sí cuando entró en las mazamorras era, cuanto menos, surrealista.

Montague estaba subido a un sofá, leyendo un pergamino entre burlas, imitando pobremente la voz de Portia; que, a su vez, estaba subida a su espalda, intentando quitarle de las manos dicho pergamino. Todo ello mientras Miles se doblaba de risa frente a ellos.

—"_Desde que ocurrió el incidente de los dementores, no he podido deja de pensar en usted_…"—Continuaba Graham.

—¡Basta! —Chillaba Portia, golpeándole los hombros—¡Devuélvemela!

—"_Es el mejor profesor que Hogwarts ha tenido en la historia, sus clases, son el motivo por el que salgo de mi cama cada mañana_…"—Miles soltó un ruido parecido al gruñido de un cerdo.

—¡Capullo! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Deja de leer! —Graham se había librado de su agarre y corría por toda la sala común, perseguido por la humillada chica—¡Gemma ayúdame!

—Ergh…—Gemma, rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica—¡Accio…—No llegó a terminar el hechizo.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Montague? —Irrumpió Anderson, con cara de pocos amigos y su reluciente insignia de perfecto en el pecho.

Portia aprovechó la aparición del muchacho para robarle la carta a Graham y subir corriendo a su habitación, Gemma, en cuanto Anderson y Montague se pusieron a discutir, decidió seguirla.

Cuando entró en el cuarto, descubrió a su compañera tirando en la cama, con la carta que Graham estaba pregonando por las mazmorras, arrugada a un lado.

—No digas nada—Pidió Portia en un hilo de voz—. Quiero que me trague la tierra.

Gemma soltó un suspiro, sentándose en su cama para poder quitarse los zapatos.

—Me quiero morir—Siguió lamentándose Portia.

—Es que solo a ti se te ocurre escribir una cosa así con esos dos cerca…ya sabes como son.

Portia murmuró algo ininteligible en voz baja, antes de rodar sobre su propia cama y quedar boca arriba.

—Todo empezó cuando nos salvó de los dementores—Explicó—fue tan amable…Y después en clase, siempre tan atento y preocupado.

—Es su trabajo Portia.

La chica ignoró la intervención de Gemma .

—Sabes que eran amigos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Black y el profesor Lupin. Lo averigüé cuando consulté la base de antiguos alumnos en la biblioteca—Confesó.

—Vaya, debe ser duro para él saber que ahora está suelto y al acecho—Comentó Gemma—Y bueno, saber que hizo lo que hizo…

—¿Te imaginas que el día de mañana alguno de los chicos, que sé yo, Adrian, Lucian o Derrick, se conviertan en asesinos como Black? —Preguntó Portia, intentando ponerse en la piel del profesor.

—¿Con lo inútiles que son? —Ambas chicas rieron. Sin saber que en el futuro esa posibilidad sería más factible de lo que creían.

Portia volvió a romper el silencio, tras las risas.

—Es el padrino de Potter.

—¿Lupin?

—Black

—¡No jodas!

Portia asintió, ella también había alucinado al descubrirlo.

—Al final Terence va a tener razón y cada año que pasa algo extraño en Hogwarts tiene que ver con Potter…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asustando a las dos chicas.

Desde el umbral las miraba una sonriente Tracey.

—¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado, Davis? —Espetó Portia.

A modo de respuesta, la sonrisa de Tracey se amplió aún más.

—No os imagináis que acaba de pasarle al idiota de Malfoy.

* * *

Adrian recibió un golpe con la almohada de Terence en toda la cara, provocando las risas de un grupo de chiquillas de primero.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Terence se encogió de hombros.

—Te estaba hablando y no me prestabas atención ¿qué querías que hiciese?

—¡Sí te prestaba atención! —Se defendió.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Adrian no respondió. Terence negó con la cabeza—Joder, tío, hemos sido evacuados de nuestras habitaciones, estamos durmiendo en el Gran Comedor como si fuese esto un campamento. Toda la escuela puede ver ese ridículo pijama de snitchs que lleva Graham, y un psicópata asesino anda suelto por el castillo. Pero a ti solo te preocupa que Gemma vaya a dormir en el catre de al lado de Bole.

—No estaba mirando a Gemma. Comprobaba…

—¿Qué comprobabas? —Interrumpió su amigo—¿Qué Black no estuviese escondido entre los Huffelpuff de segundo? ¡Venga por Merlín, Adrian! Se te nota a leguas que estás celoso.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Terence volvió a darle con la almohada.

—Mientes de pena.

—Apagamos las luces en cinco minutos—Avisó Snape.

Adrian se acomodó en su saco de dormir.

—¿Estás asustado? —Susurró.

—¿Por Black? No. Dumbledore no dejará que entre en el comedor nadie. Además, se coló en la Torre de Gryffindor e intentó matar a Weasley. Creo que tiene un objetivo bastante claro.

—Entonces deberías estarlo—Adrian le tiró de un mechón de pelo—. En la oscuridad podrías pasar por uno de ellos tranquilamente.

Terence volvió a sacudirle con el cojín.

—¡Luces apagadas! —Bramó Snape.

Un chillido salió desde la zona de los Ravenclaw, seguido de una bofetada.

—¡Anthony no tiene gracia!

—Goldstein—Habló Snape—15 puntos menos por ser el ravenclaw más estúpido de la noche, y ahora ¡Todo el mundo a dormir!

* * *

**Nota:** Antes de nada pedir perdón por si hay algún dedazo, estoy escribiendo esto desde el autobús, en un maravilloso viaje de punta a punta del país. Socorro, voy a morir. (Al menos hay wifi)

Bueno, hemos visto un poquito más de Portia (y su enamoramiento), de los chicos, de Lupin… y llegamos al momento en que Sirius se cuela en el castillo. Poco a poco vamos avanzando.

¿Adivináis qué le ha pasado a Malfoy para que Tracey esté tan feliz?

Estoy subiendo bastante rápido esta temporada, espero no perder la racha.

**¡NO OLVIDÉIS COMENTAR EN EL RECUADRITO DE ABAJO!**

Besos.

**Por cierto**, **nazareth ncdz**_,_ sé que me pedías más de Cassius, Bole y Montague. Por ahora os estoy dando miguitas de ellos, pero es que a partir del quinto año de los chicos es donde más acción tendrán. (No me odies ¡Piensa que falta poquito!)


	10. Do the hipogriff

**X. Do the hippogriff**

* * *

La escena era, cuanto menos, bastante cómica. Terence de brazos cruzados, sentado en una de las butacas de la Sala Común, le lanzaba a Tracey sendas miradas asesinas a través del tablero de ajedrez que se interponía entre ambos.

La menor, sonriente de oreja a oreja, jugueteaba con la reina caída de su rival entre los dedos.

—Un trato es un trato, Higgs—Canturreo, ganándose un bufido por parte del pelirrojo—, has perdido. Cumple con tu parte.

—¡Has hecho trampas! —Intentó defenderse Terence—, es imposible que me hayas ganado en solo tres movimientos—Tracey hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

—No he hecho trampas, eres un jugador pésimo—Millicent, que observaba atentamente la escena, sentada al lado de la chimenea, rio el comentario de su amiga—, así que ya sabes lo que te toca.

—No pienso hacerlo—Respondió Terence, obstinado.

—Vaya Higgs, me decepcionas—Picó Tracey, todavía con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro—, no sabía que fueses un gallina.

Terence arrugó el ceño, ofendido.

—No soy un gallina.

La morena se encogió de hombros, antes de disponerse a imitar el sonido de dicho animal.

—Eres ridícula Davis—Atacó—, no pienso caer.

—Co-co-co-co-co—Continuó Tracey, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Miles, dejándose caer en el brazo del sofá donde descansaba Tracey, se unió a la provocación.

—Venga tío, no seas un cagón.

Terence alzó una ceja, borrando todo atisbo de indignación de su expresión. Señaló a Tracey con el dedo, parando las risas de Millicent, todos le miraban expectantes.

—Está bien Davis, tú lo has querido—Y, aclarándose la voz, se puso de pie en el sillón.

Adrian, que justo en ese instante entraba por la puerta de las mazmorras, miró extrañado hacia su mejor amigo:

—Terence ¿Qué diablos haces?

El pelirrojo le sonrió con picardía, antes de encarar de nuevo a Tracey: —Davis, va por ti.

Y, asustando a medio Slytherin con el grito que pegó, comenzó a cantar:

—_Runnin' like a hairy troll, learnin' to rock and roll_—Millicent estalló en sonoras carcajadas, animando a Terence en su actuación—_Spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf, dancin' by himself_—Se bajó del sillón de un salto y se posiciono cara a cara con Tracey, buscando intimidarla. Pero la chica no se movió ni un ápice, retándole a que continuase—_Boogie down like a unicorn, __no stoppin' till the break of dawn_—Dio un salto hacia atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de la música en su cabeza—. _Put your hands up in the air like an ogre, just don't care_—Tocó una batería imaginaria y se volvió a subir al asiento—_Oh! __Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na na na na na na na._

Miles se levantó entre risas, uniéndose al improvisado concierto:

—_Flyin' off from a cliff_—Desentonaron a la vez—:_ Na na na na na na na na na_.

—_Swoopin' down, to the ground_ —Bramaron, abrazándose y saludando al público—_Na na na na na na na na na._

Corriendo por las escalares que conducían a las habitaciones, bajando a trompicones de dos en dos, llegó Graham, con el pantalón del uniforme a medio abrochar y, subiéndose a una mesa—tirando en el proceso varios libros de transformaciones de los alumnos de primero—, entonó la siguiente estrofa:

—_Wheel around and around and around: Na na na na na na na na na_—Subió los brazos al cielo, bailando una especie de danza que consiguió hacer que Miles se ahogase con su propia carcajada.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó entonces una voz femenina que Adrian no logró identificar, parando el espectáculo. Hacia el pequeño grupo se acercaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules, tapándose las orejas con las manos. Adrian tuvo que parpadear un par de veces mientras la veía avanzar decidida a por su amigo, desde su posición se asemejaba demasiado a Gemma: pelo oscuro, ojos claro, complexión menuda…quizás el tono de su piel era más moreno que el de su amiga pero, por todo lo demás, casi podrían pasar por parientes—: Tracey, muy bien te felicito, le has ganado al cabeza de calabaza en ajedrez ¡estupendo! —Terence, en lugar de ofenderse ante el apelativo que la chica había usado para referirse a ella, le sonrió—Ya te jactaras de ello luego todo lo que quieras pero ¿Es necesario que tortures a toda la Sala Común así? ¡Creo que hasta las sirenas del Lago van a tener dolor de cabeza! Y eso que sus voces tampoco son maravillosas…

Graham, bajándose de la mesilla se puso junto a ella, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros intentando calmarla.

La chica, librándose de su agarre con brusquedad, se apartó de él y entornando los ojos le dedicó una mirada que podría acojonar a cualquiera:

—Abróchate los pantalones Montague, a nadie le apetece ver tus calzoncillos mohosos—Graham, colorado hasta las orejas, arregló su vestimenta con premura.

—Tienes razón Daphne—Reconoció Tracey, levantándose de su asiento y situándose junto a la chica—, en cualquier momento iban a sangrarme los oídos.

—Que graciosa eres Davis, seguro que tú cantas como los ángeles ¿no?

—No lo creo, pero mejor que tú no es tan difícil, Higgs.

Adrian dejó de prestar atención en cuanto su amigo y Tracey comenzaron a discutir. Aprovechando que Portia quería abandonar las mazmorras, la agarro del codo en cuanto ésta se paró a su lado:

—¿Quién es la chica que está con Bulstrode? —Preguntó.

Portia analizó la sala común por encima del hombro, buscando a las chicas: —¿La de coleta? Es Greengrass ¿Por?

Adrian la soltó: —Por nada.

Portia, que tenía prisa para acabar una redacción de Encantamientos, no siguió insistiendo y abandonó el lugar, a toda prisa. Si se hubiese quedado un poco más, habría podido apreciar el gesto pensativo de Adrian.

Gesto que, como muchos de ellos aprenderían en el futuro, no aventuraba nada bueno.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había dignado a coger un carboncillo y esbozar algo sin sentido en un pergamino: años, probablemente.

No es que fuese un artista consumado y sus retratos dignos de ser expuestos en un museo. Pero le gustaba dibujar, normalmente no eran más que un par de bocetos, algún paisaje difuminado, una cara difícilmente reconocible, líneas borrosas que se juntaban entre sí componiendo algún mosaico…

Le relajaba.

En casa disponía de acuarelas, lienzos, pinceles…incluso cuando era niño su abuela se había molestado en contratar una profesora que le enseñase a dibujar y hacer que sus retratos cobrasen vida, mediante la mágia.

Pero él prefería el estilo muggle, para desgracia de la anciana mujer.

Siguió rasgando el papel, calcando las copas de los árboles que se divisaban en el bosque prohibido. Centrándose especialmente en el sauce boxeador que marcaba la entrada al lugar.

A Derrick le fascinaban todos los nudos que se formaban en su tronco, dándole un aspecto robusto e, incluso, amenazador. En su primer año, Terence y él solía tentar a la suerte y acercarse al sauce más de lo necesario, llegando incluso a poner sus vidas en riesgo más de una ocasión.

Pero en cuanto su hermana Cordelia les descubrió: el juego se acabó. Aún a día de hoy puede recordar la bronca que les echó. Cuando se lo proponía, resultaba bastante cargante.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —Preguntaron de pronto, rompiendo el silencio—Está muy bien.

Derrick despegó la vista del papel, para toparse inclinado sobre él a un muchacho que no había visto antes.

Llevaba el uniforme de Huffelpuff y asemejaba tener su edad. Pelo castaño revuelto, ojos grandes y marrones, un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, los labios un tanto morados debido al frío. Al estar agachado, Derrick no podía adivinar cuan alto era, pero, a simple vista, parecía de su altura.

—¿Gracias?

El chico, tomándose demasiadas confianzas, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. Apoyándose contra el tronco donde descansaban las cosas de Derrick.

—Me gusta cómo te ha quedado el sauce boxeador—Comentó—, creo que has conseguido plasmar toda su esencia.

Derrick boqueo un par de veces, confundido.

—No es por sonar desagradable, pero ¿Quién diantres eres?

El otro estalló la palma de su mano contra su frente.

—Que despistado soy, perdona—Le tendió la mano—Soy Pete, Pete Summerby. Huffelpuff, quinto año.

Derrick estrechó su mano, no sin cierta desconfianza.

—Derrick, cuarto—Señaló su corbata—, Slytherin.

—¿Sólo Derrick? —Preguntó Summerby, acomodándose mejor contra el árbol.

—Sólo Derrick—Respondió el rubio, secamente.

Summerby se encogió de hombros—: Está bien, sólo Derrick. Dibujas bastante bien ¿tomas clases?

Aclimatándose aún a la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, Derrick se dispuso a contestar.

—No, una vez, pero no salió bien. Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera.

—¡Que envidia! —Se inclinó de nuevo para observar con detenimiento el dibujo—, ojala supiese dibujar…Una de mis compañeras de casa, Imogen, hace unas caricaturas divertidísimas, yo soy incapaz siquiera de trazar una línea recta…

Derrick le miró con confusión ¿Qué quería ese chico? ¿Y por qué le estaba contando todo aquello?

—Te preguntarás porque estoy acosándote—Dijo de pronto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Derrick se replanteó si Summbery sería capaz de leerle la mente. Pregunta que, con el paso de los años, se repetiría más de una vez—, es que estaba paseando por el Lago, te ví a lo lejos y creí reconocerte.

Frunció el ceño—¿Reconocerme? Sí nos acabamos de conocer.

—No me he explicado bien, verás, me refiero a que ya nos habíamos visto antes. Y no me refiero a por la escuela, que sería lo normal—Se rasco la nuca—, habló de a principios de curso, en el expreso.

Intentó hacer memoria, si era cierto que su cara le resultaba un poco familiar, pero no sabría decir exactamente de qué.

—Estaba en el pasillo cuando los dementores casi… —Hizo el gesto de cortarse la cabeza con el dedo—, tus amigas estaban allí. La pálida callada y la histérica gritona, no recuerdo sus nombres—No hacía falta que nos recordase, con esa descripción supo enseguida que hablaba de Gemma y Portia—. Tú saliste cuando escuchaste los gritos, después de que Lupin nos salvase el culo, la gritona se te lanzó al cuello aterrorizada.

—Sí, casi me lo disloca.

—¿Qué tal está?

Derrick alzó la ceja, extrañado.

—¿Me has abordado en plenos jardines para preguntarme que tal está Portia? —No entendía nada.

—Suena bastante raro, lo reconozco. Es que he intentado hablar con ella—Se excusó—, pero cuando me ve se queda estática y me preocupa que se ponga a chillar como en el expreso—Derrick asintió, Portia llevaba mal el asunto, la presencia de los dementores le afectaba casi tanto como a Potter. Además, evitaba el tema de los sucedido en el tren a toda costa y sí, no conseguía evadirlo, se quedaba callada, con la vista perdida—También he intentado hablar con la otra—Dijo, refiriéndose a Gemma—, pero cada vez que me cruzo con ella, está con este chico tan guapo de sexto de vuestra casa, que me mira con una cara...

Peregrine se movió incomodo en su sitio, la cercanía del muchacho le perturbaba. Con lo tranquilo que estaba él dibujando sin interrupciones.

—¿Quieres que les diga algo o…?

—¡No, no te preocupes! Sólo quería saber sí estaban durmiendo bien. Mi amigo Owen, que también estaba en el pasillo aquel día, tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches. Lo he hablado con el profesor Lupin, dice que es normal en personas que han estado expuestas al poder de los dementores y, más a una edad tan temprana; que lo mejor es que tome chocolate antes de ir a dormir y que, si quiere sentirse mejor, que comparta su experiencia con alguien que también la ha vivido. Así no se sentirá tan raro…—Tomó aire—, pero es un cabezota y no quiere irle a tus amigas con el cuento, dice que no es ningún blandengue que necesite terapia de grupo—Negó con la cabeza—, es un idiota. Por eso quería hablar yo con ellas, a ver si les ocurría lo mismo y se atrevía a ir hablar con él.

—La verdad, no lo sé, no he hablado el tema con ellas pero si quieres…—Su intervención quedó interrumpida por unos gritos que venía del otro lado del camino, ambos chicos se giraron a mirar que pasaba.

Malfoy y sus secuaces subía hacia el castillo, corriendo. El chico iba protestando en voz alta, visiblemente encolerizado:

—Estúpida sangre sucia ¿Quién sé cree que es para ponerme la mano encima? Cuando mi padre se entere de esto…Espero que hagan a ese maldito hipogrifo picadillo…

Summerby se giró hacia él.

—¿De qué hipogrifo hablan? —Quiso saber, curioso.

Tracey les había contado algo sobre el tema hacia un par de semanas, pero tampoco tenía muy claro lo sucedido, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero es Malfoy, puede ser cualquier idiotez.

—¡oh! De modo que ese es Malfoy, he oído a los huffelpuff de tercero hablar de él y, no muy bien la verdad.

Derrick le miró por el rabillo del ojo, estudiando su perfil. De pronto, le entraron unas ganas enormes de retratarle.

—No es un chico que se haga querer.

Summerby colocó las manos tras la cabeza, a modo de almohada, contra el tronco rugoso.

—No tiene pinta.

La nuez de Adán de Summerby , vibró en su garganta mientras hablaba; Derrick recorrió el cuello cremoso del chico con la mirada.

Tragó saliva, nervioso.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Se despertó una vez más, bañada en sudor; desde que el curso había comenzado, era incapaz de pasar una noche entera, durmiendo, sin despertarse a mitad de la noche completamente alterada.

Sabía perfectamente a que se debía su malestar nocturno. Desde que los dementores habían estado a punto de ir a por ellos en el expreso, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sus sueños acaban tornándose en pesadillas donde revivía una y otra vez las angustiosas sensaciones que había experimentando en el vagón al sentirles tan cerca.

Le costó un par de minutos tranquilizarse y ubicarse.

Los ronquidos de Viola llenaban la habitación y Portia, que había vivido aquel aterrorizador instante con ella, dormía en la cama contigua a la suya como bebé, imperturbable; en un principio parecía que la presencia de los dementores en el tren—y en la escuela— acabarían por volverle loca, pero con el paso de los días—Y sus continuadas visitas al despacho del profesor Lupin—consiguió ir superando su efecto sobre ella. Gemma sin embargo, que tan dura se mostraba por el día, por la noche quedaba abnegada en pesadillas.

No le había comentado a nadie lo que pasaba, ni siquiera a Derrick, no quería que los demás la viesen como alguien débil. La única persona que sufría tanto ante la presencia de los dementores como ella, era Potter y, la verdad, no le apetecía ser comparada con el chico dorado de la eterna casa rival.

Además, todavía tenía muy presente la broma que Malfoy y compañía le había realizado en el último partido de Gryffindor contra Huffelpuff. No quería ser, ella también, objeto de las burlas de sus compañeros.

Poniéndose un jersey, por encima del pijama, abandonó la habitación, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Bajó a la Sala Común de puntillas, el lugar estaba desierto, salvo por un cuerpo que se acurrucaba en uno de los sillones que daba al gran ventanal que mostraba las profundidades del Lago Negro: Bastante tranquilo en esos instantes, pues las sirenas apenas hacían travesuras al caer la noche.

Tomó asiento al lado de la figura, descansando la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

—¿No podías dormir? —Susurró Adrian, notando todo el peso de Gemma recaer sobre su costado derecho.

—Me he desvelado—Contestó—¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

Adrian negó con la cabeza.

—Acabó de terminar mi redacción de Encantamientos para mañana.

—¿Cómo es qué has tardado tanto en hacerla?

—Apenas tengo tiempo, con el Quidditch y todo eso…Graham es un capitán pésimo, ya sé que me quejaba de Flint, pero es que Montague…se cree que por matarnos a dar vueltas alrededor de los postes de gol mejoraremos—Protestó— Es una jodida pérdida de tiempo, si prestase más atención a la técnica de juego y menos a intentar tirar de sus escobas a los jugadores del equipo contrario…—Bostezó—, estoy seguro de que Slytherin nunca ha tenido un equipo tan mal coordinado.

Gemma intentó animarle.

—Piensa que solo le quedan un par de años para graduarse, igual el próximo capitán del equipo consigues ser tú y ganamos la copa.

Adrian rio, haciendo vibran consigo la estructura del sofá.

—No lo creo, probablemente nombre a alguien que le lama el culo como su sustituto, por eso Flint le nombró capitán. Siempre estaba lamiéndoles el culo a él y a…—Se calló.

—¿A él y a quién?

—A nadie.

Gemma se movió, separándose de su amigo, acomodándose en la otra punta del sofá. Adrian sintió un escalofrío en cuanto la chica se alejó.

—Ibas a decir Lucian ¿verdad?

Adrian frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Verdad? —Insistió.

—Sí—Reconoció.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

El chico dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el regazo de Gemma. La joven le miró detenidamente desde arriba, Adrian se perdió en el verde de sus ojos.

—Adrian…—Llamó, intentado recuperar su atención.

—Por qué es un idiota, siempre pavoneándose por ahí, rodeado de Graham, Miles, Cassius…casi parecen más sus súbditos que sus amigos.

—Eso no es así—Le defendió, Gemma.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y a ti porqué te cae tan bien si puede saberse?

Gemma se mordió el labio, Adrian era incapaz de quitarle ojo.

—Es simpático conmigo, siempre tiene una palabra amable que dedicarme, se preocupa por mí, me presta atención… —Soltó un suspiro—No sé, es agradable.

El chico se removió incómodo, pero no abandonó su posición.

—Es agradable porque quiere conseguir algo ¿Lo sabes, no?

—No todo el mundo tiene que tener alguna intención oculta en todo lo que hace, Adrian.

—Tienes razón—Reconoció—, pero no es el caso de Lucian Bole.

Gemma chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

—Eso es porque no le conoces, si hicieras un esfuerzo.

—No pienso hacer ningún esfuerzo en conocer a alguien como Bole—Se incorporó—, se exactamente la clase de persona qué es, eres tú quién está equivocada.

La muchacha se levantó del sofá, bruscamente.

—Si eso es lo que crees, no tenemos nada más que hablar entonces—Sentenció—. Buenas noches, Adrian.

Adrian, orgulloso, tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer: —Buenas noches, Gemma—Se despidió, al tiempo que la chica volvía a su habitación.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras Adrian insultaba a Lucian Bole por lo bajo, de uno de los montones de mantas que se agrupaban en el sillón de enfrente, surgió la cabeza pelirroja de Terence, tirando su libro de Encantamientos en el proceso.

—La has cagado ¿Lo sabes, no? —Le dijo, con voz somnolienta.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas—Reprendió el otro.

—Eh, yo estaba aquí desde el principio, es culpa vuestra que no reparaseis en mi presencia—Se defendió—. Si dejases de mirar embobado a Gemma cada vez que te la cruzas, probablemente te hubieses acordado de que estaba aquí.

—Vete un rato a la mierda Terence—Respondió, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.

—Pero no te lo tomes así, hombre—Adrian siguió recogiendo sus cosas sin prestarle atención. Terence se desperezó, soltando un sonoro bostezo—Oye, si te vas a dormir, espérame—Pidió, intentando seguirle, con tan mala pata que acabó tropezando con las mantas. Dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

* * *

Aquel día el Gran Comedor estaba especialmente bullicioso. Los alumnos estaban revolucionados, comentando entre sí la gran noticia del día.

El consejo escolar, había exigido la inmediata expulsión del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, pues había salido a la palestra su condición como licántropo y enseguida la comunidad de padres habían hecho correr la voz de alarma, preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos.

La notica, había divido la escuela. Varios de los estudiantes estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, y todavía no se podían creer el hecho de haber convivido tan cerca de una criatura tan peligrosa, es más, incluso algunos se atrevían a fantasear, imaginando múltiples escenarios donde el profesor cedía a su condición animal y acaba atacando a sus alumnos.

Por otra parte, se encontraban los que criticaban la decisión del consejo. Alegando que Lupin era un buen profesor que jamás les haría daño y que, sí se daba el hipotético caso de que perdiera los estribos por culpa de la luna llena, podría suministrársele poción matalobos y la situación estaría controlada.

Portia, era de las alumnas de Slytherin más afectada por la noticia—Por no decir la única— y, visiblemente fastidiaba, discutía con Viola—que sí estaba de acuerdo con el despido de Lupin—la situación.

—Es injusto—Decía—, es uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa que hemos tenido nunca ¡Mira todo lo que hemos conseguido aprender con él en apenas nueve meses! ¿Te imaginas a Quirrell o Lockhart explicando la mitad que nos explicó él? Dumbledore tiene que readmitirlo.

—Estás bromeando ¿no? —Contraatacó Viola—, es peligrosísimo tener un hombre lobo dando clases en un colegio repleto de alumnos ¡Cualquier día podríamos tener una desgracia! Además ¿Dónde se ha visto que una bestia de ese calibre pueda andar libre por ahí sin ningún control?

Portia negó con la cabeza.

—No era peligroso y lo sabes ¿O es que acaso ha atacado a algún alumno y no nos hemos enterado?

Viola, se atusó el pelo con aburrimiento: —Le defiendes porque estabas colada por él.

Portia alzó las manos al aire, desesperada: —¡No tiene nada que ver!

Fue entonces cuando Terence decidió intervenir.

—Hombfffffe igual algfffo sí—Habló, con los carrillos a reventar de comida.

—Terence ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena? —Censuró Gemma, rodando los ojos.

—Eres demasiado tiquismiquis—El pelirrojo señaló a la muchacha con el tenedor, manchando la corbata de Lucian en el proceso—Uy, perdona Bole—Divisó a Adrian entrando en el comedor a lo lejos—¡Eh colega! —Llamó, alzando la voz.

Adrian le sonrió, dispuesto a acercarse y tomar asiento, pero en cuanto distinguió a Gemma y Lucian entre los presentes, torció el gesto y optó por sentarse frente a Anwar, que estaba tan absorto leyendo El Profeta, que ni en su presencia reparó.

Terence frunció el ceño y le dedicó a Gemma una mirada cargada de significado pero la chica prefirió ignorarle.

Cassius eligió ese instante para llegar y sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa, parando la discusión de Viola y Portia, al situarse justo en medio de ambas:

—Acabo de ver a Goyle en el pasillo—Informó—os acordáis de ese hipogrifo que había atacado a Malfoy—Asintieron—, pues resulta que anoche consiguió escaparse. Malfoy está insoportable.

Lucian rio entre dientes.

—Que se joda, no puede ir llorando por las esquinas cada vez que le pasa algo, esperando que su padre lo solucione. Tiene que aprender a solucionar sus problemas por sí mismo.

—Pues vaya día, el hipogrifo ese se escapa, los dementores se vuelven a Azkaban porque no hay ni rastro de Black, Lupin es un hombre lobo…Esta claro que en Hogwarts nunca nos aburrimos—Opinó Terence.

Los chicos le dieron la razón, y se pusieron a comentar la de cosas extrañas que había pasado ese año por la escuela. Haciendo especial mención al pijama de snitches de Graham, que todo el colegio había tenido la oportunidad de ver cuando Black se coló en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Gemma, ajena a la conversación, vago la vista por la mesa de su casa. Reparando en la figura de Adrian, que en esos momentos bromeaba junto a Tracey y una chica que no conseguía reconocer.

—Viola ¿quién es la chica que está hablando con Adrian? —Preguntó.

—Es Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass—Informó—ya sabes, de editoriales Greengrass, siempre está con Nott, ese chico rarito de tercero—Analizó al pequeño grupo en la distancia—, no sabía que era amiga de Adrian.

Gemma frunció el ceño, en cuanto Adrian le hizo un hueco a la chica a su lado.

—Yo tampoco—Contestó.

* * *

**N.A:** Hola a todos. Cuarto se ha acabado, y para variar ha pasado de todo en Hogwarts.

Comentar que, probablemente, tarde un poco en subir el próximo capítulo porque estoy hasta arriba de trabajos. Pero intentaré volver lo más pronto posible.

**Nos leemos en el recuadrito de abajo. **

**¡Ah! ****nazareth ncdz****:** He vuelto a hablar del pijama de Graham que tanto te gusta jajaja. Ya sé que este Graham no pega mucho con el del futuro pero, créeme, pasaran una serie de cosas que harán que su vida dé un vuelco, dejando atrás el chico simpático que vemos ahora para convertirse en el de "un rescate improvisado".


	11. Correspondencia

**XI. Correspondencia**

* * *

Terence:

Estoy tan eufórico que, seguramente, hasta mi letra sea imposible de leer ¡Los Mundiales, tío! Los jodidos Mundiales de Quiddicth.

¿Quién iba a creerse que íbamos a conseguir llegar a la final? Todavía no lo asimilo. Y contra Bulgaria nada más y nada menos…Merlín, que ganas de ver a Krum en acción.

Mi padre ha conseguido entradas para palco, y me ha dicho que puedes venir con nosotros (intenta controlarte capullo, te oigo chillar desde aquí).

Háblalo con tus padres, sería genial que pudieses quedarte, de paso, las últimas semanas de verano en mi casa.

¡Nos vemos en una semana tío!

_A. Pucey._

* * *

Anwar:

¿Qué pasa colega? ¿Todo bien por el Londres muggle? Este verano no me has escrito una mierda, debería darte vergüenza. ¿Qué tal Navid? ¿Y tus padres?

No sé para qué me molesto, seguro que estás empollándote la materia de quinto y ni tiempo tendrás para disfrutar de tu vida social, si es que tienes de eso.

Eres de lo más aburrido, que lo sepas.

En otro orden de cosas (agárrate las gafas, no vaya a ser que se te caigan de la impresión): Irlanda ha conseguido pasar a la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch y va a jugar la semana que viene contra los búlgaros y Krum. Por si te lo estás preguntando, Krum es el jugador de quidditch más joven de la historia en debutar como buscador con su selección y sí, es mejor que Malfoy (Que tampoco es muy difícil).

Ya sé que te da bastante igual, que lo tuyo es el criquet ¡Pero muestra un poco de emoción aunque sea, hombre!

Venga, dígnate a escribir, que las dos últimas líneas que me trajo tu lechuza el mes pasado no cuentan.

_Que te den,_

_Terence H._

* * *

Gemma, hundió las manos en el cuidado césped del jardín de su amigo y arrancó un par de briznas de hierba, distraída, pensando en el dilema que se le acaba de presentar esa mañana.

—No sé qué hacer Derrick—Reconoció—No me esperaba para nada que Lucian me invitase a ir con él a los mundiales—Se apartó el pelo de la cara, soltando un hondo suspiro—. Sí que contaba con que me propusiese quedar algún día para vernos, pero esto…No sé…es demasiado raro ¿No crees?

El chico, recostado a su lado, disfrutando del calor del sol en la cara, chasqueó la lengua:

—A ver, ¿no dices que ha invitado a Cassius también? —Asintió—Entonces no tienes por qué imaginar cosas extrañas…Es un Bole, su madre está en el Wizengamont, no me sorprendería saber que ha conseguido los pases gratis.

Gemma se mordió el labio y señalo el pergamino que descansaba a sus pies, donde se recogía la invitación del chico.

—Pero ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado insistente?

—Es evidente que le gustas Gemma, cualquiera puede verlo, por eso lo ha sido—La chica se sonrojó—, pero la pregunta es ¿A ti te gusta?

—No lo sé, me cae bien y es muy guapo. Pero no lo sé—Repitió— no sabría decirte si me gusta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cuando le veo no me tiemblan las piernas, ni siento como si mil doxys revolotearan en mi estómago—Derrick compuso una mueca.

—Cuando describes eso, parecen los síntomas de una enfermedad.

Gemma rodó los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No siento que el mundo se tambalee cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan—Se dejó caer sobre el pasto, juntando su cabeza a la de su amigo.

—Eso es increíblemente cursi ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Suena como algo que diría Portia en sus cartas de amor a Lupin—Gemma rio, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la parte que le tocaba a la pobre Portia—O es que hablas así porque acaso lo has sentido alguna vez —Picó el rubio.

Se mordió el labio, pensativa. Una rápida imagen cruzó su mente, obligándole a fruncir el ceño. Sí, si se había sentido así en alguna ocasión.

—No—Mintió—¿Y tú? —Bromeó.

Derrick soltó una carcajada seca: —No, ni pienso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, observando atentamente las nubes, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Adrian me escribió, él y Terence también irán a los mundiales.

—Ah —Respondió Gemma, sonando más borde de lo pretendido.

—¿Sigues sin hablarte con él?

—Más bien él sigue sin hablarme, yo no tengo nada que decirle—Aclaró—, es él quién se está comportando como un niño pequeño, enfadándose conmigo de la noche a la mañana ¿Se puede saber que le he hecho yo? —Peguntó dolida.

Derrick alzó las cejas, en clara señal de incredulidad ¿En serio Gemma no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Adrian? Si era más que evidente. Estaba celoso de Bole, hasta las estatuas de Hogwarts lo sabían, y el hecho de que el mayor hubiese invitado a Gemma a ver la final del mundial con él, no iba a ayudar a mejorar la situación.

Nay se materializó junto en ese instante frente a ellos, tapándoles la visión del cielo.

—Amo Peregrine, la merienda está lista. El amo quiere que usted y su invitada tomen con él el té, les está esperando en su despacho.

Derrick se incorporó, estirándose escandalosamente, tendiéndole una mano a la morena para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Qué querrá tu abuelo?

El chico se encogió de hombros: —Ahora lo sabremos.

* * *

Buenas tardes Adrian:

Gracias por tu invitación para ir a ver los mundiales con vosotros, pero mi hermana y su novio ya han conseguido entradas por su cuenta, así que iré con ellos y con mi abuelo.

De todas maneras, podemos quedar allí y vernos todos. Creo que Gemma también irá, así que no te portes como un imbécil.

¡Nos vemos allí, arriba Irlanda!

_Derrick._

* * *

Cassius:

¿Qué tal hombre? ¿Vas a ir a los Mundiales? Imagino que sí, nadie querrá perderse tal acontecimiento, aunque no pienso apoyar a los irlandeses, esta vez voy con los búlgaros.

Lucian dice que Graham y Marcus también irán y que podemos alquilar todos juntos una tienda ¡Vamos a liarla!

Creo que también ha invitado a esa morena tan guapa de tu año, Farley, y probablemente también venga la prima de Marcus. Pero no creo que nos corten el rollo.

Venga, anímate tío.

No puedes perderte la fiesta.

_Miles._

* * *

Querida Gemma:

Ni se te ocurra rechazar la invitación de Lucian para los mundiales, necesito que vengas. Portia está en Alemania visitando a sus abuelos y si tú no vienes, seré la única chica entre tanta testosterona ¡Me dará un ataque!

Tienes que venir, no solo para hacerme compañía, sino porque ¡Lucian Bole te ha invitado! ¡Bole, Gemma, Bole! El tío más guapo que ha pisado Hogwarts en años. Tienes que venir sí o sí ¡Y a ver que te pones!

_Con cariño, Viola_.

* * *

Lucian, gracias por la invitación, estaré encanta de ir a ver el partido con vosotros.

Pero dormiré en la tienda de Derrick, su abuelo ha insistido y no he querido ofenderle.

Nos vemos este fin de semana.

_Atentamente,_

_Gemma._

* * *

Querida Cordelia:

Tú carta me ha alegrado el día, sé que cuesta mantener correspondencia con Azkaban, pero gracias por no desistir hija.

Me alegra oír que te va tan bien en el trabajo, es bueno ver que los amigos de tu tío Thorfinn están ayudándote tanto, es gente importante a la que conviene tener de tu lado.

¿Qué tal está tu hermano? Le he escrito varias veces, pero nunca me contesta. Tu abuela me habla un poco de él, pero no lo suficiente.

Estás creciendo deprisa y convirtiéndote en toda una mujer, no olvides nunca lo que tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado, haz que me sienta orgullosa.

Os echo de menos. Pero nos veremos pronto, estoy segura.

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá._

Posdata: Disfruta los mundiales. Nunca se sabe que puede ocurrir cuando se juntan tantos de los nuestros. Se prudente.

* * *

Mi muy poco estimada Davis:

¿Vas a estar en el acontecimiento más importante para el mundo mágico, desde que se descubrió que Montague duerme con un pijama, digno de un niño de nueve años?

Me refiero al Irlanda contra Bulgaria, por si no lo habías pillado.

_Con desprecio,_

_T.H_

* * *

Estimado grano en el culo (también conocido como Higgs):

Lo había entendido, muchas gracias por tu patética aclaración.

No, no iré; tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Espero que eso no te impida dormir esta noche.

_Ojalá que te atragantes mientras comes,_

_Tracey._

* * *

Mi muy poco estimada Davis:

¡Oh desdichado de mí! ¿A quién molestaré entonces? Adrian se irrita enseguida.

Tú te lo pierdes Davis, supongo que quedarte encerrada sin hacer nada en tu habitación es muchísimo más divertido. Además, así te evitas juntarte con la plebe.

Supongo que veré en septiembre, para mi desgracia.

_Pasa un horrible verano,_

_T. H_

* * *

Tracey notó como movían sus rizos de manera cariñosa, y levantó la vista de su pergamino para toparse con el semblante amable de su madre.

Calliope Shafiq siempre ha sido una mujer de exótica belleza, ojos profundos y brillantes, pelo rizo hasta la cintura, piel oscura y delgada figura, allí donde pasaba no dejaba a nadie indiferente. Nieta del conocido jugador de Quidditch, Curtis Shafiq, y heredera de una de las familias más destacadas de los conocidos sagrados veintiocho, Calliope había sido desde muy niña carne de cañón y muchas familias sangre puras habían buscado casar a sus hijos con la despampanante heredera del linaje Shafiq, estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, pero Calliope era una joven rebelde a la que le gustaba escaparse de vez en cuando al mundo muggle.

Y en una de sus múltiples aventuras clandestinas, conoció a un aprendiz de mecánico muggle, lleno de aceite hasta las orejas: Oscar Davis, quedando prendados el uno del otro casi al instante, casándose pocos meses después.

Dicha unión borró a Calliope de las páginas más glamurosas y relevantes de la comunidad mágica, relegándola al estatus de traidora a la sangre, por preferir a un simple muggle antes que a un brujo de alta alcurnia.

Calliope, siempre se burló de aquellos que la despreciaron, celebrando día tras día su decisión de fugarse con Oscar; pues fruto de su amor había nacido su única hija, Tracey, y no podía estar más orgullosa de ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida.

—¿Qué haces cariño? —Quiso saber, ojeando por encima del hombro de la muchacha el pergamino que estaba garabateando con tanta furia—¿Le escribes a Millie?

—No.

—¿A Daphne quizás? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Tampoco—Calliope esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿A quién entonces?

—A un idiota—Respondió Tracey, tachando el pergamino y cogiendo otro.

—Un chico, eh—Rio su madre—¿No eres un poco joven para tener novio?

Tracey abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, espantada, se alejó de su madre pegando un brinco en la silla.

—¡TERENCE HIGGS NO ES MI NOVIO! —Chilló, asqueada—Es la persona más desesperante que he conocido nunca ¡No le soporto!

—Vale, vale—Respondió su madre, aun con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pidiendo calma—¿Y entonces por qué te escribe?

—Para fastidiar.

Calliope reprimió las ganas de reír de nuevo y, dándole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro a su hija, la dejó a solas para que siguiese contestando a la carta de ese tal Terence sin interrupciones.

—¿Qué eran esos gritos? —Preguntó su marido cuando la vio entrar en el salón.

—Tracey—Depositó un ligero beso en sus labios—. Quédate con el nombre de Terence Higgs, mi amor, creo que va a darnos más de un quebradero de cabeza en el futuro.

* * *

Higgs:

Rezo para que te dé una blugger en la cabeza durante el partido.

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Tracey._

* * *

Adrian le pegó un grito a su amigo:

—Terence ¡date prisa! —El pelirrojo, asombrado, había sido adelantado por Adrian y su familia hacía rato ya, como no se diera prisa se perdería entre tanto jaleo y no podría encontrar la tienda en la que se hospedarían durante el partido—¿Quieres dejar de quedarte parado observándolo todo como un crío que acaba de descubrir que la magia existe?

—Ya voy, ya voy—Dio un par de rápidas zancadas hasta quedar a la altura de Adrian—, es que me encontré con unos hinchas de Irlanda que tenía unas figuritas de los jugadores del tamaño de un puño y estaban jugando un partido contra otras figuras del equipo de bulgaria—Explicó—, a la figura del guardian búlgaro le salió una pierna volando.

—¡Que pasada!

—Chicos—Llamó Tobias, uno de los hermanos mayores de Adrian—Hemos llegado.

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando la carpa con decepción. Era apenas tres trozos de tela color anaranjado unidos por un palo ¿Ahi iban a dormir los hermanos de Adrian, sus padres y ellos dos?

—Tío, sois la familia Pucey, los dueños del jodido imperio del vino de elfo ¿No podíais alquilar una tienda, no sé, algo más grande? —Susurró Terence.

—Tobias ¿En serio vamos a dormir todos ahí? ¡Si es enano! Héctor no va a caber, mide por lo menos dos metros—Recordó Adrian, pensando en su otro hermano.

Tobias rio con ganas ante la reacción de los chicos.

—Menudo par de idiotas—Y cogiéndoles del cuello de sus chaquetas, les metió en el interior de la tienda.

Se toparon frente a ellos con casi una imitación en miniatura del salón de la gran casa de campo de los Pucey, con cuatro zonas diferenciadas para poder dormir, una pequeña sala de descanso, una cocina y dos aseos.

—Joder—Dejó escapar Terence—Los magos somos la hostia.

Adrian sonrió de oreja a oreja, arrastrando a su amigo hasta las literas donde ambos dormirían. Tenía la impresión de que jamás en la vida olvidarían ese fin de semana.

* * *

Estimado sr. Khaan:

Me complace informarle de que ha sido nombrado como el nuevo prefecto masculino de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Enhorabuena, su placa de prefecto ha sido enviada junto a esta carta.

Por favor, recuerde que el nuevo año escolar comenzará el primero de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá desde la estación de King's Cross, plataforma nueve y tres cuartos a las once de la mañana.

La lista de libros para su quinto curso se encuentra adjunta a continuación.

_Atentamente,_

_Severus Snape._

_Jefe de la casa Slytherin._

Navid le quito a su hermano mayor la misiva de las manos.

—¿Prefecto? ¿Qué es eso?

Anwar recuperó rápidamente el documento, para molestia del menor.

—Es una especie de delegado, un alumno que interviene entre alumnos y profesores, ayudando a que se cumplan las normas.

El niño resopló con cansancio, tirándose en la cama de su hermano de un salto:

—Pues que aburrimiento, es ser como el pelota de la clase.

—No lo es, eres como un árbitro y puedes quitarle puntos a las personas que no se porten bien.

—Eso es divertido. ¿Y solo eres tú prefecto?

—No, hay dos por curso de quinto a séptimo, chico y chica.

Navid asintió, jugando con la gran P dorada.

—¿Y quién es la chica?

Anwar se encogió de hombros: —No tengo ni idea.

_Pero ojalá que no sea Viola_, pensó para sí.

* * *

Querida Gemma:

¡Enhorabuena por tu insignia de prefecta! Me alegro un montón por ti, sin duda alguna te lo merecías.

Seguro que Anwar también ha sido elegido, no creo que Snape sea tan ingenuo como para poner a Adrian a pesar de sus buenas notas: es un completo despiste andante. Terence es el caos personificado y Cassius impone demasiado con su sola presencia, no creo que Dumbledore quiera que los alumnos de primero se meen en los pantalones al verle.

Khaan es el otro prefecto fijo.

No sé cómo se tomará Viola no haber sido ella la elegida ¡Ten cuidado en los mundiales, no vaya a ser que te hechice y acabes con el pelo verde!

Es broma, ya la conoces, se pillará un berrinche pero se le olvidará al rato.

¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que pase en los mundiales! Alemania es un tostón y nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ¡Que ganas de volver a Hogwarts!

_Se despide, con cariño:_

_Portia Burke._

* * *

**Nota:** Sé que dije que iba a tardar porque estaba hasta arriba de trabajos pero bueno, entre una cosa y otra (y que hacer todo menos lo que debería estar haciendo se me da genial) he acabado actualizando.

Este es un capítulo de transición, pre mundiales, más que nada para ponernos un poco en situación: Con escasa acción y mucha carta por ahí metida, espero no haberos liado. Y nada, deciros que después de este capítulo chorra viene lo bueno: Los mundiales, el torneo de los tres magos y todo lo que conlleva (Ay mi Cedric) etc, etc. En definitiva: Quinto curso de nuestros chicos y os prometo que, **a partir de este año, empieza lo bueno.**

**NO VALE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW (No me obliguéis a enviaros a Cassius)**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	12. Los mundiales

**XII. Los Mundiales**

* * *

Gemma nunca había visto nada igual.

El campo donde los seguidores irlandeses y búlgaros se habían asentado para disfrutar del partido, estaba a reventar.

Los colores de ambos países se disipaban en el aire, mezclados entre fuegos artificiales, cohetes y algún que otro artilugio volador con la cara de los jugadores. No sabía cómo el Ministerio había conseguido ocultar semejante festejo a los muggles, pero debería haberles costado muchísimo trabajo.

Viola, apretaba fuertemente su brazo, mientras la guiaba por entre las tiendas en busca de agua.

Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas realmente llamativas: pequeños megáfonos que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores; sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían; bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían con furia; banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba; miniaturas coleccionables de jugadores famosos, camisetas de los equipos; o dulces con forma de Saetas de Fuego.

—Vayamos por aquí—Sugirió su amiga, girando bruscamente, evitando un grupo de adolescente búlgaros cantando su himno nacional a pleno pulmón—, si mal no recuerdo las fuentes estaban hacia el oeste.

—Graham ya podría haber venido a ayudarnos—Protestó Gemma, siguiendo a Viola entre la multitud—Acabaremos perdidas.

—Vendrían a buscarnos, por la cuenta que les trae—Amenazó Viola—Mira, ahí está la fuente.

—Estupendo—Celebró Gemma, harta de cargar con los cubos de agua.

Ambas muchachas se pusieron a la cola, detrás de unos dos hombres de unos veintitantos años aproximadamente, que discutían animadamente entre ellos el posible resulta del partido:

—Bulgaria va a darnos una paliza—Decía el más alto —, cuenta con Krum, es el buscador más rápido que he visto nunca. Podemos jugar como campeones, pero Bulgaria tiene el partido ganado.

—Siempre tan fatalista, Héctor—Negó el otro, divertido—. Krum es un excelente jugador ¿y qué? Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, en el Quidditch nada está escrito, la snitch puede atraparla cualquiera y, aún así, atraparla no te asegura ganar ¿Recuerdas?

El tal Héctor resopló, girándose hacia atrás, topándose con Viola y Gemma, dedicándoles una sonrisa arrebatadora, el otro chico decidió imitarle: Eran prácticamente idénticos, pensó Gemma, seguramente fuesen hermanos.

—Disculpad que os moleste, chicas, pero ¿Podría haceros una pregunta?

Viola, echó su cabello para atrás, esbozando su mejor sonrisa, antes de pestañear seductoramente y añadir: —Por supuesto.

—¿Quién creéis que se hará con la copa?

Gemma y Viola compartieron una mirada, la segunda borró la sonrisa de su cara. A decir verdad no tenían ni idea, Viola estaba allí por su primo y Gemma por Derrick y Lucian, lo poco que sabían de Quidditch era única y exclusivamente aplicable a los partidos que se celebraban en Hogwarts. Obviamente, querían que ganase Irlanda, pero no podrían argumentarlo tan bien como los chicos que las estaban observando, expectantes.

Viola fue la primera en hablar, desconcertando a todos los presentes con su pregunta:

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Gemma observó detenidamente los rasgos de ambos hombres, Viola tenía razón, le resultaban muy familiares.

El chico que no era Héctor, alzó una ceja:

—No lo creo ¿Estáis todavía en Hogwarts, no? —Asintieron—Nosotros hace años que terminamos la escuela ¿En qué curso estáis?

—Empezaremos quinto—Informó Gemma.

—¿Slytherin? —Preguntó, esta vez sí, Héctor.

—Por supuesto—Respondió con orgullo Viola.

—Ahora lo entiendo—Dijo el otro, tendiéndoles una mano—: Mi nombre es Tobías y el gigante—Aclaró, dándole un empujón en el hombro—es Héctor.

—Yo soy Gemma y ella es Viola—Se estrecharon las manos—, pero eso no aclara nada.

Tobías se rio: —Créeme Gemma, sí aclara. Estoy seguro de que conocéis a nuestro hermano pequeño: Adrian.

Gemma se quedó boquiabierta ¿Aquellos dos eran los hermanos de Adrian? Se fijó en los muchachos de nuevo, recorriendo sus rasgos detenidamente. Sí, había algo en ellos que le recordaba al chico, pero muy ligeramente: Adrian no tenía todavía los rasgos tan marcados ni tan masculinos. Quedaba patente la gran diferencia de edad que existía entre ellos que, si mal no recordaba, era de diez años.

Por lo menos con el menor de ellos, que debía de ser Tobías.

—Estás bromeando—Espetó Viola, echándose hacia atrás para poder mirarles mejor—, no podéis estar emparentados con Pucey ¡Sois guapísimos!

—¡Viola! —Censuró Gemma, avergonzada. Su amiga no tenía por qué ser tan desagradable, además Adrian no era ningún adefesio, por supuesto que podía estar emparentado con esos dos hombres tan atractivos.

Héctor estalló en carcajadas, divertido ante la reacción de Viola.

—Gracias, pero espera a que Adrian pase por la pubertad.

Tobías corroboró lo que su hermano decía: —Bendita pubertad—La fuente quedo vacía y Tobías, amablemente, le cedió su turno a Viola que no dudo en aceptar, complacida ante el gesto.

Héctor se acercó entonces a Gemma, dejando de lado a su hermano y a Viola, demasiado entretenidos llenando sus cubos con agua.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin Gemma, he oído hablar mucho de ti, especialmente este verano—La chica enrojeció, pensando en que cosas podría haber contado Adrian sobre ella a sus hermanos.

—Seguro que nada bueno—Dijo, intentando aligerar lo incómoda que le ponía la situación.

Héctor sonrió de medio lado, Gemma pudo apreciar perfectamente en ese instante los rasgos de Adrian en los suyos: —Yo no estaría tan seguro, pequeña.

—Gemma, estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, sí. Los chicos deben de estar esperándonos—Se apartó, apurada, del mayor—. Encantada de conoceros.

—Igualmente—Respondió Tobias—Le diremos a Adrian que os hemos visto ¿En qué tienda os estáis quedando?

—En la de los Bole, en el sector Norte—Apuntó Viola—, hasta pronto, un placer conoceros—Y tirando le Gemma, cada una con un cubo en brazos, dejaron la fuente y a los hermanos detrás.

Tobias miró a Héctor, con el ceño fruncido mientras las chicas se perdían en la lejanía.

—¿Ha dicho Bole? ¿Cómo Lucian Bole? ¿Ese chico del que Adrian lleva rajando todo el verano? ¿Pero no sé quedaba Farley con los Derrick?

Héctor se encogió de hombros:

—No tengo ni idea, pero a Adrian no le va a hacer nada de gracia.

—Entonces mejor no decírselo ¿verdad?

* * *

Desde el exterior de estadio, construido especialmente para la ocasión, se oían los gritos, las risas y los retazos de varios canticos de los miles de personas que esperaban, dentro del mismo, a que el partido comenzase.

La atmósfera de emoción se contagiaba fácilmente, y Derrick no podía dejar de sonreír; alabando, asombrado, la enorme construcción.

—Hay asientos para cien mil personas —Explicó su abuelo, observando su expresión—, suerte que los funcionarios de Ministerio han puesto un buen conjuro para repeler a los muggles. No me gustaría verles meter sus narices en esto.

—¿Señor, me permite sus entradas?—Preguntó una bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta de una de las entradas. El abuelo de Derrick le entrego cuatro tickets idénticos—. Excelente—Comprobando que todo estuviese en orden, sello mágicamente las entradas—¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto por esas escaleras Señor…—Revisó de nuevo las entradas—Derrick.

—Muchas gracias joven, seguidme por aquí chicos—Pidió. El novio de Cordelia se sitúo a su lado, dejando a los dos hermanos regazados.

—Pelota—Dejó escapar Derrick entre dientes, mirando con mal disimulada burla al muchacho.

—Cállate—Reprimió su hermana, haciendo ademán de darle una colleja. Que con suerte Derrick consiguió esquivar.

Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con el gentío que, poco a poco, iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. Se encontraron con un pequeño palco ubicado en la parte más elevada del estadio, con unas cincuenta butacas de color amarillo repartidas en cinco. Derrick tomó asiento junto a su hermana, observando maravillado la extraordinaria estampa a sus pies:

El campo, desde su posición, casi parecía estar forrado de alguna tela preciosa, como si de terciopelo se tratase; el color verdoso del césped se le antojó similar al tono que adquirían las paredes de su Sala Común, al estar soterradas bajo el Lago Negro, quedando la luz reflejada en el agua, envolviendo las mazmorras con ese tono color verde que tan bien pegaba con su escudo.

A cada extremo del terreno de juego se levantaban tres aros de gol, que se hallaban casi a la misma altura de sus ojos.

—Impresionante ¿Verdad? —Gritó su abuelo para hacerse oír entre los murmullos de la multitud.

—Sobrecogedor—Corroboró Cordelia, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—Ojala la abuela hubiese venido.

—Ya sabes cómo es, querida—Recordó el anciano—, odia las multitudes, se agobia enseguida. Además, casi mejor que se quedase en casa, con la que va a caer hoy…

—¿A qué te refieres abuelo? —Interrogó Derrick, curioso, pero sin apartar la vista del campo.

—A nada Peregrine—Dijo, quitándole importancia—Mirad, por ahí salen los jugadores.

El estadio entero rugió en vítores. El partido iba a comenzar.

Derrick alzó su bandera al vuelo, al tiempo que su hermana se ponía el gorro de tréboles irlandés.

Aquella noche harían historia, estaba seguro. Aunque no sabía que no sería para nada como él, y todos los hinchas búlgaros e irlandeses, esperaban.

* * *

La multitud de aficionados salía del estadio a borbotones, las caras de alegría de los irlandeses celebrando la victoria y la de los búlgaros apenados por la derrota, se entremezclaban entre sí.

Terence estaba bailando una especie de danza de la victoria, coreado por Tobias, divirtiendo a la madre de Adrian, mientras volvían sonrientes y animados a su tienda, dispuestos a celebrar como se debía que habían ganado el mundial.

—Anima esa cara, enano—Ordenó Héctor a su hermano menor—. Hemos ganado, deberías estar haciendo el idiota con Terence ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Por Salazar! Estamos en los jodidos mundiales de Quidditch y esta noche estás de lo más apático—Adrian le hizo un gesto obsceno al mayor, provocando que este le revolviese el pelo en protesta—, Venga, sonríe un poco—Adrian hizo el amago, pero enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño. Héctor soltó un amargo suspiro—¿Es por esa chica verdad? Has estado toda la mañana rajando del tema con Terence.

—No es por Gemma—dijo, con la boca pequeña.

—Ya, venga hermanito, no tiene nada de malo—Le paso un brazo por los hombros—. Te gusta y ha venido a ver el partido con ese bruto que te cae mal, lo entiendo, pero no puedes dejar que eso estropee tu día. Tiene pinta de ser una chica lista, ya se dará cuenta de que ese Bole es un inútil y que tú eres quien vale la pena.

Adrian se zafó del abrazo de Héctor: —Gemma no me gusta.

Héctor alzó las manos al aire: —Eres imposible—Un gritó se escuchó en la lejanía, seguido de varias explosiones. Héctor se rió—Joder, los irlandeses si que están montando una gran fiesta.

Adrian se giró buscando el origen del alboroto, otra explosión, y una gran columna de humo negro se oteo en el horizonte. Los gritos aumentaron.

—Eso no son los irlandeses…

Una elfina doméstica paso corriendo entre ellos, al grito de "Magos malos, magos malos. ¿Dónde está el joven amo?"

—¿Qué demonios…?—La pregunta de Héctor quedó inconclusa en el aire. Otra explosión ensordeció sus palabras.

—¡Adrian! —Gritó el padre de los chicos—Ve con Tobías y Terence. Salid de aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Qué está pasando, papá? —Quiso saber.

El semblante del patriarca de los Pucey se nubló por completo antes de contestar:

—_Mortífagos._

* * *

Viola rodó los ojos, asqueada y aburrida. Se alegraba de que Irlanda hubiese ganado a esos rusos, rumanos, búlgaros o de donde fuesen, ella era muy patriótica y todo eso, y de verdad que estaba feliz por la victoria pero, en esos momentos, le apetecía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, menos en la tienda de su primo y sus amigos.

Cierto era que estaban Cassius y Miles, que eran menos trogloditas que su primo y Graham, pero igual de desesperantes. Menos mal que estaba Lucian, con sus modales impecables y su encandiladora sonrisa, haciéndole la noche algo más llevadera.

Maldijo a Gemma mentalmente ¿Por qué tendría que haberse ido a celebrar con los Derrick? Ella también era su amiga y necesitaba más su apoyo que ese rarito de Peregrine, que estaba con su familia. Ella estaba con cuatro descerebrados y Lucian, quién la había invitado, que menos que quedarse con ellos, aunque fuese por buenos modales.

Fuera de la tienda se escucharon varios gritos, Graham rio a mandíbula batiente.

—Nuestros vecinos si que tienen una buena fiesta montada—Opinó—Podríamos unirnos a ellos.

—Ni hablar—Protestó la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto—Con vosotros ya tengo suficiente, gracias.

Marcus intentó calmarla: —Venga prima, no seas aguafiestas. Tomate una cerveza con nosotros.

—No quiero ninguna cerveza.

Más gritos, pero esta vez parecían de pánico, no de júbilo como era de esperar

—No suena a que se lo estén pasando muy bien—Dijo Cassius—¿Habrá pasado algo?

Miles se levantó de su sitio y puso rumbo a la entrada de la tienda, dispuesto a averiguar que estaba pasando:

—Seguro que se han pasado con los fuegos artificiales y han prendido fuego a alguna tienda—Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, los gritos se colaron con más fuerza en el interior. Miles volvió a meter la cabeza rápidamente dentro, pálido de la impresión.

—¿Qué has visto? —Preguntó Viola, dejando de lado su enfado, visiblemente preocupada ante la reacción del chico.

—Encapuchados.

—¿Todo este lío lo están montando unos encapuchados? —Cuestionó la chica.

Miles se veía confundido, como si le costase entender lo que pasaba: —No unos encapuchados cualesquiera—Aclaró, tragando saliva antes de continuar—, mortífagos.

Graham dio un respingo y la cerveza de Marcus cayó al suelo.

—Estás bromeando…

Cassius se levantó, dispuesto a comprobar que lo que decía su amigo era cierto. En cuanto se asomó a ver qué pasaba, volvió a entrar rápidamente en la tienda, imitando a Miles, con expresión compungida.

—No miente, son mortífagos de verdad. Están haciendo levitar por los aires a los muggles que nos alquilaron el camping.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, mirándose entre sí, Viola busco refugio apoyándose contra su primo, que no dudo en pasarle un brazo por la cintura, intentando reconfortarla.

No entendía nada. ¿No se suponía que los mortífagos habían caído cuando Potter acabó con el Señor Tenebroso?

—Lucian ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Miles al verle abandonar el lugar—¡Es peligroso!

El chico sonrió de medio lado:

—Que va a ser peligroso—Señaló el pequeño grupo—No van a hacernos nada, somos de los suyos.

—Pero a dónde vas—Insistió Marcus.

—A disfrutar de la fiesta—Respondió, con clara emoción contenida.

* * *

El ruido de las explosiones y los gritos quedaban amortiguados a través del bosque, los asistentes al partido habían huido en cuanto los mortífagos se habían presentado en el campamento, dejando el asunto en manos de los magos y brujas del Ministerio; refugiándose en la arboleda y alrededores.

A pesar de que parecía que la pequeña revuelta había sido controlada, el pánico se respiraba en el ambiente y las historias del pasado fluían de boca en boca, temerosos de que la Marca Tenebrosa tiñese el cielo al terminar la jornada.

El abuelo de Derrick les había ordenado abandonar la tienda y refugiarse en el bosque hasta que todo se calmará, aunque no parecía estar tan asustado como las personas que estaban escondidas y alerta a su alrededor, de hecho él mismo insistió en quedarse en la tienda: Dejando a Cordelia al mando, prometiéndole que luego iría a por ellos. El problema era que había cundido la histeria entre los asistentes y, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el bosque, Gemma fue arrollada por una corpulenta mujer que cargaba a su hijo en brazos, obligándola a rodar por el suelo si no quería ser aplastada por la muchedumbre.

Había perdido a Cordelia y a Derrick y ahora estaba solo y desorientada en medio del terreno, rodeada de cientos de magos y brujas tan asustados como ella.

—¿Por qué está pasando esto papi? —Preguntaba una niña pequeña a su progenitor, tiritando en sus brazos—¿Qué hacía ese hombre flotando boca abajo?

El hombre se atusó el bigote, visiblemente nervioso, la niña le miraba expectante, exigiendo una explicación al lamentable espectáculo que había tenido que presenciar; Gemma se compadeció del brujo, ella tampoco sabría cómo explicar que estaban haciendo los mortífagos allí, cuando se suponía que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos en libertad.

Tragó saliva, preocupada, si los mortífagos volvían a reunirse y sus ideales salían de nuevo a la palestra, con o sin Voldemort, estaba condenada. Era una sangre sucia, mancillando la noble casa de sus ancestros: sería un primer objetivo bastante claro.

Tampoco había sido capaz de encontrar a Viola, pero sí había reconocido a varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts mientras huía. Le pareció ver al antiguo capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor que tanto sacaba de quicio a Flint, a los gemelos Weasley con su hermana pequeña, a un grupo de alumnos de último año de Slytherin y a Summerby, el Huffelpuff que había estado tanto con ella como con Portia cuando los dementores estuvieron a punto de atacarles el curso pasado.

Pero ni trasto de sus amigos.

Se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y se envolvió bien en su abrigo, apretando con fuerza su varita, mirando a las estrellas. Si tenía que defenderse lo haría, a pesar de tener apenas quince años, enfrentarse los mortifagos, siendo magos conocedores de técnicas oscuras, sonaba ridículo, pero no pensaba dejarse atrapar y acabar enseñando su ropa interior como aquellos muggles que custodiaban el camping.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, observando el cielo estrellado, esperando a que todo se calmase.

—¿Gemma? —Gritaron en medio del follaje, asustándola—¡Gemma! ¿Eres tú? —Hacia ella avanzaba, corriendo, Terence Higgs.

Se levantó de un salto y fue dando grandes zancadas a su encuentro. Nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, abrazándola—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Derrick?

—Les perdí, había tanta gente que no pude seguirles el ritmo—Explicó—¿Y tú que tal estás? ¿Sabes que está pasando?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Vimos llegar a los mortífagos y el padre de Adrian nos mandó venir hasta aquí para estar a salvo. No tengo ni idea de que ocurre, pero parece ser que han aprovechado que nos reuníamos todos para reventar la noche y llamar un poco la atención—Escupió enfadado—, el hermano de Adrian dice que no pueden ser mortífagos de verdad, que probablemente sean unos imitadores que vieron su oportunidad en los mundiales para hacerse famosos.

Gemma rompió el abrazo, para descubrir tras ellos a Adrian, observándoles cabizbajo. La adolescente sintió su corazón martillear con fuerza contra su pecho, era la primera vez que se veía tras despedirse en el expreso al terminar cuarto curso, despedida que no habían llevado a cabo de muy buenos términos.

No habían sabido nada el uno del otro en todo el verano y Gemma sabía, gracias a Derrick, que el hecho de que hubiese asistido a los mundiales con Bole y los demás, no había ayudado a mitigar el enfado del chico.

Aun así, en ese instante, con los nervios y la preocupación a flor de piel, ninguno de los dos pareció querer reparar en todas las diferencias que les separaban y, apartando a Terence a un lado, ambos se quedaron frente a frente. Gemma no dudo ni un instante en lanzarse al pecho del chico, buscando sentirse reconfortada; Adrian, recibió el gesto gustoso, acariciando la espalda de la chica con cariño.

—Estás bien—Suspiró aliviado contra su oído.

—Un poco asustada, la verdad, tú también estás bien—Dijo, apartándose para poder ver que estaba intacto—, esto es un desastre ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Esos pobres muggles…No han hecho nada.

—Estos tíos son unos dementes, no necesitan motivo alguno—Se lamentó Adrian—Ah ven, quiero presentarte a alguien—Se giró, buscando a sus espaldas—¡Tobias ven! —Gemma enrojeció al toparse de nuevo con el hermano de Adrian, recordando la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana—Tobias está es Gemma, Gemma este es mi hermano…

El mayor le cortó: —Ya nos conocemos, un placer volver a verte Gemma.

Adrian les miró confusos.

—¿Cómo que ya os conocéis?

—Coincidimos esta mañana en la fuente, yo iba con Viola, también estaba tu otro hermano, Héctor.

—¿Héctor? —Adrian parpadeo, confuso—¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada? —Exigió a Tobias.

El chico sonrió inocentemente: —No te hubiese gustado oírlo.

Pronto Gemma dejó de ser la única sonrojada del grupo.

—Por Merlín ¿Qué te ha dicho? —La chica buscó apoyo en Terence, queriendo evitar el interrogatorio de su amigo. El pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, disfrutando del espectáculo—Voy a matar a ese capullo—Siseó.

* * *

Cordelia agarró con fuerza a su hermano del codo, impidiéndole volver a atrás.

—Suéltame—Exigió el rubio—, tenemos que volver a por Gemma.

—No podemos, hay demasiada gente y esto es un caos. No voy a arriesgarme a perderte a ti también.

—¡Pero está sola y asustada! No podemos dejarla ¿Y si la encuentran los mortífagos?

Cordelia rodó los ojos.

—Por Merlín, Peregrine, no van a hacerle nada si la encuentran. Solo van tras los muggles ¿vale? Y Gemma es una bruja—Recordó—Además, ya se han divertido bastante, tendrán que huir si no quieren que los del Ministerio les atrapen—Derrick siguió forcejeando, Cordelia se vio obligada a sujetarle también del otro brazo—Para quieto de una vez, Gemma es una chica lista, no se meterá en problemas y cuando vea que todo ha terminado volverá al campamento donde está esperándonos el abuelo con Conrad ¿Recuerdas? —Dijo, haciendo referencia también a su novio, que se había quedado en la tienda, ayudando a su abuelo a custodiarla.

—Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo abandonarla.

—No estás abandonándola, esto no es una guerra hermanito, solo son cuatro enmascarados montando algo de alboroto ¿Crees que son mortífagos de verdad? ¡Ja! Si lo fuesen a estas alturas esos muggles inútiles estarían decorando el pasto con sus tripas—Derrick se estremeció al escuchar hablar a su hermana de manera tan tranquila sobre el posible asesinato de una familia de inocentes—Relájate y siéntate a esperar como todo el mundo, en seguida podremos volver a la tienda y con tu querida Gemma.

Derrick hizo caso a su hermana, a regañadientes, tomando asiento en el suelo a su lado.

—¡Eh solo Derrick! —Llamaron de pronto—Que sorpresa verte.

El rubio tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para reconocer a Pete Summerby sentado sobre la rama de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la pradera en la que tanto él como Cordelia se habían detenido.

—Menudo caos el de ahí fuera ¿No? —Gritó—Aunque desde aquí parece que el Ministerio lo tiene todo controlado, ya no sé ve ninguna explosión.

Cordelia alzó una ceja, intrigada: —¿Quién es ese chico?

—Un compañero de Hogwarts, Pete Summerby.

—No me suena ¿Es de Slytherin?

— Huffelpuff.

Cordelia hizo un gesto de asco: —Patético—Summerby bajó del árbol para acercarse a saludarle, así que su hermana se levantó al momento, dejándoles a solas, murmurando algo acerca de lo inútil que era la casa de los tejones.

—¿Esa era tu hermana?

—Sí, Cordelia.

—Os parecéis.

Derrick le miró alucinado, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Igual en el físico, pero créeme no nos parecemos en nada más.

Summerby rio, alzando las manos al aire, como disculpándose.

—Vale, vale, te creo. Fallo mío—Derrick sintió un tirón en su estómago ante la sonrisa del otro chico, pero lo achacó a su preocupación por Gemma.

Gritos se escucharon en la lejanía y, sin que nadie contara con ello, un rayo verde iluminó el cielo: Una enorme calavera de la que salía una siniestra serpiente, se dibujó en el aire.

—¡LA MARCA TENEBROSA! —Bramó una señora, antes de desmayarse. El miedo volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de los presentes.

Cordelia llegó corriendo a su lado, tomándole con fuerza de la mano, alejándole de Summerby, que miraba confuso al cielo.

—Cordelia, eso es…

—No lo digas, no lo digas—Pidió—, tenemos que encontrar al abuelo ¡Ya!

—Pero Cordelia…—La chica no le escuchó, siguió tirando de él, de vuelta al campamento.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—Susurró la mayor, perdiendo su vista en la noche estrellada donde la marca tenebrosa brillaba, casi burlona, contemplando la escena de terror a sus pies.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Menuda noche que fue la de los mundiales ¿Qué no? Mejor haberse quedado en casa tranquilitos, como Tracey.

Bueno, aquí tenemos que fue de nuestros protas en tan importante acontecimiento para el deporte mágico. Conocemos a los hermanos de Adrian, los mortífagos se dejan caer por primera vez en el fic haciendo de las suyas y, terminamos con una breve interacción de Pete y Peregrine, sé de alguien que ahora estará muy alegre ;) y he de decir que este solo es el principio de unas cuantas escenas entre estos dos ¿Se estará cociendo algo? ¿O son solo impresiones nuestras?

Como os dije, a partir de ahora comienza la acción ¡Nuestros chicos no van a tener un curso nada relajado! Y solo va a ser la punta del iceberg.

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL RECUADRITO DE ABAJO.**


	13. El torneo de los tres magos

**XIII. El torneo de los tres magos.**

* * *

Terence desplegó el periódico con exagerada diligencia y pasó con rapidez sus páginas, hasta dar con la sección que le interesaba.

Mojó la pluma en el tintero, desarrugo el pergamino que traía en la mochila y leyó en voz alta:

—"_Acuario, hoy lunes, debes declararte por fin a tu ser amado. Esa persona es todo tu planeta y debe saberlo, un amor no declarado es una experiencia desaprovechada. Exprésate y sé feliz_—Apuró su escritura, copiando cada palabra que el horóscopo de El Profeta rezaba—: _Olvídate de la tristeza, el amor está llamando a tu puerta y no, esta vez no es cosa de Amortentia_—No pudo evitar reírse—, _en lo concerniente a tus cuentas y a tu oro: No sabes ni de lo que dispones, tienes un caos alrededor tuyo que precisa ser ordenado. Sé cauto, así tu vida te irá mejor en todos los aspectos"_—Resopló—¡Pero si no tengo ni un triste knut!

Adrian se rio entre dientes.

—¿En serio estás copiando la tarea de Adivinación del horóscopo de El Profeta? —El pelirrojo se rascó la nariz, manchándose de tinta.

—No, sólo me estoy inspirando—Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala común, entrecerró los ojos al fijarse en un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primero que conversaban entre ellos muy animadamente sobre el gran acontecimiento de ese año. Volvió a rascarse de nuevo, expandiendo la tinta aún más por su rostro. Adrian sonrió, pero prefirió no decirle nada—_"Serás el centro de atención entre tus amistades: Júpiter está en tu casa y te beneficiará"_ ¿Suena bien, no crees?

—Sí, pero ¿estás seguro de que es Júpiter el planeta encargado de eso?

Se encogió de hombros—: Qué más da, dudo que Trelawney se lea las redacciones completas alguna vez. Además como profesora no vale nada ¿No dice que tengo el ojo interior ciego? Pues yo creo que hoy está más abierto que nunca.

—Inventarte el horóscopo no es usar tu ojo interior.

—¡Shh, calla! Los duendecitos de la adivinación me están hablando.

—Serán los astros.

—Lo que sea que tenga que hablarme, pero me está hablando.

Volvió a rasgar, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, el pergamino:

—"_Serás elegido como campeón de Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuida tu emoción al conocer la noticia, pues te tropezaras con una silla y te romperás el tobillo. Dejando a la escuela sin representación"_ —Dio una palmada, satisfecho con el resultado.

—¿Pero cómo vas a salir elegido como campeón? —Quiso saber su amigo—¡Si no eres mayor de edad!

—Ay Adrian, querido, tu negatividad empaña mi visión—Dijo, imitando la voz de la profesora de Adivinación—. Ya lo sé pedazo de troll, estoy haciendo una lectura de la carta astral de Acuario en general, no en particular. Quizás el campeón de la escuela resulte ser del mismo signo del zodiaco que yo—Asintió conforme con su propia explicación— Trelawney me regala ya el TIMO en su asignatura fijo.

—Seguro que hasta te proclama el próximo Nostradamus—Comentó Adrian, siguiéndole la corriente.

—¿Eso que oigo es envidia Pucey?

—Me has pillado, me corree las venas.

Terence le dio un golpe en la cara con uno de los cojines del sofá, recibiendo enseguida otro por parte de Adrian.

—¡Ya niños venga, dejad de pelear! —Les llamó la atención Tracey.

Terence, despeinado por culpa de los cojines, soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

—Vaya Davis, que agradable sorpresa. Con el día tan maravilloso que estaba teniendo.

La joven tomo asiento entre ambos, arrebatándole a Terence el diario del regazo.

—No creas que me apetecía mucho ver tu cara apestosa hoy Higss, pero es que no encuentro a Millicent por ningún lado, y quedarme en el Gran Comedor observando como echan su nombre al cáliz los franceses, los búlgaros y cuatro tontos de los nuestros me aburre.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó Adrian, dejándole un poco más de espació en el sofá, con interés.

—Ningún Slytherin más desde Murton y Miles…

—Que alentador—Interrumpió Terence, ganándose un puntapié por parte de Tracey.

—Uno de los del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw: Summerby creo que se llama—Siguió enumerado, contando con los dedos—; por Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley lo han intentado con no sé qué extraña poción de envejecimiento…

—¿Lo han logrado? —Saltó Terence de nuevo, impresionado.

—¿No sabes escuchar? He dicho "intentando", el encantamiento les salió por la culata ¡Y deja de interrumpirme!…¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Diggory también se ha presentado.

—¿Cedric Diggory? ¡Si hombre, que Hogwarts va a tener un campeón de Huffelpuff! Eso es un chiste.

—Por Salazar, Higgs—Se quejó la chica—, eres un idiota ¿Por qué un Huffelpuff no puede representar a Hogwarts? Está claro que lo haría mejor que Miles, o que cualquier egocéntrico de Gryffindor.

Terence abrió la boca para contestar pero Adrian, temiendo una discusión entre los dos, escurrió el bulto rápidamente, llamando la atención de ambos y frenando la bronca que estaba a punto de gestarse:

—He de irme—Miró el reloj, espirándose a la par que se levanta de su asiento—Derrick está esperándome en la biblioteca para acabar el trabajo de Herbología.

—Pero sí has quedado con él a las ocho, te queda media hora—Observó Terence.

—Sí, pero prefiero ir yendo, así lo preparado todo antes y nos ahorro algo de trabajo—Recogió rápidamente sus cosas—Bueno, adiós chicos, luego nos vemos.

Terence frunció el ceño, confundido ante la repentina huida de su amigo; se giró hacia Tracey, que leía el periódico con concentración.

—¿Y tú porque no le imitas?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, molestarte es más entretenido que buscar a Millicent por todo el castillo sin resultado alguno.

—Eres peor que un dolor de muelas.

—Lo mismo digo—Pasó su dedo índice por una de las páginas de El Profeta, buscando algo en concreto—¡Aquí está! —Dobló la página—"_Virgo: Cuidado con los signos de aire, van a estar más revoltosos de lo habitual últimamente. La persona que hace que tu corazón lata más rápido que el galope de un hipogrifo enloquecido, estará especialmente receptiva esta semana ¡Prueba a confesarle tu amor de una vez por todas! Igual te sorprendes". _

—Vaya Davis, tienes un enamorado por ahí ¿Le conozco? —Provocó—. Pobre desdichado, debería avisarle de donde se mete, no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo semejante tesitura.

La chica dejó el diario en la mesa con un golpe secó.

—Sabes qué, mejor sigo a Adrian. Tengo miedo de que al pasar tanto tiempo contigo se me pegue la estupidez.

—He tocado la fibra sensible por lo que veo—Festejó con un sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Piérdete—Respondió, dedicándole un gesto nada digno de la señorita que se suponía que debía ser—¡Ah y por cierto! Deberías limpiarte la macha de tinta de la nariz, cualquiera diría que sufres viruela de dragón.

* * *

El despacho del profesor de Encantamientos estaba hecho un completo desastre, montañas de pergaminos y trabajos de alumnos de distintos años y promociones se agolpaban en cada esquina del cuarto, formando pilas más inmensas que el propio hombre. Los libros de las estanterías eran sorprendentemente gordos y las cabezas reducidas que decoraban la pared, un tanto siniestras.

Flitwick sacó de la silla que le ofreció a Millicent para tomar asiento unos cuantos manuales de encantamientos de segundo que, posteriormente, usó como escalera para adecuar su posición a la altura de la mesa del despacho.

—Dígame señorita Bulstrode—Dijo, con su particular y estridente tono de voz—¿qué era aquello que quería hablar conmigo tan urgentemente?

Millicent se retorció las mangas del jersey del uniforme, bastante nerviosa. El jefe de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, supo interpretar perfectamente su silencio.

—No debe preocuparse por lo que pueda pensar sobre lo que tiene que decirme, suéltelo sin miedo.

—Quería pedirle información—Susurró. Flitwick se inclinó hacia delante para poder oírle mejor.

—¿Acerca de qué? —La slytherin dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—La noche en la que llegaron nuestros invitados de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang, usted dirigió el coro de Hogwarts y cantaron el himno de la escuela—Explicó, retorciendo aún más su jersey. Dando de sí las mangas.

—Sí, es correcto.

—Pues vera…—Tragó saliva, el hombre le sonrió intentando animarla—. Me gustaría participar en las actividades del coro.

—¡Eso es estupendo señorita Bulstrode! —Rebusco en uno de los cajones de su mesa hasta dar con una gastada libreta—¿Qué sabe hacer? ¿Tocar algún instrumento? ¿Cantar?

—Cantar—Admitió con timidez.

—Fabuloso, fabuloso—Conjuro un libro que salió disparado hacia ellos. Lo abrió con mimo, hasta dar con una página que contenía una pequeña partitura—¿Sabe leer música? —Millicent asintió, el profesor giró el libro para que pudiera echarle un vistazo—Estupendo, cante entonces está obra.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Millicent, cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando aire por la nariz. Estaba preparada, podía hacerlo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, leyendo la partitura frente a ella. Flitwick la observaba, impaciente.

Carraspeó, tomó el libro ente las manos _"Double Trouble"_ rezaba el título. Abrió la boca y sin pensarlo, comenzó a cantar:

—_Double, double, toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble. Double, double, toil and trouble: Something wicked this way comes!_

* * *

La expectación se palpaba en el ambiente, esa sería su primera clase con el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Alastor Moody, antiguo auror de reputada fama y, por lo que habían oído de sus compañeros un docente bastante peculiar.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, causando que varios estudiantes dieran un brinco en sus asientos repentinamente asustados. El hombre avanzo por el pasillo del aula, su pierna de madera chocaba contra el suelo, resonando por toda la clase. Su ojo mágico, giraba enloquecedoramente en todas direcciones: Portia se sintió bastante incómoda al notar como se paraba unos cuantos minutos más de los necesarios en ella.

—Buenos días, alumnos—Saludó, tomando asiento a trompicones—, bienvenidos a su quinto año de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Este año deben enfrentarse a los TIMOS, por lo que les aviso de antemano: Prepárense para un curso muy duro—Varios estudiantes compartieron miradas desalentadoras—He estado escribiéndome con el profesor Lupin, me ha informado de que temas tratasteis el curso pasado. No está nada mal—Reconoció—, se nota que ha sido un buen docente—Portia sonrió, recordando al hombre lobo. Terence, sentado a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco—, pero aún así todavía os queda mucho que aprender—Tomó un papel del escrito—. Pasaré lista, para ir conociéndonos un poco mejor, después comenzaremos la clase de hoy—Carraspeó—: Aston, Alex.

Uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw, sentado en primera fila alzó la mano.

—Burke, Portia.

—Presente—Respondió la muchacha, estremeciéndose al notar de nuevo el escrutinio del ojo de cristal.

—Chang, Cho—La buscadora de Ravenclaw dejó escapar un leve "aquí".

—Burrow, Alicia—Una chica rubia de coleta se identificó como ella—. Davis, Roger.

—Se ha olvidado el "Capullo" —Le susurró Terence a Cassius, sentado tras él.

—Derrick, Peregrine—Derrick levantó la mano. Moody clavo su ojo bueno en él, mientras el otro inspeccionaba la clase. Dio un hondo suspiró y continuó: —Edgecombe, Marietta. ¿Pariente de Margaret Edgecombe?

—Sí señor, es mi madre.

—He coincidido alguna que otra vez con ella en el Ministerio. Me echó una mano la última vez que mi despacho en el departamento de aurores quedó inundado—Informó—: Farley, Gemma. ¡Vaya creía que el apellido Farley se había perdido! Que sorpresas te da la vida—Gemma se movió incomoda en su asiento, esperando que Ojoloco comentase algo más, pero pasó a la siguiente persona de la lista: Viola que, aburrida, alzó la mano sin molestarse siquiera en dejar de garabatear su libro.

—Higss, Terence.

—Señor, sí señor—Varios compañeros rieron la gracia. Moody sonrió de medio lado.

—Veo que es usted el gracioso de la clase.

—Se intenta, profesor.

—Pues no lo intente tanto, no me gustan los payasos—Roger Davis soltó una carcajada de suficiencia, ganándose una mirada amenazante del auror—. Ni los chulos, señor Davis—Volvió a mirar la lista: —Inglebee, Duncan. Khaan, Anwar—Ambos presentes—. Page, Grant—Ni se molestó en comprobar si el chico estaba en el aula, pues el nombre siguiente le hizo alzar la ceja de su ojo falso— ¿Que tenemos aquí? un Pucey. Conozco a su hermano Héctor, era un buen jugador de Quidditch cuando estaba en la escuela—Recordó—, Quirke, Helena. Rosum, Lucretia. Strettan, Jeremy—Gritaron "presente" a coro—Warren, Rebeca. Y, vaya, otra sorpresa más, Warrington, Cassius—Señaló la punta de su nariz, llena de cicatrices y algo achatada—. Un Warrington se llevó un buen recuerdo mío a Azkaban, Herbert creo recordar que se llamaba ¿Le suena?

Toda la clase puso atención a la reacción de Cassius, Portia pudo notar como sus hombros se tensaban antes de contestar: —El primo de mi padre.

Moody chasqueó la lengua—: Entonces debes de ser el hijo de Malcom. Coincidimos en Hogwarts, la verdad es que os parecéis.

Enrolló el pergamino y volvió a guardarlo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, comenzaré con la clase—Avanzó hacia el encerrado, moviéndose en zig-zag por culpa de su pierna de madera, cogió una tiza y escribió tres palabras en la superficie de color negra. Cuando se giró pudo comprobar como toda la clase se quedó lívida al leerlas.

—¿Alguien puede decirme algo acerca de esas tres maldiciones que he escrito ahí? —Preguntó—¿Si señor Khaan?

—Son maldiciones imperdonables, señor. Su uso está prohibido con pena de Azkaban.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin.

Se paseó por entre los pupitres, resonando el taca-taca de su pierna por toda la instancia.

—Y díganme, ¿Cuál es la más leve de todas y para que sirve? —Inspeccionó a los presentes—¿Señorita Rosum?

—La maldición _Imperius_. Es un maleficio manipulador, permite dominar a una persona contra su voluntad, obligándola a hacer lo que al conjurador le plazca, mientras está en un estado de inconsciencia, profesor.

—Muy bien explicado. 10 puntos para Ravenclaw y ¿Señorita Flint, sería tan amable de dejar de dibujar los márgenes de su manual y explicarnos cuál de todas esas maldiciones imperdonables es la segunda más peligrosa?

Viola dio un respingo y rápidamente, guardo su pluma bajo el pupitre, fijó su vista en la pizarra y frunció el ceño.

—La maldición torturadora, la _Cruciatus._

—Exacto, 5 puntos para su casa, podrían ser 10 si hubiese estado más atenta. Señorita Chang ¿Qué opina de esta maldición?

—Creo que es bastante más peligrosa de lo que la pintan, profesor Moody. Puede dejar secuelas más terribles que la _Imperius_ y no hace que el sufrimiento termine al momento como un _Avada._

—Bien pensado; 10 puntos para las águilas. Derrick, háblenos usted de la última.

Peregrine tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Es la maldición asesina y mata a quien la recibe inmediatamente—Contestó.

—Correcto y sólo se conoce a una persona que haya sobrevivido a su alcance ¿Sabrían decirme quién?

—Harry Potter, señor—Respondió Portia.

—Un bebé de apenas un año—Dijo más para sí que para el resto de la clase—Muy bien, 20 puntos para Slytherin ¿Señor Aston, sería tan amable de acercarme ese tarro de escorpiones de la estantería? —El chico obedeció al instante—Gracias—El hombre sacó uno de los escorpiones del tarro y lo deposito en el pupitre contiguo a Roger Davis, que movió rápidamente sus cosas, alejándose del insecto—. La teoría está muy bien, pero no sirve de nada si no se lleva a la práctica—Saco su varita y apuntó con ella al pequeño animal—_¡Imperio!_

El animal se quedó laxo, suspendido en mitad de la mesa. Moody sacudió su varita y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño escorpión empezó a corretear en círculos, intentando agarrar su cola.

—Pérdida total y absoluta de la voluntad. Eso es la maldición Imperius—Bajó la varita, metió al escorpión de nuevo en el tarro y sacó a otro bastante más gordo—Lo importante de la maldición cruciatus es que necesita más concentración que cualquier otro tipo de hechizo, debe sentirse, debe desearse herir al otro ¡Crucio!

El insecto comenzó a retorcerse y emitir sonidos que asemejaban a lo que para un ser humano serían gritos de dolor. Portia cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería contemplarlo. Era demasiado cruel.

—_Finite_. Miles de magos y brujas, fueron torturados a la locura por los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, muchos de ellos perdieron por completo la cabeza. Su vida se volvió un infierno. Como decía la señorita Chang, la maldición _Cruciatus_ es muchísimo más peligrosa de lo que nos hacen creer—Volvió a apuntar al escorpión de nuevo—. Tranquilo, pronto acabará tu sufrimiento _¡Avada Kedavra!_ —Un rayo verde salió de la varita del auror, dando de lleno en el insecto—. Espero que esta sea la única maldición asesina que contempléis en vuestras vidas.

Portia miró a sus alrededor.

No era la única consternada.

Edgecombe parecía a punto de vomitar, Davis y sus amigos estaban pálidos como la cal. La sonrisa de Terence había desaparecido, lágrimas bailaban en los ojos de Gemma, Viola tenía una mueca de asco capaz de verse desde la torre de Astronomía y Derrick apretaba bajo la mesa los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos habían quedado blancos.

—Bien, vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy—Declaró Moody guardando su varita en su cinturon—. Para la próxima clase quiero que escriban 15 cm de pergamino sobre los peligros de las maldiciones imperdonables y recuerden siempre deben estar en alerta permanente, uno nunca sabe qué peligros podrá encontrarse a la vuelta de la esquina—Los estudiantes empezaron a recoger—. No tan rápido Derrick, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

Derrick compartió una mirada interrogante con sus amigos, pero aun así obedeció sin rechistar las palabras del hombre.

* * *

El despacho de Moody estaba repleto de cachivaches que Derrick no había visto en la vida, libros en idiomas extraños acerca de la lucha contra las artes oscuras, recortes de periódico sobre antiguos juicios a magos tenebrosos y un misterioso baúl que no dejaba de moverse.

—Toma asiento Peregrine—Pidió—¿Puedo llamarte Peregrine?

—Preferiría que no. No es un nombre que me guste mucho.

El ojo de Alastor se movió rápidamente, clavándose en el baúl, que dejó de vibrar al instante.

—Significa viajante, es un bonito nombre. Algo fuera de lo común en estos días, pero no por ello menos especial.

—Comprendo, pero si no le molesta preferiría que me llamase Derrick.

—Una decisión tan respetable como cualquier otra—Sacó una pequeña botella de su túnica y le pegó un generoso sorbo—Seguramente te preguntes que estás haciendo aquí; verás, no he podido evitar notar tu incomodidad en la clase de hoy, bueno, la tuya y la de varios alumnos más, pero la tuya me llamó especialmente la atención…Yo estuve en el juicio de tus padres, Derrick, incluso detuve personalmente a tu tío, Thorfinn. Comprendo que estos temas te recuerden a ellos, pero no debes sentirte avergonzado. Tus padres cometieron errores, sí, pero tú no eres ellos, no tienes por qué repetir su historia.

Derrick bajó la vista, incómodo.

—Lo sé, profesor, es solo que con el ataque en los mundiales y con la lección de hoy… los tengo más presentes que nunca.

—Es comprensible. Dime, tienes una hermana mayor ¿No? —Asintió—¿Qué tal llevó ella el ataque de los mundiales?

—No estoy seguro, al principio no parecía muy preocupada pero en cuanto la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo…Se puso histérica.

—Normal, es una figura que evoca muchos recuerdos, nada buenos la mayoría de ellos. Tengo entendido que vivís con vuestros abuelos ¿Qué tal con ellos?

—Bien, son un poco estrictos, pero no están mal.

—¿Comparten las ideas de tus padres?

—No son tan extremistas, pero sí que creen que los sangre sucia son seres molestos—Se mordió el labio—pero es lo que dice usted, que ellos piensen así no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo.

—Bien dicho Derrick—el baúl volvió a moverse, Moody bebió de nuevo de la pequeña botella—Bien dicho.

* * *

Millicent bebió un generoso trago de su zumo de calabaza, antes de continuar cenando tranquilamente. O al menos eso estaba intentando, ya que Daphne y Tracey no dejaban de mirarla fijamente.

—¿Ya vale no? —Saltó, harta—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Dónde has estado esta semana? —Preguntó Daphne a bocajarro—Desaparecías cada tarde sin dejar rastro ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Nada.

—Y nosotras nos lo creemos, venga Millie, que somos amigas desde hace ya unos cuantos años, nos conocemos ¡Merlín! ¿No estarás persiguiendo a Krum por los terrenos como esas fans suyas tan piradas? —Especuló Tracey.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Desde cuándo me gusta a mí el Quiddicth? ¡Estáis paranoicas! No estoy haciendo nada ¿vale? Voy a la biblioteca, nada más.

—¡Mentira! En la biblioteca te hemos buscado y nunca estás.

—Shh, bajad la voz—Exigió Pansy Parkinson—. Están a punto de elegir a los campeones del torneo. ¡Deja de zampar de una vez Millicent!

—¿Pero quién cojones te has creído que eres? —Saltó Tracey.

Daphne intento calmarla, mientras el Cáliz de fuego (el encargado de seleccionar a los campeones) era introducido en el Gran Comedor. El lugar se quedó en completo silencio y Barty Crouch, como delegado del Ministerio, se encargó de iniciar la selección.

Dumbledore dio un paso al frente, la llama del cáliz se volvió azul y expulsó un papelito que salió volando directamente hasta la mano del Director.

—La campeona del colegio Beuxbatons será la señorita Fleur Delacour—Informó.

La academia francesa estalló en sonoros vítores, una joven rubia y esbelta de resonante belleza fue hacia la tarima, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de la directora de su escuela, que la acompañó tras la mesa de los profesores a otra sala contigua.

El cáliz volvió a prenderse y un segundo papelito salió de entre las llamas.

—Viktor Krum por Durmstrang.

Los búlgaros chillaron emocionados, Krum con gesto hosco, siguió a Fleur. A Millicent no le sorprendió que el elegido por la escuela de Bulgaria fuese el jugador de Quidditch, por lo poco que había podido apreciar del joven en las cenas que había compartido con su casa, se notaba que era un mago de gran nivel, pues todos sus compañeros le miraban con respeto y admiración.

—Y ahora, el campeón de Hogwarts—Anunció el director. Las chicas contuvieron el aliento, pequeños murmullos se escucharon por entre las mesas. El cáliz chisporroteo, y un tercer papel fue atrapado por Dumbledore. El anciano sonrió levemente antes de bramar: —¡Cedric Diggory!

La mesa de Huffelpuff entera se levantó de un salto, silbando y aplaudiendo a su compañero: El campeón de Hogwarts.

A regañadientes el resto de casas se unieron a la alegría de los tejones.

—Mirad el lado positivo—Dijo Tracey—. Al menos no es un Gryffindor.

Millicent no pudo más que darle la razón.

Cuando Diggory se disponía a unirse a Delacour y Krum el cáliz, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se encendió de nuevo con fuerza. Elevando al aire un nuevo papel, que cayó al suelo.

Dumbledore se agacho y con confusión leyó el cuarto nombre que el Cáliz de Fuego había elegido:

—Harry Potter—Todo el salón quedó en repentino silencio—Harry Potter—Repitió—¿Harry donde estás? —Murmullos se apoderaron de la sala y Potter, entre empujones de los gemelos Weasley, se levantó de la mesa de los Gryffindor.

—Tiene que ser una broma—Protestó Pansy—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo ha metido Potter su nombre en el cáliz?

Malfoy estaba furioso, sus orejas estaban tan coloradas que parecía que saldría humo de ellas en cualquier momento.

Zabini, fue el primero en volver a la normalidad y meterse un trozo de pastel en la boca:

—No sé de qué os sorprendéis—Dijo el italiano—Todo lo interesante que pasa en este colegio al final siempre acaba involucrando a Potter.

* * *

Anwar patrullaba el pasillo en silencio, esa noche le tocaba encargarse del ala norte de la segunda planta junto a Gemma, pero su compañera se había levantado con fuertes dolores en el estómago así que Anwar, solidarizándose con la chica, había hablado con Snape, logrando que le permitiese patrullar a solas.

Total solamente serían un par de horas y, con la emoción previa a la primera prueba del Torneo, seguramente todos estarían en sus camas, deseando que se presentase el nuevo día. Dudaba mucho que alguien quisiese merodear por el castillo esa noche.

Aunque pronto descubrió lo equivocado que estaba.

De la nada, un trozo de tela cubrió su cabeza y unas fuertes manos le arrastraron hacia una de las aulas vacías del pasillo.

Cuando la capucha le fue retirada de la cara, descubrió tres varitas apuntándole directamente. Dichas varitas pertenecían a sus compañeros: Graham Montague, Miles Bletchley y, como no, Lucian Bole.

—Chicos ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Silencio sangre sucia—Ordenó Bole, clavándole su varita en el pecho—. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra de tu boca si no quieres que te rompa la nariz de un solo golpe ¿estamos?

Anwar asintió, aterrado y confuso, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Lucian bajó su varita, dejando únicamente a Graham y Miles apuntándole.

—Todavía no puedo imaginar que locura llevó a Snape a nombrarte Prefecto—Dijo el mayor, paseándose por el lugar, con las manos tras la espalda, aun con su varita en ellas—. Eres una maldita rata de biblioteca, ese es tu único mérito, pero como mago… ¡Como mago no vales nada! No eres siquiera uno de nosotros. Mancillar la casa de nuestros nobles ancestros con tu presencia ya era bastante ultraje y entonces…¡Entonces comienzas a pavonear con esa insignia en el pecho! Insignia de la que no eres digno.

—Bole, recapacita ¿te estás escuchando? —Dijo Anwar, intentando defenderse.

—Te he dicho que no hables, asqueroso sangre sucia—Gritó el muchacho—_¡Expulso!_

El hechizo dio a Anwar en el pecho, impulsándole bruscamente hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

—_¡Petrificus! _Eres un estúpido Khaan. No deberías haberme provocado—Lucian se acuclilló quedando a su altura. La sonrisa vacía de sentimiento que le dedicó consiguió helarle la sangre—Sabes una cosa, desde la primera clase que tuvimos con Moody he querido probar este hechizo en alguien, maldecir a insectos no es nada divertido.

—Lucian, tampoco creo que sea necesario. Estoy seguro de que Khaan ha aprendido la lección.

—¡Cállate Miles! —Paso su varita por su rostro. Haciendo fuerza contra su mejilla—Deberías sentirte honrado Khaan, vas a ser el primer sangre sucia en el que pruebe una imperdonable. Anwar no podía moverse, estaba indefenso y la amenaza de Lucian le tenía aterrorizado. El chico se levantó, dio un par de paso hacia atrás y le apunto de nuevo—. Ni te imaginas como voy a disfrutarlo _¡Cru.._

Por suerte para Anwar, el hechizó nunca llegó a ser formulado del todo. La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a un enrojecido y sin aliento Cassius.

—McGonagall está bajando hacia aquí, debemos irnos—Sus amigos permanecieron inmoviles—¡Vamos! —Lucian bajó la varita, los otros le imitaron. Con un gesto de cabeza les ordenó que se largaran.

Antes de marcharse le dedicó a Anwar una última amenza.

—Vigila tus espaldas, Khaan.

Cuando todos se marcharon Cassius sacó su varita: _—¡Finite! _—Anwar al fin pudo moverse. Cassius le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —El hindú asintió a duras penas, todavía aterrado ante la experiencia—Tienes que tener cuidado Anwar, Lucian no se anda con chiquilladas.

—¿Qué haces con ellos? ¡Ha estado a punto de torturarme Cassius! ¿Cómo puedes andar con gente así?

—Son mis amigos y en verdad Lucian no está tan pirado como pudo parecer esta noche—Excusó—, últimamente está bajo demasiado estrés, es su último año y las cosas no le están yendo todo lo bien que pretendía. Y bueno, Anwar, tienes que entender que el hecho de que un sangre sucia como tú ande por ahí pavoneándose de ser prefecto de nuestra casa sacaría de sus casillas a cualquiera.

—¿Un sangre sucia como yo? —Repitió, consternado—¿Te estás oyendo? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me salvo de ellos en primer año ¿O ya lo has olvidado? Son mala gente Cassius, y no son tus amigos ¡Se aprovechan de ti y acabaran llevándote por la mala vida! ¿No lo ves acaso?

Cassius frunció el ceño.

—Estás muy equivocado, pero no pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Pero ya has escuchado a Lucian, ten cuidado. No llames la atención y evita estar solo—Aconsejó—¡Ah! Y si le cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado aquí, lo sabrán y no te gustará nada lo que pueden hacerte si te enteras.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No Khaan, es un consejo.

* * *

—¡Hagan sus apuestas! —Gritaba Terence, subido a uno de los sofás de la sala común—¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién ganará la segunda prueba? ¿Potter, Diggory, la bella francesa o la bestia búlgara? Se acepta billetes, señores, no sean tímidos—Miles se acercó a él y le tendió dos monedas de oro—Gracias, Miles. Apuestas sobre seguro.

—¿Qué has apostado? —Preguntó Graham.

—A que Potter la palma antes de que den la puntuación.

Graham rió.

—Estas perdiendo tu oro, amigo. Potter tiene demasiada suerte en esto de burlar a la muerte—Se acercó a Terence y le entregó tres monedas más que Miles—Apuesto a que Krum se hace con la segunda prueba.

—Caray Montague, sí que tienes fe en la estrella de la escoba.

Viola entró corriendo en esos momentos en la Sala Común, llamando la atención de todos con sus gritos.

—Flint, se puede saber ¿qué demonios te pasa? —Escupió Malfoy, encarándola. Su placa de "Potter Apesta" relució en su túnica—Pareces una jodida banshee.

—¿No habéis visto los carteles del Gran Comedor? ¡Este estúpido torneo al fin va a ser divertido? ¡Portia, Portia! ¿te has enterado?

—¿De qué? —Preguntó su amiga. Visiblemente desubicada.

—¡Va a haber un baile! ¡Una baile de Navidad para toda la escuela! ¿No es genial?

—¡¿Qué?! Ay no, yo no pienso bailar.

—Pues vas a tener que joderte Montague, Snape viene hacia aquí para darnos la noticia—Viola dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma, imitando que bailaba con alguien. Soltó un suspiro—Hay días en los que Hogwarts me encanta.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo!

Bueno, bueno, bueno… comienzan ya los líos ¡Que poquito le falto a Anwar para acabar sufriendo en su piel lo que les pasó a los pobres escorpiones! Sí es que solo a Moody (ejem, ejem) se le podría ocurrir enseñar una cosa así a unos simples chavales ¡Que la pueden liar en cualquier momento!

Capitulo extenso, con otros personajes cobrando protagonismo esta vez: cada vez hay más cosas que contar.

El Torneo ha comenzado y el baile se aproxima. Poco a poco entramos en materia.

**¡NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJAR UN REVIEW!**

Nos leemos próximamente.


	14. Cada oveja con su pareja

**XIV. Cada oveja con su pareja**

* * *

Adrian se subió al pequeño taburete y colocó los brazos en cruz, un bruja regordeta de cabellos plateados recogidos en un grueso moño, mediana edad y gafas cuadradas, le paso una cinta métrica alrededor de la cintura antes de susurrarle a una destartalada vuela-pluma sus medidas.

—Póngase recto, joven—Pidió.

Adrian obedeció al instante, un tanto incómodo por la rapidez que la mujer estaba tomándose en atenderle, pero lo comprendía. La tienda de túnicas de Hogsmade estaba a reventar, el repentino anuncio del Baile de Navidad había disparado entre los alumnos y alumnas la necesidad de cierta vestimenta adecuada: Túnicas de gala para ellos, vestidos de cóctel para ellas.

Esa tarde el pueblo estaba a rebosar de estudiantes apresurados y eufóricos, cargando más bolsas de las que podían soportar.

—Excelente. En cuanto su túnica esté terminada se le enviará a Hogwarts vía lechuza—Informó la modista—¡Siguiente!

El puesto de Adrian fue tomando por Terence que se estiró, cuán alto era, facilitándole el trabajo a la bruja.

—Repíteme otra vez como es lo del baile—Pidió el pelirrojo, colocándose de perfil.

Adrian suspiró. Esa mañana, tras cierto desafortunado incidente, se había atrevido a pedirle a Daphne Greengrass que fuese su pareja para el evento. La chica había aceptado, pero bajo una condición. Iría con él al baile si conseguía pareja para sus dos amigas: Tracey y Millicent.

Pucey vio el trato justo y, enseguida, pensó en Terence y Derrick—ambos aún sin pareja—como acompañantes. El primero con el que se topó, resultó ser Derrick, que aceptó el trato casi sin pensárselo pero, al igual que Daphne, con sus propias normas: Él iría con Millie, Terence tendría que ser la pareja de Davis, si no, en propias palabras de Derrick, el baile sería muy aburrido.

Cuando le tocó proponerle la situación a su mejor amigo, Adrian, conocedor de la gran rivalidad existente entre Tracey y Terence, decidió adornar un poco la situación.

—Ya te lo he explicado antes—Comenzó—. Daphne me pidió ayuda para encontrarles pareja a Millicent y a su otra compañera de cuarto, Lily Moon, Derrick quiso ir con Millie porque se caen bien, así que tu pareja será Moon.

—¿La chica de bucles dorados que va siempre con Parkinson?

—La misma.

—Es guapa—Terence subió los brazos, dejándole acceso a la cinta métrica de la bruja—. Pero no recuerdo que Daphne y ella pasen mucho tiempo juntas. ¿Estás seguro de que es Moon?

—Que sí, pesado. ¿Por qué iba yo a mentirte?

—Por nada, sólo me aseguraba. Como luego sea todo una treta tuya y de Greengrass y acabe emparejado con algún troll o, peor aún, con el monstruito de Davis: mi ira caerá sobre ti, Pucey—La costurera clavó un alfiler en la pantorrilla de Terence, a propósito—¡Auch! —Se quejó—¿A que ha venido eso?

—No se habla así de ninguna señorita—Censuró la mujer, mirándole por encima de sus gafas—Los chicos de hoy en día no tenéis nada de educación—Recogió la cinta—Te digo lo mismo que a tu amigo, cuando tu túnica esté acabada la recibirás en la escuela ¡Que pase el siguiente!

Adrian y Terence abandonaron la tienda enseguida, ya con un asunto menos del que ocuparse, con las ganas de calentarse con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en mente. Enfrente del comercio, divisaron a Gemma acompañada por Portia Burke, ambas iban riéndose en voz alta y se internaban en la tienda de vestidos del pueblo, probablemente en busca de algún buen modelo para el tan esperado baile.

Adrian soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Tío, en serio—Protestó Terence—, supéralo ya ¿quieres? Va a ir al baile con Bole, porque eres un torpe de mierda y fuiste incapaz de pedírselo tú primero—Se paró en medio de la nevada calzada_—"Ergh…Ergh…Gemma…esto…esto…¿has visto? Hace frío, que no se te olvide la bufanda_" —Dijo, imitando su patético intento de invitar a su amiga al baile—. Creo que Montague hablando con las veelas francesas fue menos ridículo.

—No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? —Pidió, avergonzado—Si hubiese sido menos idiota Bole no habría aprovechado mi huida para cortejarla. ¡Por Salazar! No sé qué ve en un tipo como él, es de lo más idiota.

—Y hablando de idiotas—Dijo Terence, buscando cambiar de tema—¿No te has fijado en lo raro que está Anwar últimamente?

—¿Quieres decir más de lo normal?

—¡Sabes a que me refiero! No sé, está como paranoico. Tu amada dice que no se le despega en las rondas—Adrian rodó los ojos—, y en clase está como nervioso. No para de moverse y me desconcentra. Además, rehúye bastante a Cassius ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?

—No sé Terence, tú eres quién mejor le conoce. No por nada lleváis cinco años compartiendo pupitre. Pero tienes razón, hay algo raro. Se le ve inquieto—Reflexionó—Igual es por el Torneo, tiene a toda la escuela revolucionada…

—Podría ser. O los TIMOS, ya sabes lo especialito que es para los exámenes…O igual veo cosas donde no las hay.

—Esta también es una opción ¿Tres Escobas o Cabeza de Puerco?

—Las Tres Escobas estará hasta arriba, mejor Cabeza Puerco.

—Buena idea, hace mucho que no vemos al gruñón de Aberfoth.

* * *

El gélido viento que mecía las copas de los árboles cercanos al campo de Quiddicth le estaba dejando la nariz roja y congelada.

Cuando saliese de allí estaría por lo menos estornudando durante una semana, tendrá que recurrir a más de un hechizo calentador esa noche si no quiere amanecer al día siguiente con un catarro de tres pares de narices. Aunque probablemente lo fastidie y acabe prendiendo fuego a su cama, los encantamientos domésticos se le resisten bastante.

Mira el reloj, su acompañante llega tarde. Excesivamente tarde para ser exactos.

Y está enfadado, muy enfadado. Aún no entiende porque ha aceptado empezarse a ver con su compañero en las grades del—al menos durante ese curso—abandonado campo de juego. Sinceramente, todavía no comprende cómo comenzó su acercamiento con el Huffelpuff, pues fue todo demasiado surrealista. Al menos en su opinión.

Un día se le acerca cuando estaba dibujando—Con una pobre excusa, Summerby no se lo puede negar—, luego le escribe una carta preguntándole si consiguió salir entero de los mundiales—aún a día de hoy sigue sin saber cómo consiguió su dirección. Ese maldito tejón es de lo más irritante—y, ahora, sin comerlo ni beberlo, acaba citándose con él casi cada semana en las gradas: Ya sea para hablar de cualquier banalidad o contemplar los terrenos de la escuela en silencio.

No sabe en qué momento Pete Summerby pasó a ser una constante tan perseverante en su vida. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

Lo que le preocupa es que está empezando a gustarle pasar tanto tiempo con el chico; lo que le preocupa son los saltos que pega su estómago en cuanto le ve aparecer; lo que le preocupa es mentirle a Gemma, y a los demás, sobre a donde va cada viernes por la tarde cuando desaparece y, sobre todo, lo que más le preocupa es la cálida sensación que se apodera de su pecho cuando Summerby le sonríe.

—Perdona—Suena a su espalda—, llego tarde. Lo sé. Es que en la Sala Común tenían montado un tremendo escándalo con el huevo dorado de Cedric…¿te puedes creer que cuando lo abres emite tales chillidos que te mueres de ganas por arrancarte los odios? Es de lo más desagradable—Toma asiento a su lado, cayendo con tan poca gracia y elegancia que a Derrick no le sorprendería que le doliera el culo debido al ímpetu con el que se ha dejado caer en el banco—¿Qué tal sólo Derrick? ¿Todo bien?

—Podría estar mejor—Responde—. Llevo esperándote casi media hora ¡Estoy congelado! Seguramente después tengas que llevarme a la enfermería a que me amputen algún miembro.

Summerby se quita la bufanda amarilla y negra, la apunta con su varita, susurra por lo bajo un hechizo que Derrick no consigue oír y se la pasa. El rubio se envuelve en ella, enseguida entra en rápido calor.

—Eres un quejica—Se burla, divertido, Pete. Repanchigándose en la grada. Señala con la cabeza hacia el sauce boxeador que, desde su posición, se asemeja más a una insignificante hormiga que al imponente árbol que es—Me encanta la nieve—Confiesa—, es muy gracioso cuando el sauce se sacude para librarse de ella—Se ríe, copiando el movimiento del árbol—¿Lo has visto alguna vez? —Derrick niega—Pues deberías prestar más atención.

Ambos chicos permanece unos cuantos minutos en silencio, admirando el árbol desde la lejanía. Summerby es el primero en romper el clima de calma.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

—Sí. Millicent Buldstrode.

—¿Se lo has pedido tú o ha sido cosa de ella?

—De ninguno de los dos, fue cosa de Adrian—Summerby asiente, instándole a continuar. Derrick le ha hablado ya tantas veces de sus amigos que hay momentos en los que siente incluso que les conoce—. Es evidente que quería ir con Gemma, pero es un idiota y al final Gemma va con Bole, que entre tú y yo: es un cretino. Entonces le pidió a Daphne Greengrass ser su pareja; Greengrass aceptó, pero le hizo prometer que conseguiría pareja a sus amigas: Tracey y Millicent.

—Ahí es donde entras tú.

—Exacto, la verdad es que no me preocupaba mucho el tema de la pareja, así que cuando Adrian me preguntó si me importaba ir con alguna de ellas no me negué—Sonrió pícaramente—, pero con mis reservas, claro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le dije que iría si mi pareja era Millicent, dejando a Tracey para Terence.

Summerby frunció el ceño, dándose pequeñas palmaditas en la frente: buscando recordar algo.

—Espera, espera, espera—Dijo, al fin—¿Pero Tracey no es la chica que tan mal le cae a Terence? ¿No están siempre discutiendo?

—Justo.

Summerby soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Caray, eres un verdadero Slytherin—Derrick se limita a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

—Y tú ¿tienes pareja? —Pregunta y, sin saber porque, se encuentra repentinamente ansioso por saber la respuesta de su compañero.

—No—Confiesa—. Acabo de enterarme de que la persona con la que quería ir ya tiene con quién.

—Oh—Dice Derrick, aunque por su mente están circulando miles de pensamientos a toda velocidad.

Summerby se levanta de un salto, estirándose exageradamente.

—Venga, volvamos al castillo o sino sí que tendré que acompañarte a la enfermería.

* * *

La Sala Común era un manojo de nervios constante y un apurado ir y venir de alumnos trajeados y alumnas a medio peinar mientras que los estudiantes que aún no tenía edad para acudir al baile, miraban con diversión e incluso algo de envidia la escena.

Terence había conseguido arreglarse antes que el resto de sus compañeros de habitación—colándose en la ducha descaradamente ante los ojos incrédulos de Cassius, pues era su turno—y ahora esperaba, inquieto, en uno de los sillones frente al gran ventanal que daba a las profundidades del lago, esperando por sus amigos y su misteriosa pareja. Haciéndole muecas a toda sirena o tritón que se cruzase frente a él.

Derrick se le unió a la espera al cabo de un rato, llevaba los rizos revueltos y el traje le quedaba un poco largo en las mangas, por lo que le había dado un par de vueltas al puño.

—Que elegante, Peregrine—Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Cállate—Espetó el rubio, poniéndole mala cara ante la mención de su nombre—, la túnica me queda algo grande—Reconoció—, era de mi tío—su voz se apagó un poco—, me la ha enviado mi abuela, dice que es lo suficientemente elegante para un evento de estas características—Esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa—. Me pregunto si la llevaría puesta cuando decidió torturar a todos esos muggles.

Terence, un poco sorprendido por la afirmación de su amigo, buscó aligerar el clima de negatividad que rondaba la mente del muchacho.

—Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe que forma parte de la etiqueta necesaria cuando sales a masacrar inocentes. Corazón de bruja sacó un especial sobre el tema hace un par de meses, te lo puedo dejar si quieres. Tiene un sección dedicada a sombreros de punta ideal—Bromeó, poniendo voz nasal.

Derrick se rio por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza, alborotando aún más sus rizos, si es que acaso eso era posibles.

Un carraspeo femenino les obligó a girarse.

Tras ellos esperaba Gemma, ataviada con sus mejores galas. Llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y se había peinado de manera que su melena oscura, caía en cascada sobre su hombro derecho. Sonreía, tímidamente, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Terence fue el primero en levantarse para apreciar mejor la figura de su amiga.

—Por Merlín, Morgana y todo Camelot—Dijo—, estás espectacular Gemma.

—Guapísima—corroboró Derrick, dándole un beso en la mejilla—Viola va a caerse de culo cuando te vea, se morirá de celos.

Gemma rodó los ojos, azorada ante tanto piropo.

—Que mal concepto tienes de ella—Señaló su cabello—, que sepas que ha sido quién me ha peinado y no parecía para nada celosa, también va muy guapa, realmente elegante, aunque no tanto como vosotros ¡Terence! Nunca creí que llegaría a verte sin manchas de comida en tu ropa—Se burló, acariciando la solapa de su traje.

—Pues aún hay más ¡me he duchado!

Gemma se llevó una mano al pecho de manera teatral.

—No me lo puedo creer ¡Milagro! —Se rio.

Justo ese instante fue el que eligió su pareja, Lucian Bole, para hacer acto de presencia. Llevaba una túnica aguamarina que resaltaba sus perfilados ángulo, haciéndole parecer aún más atractivo de lo normal, por el tipo de tela tan brillante que llevaba, Terence supuso que su vestimenta seguramente la habría costado una fortuna.

—Gemma, estás arrebatadora—Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano—. No creo que nadie puedan competir contigo esta noche—Gemma se sonrojó por completo. Derrick y Terence intercambiaron una mirada crítica, el primero incluso hizo gesto de vomitar. Pasando, por suerte, desapercibido ante la pareja. Lucian le ofreció su brazo a la chica—¿Nos vamos? Viola acaba de reunirse con Cassius, Miles y Portia ya fueron hacia el salón hace unos cuantos minutos y Graham y Moon están esperándonos fuera.

—¿Moon? ¿Cómo Lily Moon? —Preguntó Terence, abriendo los ojos de par en par—¿Montague es la pareja de Moon?

Lucian le miró unos segundos confuso, antes de aclararle que sí, que su amigo iría con Lily.

Terence soltó una maldición por lo bajo, Derrick tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber Gemma, preocupada ante el repentino enfurruñamiento del chico.

—Voy a matar a Adrian—Dijo, como única respuesta.

* * *

Millicent se miraba en el espejo, todavía no muy convencida con su apariencia. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elaborado moño que Daphne le había ayudado a perfeccionar con un par de hechizos de fijación, un poco de colorete melocotón en sus pómulos y un vestido color chocolate que se anudaba al cuello.

Se veía extraña, no era muy fan de los vestidos y el verse así, tan peripuesta, le hacía sentirse disfrazada.

Tracey que la observaba atentamente desde el tocador del baño, mientras terminaba de pintarse los labios, le pegó un grito:

—Deja de pensar tanto Millie ¡Estás muy guapa!

Pansy Parkinson, que en esos momentos se preparaba para salir del cuarto, emitió una risa estridente:

—Pareces un pastel de chocolate, igualito que los que te zampas cada mañana en el desayuno.

Daphne tuvo que sujetar a Tracey del brazo para que no saliera corriendo a estamparle en la cara a su compañera de cuarto uno de sus zapatos.

—Pues yo creo que le sienta muy bien ese color—Contraatacó Greengrass—En cambio tú, Pansy querida, no has acertado con el tono—Negó con la cabeza, en clara desaprobación—Tu piel se ve más amarillenta de lo habitual.

Pansy, enfurecida, soltó un resoplido de indignación y murmurando una serie de insultos nada agradables dio un portazo, dispuesta a unirse a su pareja.

Tracey comenzó a reírse doblándose por la mitad, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Eres la mejor Daphne—Felicitó—, se lo tiene merecido por perra—Salió del baño y se paró junto al espejo con Millie—Ignórala, estás perfecta—Millicente sonrió en agradecimiento—. Ya me encargaré de que se me caiga un poco de ponche en el vestido de Parkinson un poco más tarde—Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Daphne se puso frente a ella, de brazos cruzados.

Llevaba un vestido dorado y el pelo recogido en una diadema del mismo color. Quitaba la respiración solo mirarla, parecía incluso mayor de lo que era. Daphne siempre había sido una chica muy guapa, pues sus genes eran bastante buenos—solo hacía falta observar a su hermana Astoria que, con solo doce años, ya prometía ser toda una belleza de mayor—, pero esa noche se había esmerado especialmente, consiguiendo un resultado más que satisfactorio. Todos los chicos se le echarían encima, aunque ella parecía tener solo interés en uno. Lástima que Theodore fuese tan ciego y apenas reparase en la presencia de su amiga. Aunque, últimamente, Tracey se atrevería a afirmar que su siniestro compañero estaba abandonando poco a poco la mente de la chica para dejar paso a un nuevo habitante: Adrian Pucey.

—No quiero que está noche hagas nada Tracey, prométeme que te comportarás.

La morena protestó: —¡Venga Daph! Parkinson se lo merece, es una verdadera perra.

—Ya sé que es una perra, pero esta noche es especial ¡Prométeme que no nos aguarás la fiesta!

—Yo nunca hago eso—Se defendió, ofendida, Davis.

—¡Promételo!

—Está bien, está bien—Alzó la mano, colocándose la otra en el corazón—. Lo prometo.

—Y ya que estamos, prométeme también que no montarás ninguna escenita con tu pareja.

—¿Y por qué iba a montar una escena? —Sonaba confusa—. Derrick me cae bien, seguro que nos divertimos.

—¿Como Derrick? —Intervino Millie—Daphne ¿Derrick no era mi pareja?

La chica se giró de cara al espejo, atusándose el pelo.

—Sí Millie, lo es.

—¡No entiendo nada! ¿Cómo va a ser Derrick la pareja de Millie…y—Tracey se calló de pronto. Comprendiendo, al fin—¡Ay no, no, no! ¡Ni hablar! No pienso ir con ese idiota al baile ¡Estás loca si piensas que lo voy a consentir! Ni bajo _Imperius_—Intentó quitarse el vestido, por suerte Millicent le agarró las manos antes que sus dedos alcanzasen el cierre—¡Suéltame! Yo con Terence Higgs no voy ni a la esquina.

Daphne respiró e inspiró un par de veces mientras sus amigas forcejeaban entre sí.

—Tracey Emiliana Davis—Llamó, parando la pelea de ambas—. Lo has prometido—Quiso protestar, pero Daphne le obligo a callarse con una amenazadora mirada de advertencia—. Solo serán un par de horas y estaremos todos juntos. Higgs va a comportarse ¿Prefieres quedar tú como una histérica y permitirle a él ganar? —Tracey cambió la expresión a una de desafío. Daphne sonrió satisfecha—Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora colócate bien el vestido, tenemos un baile que disfrutar.

* * *

—Te odio, te odio, te odio—Canturreaba Terence en su oído—. Te odio, te odio, te odio.

—Terence, por favor—Pidió Derrick, harto ya—. Creo que las cien primeras veces nos quedó a todos claro.

—¿Seguro? Porque no me importaría repetirlo cien veces más—Miró a Adrian malhumorado— ¡Mejor amigo de mierda!

—Venga tío, no te pongas así ¡Es solo un baile! Y Tracey no es tan mala chica.

—¿Qué no qué? —Saltó— ¿Sabes? Estoy por irme con Anwar, seguro que Burrows tiene alguna amiga desparejada por ahí, me da igual que sea una Ravenclaw tan aburrida como ella y miembro de ese soporífero club de estudio al que van juntos. Incluso iría con Krum, cualquier cosa es mejor que ir con Davis.

—Eres un dramático.

—¡No lo soy!

—Shh, chicos. Ahí bajan—Advirtió Derrick.

La primera en bajar fue Millicent, se la veía un poco incómoda en el vestido. Bajó por las escaleras sin quitar la vista del suelo, buscando no tropezar; uno de los mechones de su moño le caía libre por el rostro. Cuando llegó junto a Derrick sonrió tímidamente, el rubio le dijo lo guapa que estaba y le ofreció su brazo, intentando hacerle sentir menos nerviosa. Tras ella bajó Daphne, sonriente, varios de los alumnos que quedaban en la Sala Común se giraron para echarle un vistazo. Estaba preciosa, Adrian contuvo la respiración al verla acercarse a él, imitó a Derrick y le tendió su brazo, no sin antes recibir un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Por último bajó Tracey. Su expresión anunciaba que estaba tan contenta como Terence ante la perspectiva de pasar juntos la noche.

Su pelo, normalmente rizo, había sido alisado a conciencia pero éste, rebelde, se había ondulado en las puntas, tenía sujeto uno de sus laterales con una horquilla brillante, impidiéndole a su flequillo molestarle sobre los ojos. Llevaba un vestido color verde botella que resaltaba aún más su tono oscuro de piel, los labios rojos y unos diminutos pendientes de perlas.

Terence por unos instantes se olvidó de que la chica que tenía frente a él era la misma que conseguía irritarle y sacar lo peor de él día tras día. Tracey estaba resplandeciente.

La chica, con el ceño fruncido, se puso junto a Terence, observándole de soslayo. Estaba elegante, con la incipiente barba afeitada parecía otro, no el pordiosero con el que se cruzaba día sí y día también por los pasillos. Pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Bueno—Habló Adrian—, ahora que estamos todos ¿Vamos al baile, no?

—Me muero de ganas—Soltó Tracey, sarcástica.

Terence sonrió de medio lado, aunque el gesto no acompañó a sus ojos: —No te preocupes Davis, será una noche inolvidable.

* * *

Gemma no se lo estaba pasando bien.

Nada bien, a decir verdad.

Tenía las expectativas muy altas en torno al baile pero sus ilusiones se habían desinflado como un globo en seguida. Portia y Miles se había esfumado al cabo de dos canciones, Graham se había dedicado toda la noche a rajar de Diggory y Potter, consiguiendo espantar a Moon; Viola y Cassius estaban de lo más callados—Nada raro en él, particularmente extraño en ella—y Lucian… Lucian estaba demostrando que no era tan encantador como parecía.

—Mírale—Dijo, llamando su atención. Gemma siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta el guardabosques de la escuela, y profesor, Hagrid, bailando con la directora de Beuxbatons, Madame Maxime. —Es casi grotesco—Se burló—Es todo grasa y pelo ¿Y ese traje? —Rio a mandíbula batiente—¿Cuántos conejos habrá despellejado para poder vestirse? —Graham aplaudió su "ingenioso" comentario. Gemma compuso una mueca—¿Y esa mujer con la que baila? ¿Acaso ha llegado el circo de los fenómenos a la ciudad? —Graham se rio tanto que consiguió atragantarse. Gemma, harta de la situación, se levantó de golpe de la mesa.

—Voy a por algo de bebida—Anunció. Por el camino se topó con Anwar, le saludó con simpatía, pero su compañero prefecto prefirió ignorarla. Gemma se extrañó, Anwar estaba de lo más raro esos días. Desde la mesa de las bebidas echó un rápido vistazo a la pista de baile. Distinguió a sus amigos a lo lejos, se mordió el labio, seguramente si hubiese ido con alguno de ellos estaría pasándoselo en grande.

Derrick terminaba de bailar con Millicent, cediéndole el turno a un búlgaro bastante enorme que sonreía a la chica con picardía. Terence estaba sentado en la mesa junto a Tracey, no parecían estar muy animados. La chica rompía una pequeña servilleta de papel en sus manos mientras que Terence parecía enormemente interesado en las velas que flotaban en el techo del Gran Comedor, convertido por esa noche en pista de baile.

Adrian bailaba con Greengrass a unos pocos metros de distancia, se le veía tan alegre y a gusto con la chica que a Gemma se le encogió el corazón, sintiéndose repentinamente algo mareada. Obligándose a apartar la vista del muchacho, consternada, sin saber muy bien que estaba sucediéndole.

—Gemma—Sonó Lucian a su espalda—¿Pasa algo? Te has ido muy deprisa.

—Tenía sed—Respondió, seca.

—Hoy estás de lo más insoportable.

—¿Disculpa? —Respondió, sorprendida. ¿Aquello iba en serio? —¿Seguro que soy yo la insoportable?

—Apenas has dicho nada desde que llegamos ¡Ni siquiera te molestas en integrarte en las conversaciones! Si lo llego a saber invito a Viola, no a ti — Dijo el mayor enfadado.

—¿Conversaciones? ¿A eso llamas tú conversaciones? ¿A burlarte de Hagrid? ¿O a ofender a Hermione Granger? Porque sí es así, déjame decirte Lucian, que eres un conversador excelente.

La música paró, la profesora McGonagall subió al escenario a presentar al grupo invitado de la noche, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—Estamos divirtiéndonos Gemma, no sé qué ves de malo en ello.

—No, Lucian, no os estáis divirtiendo. Estáis siendo crueles y bastante racistas a decir verdad. Cuando Flitwick pasó por nuestro lado, estoy segura de que te escuchó llamarle "aborto mágico" —Repitió, asqueada.

—Pues que se joda. Es lo que es igual que Hagrid es un ser penoso que no debería existir, o Granger una sangre sucia que está mancillando la escuela y robando magia que no le pertenece. O ese Anwar—Escupió el nombre—, disfrutando de los privilegios de nuestra casa… ¡Es antinatural! Todos ellos son escoria que no deberían estar aquí ¿acaso no lo ves? Tú de entre todas las personas, siendo como eres una Farley, miembro de los sagrados veintiocho, deberías entenderlo.

Gemma boqueo un par de veces. Adrian tenía razón, Lucian era un cretino.

Había estado tan ciega.

El Gran Comedor estalló en silbidos, aplausos y gritos. Las brujas de Macbeth eran los invitados estrella de la noche.

—¡Hola Hogwarts! Es un placer para nosotros estar esta noche aquí—Más gritos—¿Estáis listos para mover el esqueleto?—La locura se desató—¡No os oigo! ¿Estáis o no estáis listos! —Un potente sí chillado a coro resonó en toda la sala—¡Estupendo! Vamos allá. 1, 2, 3…—Los primeros acordes de "Do the hippogriff" comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen.

—Tienes razón—Bramó Gemma para hacerse oír sobre las guitarras—Precisamente por ser una Farley lo entiendo.

Lucian sonrió de medio lado, creyéndose vencedor.

—Entiendo que seas un capullo—Aclaró, tirándole su ponche a la cara.

* * *

Tracey suspiró por vigesimosexta vez en lo que iba de noche. Aquello no estaba yendo nada bien, sabía que en parte era culpa suya y su estúpida animadversión hacia Higgs—que en esos momentos por más que se esforzaba no conseguía recordar cómo había surgido—, pero es que era incapaz de dar el paso necesario para cambiar los acontecimientos de la noche y, aparentemente, Higgs tampoco estaba por la labor pues parecía encontrar el techo más fascinante que mantener una conversación con ella.

La música cesó y McGonagall dio paso al siguiente grupo. El castillo casi se vino abajo cuando las brujas de Macbeth hicieron su aparición en escena.

Cuando comenzaron a tocar su canción emblema, algo extraordinario sucedió.

Higgs dejó de prestar atención a la velas levitadoras del techo y clavó su ojos en ella, por primera vez en toda la noche Tracey se sintió analizada pues los ojos del pelirrojo la recorrieron de arriba abajo, posándose—sin duda más de lo necesario— en los suyos propios, envolviéndola con una extraña sensación de calidez.

Sin darse cuenta ambos compartieron su primera sonrisa de complicidad, recordando cierta escena un año atrás cuando Tracey consiguió vencer al chico al ajedrez y le obligo a cantar esa misma canción frente a todo Slytherin.

—No eres tan terrible con los demás como conmigo—Habló de pronto el chico—, eres cálida con Millie y divertida con Daphne. Amable con Derrick y dicharachera con Adrian. Sé que normalmente soy un capullo—Reconoció—, pero tú tampoco eres el encanto personificado. Si con nuestros amigos somos capaces de ser esa clase de persona que todo el mundo quiere tener cerca ¿Por qué no intentamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias, armarnos de paciencia y probar a llevarnos mejor?

Tracey se sintió descolocada pues no esperaba que Terence Higgs, de entre todas las personas, fuese tan claro con ella en algo así y, mucho menos, que le pidiese empezar de cero.

Se levantó y se puso frente a él, Terence la miró intrigado, alzando una ceja pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Está bien—Le tendió la mano—. Soy Tracey Davis, encantada.

—Terence Higgs—Aceptó su mano, estrechándola con diversión—, un placer conocerte Tracey, déjame decirte que está noche estás guapísima—Sonrió complacida, Terence no empezaba mal—¿Me concedes este baile?

—Sería un…¡espera! —Algo tras el chico consiguió llamar su atención—¿Esa chica que se va corriendo y llorando no es Gemma?

* * *

Daphne se reía como una loca, saltando, bailando, cantando a voz en grito la canción de las brujas de Macbeth, dejándose llevar y disfrutando como nunca. Adrian, aparte de ser siempre muy atento y amable con ella, era divertido y, aquella noche, estaba especialmente a gusto con él.

El chico movía la cabeza de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, provocando las carcajadas de su compañera con sus muecas.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —Chilló el muchacho para hacerse oír—¡El grupo es buenísimo! ¿verdad? —Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, dejando que las notas le transportasen a otro lugar—Circe, me encanta esta parte—Comenzó a moverse como si tocase una guitarra imaginaria, despertando la mirada de curiosos, incluso un par de chicos de Gryffindor le siguieron la corriente tocando un bajo y una batería, también imaginarios.

Daphne se carcajeó a gusto e, impulsada por un repentino ramalazo de valor, dio una zancada, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Adrian—Llamó—Adrian ¡Adrian! —El chico dejó de mover la cabeza como una estrella del rock, paró su curioso baile y la miró de frente.

—Dime.

Daphne se puso de puntillas y, sin previo aviso, agarró la cara de Adrian por ambos lados juntando sus labios con los del chico.

Adrian tardó varios segundos en reaccionar pero, cuando comprendió que era lo que estaba pasando, agarró a Daphne por la cintura y se aseguró de profundizar el beso.

Estaban tan absortos, que ninguno de ellos reparó en la figura del Gemma a escasos metros de distancia.

* * *

Tracey se maldijo mentalmente por no habérselo ocurrido bajar ningún tipo de prenda de abrigo al baile, cierto era que técnicamente iba a permanecer toda la noche en el interior del colegio y, el castillo, contaba con hechizos de calefacción para asegurar que la temperatura en invierno dentro de sus muros fuese optima y ninguno de sus habitantes pasase frío. Pero los imprevistos también existían y Tracey no había contado con ellos, que bien le vendría en esos momentos un chal como el de Parkinson para protegerse del gélido ambiente que se respiraba en los jardines del castillo.

Terence y ella, tras ver correr a Gemma entre los asistentes al baile y desaparecer en la oscuridad de los exteriores de la escuela, se habían separado para dar con la chica que había abandonado el baile de manera tan extraña.

—Farley—Llamó, tiritando—¡Farley—Estornudó, escandalosamente—Por Circe—maldijo, sorbiendo por la nariz—Quien me mandaría a mí hacer las paces con Higgs, sino ahora no estaría a punto de coger una pulmonía ¡Farley! ¡Farley! —Siguió buscando—¡Farley! —De entre los arbustos, le pareció distinguir un destello rojo. Creyendo que era el vestido de la muchacha, corrió en dirección—¿Gemma?

Apartó las ramas del pequeño matorral del que se oían extraños ruidos, cuál fue su sorpresa al no toparse a Gemma, sino a Derrick comiéndose a uno de los chicos del equipo de Quidditch de los tejones, que llevaba una túnica roja, por eso Tracey había pensado que Gemma se encontraría ahí.

—¿Pero qué cojones?

Derrick se separó del chico con rapidez, ensordeciendo a Tracey con el sonido similar al despegue de una ventosa.

Su acompañante estaba sonrojado, con la ropa descolocada y el pelo echo un desastre, pero aun así portaba una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja que no puedo más que despertar una sana envidia en la mente de la Slytherin. Derrick, por su parte, tenía el cabello convertido en un nido de pájaros, una de las mangas de su túnica descosida y el cuello cubierto de lo que parecían chupetones, a diferencia del otro chico, él se veía avergonzado e incómodo.

Tracey se tocó su propio cuello, en clara referencia a las marcas de su compañero.

—O te aplicas un hechizo anti hematomas o mañana tendrás que llevar bufanda hasta para dormir—Señaló.

—Tracey, por favor—Su voz sonaba tan desesperada que consiguió borrar todo atisbo de sonrisa tanto en ella como en el muchacho de rojo—. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

* * *

Terence se frotó los ojos con fuerza, buscando borrar de su mente la imagen que acababa de contemplar, aunque necesitaría algo más que eso para olvidar tal estampa.

Buscando a Gemma por entre los terrenos se había encontrado de bruces con Portia y Miles, desaparecidos del baile hacia horas. Al encontrarlos en tan comprometida situación, Terence comprendió enseguida su abrupta huida de la celebración.

Portia tenía su vestido morado, subido hasta las rodillas y Miles, con una furia casi animal, internaba sus manos por los muslos lechosos de la chica. El grito que su compañera de curso había pegado al descubrirle, no tenía nada que envidiar al grotesco lamento de una banshee.

Disculpándose con la pareja, haciendo la nota mental de comentarle a Adrian más tarde lo que acababa de ver, siguió buscando a su amiga. Topándose con más parejas en actitud amorosas por el camino, incluso le pareció ver a Diggory besando a Chang.

Tras mucho caminar por los jardines del colegio, consiguió encontrar a Gemma. Apoyada en el puente de madera, observando el lago con expresión impertérrita.

—¡Por Merlín! —Bramó, sobresaltándola—. Tú sí que sabes abandonar una fiesta ¿eh?

—Terence—Se secó con rapidez los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas—¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se apoyó contra la barandilla, envolviendo a su amiga con su brazo.

—No finjas conmigo, te he visto salir corriendo del baile. Lágrimas incluidas ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ese gilipollas de Bole te ha hecho algo?

—No, no es eso. Aunque no negaré que es un gilipollas.

Terence alzó las cejas sorprendido ante su respuesta.

—¿Y ese cambio de opinión?

Gemma soltó un hondo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Se comportó como un idiota toda la noche, haciendo comentarios supremacistas todo el rato, cabreándose conmigo porque no soy una estúpida racista como él ¡Ja! —Sonaba realmente cabreada—, y tiene la cara de decirme que precisamente por ser una Farley, debería entenderle…Sí supiera que clase de Farley soy, ni se hubiera dignado a mirarme a la cara nunca. Teníais razón, he estado tan ciega…Me avisasteis, Adrian…—Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos—¡Que tonta soy! Ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando.

Terence la abrazó con cariño, conteniendo su llanto.

Gemma apoyada en su hombro, se sintió reconfortada.

—Les vi ¿sabes? —Dijo, con el rostro escondido en el hombro de su amigo—. Estaba bailando juntos, pasándoselo tan bien…Y entonces—Sorbió por la nariz—, entonces ella se acercó a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban besándose. Y no sé porque me importa, no debería importarme—Confesó—. Si a Adrian le gusta Greengrass es cosa suya, parece buena chica. Es solo que, solo que…No sé Terence, no sé qué me pasa.

El pelirrojo tuvo que morderse la lengua, le había prometido tiempo atrás a su mejor amigo que guardaría el secreto de sus sentimientos hacia Gemma, aunque en su opinión estos pudiesen verse desde la estratosfera. Pero ahora, viendo a Gemma llorar contra su pecho, no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Si sus amigos dejasen de ser tan cabezotas y se atreviese a hablar cara a cara y si secretos todo lo que sentían, las cosas serían distintas. Pero si Gemma había visto a Adrian besar a Daphne, Terence ya no tenía tan claro que pensar.

Sabía que a su amigo le llamaba la atención la chica pero ¿Era por sí misma o por su singular parecido a Gemma? Claramente tenía una conversación pendiente.

—Venga no llores más—Pidió, secando sus lágrimas—. Anda, cuéntame que ha pasado exactamente con Bole—Sugirió, buscando cambiar de tema—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que si sabe que clase de Farley eres ni te miraría a la cara?

Gemma rompió contacto con él y de un salto, consiguió sentarse en la barandilla del puente, pegándole tal susto a Terence que éste echó rápidamente los brazos a su cintura intentado agarrarla. Gemma rio ante su repentino gesto asustado.

—No te preocupes, no me voy a caer—Palpo la barandilla—. Cerca de mi casa hay un puente como este, suelo ir allí cuando necesito desconectar, pensar o relajarme. Cuando era pequeña en verano solía ir allí a jugar con mi prima Lyla, pasábamos horas y horas jugando a la orilla del río, tirando piedras y mojándonos. Claro que nuestro lago no tenía un Calamar Gigante ni sirenas, tritones y demás seres mágicos en su fondo; con encontrarte un par de peces y algún que otro pato tenías suerte—Sonrió soñadoramente—. Luego Lyla y yo nos distanciamos y que yo recibiese una "beca" —hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos—, para estudiar fuera en un prestigioso internado no ayudó.

—Gemma—Terence estaba confuso—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Estoy cansada de fingir ser alguien que no soy ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Gemma…

—¿Puedes?

—Sí.

—Promételo Terence, es muy importante que lo hagas sino…Merlín sabe que podría pasar.

—Está bien, te lo prometo.

Gemma cerró los ojos e inspiro con fuerza antes de confesarle al pelirrojo su mayor secreto.

—Estaba tan nerviosa mi primer día, nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabía que la magia era real. Estaba tan ilusionada, ¡era una bruja! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado—Terence estaba boquiabierto, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Gemma estaba confesándole lo que él creía? —. La primera persona que conocí aquel día en el andén fue Cordelia, la hermana de Derrick ¿Te lo puedes creer? Menudo primer contacto con el mundo mágico. Pero no fue tan horrible como suena, gracias a ella conocí a Peregrine. Fue él quién me advirtió de que la gente como yo no era aceptada por las personas como su hermana, que era una sangre sucia y que, si ellos se enteraba, estaría condenada—Hizo un pausa, Terence era incapaz de mediar palabra—. Mis padres rigen una tienda de antigüedades en el pueblo donde vivo. "Farley &amp; Farley" se llama, mi padre la heredó de su padre y este a su vez de su abuelo, ambos Farley, pero no la clase de Farley que vosotros pensáis que soy. Tuve la suerte de que mi apellido era importante en el mundo mágico así que mentí, mentí a todo aquel que me preguntaba sobre mi origen y cuando me di cuenta la mentira se hizo tan grande que incluso yo llegue a creérmela. Nadie sabe que en verdad soy una sangre sucia de las que Slytherin tan mal hablaba, una muggle entre serpientes; solo Derrick conoce mi secreto y ahora…ahora tú también. Supongo que comprenderás la gravedad del asunto así que, por favor Terence ¿Guardarías tú también mi secreto?

El pelirrojo tardó unos cuantos minutos en contestar, asimilando toda la historia de Gemma.

—Eres muggle, nos mentiste.

—Sí.

—No eres de un linaje puro venerado por los fanáticos que se conocen de sobra los veintiocho apellidos sagrados.

—No.

—Solamente Derrick lo sabe.

—Sí

—¿Y ahora yo?

—Exacto.

Terence se llevó las manos a la cabeza, metiendo los dedos entre su cabello.

—¿Y Anwar?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Anwar, porque no sé lo dices—Dijo Terence—. Sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado, creyendo que estaba solo, soportando las burlas y desprecios de los demás ¡Por Circe! En tercero estaba aterrorizado por culpa del Heredero de Slytherin, podrías habérselo dicho ha sufrido mucho ¿sabes?

—Estaba asustada Terence ¿qué pasaría si se enteraban los demás? ¿Qué harían Viola y Portia? ¿Y vosotros?

—Nosotros nunca te abandonaríamos y lo sabes. O acaso has visto que tratemos a Anwar diferente por no tener padres magos ¡No somos así!

—No podía arriesgarme, no puedo.

—Pero ahora es diferente, lo sé y no permitiré que te pase nada. Anwar está de lo más raro estos días, si le confiesas lo que acabas de decirme quizás deje de comportarse como un desquiciado.

Gemma negó con la cabeza.

—No Terence, no puedo. Solo me quedan tres años aquí, pienso mantener el secreto—Le agarró la mano, temblorosa—. Y tú también, lo prometiste.

Terence primero miró su mano y luego a ella.

—Por favor—Rogó.

El chico se zafó de su agarre, bruscamente.

—Eres egoísta Gemma Farley, no te reconozco. No sé quién eres—Gemma se sintió herida—. Pero descuida, me llevaré tu oscuro secreto a la tumba.

* * *

Terence no había dicho una palabra desde que se había reencontrado. Había dado con Gemma, al parecer ésta había discutido con Bole y, alterada, se había marchado del Gran Comedor de esas maneras. Terence la había acompañado hasta las mazmorras y luego habría vuelto hasta los jardines para buscarla.

Tracey no se acaba de creer del todo las explicaciones del chico, pero no pensaba cuestionarlas. Ella misma había descubierto algo sorprendente esa misma noche y había prometido no decir ni una palabra—Y así hizo hasta el final, apechugando con las consecuencias de su promesa—.

—Siento mucho la noche de hoy—Habló el pelirrojo, al fin—. Está claro que el universo conspira contra nosotros, no quiere que seamos amigos, como enemigos estamos mejor.

—Por supuesto. Ha sido un error aceptar tu propuesta de enterrar el hacha de guerra—Dijo, siguiéndole la corriente—Pero ¿qué te parece si tentamos a la suerte y quedamos para ver juntos la segunda prueba del Torneo? ¿Crees que el cosmos lo supere?

Terence le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Me gusta vivir al límite—Reconoció—. Sí, hagámoslo. Total Adrian y Daphne seguro que pasan de nosotros y se dedican a besuquearse por las esquinas.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó la chica. No creía haber oído bien.

—Estaban besándose en el baile, Gemma lo vió—Tracey estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia que ni reparó en el tono de tristeza con el que Terence había hablado de su amiga.

—Vaya, menuda sorpresa.

—Sí—Afirmó Terence, totalmente de acuerdo—. Parece que está noche está repleta de ellas.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! El baile ha llegado y como bien ha dicho Terence ¡Cargadito de sorpresas!

Por fin ha desaparecido la máscara de Lucian y Gemma ha visto que clase de persona es el chico. Terence y Tracey parece que van a cambiar los términos de su relación y Derrick ¡Ay Derrick! Tiene mucho que explicarnos nuestro rubio, dejándose besar a escondidas por Summerby... Y hablando de besos ¡Daphne se ha lanzado a por Adrian! ¿Qué pueden depararnos estos dos en un futuro? ¿Se convertirán en pareja? No creo que a Gemma le haga mucha gracia.

Que, pobrecita, no ha sido su noche y aún encima que reúne el valor necesario para contarle a Terence su secreto, éste va y reacciona así ¿Os parece que ha hecho bien? ¿Creéis que guardará el secreto? Igual el pobre ha sido tan hosco porque todavía estaba algo traumatizado al descubrir a Portia y Miles metiéndose mano en los terrenos ¡Menuda estampa!

Bueno, igual el **próximo capítulo** tarda un pelín más, estoy en la recta final del primer cuatrimestre en la universidad y siento que quieren enterrarme en trabajos. Probablemente en las vacaciones de Navidad recupere mi vida social y algo de tiempo libre así que COA volverá por esas fechas y, para que no se os haga larga la espera**, os tengo una sorpresa:**

**Si entráis en esta dirección: 8tracks(punto)com(barra)ifyouhadagun**

Os encontraréis con una serie de **playlists** que he ido creando **sobre el fic** (e iré aumentando a medida que la historia avance).

¡Ah! querida **nazareth ncdz**: Sobre tu comentario acerca del error de Tracey, no, no fue ella la equivocada sino yo, no sé en que estaría pensando pero no quería hablar de Summerby en esa frase (bueno sí, sí sé en qué estaba pensando jaja) lo corregiré enseguida. Espero que cierta escena del capítulo de hoy te haya gustado.

¡Oh! Y también quiero darle las gracias a **alter321** por sus reviews en esta historia y en "Un rescate improvisado" en cuanto pueda te responderé al que has dejado en esta última.

Y ahora sí, ya me callo.

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA CASILLA DE ABAJO!**


	15. Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar

**XV. Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar.**

* * *

Se quitó la bufanda del cuello y se la puso en el regazo, cruzo las piernas y volvió a la lectura de su libro de Runas Antiguas, cerca del banco en el que estaba sentada un grupo de Huffelpuff coreaba el nombre de su campeón mientras Diggory, azorado, buscaba deshacerse del tumulto, amablemente. A veces le recordaba a Krum, siempre rodeado de admiradores.

Reanudó su lectura, intentando ignorar el escándalo que se formaba a su alrededor, necesitaba concentrarse si quería entender lo último que había explicado la profesora en clase, o estaría perdida de cara a los TIMOS.

Una figura se posiciono entre ella y la luz solar, interrumpiendo su estudio. Frunció el ceño y cerró el libro de golpe, dispuesta a encarar a la persona que se había atrevido a molestarla. Relajó el gesto al descubrir a Portia, con la nariz colorada y un pañuelo, ya más que usado, entre los dedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera con ese catarro? ¡Deberías estar en la cama!

—Olvídate—Dijo, con voz nasal—Viola_ edta _ahí y no _pada _de _mudmudad_ cosas _pod _lo bajo y _movedse_ de un sitio a _otdo_. ¡Me pone _histedíca_! Y no _quiede_ _decidme_ que le pasa.

Gemma le hizo un hueco junto a ella en la bancada de piedra.

—La verdad es que últimamente no parece ella—Corroboró—, y está así desde el baile ¿No te ha dicho nada?

—Nada. Y viniendo de ella es _pdeocupante_, con lo que le gusta _hablad_—Se sonó con fuerza—. _Pedo_ no es la única que desde el baile está actuando de una _maneda extdaña…_ —Volvió a sonarse—¿Qué haces aquí pudiendo _estudiad_ en la sala común mucho más a gusto y calentita? ¿Evitas a alguien?

—El ambiente en las mazmorras está muy cargado, los exámenes se acercan y están todos demasiado estresados, no quiero que me contagien su agobio—Soltó de carrerilla.

—Ya y yo soy tonta—Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo otro pañuelo de papel—. Me he fijado en que pasa algo _dado entde vosotdos._

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Gemma, algo perdida.

Portia asintió: —Sí, _vosotdos_. Higgs, Pucey, _Deddick_, tú…—Aclaró—, cada uno va a su _dollo _desde el dichoso baile. Además—La señaló con un dedo acusador—. He tenido que_ entedadme_ por Miles de que Bole y tú discutisteis y ya no estáis juntos. ¿Cuándo pensabas _contádmelo_?

—Nunca estuvimos juntos—Puntualizó, seria.

—Ya me entiendes—Dijo Portia encogiéndose de hombros y frotándose la nariz—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Gemma?

La prefecta se mordió el labio, no quería hablar de ese tema.

—¿Qué quiere que te diga? No pasa nada, no sé….—Mintió—. Derrick pasa mucho tiempo por los terrenos dibujando, dice que le relaja y que ahora en época de exámenes lo necesita, Terence siempre ha sido de ir a su bola—Se mordió el labio con más fuerza al pensar en el pelirrojo y los grandes esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por ignorarla—y Adrian…bueno…Adrian ahora está con Greengrass, no tiene tiempo para mucho más—Aquello le molestaba enormemente, pero se negaba a reconocerlo—Y sobre Lucian…sinceramente, no quiero hablar, es un idiota y con eso debería bastarte.

—Ya… A mí tampoco acaba de _convencedme_, tiene unas ideas muy _dadas_ y se las está metiendo a Miles en la cabeza, no me gusta ni un pelo—Estornudó—¿Y lo de Pucey? Menuda _sodpdesa_ eh. No me lo imaginaba con alguien como _Gdeengradd._

Gemma se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su bufanda y demás pertenencias dispuesta a volver al interior del castillo, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué de su repentina huida: si por culpa del frío, los ruidos molestos de los tejones, o las preguntas de Portia.

—Sí él es feliz ¿qué más da?

Portia se rio, o al menos lo intentó, ya que los mocos apenas le dejaban hablar con claridad, mucho menos carcajearse sin que unos cuantos de ellos saliesen expulsados por sus fosas nasales.

—Te fastidia un montón _¿vedad?_

—Que pesados sois todos—Estalló, molesta— me da igual ¿vale? —Portia alzó las manos, en señal de rendición, antes de sufrir un ataque de tos. Gemma rodó los ojos—Anda vámonos ya para dentro antes de que te pongas peor. Que no sé qué diantres haces aquí fuera estando así—Portia se levantó, Gemma las envolvió a ambas con su bufanda, que en realidad podría pasar casi por una pequeña manta.

—Pero no _quiedo_ volved a Slytherin o _acabadé_ por ponerle a Viola la zancadilla.

Gemma recordó a Adrian y Daphne sentados juntos frente a la chimenea demasiado cerca el uno del otro y el estómago se le contrajo.

—Sí mejor vayamos a otro sitio y, por cierto, que calladito te tenías lo de Miles—Picó.

Portia enrojeció.

—No _quiedo oid_ ni una _palabda_, o te _estornudade_ en la cada—Amenazó—. Ya he tenido que _sopodtad_ las_ budlas_ de Montague y mi paciencia tiene un límite—Tosió.

—Está bien, está bien—Respondió Gemma, divertida—Anda, entremos. No quiero que empeores o tendré que soportar tus estornudos toda la noche.

* * *

Entró en el aula vacía, él ya estaba esperándola. Pasando los dedos por la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, para limpiarse después, con mal disimulado asco, los restos de suciedad en la manga de la túnica.

Se permitió observarle detenidamente y en silencio, antes de hacerse notar.

Siempre le había parecido muy atractivo. Pero no era la única que así opinaba, media población femenina de Hogwarts caía rendida a sus pies: con una de sus sonrisas coquetas bastaba, para tener a cualquier chica comiendo de su mano.

Y lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. En más, incluso en alguna ocasión se había aprovechado de ello buscando su propio beneficio.

Lo había hecho con su amiga, aunque no con los resultados que él esperaba, así que ¿Qué le aseguraba que no estaba utilizándola a ella también?

Se había pasado los últimos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza a esa extraña relación que habían empezado a desarrollar semanas antes del baile. Al principio se sintió mal por su amiga—a quién él intentaba convertir en su pareja—, incluso intentó ponerle fin a su aventura el mismo día del baile pero, tras enterarse de la discusión de ambos en el mismo, había vuelto a caer en sus redes.

Y se sentía como una estúpida. ¿Realmente Lucian estaba interesado en ella o, simplemente, estaba interesada en su apellido y usarla para escalar posiciones?

Aunque aquello sonaba ridículo, había sido amigo de su primo durante años, si hubiese querido aprovecharse del apellido Flint, ya lo habría hecho.

Ella se había fijado en él muy pronto, fue su primer flechazo, aún recuerda con nostalgia como a sus tiernos doce años le temblaban las piernas cuando veía aparecer a Marcus seguido de su amigo Lucian. Pero el tiempo pasó su encaprichamiento desapareció y, a pesar de no dejar de encontrar nunca atractivo al joven, Viola se olvidó de Lucian. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que cuando descubrió que Gemma despertaba las atenciones del chico no sintió celos. Lo hizo, y tanto que lo hizo.

Pero buscó otras ocupaciones en las que centrar su mente.

Por suerte, Gemma y Lucian nunca llegaron a nada y ahora él mostraba fuerte interés en ella. Podía ser con segundas intenciones, lo tenía más que claro pero ¿Y sí Lucian había abierto los ojos por fin y había descubierto a la prima pequeña de su amigo como algo más que eso y por eso decidió desinteresarse por Gemma?

Era totalmente posible.

Además, siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de hadas.

Su cabello claro estaba todavía húmedo, señal de que acaba de llegar del campo de Quidditch, llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y sus brazos morenos quedaban expuestos, no estaba tan musculado como alguno de sus otros compañeros, pero sí se notaba algo de fuerza en ellos, obra sin duda de sus entrenamientos con el equipo.

Le gustaba la forma en que la comisura de sus labios se arqueaba ligeramente cuando hacia algún comentario inteligente; su porte aristocrático; que Miles, Cassius y su propio primo le tuviesen respeto; la pasión con la que hablaba; su agresividad en los partidos e incluso, aunque al principio consiguió asustarle, su cara de emoción al ver como en Los Mundiales de Quidditch el caos lo devoraba todo: Era hipnotizante, tanto que había conseguido contagiarle su entusiasmo.

Carraspeó, alertándole de su presencia.

En cuanto la descubrió parada en mitad de la clase le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que conseguía hacerle temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Le hizo un gesto, animándola a acercarse a él y sentarse sobre la mesa.

Intentando ocultar su nerviosismo acudió a su lado, cuando la tuvo frente a frente, Lucian acarició con suavidad su sonrojada mejilla, colocándole uno de sus mechones oscuros tras la oreja.

—Me gusta cuando llevas el pelo así—Señaló, fijándose en la cinta rosa que estaba usando a modo de diadema—. Te da un aspecto aniñado.

Viola al principio complacida con el cumplido, frunció el ceño ante la última frase.

—No soy una niña.

Lucian sonrió contra su cuello, depositando en él un cálido beso que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—Lo sé—Susurró, provocándole cosquillas con su aliento—¿Has tenido problemas para venir?

Negó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, pues Lucian no parecía dispuesto a abandonar su cuello.

—No, las chicas no estaban en las mazmorras—Apuntó—Y no me he topado con nadie de camino a aquí.

—Bien—Celebró Lucian—. No quiero que nadie se enteré aún de lo nuestro—Le recordó, desabrochando el primer botón de su blusa—. Me gusta más así—Otro botón más, y otro beso, más abajo—Nuestro pequeño secreto—Tercer botón. Viola se estremeció, ansiosa—, dulce secreto—Últimos botones, la blusa de Viola se deslizó sobre sus hombros. Lucian se alejó para poder observarla mejor.

Sus ojos, se fijaron en su cuerpo para acabar clavados en los suyos. Estaban brillantes, enormes. Viola se sintió expuesta pero aún así aguanto la mirada del chico, orgullosa, sin mostrar su timidez en ningún momento.

Lucian volvió a acercase a ella, estaba vez para morder con lujuria sus labios. Viola tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la mesa para no desfallecer ante el repentino arranque de pasión de Bole.

Lucian se separó de ella para tomar aire, acariciando su rostro de nuevo.

—Eres preciosa—Dijo—. Tendría que haberme fijado en ti, no en ella.

Viola, molesta ante el fantasma de Gemma en las palabras de Lucian, agarró al chico por las solapas de la camisa, acercándole a ella, dispuesta a hacerle perder la ropa a él también.

—Pero lo has hecho ahora—Exclamó seductoramente contra sus labios—. De los errores se aprende.

Lucían esbozó una sonrisa burlesca, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban y, agarrándola del cuello, volvió a besarla.

* * *

Terence se reía a mandíbula batiente ignorando las quejas y lamentaciones de Miles y Graham. La segunda prueba acababa de finalizar y ninguno de los dos chicos había acertado con sus cavilaciones acerca de los acontecimientos de la misma: Ni Potter había estirado la pata—aunque parecía que había estado cerca—, ni Krum había ganado la prueba.

—No pienso apostar más—Sentenció Miles, dejándose caer de brazos cruzados a los pies de la silla en la que Portia miraba, divertida, la escena—¡Este Torneo va a ser mi ruina!

—Venga Miles—Animó Terence, contando las monedas que había ganado frente a Graham, no sin cierto recochineo—, si solo queda la última prueba ¡La definitiva! ¿No te atreves a arriesgarte a darnos un ganador?

—O ganadora—Puntualizó Portia.

—Eso es o ganadora—Repitió el pelirrojo—¡venga! Graham sigue empeñado y ha apostado por Krum.

—¿Krum? —Preguntó Miles, recuperando el interés.

—Me gustaría que ganase Hogwarts—Reconoció el otro—. Pero me niego a apostar por un Huffelpuff y mucho menos por un Gryffindor tramposo. Qué pena que el colacuerno no se lo comiese.

—¿Y Delacour qué? —Volvió a protestar Portia—Vale que en esta última prueba no le ha ido muy bien, pero es igual de valida que Krum, Diggory y Potter.

Miles asintió las palabras de la chica.

—Es verdad—Se levantó de un salto, rebuscando en sus bolsillo—. Apuesto por la francesita.

Portia aplaudió su decisión, Graham rodó los ojos y Terence aceptó el dinero encantado. Miles se giró buscando los labios de su novia, quería una compensación por haber apostado por su favorita.

—¡Ni se os ocurra besaros! —Pidió Terence, llevándose las manos a los ojos teatralmente—Aun no he conseguido borrar la imagen del baile de mis recuerdos.

Portia le pegó una patada en la pantorrilla; obligándole a pegar un aullido de dolor.

—Sí, por favor—Corroboró Graham—. Basta de romanticismo, no sé qué demonios llevaría el ponche del baile pero ¡Mire donde mire hay parejas! —Levantó su puño y se aclaró la garganta, antes de comenzar la enumeración—: Diggory y Chang—uno de sus dedos se alzó—, Parkinson y Malfoy—otro dedo—, Krum y Granger ¡que tiene cojones la cosa! Si hasta ha tenido que salvarla en la prueba…—Siguiente dedo—: Vosotros dos—Portia le echo la lengua—Esos dos—Señaló con la cabeza a Adrian y Daphne, entrando en ese momento por la puerta, seguidos de otro pequeño grupo que volvía de presencia la segunda prueba—Y, por si fuera poco, …¿Eh Higgs, a dónde vas?

—No es que no quiera quedarme a escuchar tu discurso en contra de las parejas Graham, que lo comparto oye, pero tengo algo hacer—Y despidiéndose con la mano se acercó al grupo de recién llegados, donde estaba Tracey.

—¿Veis? —Graham se volvió hacia Miles y Portia—Hasta Terence ha sucumbido ¡Y con Davis! ¿Es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos?

Terence saludó a Adrian y Daphne con un movimiento de cabeza antes de pararse frente a Tracey, qué le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que estás enfada conmigo—Habló el chico—¡Pero me quedé dormido! Derrick me contó que estuviste como diez minutos esperándome en la Sala Común antes de marcharte insultando a todo mi árbol genealógico.

—Y fui bastante suave.

—Te creo ¡Pero déjame compensarte! Está claro que el cosmos no quiso que viésemos juntos la prueba—Dijo—, pero igual acepta que te invité a tomar algo en Hogsmade la próxima salida—Propuso, enseñándole las monedas que había ganado gracias a Miles y Graham.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Desplumando a Graham y Miles.

—Seguro que no fue al ajedrez.

—Que graciosa. Pero bueno ¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no?

—Me lo pensaré, solo espero que mi cerveza de mantequilla sea lo suficientemente generosa. Ya sabes, por las molestias.

Terence negó, divertido. Davis seguía siendo Davis.

* * *

Cordelia suspiró cansada, solo llevaba una hora en el Ministerio y ya estaba agotada. Su compañero era un inútil incapaz de hacer su trabajo, así que le había tocado repetir todos los documentos. Menos mal que su jefa se lo había llevado a hacer una inspección, sino sería capaz de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable ahí mismo.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le obligaron a dejar de prestar atención al pergamino que tenía sobre su escritorio. Extraña, miró la hora. Su incompetente compañero y su mediocre jefa no debían volver hasta medía mañana.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, dando paso a un hombre de mediana edad clavo, de rasgos duros e imponente altura.

—¿Cordelia Derrick? —Preguntó, mirándola con interés.

—¿Quién lo pregunta? —Quiso saber, a la defensiva.

El hombre se rio.

—Por supuesto—Le tendió su mano—: Adam Mulciber, para servirla. Viejo amigo de su padre.

Cordelia estrecho su mano, no aún sin cierta desconfianza.

—¿Viejo amigo? ¿Entonces porque nunca he oído hablar de usted?

—Augustus tendría sus razones—Declaró, subiendo la manga de su jersey. Dejando al descubierto su marca tenebrosa. Cordelia no necesito ninguna explicación más.

—Claro, Mulciber. Ahora lo recuerdo ¿Quiere tomar asiento y explicarme a que se debe su visita?

—Me gustaría, pero tengo algo de prisa. Me esperan en otro lugar—Explicó—Solo he venido a traerte un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje? ¿de quién? —Quiso saber, intrigada.

—Acabo de llegar de visitar a mi hermano en Azkaban—Aclaró—y, aprovechando el viaje, decidí pasarme a saludar a Cassandra y Thorfinn.

El corazón de Cordelia se aceleró ante el nombramiento de su madre y de su tío.

—¿Qué tal están? ¿Le han dicho algo?

—Están bien—Tranquilizó— bueno, todo lo bien que se puede estar en ese infierno—Su rostro se oscureció—. Pero quieren que te diga algo—Cordelia le miró intrigada—: que no te preocupes, que pronto volveréis a veros.

—¿Cómo que pronto volveremos a vernos? —Preguntó confusa—No tiene sentido, estarán ahí de por vida.

Mulciber sonrió, siniestramente.

—Te sorprendería saber, Cordelia, que no todo es lo que parece.

* * *

Habían quedado donde siempre a la hora de siempre y Pete llegaba tarde, para no variar. Pero algo había cambiado en su rutina de encuentros clandestinos desde la última vez.

Ahora ya no se reunían para conversar, observar los terrenos en un cómodo silencio, o para ser molestado mientras intentaba dibujar.

No, ahora todo era diferente. De una manera que nunca habría imaginado.

Se habían besado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pete le había confesado lo que sentía por él y él… sorprendiéndose incluso más a sí mismo que al propio Summerby… reconoció sentir lo mismo.

Y, no solamente eso había cambiado; su secreto, que antes solo era cosa de dos, había pasado a ser cosa de tres: Tracey Davis les había descubierto.

Al principio sintió verdadero pavor al sentirse descubierto. Lo cual generó una enorme discusión con Pete posteriormente, pero por suerte Derrick había conseguido calmarle y hacerle comprender su punto de vista.

Su familia, defensora a ultranza de los valores llevados a la práctica con crueldad por el Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado, jamás comprenderían que el heredero de su linaje prefiriese la compañía masculina a la femenina. Si no eran siquiera capaces de aceptar algo tan simple como que la magia puede nacer en cualquier persona ¿Cómo iban a aceptar que estuviese enamorado de un hombre?

Le asustaba que lo descubriesen, no por él como creía Summerby en un principio. Si no que, precisamente, lo que le aterrorizaba es que dieran con Pete y le hiciese algo. Su hermana tenía cierto punto sádico que se moría por explotar, no pensaba ofrecerle al huffelpuff en bandeja.

Por suerte, Tracey resultó ser más compresiva de lo imaginado y prometió guardar silencio. Derrick había comprobado con satisfacción que había, al menos por el momento, cumplido su palabra.

Un silbido se escuchó a su espada. Pete había llegado y se había topado con otro cambio, al igual que él.

El campo de Quidditch había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había germinado un enorme laberinto: probablemente clave para la tercera prueba.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado sin poder acceder al campo.

—No me digas—Derrick se giró—Llegas tarde.

Summerby, asegurándose antes de nada de que nadie pudiese verles, deposito un rápido beso en sus labios.

—No tan tarde. Sueles exagerar demasiado.

Derrick le enseño su reloj.

—¡Diez minutos!

El chico le quito importancia, encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir ahora? —Preguntó el rubio decepcionado, mirando con nostalgia el lugar donde solían reunirse a salvo de miradas ajenas.

—Podemos ir a los lindes del bosque—Sugirió Summerby—. Pasa poca gente por ahí.

—Pero desde allí no podremos ver el sauce.

Summerby le miró, alzando una ceja.

—Veo que al final te he pegado alguna de mis manías.

—Es un árbol como otro cualquiera—Respondió el rubio con expresión seria—, pero es que quería darte esto y no sé; pensé que si estabas mirando el sauce con esa cara de embobado que pones siempre te gustaría más—Le tendió un pergamino enrollado.

Cuando Summerby lo abrió se quedó boquiabierto.

Derrick había hecho un dibujo del árbol, casi idéntico al original, en una estampa invernal, recubierto de nieve. Tal y como había dicho que le gustaba.

—Es…es increíble. En verdad que tienes un enorme talento—Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con intensidad, clavándose las manos en los brazos con fuerza y ejerciendo presión sobre sus bocas.

Cuando se separaron Derrick tenía los labios hinchados y respiraba con dificultad.

—Vayamos al linde del bosque, entonces.

Summerby se carcajeo.

—No pierdes el tiempo, eh sólo Derrick.

El rubio se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras le arrastraba agarrando su corbata tras él.

* * *

Tracey jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda mientras esperaba a que Terence regresase del servicio. Esa tarde las Tres Escobas estaba más bullicioso de lo habitual, la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos sería en apenas una semana y el ambiente estaba caldeado. Todos quería saber quién se haría con la copa y cada uno tenía su favorito. En el pub por encima del ruido se llegaba a distinguir el nombre de los campeones seguido de alguna que otra frase de apoyo en inglés, búlgaro y francés.

Tracey paso su vista por el pub, completamente a rebosar, deteniéndose casi sin darse cuenta en la pareja formada por Portia y Miles—sentado en la barra—, sonriéndose tontamente, intercalando besos entre sorbos a sus bebidas.

Rodó los ojos.

No sabía que ocurría últimamente en Hogwarts, pero parecía que mirases donde mirases descubrirías una pareja nueva.

No es que tuviese nada en contra de ello, era solo que no acabada de acostumbrarse a ver a tanta gente siendo cariñosa delante de sus narices: especialmente si se trataba de Daphne y Pucey ¡Por Salazar! Aquello le ponía de los nervios.

—¿A quién estás fulminando con la mirada? —Dijo la voz de Terence, sobresaltándola. Había estado tan concentrada analizando el local que ni se había percatado de que el chico había regresado.

Soltó un pequeño resoplido antes de darle un suave sorbo a su bebida.

—A nadie en particular—Contestó— Has tardado mucho.

Terence se encogió de hombros, recostándose en la silla.

—Me encontré con Anwar, estaba con esos Ravenclaw con los que se reúne para estudiar. Intenté hablar con él, pero prácticamente me mandó a la mierda—Frunció el ceño, Tracey lo notó.

—¿Sigue comportándose de manera extraña?

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Y ya no sé que hacer, anoche cuando volví a la habitación me lo encontré encarando a Cassius—Se rascó la barbilla—. Quise saber que estaba pasando, pero ambos decidieron ignorarme y seguir a lo suyo…—Parecía realmente superado por la situación—. Anwar es un buen tío, algo extraño y bastante ratón de biblioteca, pero no es mal chaval. Cassius siempre ha ido a su bola y es tan reservado que hasta consigue intimidarte pero, nunca han tenido problemas. Cassius incluso defendió a Anwar cuando esos capullos amigos de Bole intentaron lanzarle al Lago…No sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos para que ahora estén así; pero bueno, tampoco sé que bicho le ha picado a Cassius para querer relacionarse con esa clase de gente con la que se junta, así que sigo en las mismas.

—¿Has hablado con Adrian y Derrick? Ellos igual saben que está pasando.

Terence dejó escapar una risa un tanto amarga.

—Derrick está desaparecido en combate, no hace más que perderse por los terrenos con sus acuarelas para pintar o no sé qué rollo—Tracey tragó saliva, pero no hizo ningún comentario—Y Adrian…igual soy capaz de hablar con él el día que se despegue de Daphne.

—¿Y Gemma? Ella y Anwar hacen juntos sus rondas de prefectos, quizás le ha contado algo.

Terence acabó su bebida de un solo trago, posando la jarra contra la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tracey le observó intrigada.

—No quiero hablar ni con Gemma, ni de Gemma.

La confesión no pilló a la chica por sorpresa, desde el Baile ya había notado al pelirrojo distante con la prefecta; era evidente que algo había sucedido entre ellos la noche que salió a buscarla por el castillo, pero no se había atrevido a interrogarle sobre lo sucedido. Hasta el momento.

—¿Por qué de pronto estás actuando de una manera tan absurda hacia ella? Es tu amiga. Dices que te preocupa la actitud de Anwar estos días pero ¿Y la tuya? No ves que te estás comportando como un cretino con Farley—Terence la miró enfurruñado—. A ver, que hablo desde la ignorancia: no sé qué puede haberos enfrentado pero ¿No estás siendo un poco inflexible? Recuerda cuando te enfadaste con Pucey por lo del equipo de Quidditch, fuiste un capullo irracional ¿No estará pasándote lo mismo con ella?

—No.

Tracey suspiró.

—Venga Terence, no seas crío.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio unos minutos, dándole vueltas a su jarra vacía, pensativo. Tracey permaneció a la espera.

—Me mintió ¿vale? Y ahora que por fin están las cartas sobre la mesa, no quiere reconocer su error y…—Pareció pensar la frase que quería decir a continuación—Y ayudar a que una situación injusta sea menos dura para la persona que la sufre.

—No he entendido nada—Reconoció la chica—. Pero si Gemma decidió mentirte, en lo que sea, tendría sus motivos ¿no? Muchas veces mentimos para evitar un mal mayor, no por gusto. Créeme sé de lo que habló—Añadió—. No sé qué es lo que Gemma te habrá ocultado—Terence hizo ademán de querer hablar, pero Tracey le cortó alzando su mano—: ni me interesa saberlo—El chico se vio aliviado—. Pero seguramente tenga un motivo de peso ¿no? Quizás miente porque es la única manera que tenía de protegerse, de proteger a alguien, o porque es la única solución que ha encontrado—Puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Terence, obligando al chico a parar su juego con la jarra y centrar sus ojos en ella—. A veces hay que ponerse en el lugar del otro antes de precipitarnos y enfadarnos ¿No?

—¿Ese era tu razonamiento cada vez que me amenazabas con tu varita? —Bromeó Terence.

Tracey rio.

—Contigo es más difícil. No se ponerme en la piel de un cavernícola.

—Gracias por el cumplido—Se levantó—Voy a por otra cerveza ¿quieres que te traiga una a ti también?

—No, estoy bien por ahora.

—De acuerdo—El chico se alejó de la mesa, rumbo a la barra.

—¡Terence! —Llamó Tracey, obligándole a detener su camino—: En serio, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

El chico la miró con expresión impertérrita, pero aun así respondió:

—Lo haré.

* * *

Era incapaz de ver nada, las manos de Adrian le tapaban los ojos y la guiaban por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo fijo, al menos eso creía ella, desde que habían abandonado las mazmorras y el chico le había tapado los ojos había intentado memorizar el camino; pero al tercer giro ya había perdido la cuenta y se encontraba tan perdida como Adrian pretendía.

—Vale—Dijo el chico a su oído—Ya hemos llegado—Y con esas palabras retiró sus manos de sus ojos, permitiéndole volver a ver de nuevo.

Daphne parpadeo un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a la claridad, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en uno de los múltiples pasillos de la escuela, sin nada destacable a su alrededor, se giró buscando a Adrian, que le sonreía de medio lado: divertido por su expresión de confusión.

—¿Está era tu sorpresa? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos un tanto decepcionada—¿Un simple pasillo?

Adrian rio: —Anda date la vuelta.

Daphne le obedeció y se quedó frente a frente con un cuadro, un tanto simple, de un frutero.

—Sinceramente Adrian, en Hogwarts hay pinturas mejores que esta.

Adrian negó con la cabeza.

—Es usted muy impaciente señorita Greengrass—Se acercó al cuadro y, para sorpresa de su acompañante, se puso a hacerle cosquillas al dibujo de una de las peras del frutero.

—¿Pero qué…?—Su pregunta quedó inconclusa en el aire, pues la pera del cuadro se transformó en una especie de manilla que Adrian movió: dando paso a una especie de habitación oculta.

—Las damas primero—Dijo Adrian, invitándola a pasar.

Daphne, un poco reticente, se adentró en el pasadizo; enseguida un fuerte olor dulzón envolvió sus sentidos.

El extraño pasadizo que se abría tras el cuadro era, ni más ni menos, que las cocinas de la escuela. Daphne se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir el lugar: en el centro del mismo se situaban tres grandes mesas de madera similares a las del Gran Comedor donde, un ejército de elfos domésticos, dejaban una serie de platos amontonados. Daphne se relamió al comprobar que aquello sería su cena y que tenía una pinta estupenda.

—Bienvenida a las cocinas—Susurró Adrian.

—¿Cómo has dado con ellas?

—Mi hermano Héctor me contó cómo encontrarlas—Respondió.

—¿Alguien más sabe cómo llegar aquí?

—Pocos más me imagino, los gemelos Weasley seguro, me los he encontrado en más de una ocasión por este pasillo, Terence que fue el primero en venir aquí conmigo en segundo y bueno, ahora tú.

Daphne estaba fascinada observando a los elfos trabajar.

—Hogwarts nunca deja de sorprenderme—Dijo más para sí que para el chico.

—¡Señorita, señorito! —Exclamó una voz un tanto chillona a sus pies, perteneciente a una elfina doméstica de grandes ojos marrones, nariz ganchuda y delantal violeta que les miraba con soberana admiración—¡Siempre es un placer recibir visita en las cocinas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! ¿Quieren tomar algo? ¿Un té? ¿Pastel? ¿Compota?

—No, no estamos bien—Afirmó Daphne, pero fue totalmente ignorada ya que, enseguida, tanto ella como Adrian se vieron rodeados de montañas y montañas de dulces.

—No intentes rechazarlos—Aconsejó el muchacho—, cada vez que Terence y yo nos dejamos caer por aquí, salimos con el estómago y los bolsillos llenos de comida.

—Gracias—Dijo la muchacha, aceptando una humeante taza de té—Sois muy amables.

—Atendemos a Hogwarts y sus alumnos con mucho gusto joven dama—Declaró un elfo entrado ya edad, haciéndole una exagerada reverencia.

Adrian tomó impulso y se sentó en una de las encimeras de la cocina, justo al lado de la chica, sorbiendo con gusto su té.

—Bueno ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? —Preguntó.

—Mucho, no me lo esperaba.

—Me alegro pero, Daphne ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Ella asintió—¿Podrías mantener la ubicación de las cocinas en secreto? No me gustaría que se corriese la voz por todo Slytherin, ya me siento bastante mal cuando me dejo caer por aquí con Terence, los elfos tiene ya mucho trabajo, no me gusta perturbarlos con nuestras visitas.

La muchacha le imitó y, de un pequeño salto, tomó asiento a su lado.

—Claro, será nuestro secreto—Dijo, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Adrian sonrió perdiéndose en los ojos de su novia, tan brillantes y cristalinos que siempre conseguían hipnotizarle, a pesar de que solían recordarle demasiado a los de Gemma.

Desterró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su mente y tomó una de las manos de Daphne entre las suyas, depositando en ella suaves caricias; consiguiendo ruborizar a la chica en el acto.

* * *

Les había tocado patrullar la quinta planta aquella tarde-noche. Desde que Terence conocía su secreto, Gemma había comenzado a sentirse un tanto incómoda ante la presencia de Anwar, su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido la noche del baile con el pelirrojo y, no paraba de preguntarse, si era cierto que estaba actuando mal y debería confesarse a su compañero prefecto su gran secreto.

—Pues parece que hoy está todo muy tranquilo ¿no?—Habló, rompiendo el silencio que les acompañaba.

—La última prueba se acerca—Comentó Anwar—Deben de estar todos en sus Salas Comunes apoyando a sus favoritos. He oído que Malfoy quiere organizar una fiesta en las mazmorras para mostrar su apoyo a Diggory.

—A un Huffelpuff… ¿en serio? Pensé que, a pesar de ser el ideario de las chapas de "Potter apesta", Malfoy acabaría apoyando a Krum, no sé, le pega más.

—Creo que poco le importa la casa de Diggory, seguro que si el otro campeón de la escuela resultaba ser un Gryffindor, también le apoyaría. Malfoy se pondría incluso de parte de Granger si eso significaría estar en el equipo contrario a Potter.

Gemma hizo una mueca, no se imaginaba a Malfoy confraternizando con alguien como Hermione Granger pero, Anwar tenía razón, haría lo que fuese por enfrentarse a Potter. Resultaba enfermiza su obsesión con El Niño Que Vivió.

El silencio volvió a envolverles mientras continuaban ejerciendo su labor de prefectos. Todo estaba calmado, ni siquiera había rastro de Peeves: Gemma comenzaba a aburrirse un poco.

Las palabras de Terence pronto volvieron a ocupar su mente y, antes incluso de poder pensarlo dos veces, las palabras ya estaban escapando de sus labios.

—Oye Anwar ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —El muchacho la observó por encima de sus gafas, como invitándola a continuar—Quizás resulte un poco impertinente—Se mordió el labio—Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntártelo.

—Adelante entonces—Dijo él, con voz monocorde.

—Sé que es duro ser hijo de muggles en nuestra casa—Anwar dió un respingo al escucharla, pero no cambio su expresión—, pero, no sé, imagínate que llegas a saber nada más llegar que acabarías en Slytherin y que tus orígenes supondrían un problema para tus compañeros ¿Habrías hecho algo distinto?

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Hubiese mentido? ¿Ocultado que eres muggle?

Anwar detuvo su camino y se quedó unos segundos callado, reflexionando, antes de negar con la cabeza y fijar toda su atención en su compañera.

—No—Respondió—Es verdad que es un experiencia difícil y tenido que soportar ciertas cosas que no se las deseo a nadie…—Gemma se sintió peor al escucharle—, pero no, no lo haría. Soy un Khaan y estoy muy orgulloso de ello, de la lucha de mis abuelos para llegar a este país y de la lucha de mis padres por sacarnos a mi hermano y a mí adelante. No me importa lo que cuatro estúpidos supremacistas crean sobre mí. Soy un mago, igual que ellos, y por mucho que digan o hagan eso no va a cambiar.

—Vaya, eso es muy valiente…

—No lo creo, simplemente es ser uno mismo. Por ejemplo ¿Tú dejarías de ser una Farley para ser otra persona?

Gemma palideció, pero Anwar pareció no notarlo.

—No…no lo haría—Respondió en un hilo de voz.

—Pues eso mismo—La puerta del aula de música, la fondo del pasillo, interrumpió su charla, dejando salir a los miembros del coro, que estaban ensayando su canción para la gran final del Torneo. Gemma entrecerró los ojos, pues le pareció reconocer a cierta persona entre ellos.

—An…¿Esa no es Millicent?

El chico siguió la trayectoria de su mirada.

—¡Sí que es! No sabía que estaba en el coro.

—Ni yo. Tracey ha estado quejándose últimamente de que desaparecía sin dar explicaciones ¡Seguramente sería por ir a los ensayos! —Exclamó—¿Deberíamos decírselo?

—No—Dijo Anwar, rotundo—. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, deja que Millicent decida cuando quiere descubrir el suyo.

Gemma volvió a morderse el labio.

—Sí—Dijo en voz baja—. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

* * *

Adrian dejó caer su cabeza, llevándose un buen golpe en opinión de Derrick, contra sus apuntes de Runas Antiguas esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Esto es un desastre—Se lamentó, no entiendo nada.

—Culpa tuya—Se burló divertido el rubio—. Si hubieses escogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como pensante en un principio, en vez de semejante suplicio ahora no estarías lamentándote.

—Deja de regodearte en mi dolor—Protestó Adrian—No entiendo absolutamente nada ¿Puedes echarme una mano?

—¿Yo? —Se sorprendió su amigo—Si ni siquiera entiendo lo que pone en la portada del libro—Dijo, tirando el manual al montón de apuntes de Adrian, desordenados por la mesa—. Pídele ayuda a alguien que tome la materia, no a mí.

—¿A quién, a Portia? Si la he visto antes intentando tirar el libro a la chimenea.

Derrick negó con la cabeza.

—No, a Portia no—Sonrió siniestramente, a Adrian el gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

—¡No Peregrine, ni se te ocurra! Las cosas entre nosotros están tensas, como se te pase por la cabeza…

Pero el rubio ignoró sus palabras y, llamando la atención de Gemma, consiguió que la chica dejase de charlar con sus amigas al otro lado de la Sala y acudiera en su ayuda.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, tomando asiento junto a su amigo, sin apenas reparar en la presencia de un agobiado Adrian.

—A ti Runas se te da bien ¿verdad?

—Consigo entenderlo, que al menos ya es algo.

—¡Genial! Porque aquí nuestro querido Adrian, tiene serios problemas.

La expresión de Gemma cambió al instante y, con una lentitud que consiguió poner a Adrian aún más nervioso, giró su cabeza en su dirección: encontrándose de bruces con él.

—Bueno…yo…—Balbuceó el muchacho—, no consigo terminar mi traducción.

—Yo acabo de terminar la mía—Reconoció Gemma, un tanto incomoda. Desde el baile habían estado evitándose mutuamente y lográndolo, increíblemente. Pero ahora Derrick les estaba obligando a enfrentarse, momento que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para afrontar.

—Excelente—Celebró Derrick—Entonces os dejó solos para que habléis de lo que tengáis que hablar—Adrian le lanzo una mirada amenazante. Derrick se carcajeo—Hablo de la traducción ¿En qué estabais pensando? —Y sin hacer caso a las mudas protestas de sus amigos abandonó el lugar.

Gemma, tragó saliva y, sin hacer todavía contacto visual con el chico, tomó asiento en el lugar donde Derrick estaba acomodado anteriormente y se dedicó a leer la traducción de Adrian sin mediar palabra con él.

Adrian, se movió en su sitio inquieto, notando que el silencio que se cernía sobre ambos conseguiría aplastarle. Así que, armándose de coraje, decidió dar el primer paso.

—¿Qué tal te va todo? —Preguntó, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa—Hace mucho que no hablamos.

—Has estado muy ocupado últimamente—Respondió Gemma, sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

Adrian tragó en seco.

—Bueno, tú tampoco te has dejado ver mucho—Recordó—Si no fuese por Graham y su bocaza, ni sabría que en el Baile habías discutido con Bole—Gemma cerró los puños sobre la mesa ante la mención del tema, Adrian lo notó—¿No te haría nada, verdad? —Preguntó, serio, malinterpretando su gesto—Porque sí fue así te prometo que le arrancaré…

—Para—Dijo Gemma, mirándole al fin. Adrian notó como pequeños pinchazos recorrían su estómago al notar la mirada, claramente enfurecida, de Gemma sobre la suya—. Bole no me hizo absolutamente nada y, si así fuera, se defenderme sola. Simplemente descubrí que tenías razón y que Lucian era un capullo ¿Contento? Ya puedes decirme eso de "te lo dije".

Adrian abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, buscando que decir. Cierto era que le alegraba enormemente saber que Gemma ya no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Bole pero, la ira y amargura en las palabras de su amiga a la hora de tratar el tema le habían descolocado.

—Mentiría si te dijese que no me agrada saber que ya no estás con Bole, pero no me gusta verte triste.

—No estoy triste, estoy aliviada.

—¿Entonces porque tus ojos parecen decir lo contrario?

Gemma soltó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Esa es la clase de cursilerías que le dices a Greengrass?

Adrian alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Gemma soltó una risa por lo bajo.

—Disculpa, quizás sí que me estoy extralimitando—Sonrió, aunque a Adrian le pareció más bien una mueca falsa—¿Qué tal os va? Hacéis una pareja estupenda.

—Daphne es una buena chica, no sé qué tienes en su contra—Saltó, a la defensiva.

—¿Nunca entenderás nada, verdad? No tengo nada en contra de Greengrass.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? Estás actuando como una niña pequeña.

Gemma soltó la traducción y la puso frente a él, le arrebato la pluma de las manos y comenzó a rodear una serie de palabras:

—Aquí has conjugado mal los verbos—Señaló—: Y esta runa quiere decir "satisfacción" no "conejo", no sé de donde habrás sacado eso. Luego si quieres te dejó mi traducción para que lo compares.

Adrian se veía confuso ante el repentino cambio de conversación.

—¿Gracias?

Gemma asintió, levantándose poco a poco de su asiento.

—Greengrass me parece una buena persona—Dijo, dándole la espalda—. Pero no me gusta ver cómo vas besuqueándote con ella por el castillo adelante—Sentenció, antes de volver junto a sus compañeras, dejándole totalmente desubicado.

Adrian repitió las últimas palabras de la chica en su mente, una y otra vez, todavía con la traducción entre sus manos… ¿Acaso Gemma había querido decir lo que él creía?

Se levantó, dispuesto a cruzar la Sala Común e ir a su encuentro, exigiéndole una explicación, pero, de pronto, una firme mano se posó sobre su hombro haciendo contra peso, obligándole a sentarse en la butaca de nuevo.

Cuando alzó la vista descubrió a Cassius parado junto a él. Había estado tan absorto en su conversación con Gemma y en su desesperación con la tarea de Runas Antiguas que había olvidado por completo la presencia del chico en la mesa contigua a la suya.

—No vayas tras ella—Dijo, simplemente, con la voz ronca.

El chico pretendió protestar, aquello no era asunto suyo, pero algo en la mirada de su compañero le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Nunca antes Adrian Pucey se había sentido amenazado por la presencia de Cassius Warrington.

* * *

Viola intentó cerrar la puerta del baño, pero Portia se lo impidió, colocando su pie en medio. Viola bufó, e intento seguir cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que Portia tiraba del pomo hacia su dirección, complicándoselo.

—Estate quieta Viola—Se quejó su amiga—. Deja de evitarme y habla conmigo de una maldita vez. ¡Somos amigas!

Viola siguió forcejeando.

—No tengo nada que decirte ¡Estás paranoica! Y deja ya de seguirme.

—No te estoy siguiendo—Protestó la otra—¡Esta también es mi habitación! —Tiró de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando abrirla, haciendo que Viola perdiese el equilibrio.

Las dos amigas quedaron al fin cara a cara, Viola estaba roja de furia y un tanto despeinada; Portia, por su parte, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

—Dime qué está pasando—Rogó Portia, suavizando el gesto—Estás evitándonos, tanto a Gemma como a mí, desapareces sin dejar rastro y cuando vuelves apenas dices una palabra y eso, Viola, es lo más preocupante ¡Si hablas hasta con las piedras!

—Eres una pesada ¡No pasa absolutamente nada! Y si pasase no estoy obligada a contártelo ¡Por Salazar! —Grito—Y eso de que hablo hasta con las piedras es mentira.

Portia se carcajeó.

—Venga ya, si te he visto hasta cogerte rabietas porque no te estaban prestando atención.

Viola se sonrojó.

—¿Qué estás insinuando Burke?

—Tranquila, estaba bromeando. Circe, no hay quien te reconozca.

—¡Deja de decir eso! Sigo siendo la misma.

—Y una mierda, ¡La Viola que conozco no es así!

—Y tú ¿qué, eh? La Portia que conozco—Contraatacó, imitando su tono—. Me habría dado la paliza día sí día también acerca de Miles y no se habría puesto a salir con él de la noche a la mañana cuando ni su mejor amiga sabía que le parecía mínimamente interesante.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Miles con esto? —Se llevó la mano a la boca—¿Te gusta?

—¿Pero qué? ¡Deja de decir chorradas! Miles no me gusta. Ni que yo tuviese un gusto tan pésimo.

—¿Disculpa? —Bramó Portia, ofendida.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿No? Pues cualquiera lo diría.

—Venga Portia, si Miles no está tan mal, solo que no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —Preguntó con sorna—¿Amigos de tu primo que pasan olímpicamente de ti y prefieren a tus amigas?

Viola apretó los dientes con furia.

—Lucian no pasa de mí.

—¿Seguro? Porque si mal no recuerdo prefirió ir al Baile con Gemma antes que contigo.

—¡Cállate! —Estalló—No sabes de lo que hablas, a Lucian le gustó ¡Desaparezco para estar con él! —Se quedó lívida, de pronto—Mierda.

Portia abrió la boca de par en par.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Gemma.

—¡Aquí estáis! Os he estado buscando—Dijo—La tercera prueba está a punto de comenzar ¿Venís o qué? —Enseguida se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente que se respira entre las dos chicas—¿Interrumpo algo?

Viola fue la primera en reaccionar.

—No, no interrumpes nada—Sacó de su baúl un gorro y un par de guantes—Vayamos a ver quién gana este ridículo Torneo.

* * *

Tracey se lamentó por vigesimosexta vez, o al menos eso creía Millicent, en lo que iba de tarde.

—Esta prueba es una estupidez—Farfulló por lo bajo—¡No sabemos que es lo que está pasando dentro del laberinto! Me aburro.

—Deja de quejarte—Pidió Millicent—, al menos sabemos que Hogwarts ganará el torneo, Diggory y Potter son los únicos que siguen ahí dentro.

—Sí y a saber que están haciendo, podrían estar jugando tranquilamente a los naipes explosivos y nosotros sin enterarnos ¿Quién sería el autor de esta prueba? Porque, sinceramente, se ha lucido.

—Hoy estás de un humor insoportable ¿Has discutido con Higgs antes?

—Y dale, eres un poco pesada Millie ¿Por qué tienes que meterle en todo? Igual estoy de mal humor porque mi mejor amiga me ha ocultado que era miembro del coro de la escuela y al verla cantar en la apertura de la prueba me he quedado con cara de gilipollas.

—Vamos, la cara que tienes siempre—Intervino Pansy.

—Parkinson yo que tú me mantendría en silencio si no quieres acabar llorando como Delacour—Amenazó Tracey.

—Hoy estamos guerreras ¿eh Davis?

—¡Tú a lo tuyo, Zabini!

—Venga Tracey—Dijo Millicent, centrando de nuevo su atención en ella—. No pretendía ocultároslo pero, prefería comprobar que se me daba lo suficientemente bien antes de decíroslo ¿Y si me daba mal fario?

—Por Merlín, Millie. A veces eres demasiado supersticiosa, incluso a niveles irracionales para una bruja—Suavizo su expresión—. Pero lo has hecho genial, tienes una voz preciosa—Su amiga sonrió alagada—¿Verdad, Daphne? ¡Daphne! ¡Daph! —La morena reaccionó al fin—¿Pero en qué mundo estabas?

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Pucey?

—Hoy estaba de lo más distante, como sí algo le preocupase—Se mordió el labio—¿Terence no te habrá dicho nada, no?

—Otra—Tracey rodó los ojos—, que manía tenéis ¿Por qué iba a contarme la vida de Pucey?

—Por qué ahora sois amigos—Respondió Daphne.

—No, no somos amigos. Sólo nos llevamos mejor.

—Pues bien que tuvisteis una cita el otro día en las Tres Escobas.

—¡Zabini te he dicho que te metas en tus asuntos! —Dijo, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su compañero, que se carcajeo ante su reacción—¡Y no era una cita!

—Por supuesto que no era una cita—Corroboró Pansy—. Ningún hombre en el mundo sería capaz de soportarte Davis.

Tracey hizo ademán de sacar la varita, pero Daphne agarró su muñeca, justo en el instante en que una luz cegadora iluminó la entrada del laberinto: dejando caer a Potter, Diggory y la Copa del Torneo.

Los Huffelpuff y los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos, seguidos por unos tímidos Ravenclaw y unos poco entusiasmados Slytherin.

—Que sorpresa, han vuelto los dos con la Copa—Analizó Millicent, con sarcasmo.

—Potter y un Huffelpuff, estaba claro que iban a acabar decidiendo el empate, ya me los imaginó en el laberinto "gana tú, no gana tú" —Dijo Blaise, provocando la risa de los presentes.

Sin embargo, los aplausos pronto acabaron y fueron sustituidos por gritos de pánico y horror.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Daphne, poniéndose de puntilla para poder ver mejor—¿Por qué Diggory no se levanta? —Su gritó se unió al de los demás—¡Está muerto! ¡Digorry está muerto!

Los murmullos aumentaron a su alrededor, Dumbledore bajo corriendo al terreno de juego, separando a Potter de Diggory con ayuda de Krum; al parecer el Gryffindor se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de su compañero caído.

—¿Pero cómo es posible? —Susurró Millicent—Se supone que el Torneo era seguro…

Los gritos cesaron, Potter se había puesto en pie y bramaba algo contra el profesorado.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—¡Callaos, no se oye!

—_¡Ha vuelto! ¡Ha vuelto!_ —Gritaba el chico—_¡Él le mató!_

—_¿Quién Harry, quién?_ —Preguntaba Dumbledore, intentando contenerle.

—_¡Voldemort, profesor! ¡Voldemort ha vuelto!_

* * *

Sollozaba, abrazada a sus rodillas.

La imagen del cadáver de Diggory sobre el pasto no abandonaba su retina y, por si acaso aquel recuerdo no fuese lo suficientemente aterrador, las palabras de Potter resonaban en su mente una y otra vez: "Voldemort, ha vuelto"; "Voldemort, ha vuelto". Solo imaginar que lo que decía el chico era cierto, conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina.

Viola, incrédula, había sugerido que todo eran especulaciones infundadas de Potter, una especie de mecanismo de defensa que su mente habría elaborado para ayudarle a explicar la muerte del Huffelpuff.

Pero, las palabras de Dumbledore en el funeral de su compañero, no resultaban nada alentadoras.

La escuela se había dividido ¿Potter decía la verdad o mentía? Nadie quería creer que El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado había regresado pero ¿Y sí era cierto? ¿Por qué Potter, de entre todas las personas, iba a inventarse algo así?

Además estaba el rumor de que los Dementores habían entrado en el despacho del profesor Moody a llevarse al asesino de Crouch, que había aparecido muerto días antes en los terrenos de la escuela.

Se había dicho que había caído fulminado tras un ataque al corazón pero, tras la visita a de los Dementores y la declaración de Potter, Gemma no sabía ya que creer.

Aunque, Derrick podía tener razón, igual era todo un bulo creado a raíz del trágico destino de Diggory, era muy normal que por la escuela circulasen rumores de todo tipo.

Estaba muy confundida y asustada. No sabía que creer.

Notó como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros y la obligaban a apoyar su cabeza sobre un pecho masculino.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—Dijo Terence en su oído.

Escuchar la voz de su amigo, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse, solo hizo que su llanto aumentase.

Terence continuó diciéndole palabras de consuelo antes que consiguió calmarse.

—¿Crees que es verdad? ¿Crees que Potter vió regresar a Quién-tú-ya-sabes?

—No lo sé Gemma, sinceramente no lo sé.

—Pero, ¿y si es verdad Terence? ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿De mí? —Estaba histérica—Soy una sangre sucia.

—No digas eso—Pidió el pelirrojo—. Aún no sabemos nada, puede que Potter estuviese en shock por ver morir a Diggory y no supiese que estaba diciendo.

—Pero Terence…

—Shhh. No le des más vueltas. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No le digas a nadie que lo he dicho pero, si es verdad que ha vuelto yo no me preocuparía.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque Potter ya pudo con él una vez y siendo un jodido bebé. Ahora ya es un mago y Dumbledore está con él, no tenemos nada que temer.

—¿Seguro?

—Confía en mí Gemma, estamos a salvo.

Su amiga le creyó, pero pronto ambos descubrirían que en realidad nunca estarían a salvo.

* * *

**N.A:**

¡Hola! Bueno, quinto año termina y para no variar por todo lo alto. Voldemort ha vuelto y las cosas van a ponerse bastante difíciles para nuestros chicos.

¿Qué les deparará sexto año? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts? ¿Tendremos más líos de faldas? ¿Saldrán más secretos a la luz?... Todo eso y mucho más se desvelara en los próximos capítulos, allá para el 2016 (¿Qué? No me miréis así, que ya es para la próxima semana? Sí vale, ha sido un chiste malísimo, pero tenía que hacerlo.)

_**¡Felices fiestas a todos, no olvidéis dejar vuestro review!**_


	16. Adivina quién viene a cenar

**XVI. Adivina quién viene a cenar.**

* * *

Derrick bajó con premura las escaleras de su casa, deteniéndose frente al espejo de la entrada, acomodando su cabello a conciencia, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, pues sus rizos acabarían yendo cada uno en una dirección.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó su hermana, tras él, asustándole.

—Joder Cordelia ¿Por qué eres tan sigilosa? Casi me matas del susto.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Eres demasiado sensible—Protestó, con gesto de asco—Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿a dónde vas? —Insistió, observándole con sospecha.

—He quedado con Adrian Pucey—Mintió, procurando mantener la voz firme. Pues en realidad iba al encuentro de Pete Summerby—¿Supone eso algún problema?

—Sí, envíale una lechuza, debes cancelarlo.

Derrick se giró, dejando de observar a su hermana a través de su reflejo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Los abuelos no te han dicho nada? —El chico negó, su hermana chasqueo la lengua, terminando de bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de Derrick—. Tenemos invitados a cenar.

El rubio alzó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendido. Nunca tenían invitados a cenar, las únicas persona que había pisado la mansión, aparte de su familia, habían sido Gemma y el novio pelele de Cordelia.

—¿Quiénes? —Quiso saber, intrigado.

—Adam Mulciber, Rodrick Avery y Lucinda Talkalot.

Derrick no había oído esos nombres en su vida, Cordelia notó la expresión de confusión de su rostro y se apresuró en explicarle quienes eran sus misteriosos invitados.

—La señorita Talkalot trabaja conmigo en el Ministerio, fue ella quien me presento al señor Avery—Su sonrisa felina no le gustó nada a su hermano—Y el señor Mulciber se presentó en mi despacho hace un par de meses. Es un hombre muy interesante.

—Sí son amigos tuyos no sé qué pinto yo en esa cena.

Cordelia rio, y negó con la cabeza, moviendo con gracia sus rizos. Derrick sintió un poco de envidia al observarla, su pelo no era tan indomable con el suyo.

—No son amigos míos precisamente, Peregrine.

—¿De quién entonces?

—Lucinda fue a clase con mamá, Rodick trabajó con el tío Thorfinn y, Mulciber, era amigo de papá.

Derrick se quedó estático en el sitio, incluso un poco de palidez envolvió sus mejillas. Conocía de sobra los eufemismos de su familia a la hora de hablar de sus padres y su tío "ser amigo de" o "haber trabajado con" solo podía significar una cosa.

Mortífagos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Qué hacía esa gente en su casa? ¿Por qué Cordelia parecía tan contenta ante su visita? Y, es más ¿No había dicho que Mulciber se había puesto en contacto con ella recientemente? Era todo muy extraño, extraño y preocupante.

Más ahora que Potter había jurado y perjurado la vuelta del Señor Oscuro.

¿Estaría esa cena relaciona con lo que el chico había visto la noche de la muerte de Diggory? ¿Confirmaba esa reunión sus palabras?

En su casa su abuela le había prohibido sacar el tema, incluso su abuelo parecía enfadado cada vez que El Profeta hacía alusión al tema ¡Y eso que era para dejar en mal lugar a Potter! Hasta Cordelia se mostraba reacia a sacar el tema, entonces… ¿Qué hacían esas personas en su casa?

—Y bien—Dijo Cordelia, devolviéndole a la realidad—Vas a cancelar tú salida con Pucey ¿o qué?

—¿Es necesario?

—Sí, el abuelo quiere que esté toda la familia presente en la cena. Además, nuestros invitados quieren conocerte.

Derrick tragó saliva, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

* * *

Caminó por las abarrotadas aceras de Londres con paso ligero, agradeciendo la idea de haberse puesto un vestido tan fresco aquella mañana cuando salió de casa, al vivir en la costa y tener siempre presente la constante y molesta humedad inglesa en el ambiente, se había olvidado de lo calurosa que se volvía la capital en el último mes de verano.

Doblando la esquina, dejando atrás Canden Town, se adentró en una mala iluminada callejuela, desierta y con cierto olor a pis. Arrugó la nariz en cuanto notó el aroma en el aire. Lleva años viviendo entre los muggles pero, aún así Calliope Davis, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su falta de civismo.

Asegurándose de que nadie reparaba en el pequeño callejón donde estaba escondida, sacó su varita y, concentrándose en la dirección que había sido su hogar hacía ya demasiados años, uso su magia para desaparecerse del lugar.

Apareció justo en el descansillo de un edificio un tanto antiguo, recuperándose del mareo que el viaje le había proporcionado, fijo su atención en los números que colgaban encima de cada puerta.

21\. 22. 23. 24 y 25.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, parecía que el edificio se caía en ruinas. Era uno de los bloques de piso abandonados del centro de la ciudad que tanto disgustaban a sus habitantes, resultaban horrendos a la vista y su aspecto descuidado dejaba intuir que sus cimientos cederían de un momento a otro. Lo lógico sería derribar el edificio y construir uno nuevo, pero el gobierno local se negaba, sin que los ciudadanos entendiesen porqué. El motivo de que tales edificios como ese siguiese en pie, década tras década, se debía a que en verdad no eran la clase de ruina que parecían; todo se trataba de un trabajado hechizo utilizado con otros edificios mágicos como Hogwarts o el Hospital San Mungo, que ocultaban ciertas localidades mágicas al ojo muggle, dándoles un aspecto desolador y ruinoso.

Calliope se paró frente a la puerta número 23 y, tras unos momentos de calma, llamó al timbre.

Enseguida la puerta del piso se abrió, mostrando ante ella un enorme recibidor decorado con una moqueta granate y un enorme espejo dorado.

Sin esperar que nadie saliese a recibirla entró en el lugar, los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, en los que podía apreciarse a varias personas sonrientes muy semejantes entre sí, clavaron sus ojos en ella.

El retrato de un hombre negro, de hombros anchos y expresión seria, vestido con el uniforme de la selección inglesa de Quidditch frunció el ceño al verla.

—Calliope—Reconoció el hombre al verla—Ya te has cansado de jugar a ser una rebelde y has vuelto, por fin, al lugar donde perteneces.

La mujer, apenas se inmutó ante las palabras del hombre.

—Hola abuelo—Saludó, esbozando una sonrisa—, lamento decepcionarte una vez más, pero no. No me he cansado de Oscar ni del mundo muggle si es lo que quieres saber—El retrato negó con la cabeza, disgustado—. Supongo que sigo siendo una desvergonzada traidora a la sangre.

—Menudo ejemplo que le debes estar dando a tu hija—Calliope apretó los puños ante la mención a Tracey—. Menos mal que ha seguido la tradición de la familia y acabado en Slytherin, seguro que allí aprende lo que es de verdad ser una bruja, a pesar de ser una mestiza asque…—No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, por las escaleras que se divisaban al final del pasillo apareció un hombre, mucho más alto que Calliope, pero con el mismo pelo rizado y nariz recta.

—Abuelo, te he dicho millones de veces que controles tu lenguaje—Advirtió—No me obligues a sacarte de ahí y colgarte en la guardilla.

—¡Niño insolente! —Protestó—¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? Soy Curtis Shafiq, legendario guardián de la selección inglesa de Quidditch y heredero de una de las familias más respetadas a los sagrados veintiocho.

—Pues para ser tan importante bien que te mataste haciendo el imbécil sobre tu escoba—Espetó la mujer, dejando al retrato lívido y mudo.

El recién llegado avanzó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a frente con Calliope, quién le aguantó la mirada desafiante, retándole a echarle en cara las mismas palabras que había escuchado de su familia cada vez que se atrevía a cruzar esa puerta y visitarles pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre se limitó a dibujar una cansada sonrisa en su rostro antes de encogerse un poco para poder abrazarla.

—Me alegro de verte, hermanita—Susurró contra su oído.

Calliope, que cuando era pequeña estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de afecto por parte de su hermano mayor, se sintió un poco descolocada ante el repentino gesto. La última vez que había visto a su hermano, su hija tenía siete años, y había sido durante el cumpleaños de su madre, donde todo cambió. La relación con su familia era tensa, pero al menos era habitual, o lo había sido hasta aquel día en el que su padre había perdido los estribos con ella y le había llamado traidora a la sangre frente a una asustada Tracey, que no entendía porque su abuelo estaba gritándole de ese modo a su madre. En aquel momento la relación que mantenía con los Shafiq se resquebrajo, quedando reducida a escasas lechuzas entre los dos hermanos por Navidad y respectivos cumpleaños.

Pero ante los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido en Hogwarts, Calliope se había armado de valor y había enviado un pergamino a su hermano, pidiéndole encontrarse.

—Lo mismo digo, Nathaniel—Dijo cortésmente, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—¿Cómo va todo? —Miró tras ella, casi esperando encontrarse con alguien más en el recibidor—¿No ha venido Tracey contigo?

—No. Está con su padre en casa, pintando el garaje—Informó—Ninguno de los dos sabe que he venido.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzo el rostro de su hermano.

—Comprendo, pasemos al salón entonces, allí podremos charlar mejor. He preparado té con canela—Sonrió—Tu favorito.

Calliope no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente se limitó a entrar en la instancia que su hermano había sugerido como zona de reunión, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación se quedó perpleja: el salón en el que había pasado tantas y tantas horas de niña había desaparecido por completo; estaba claro que su hermano, actual y único habitante del piso, había decorado el lugar acorde con sus gustos.

En su fuero interno Calliope agradeció el brusco cambio, nunca le había gustado el rimbombante gusto para la decoración de su madre, Nathaniel era mucho más simple y había dejado el lugar limpio y despejado, dándole un toque moderno.

—¿Te gusta como ha quedado el salón? —Preguntó su hermano al descubrirla observando el cuarto con atención.

—Es acorde a tu estilo—Reconoció—. No está mal.

Nathaniel señaló dos sillas junto a una pequeña mesa de madera donde el té estaba listo para ser servido, Calliope tomó asiento sirviéndose rápidamente una taza, no sin antes enfriar el líquido con su varita. Su hermano la miro alzando una ceja.

—Hace por los menos 27 grados ahí fuera—Se excusó, dando un generoso sorbo a su bebida.

—Tienes razón, debería haber servido té helado, sería más oportuno—Calliope no dijo nada así que Nathaniel, tras exhalar un hondo suspiro, decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación—: Supongo que el motivo de tu visita será para confirmar si es cierto lo de Quien-tú-ya-sabes.

Calliope asintió.

—He estado recientemente en el Callejón Diagon y la vida continúa igual, nada que ver con el pánico que se respiraba durante la guerra anterior—Comenzó explicando—He seguido las noticias por la radio y El Profeta, pero no he encontrado ninguna alusión al tema, salvo esos estúpidos artículos difamando la figura de Albus Dumbledore—Dijo con enfado.

—Sí, a pesar de que Skeeter ya no trabaja para el periódico parece que éste no tiene problemas en seguir su estela.

—Las amigas de Tracey no creen que haya vuelto y sus padres tampoco, pero yo no sé qué creer. Potter, precisamente de todas las personas, no tendría motivo alguno para inventarse una cosa así, como El Profeta deja caer. Quién-tú-ya-sabes mató a sus padres y quiso acabar con él siendo solo un bebé ¿Por qué querría hacernos creer que está vivo? Tracey dice que ha vivido aislado en el mundo muggle y que apenas conoce su historia; sé que hay magos que creen que ha dicho eso por conseguir más fama pero créeme, he visto a ese niño en el King-Cross y cada vez que alguien repara en su presencia se siente claramente incómodo, así que dudo que lo haga buscando llamar aún más la atención—Se explicó, volviendo a servirse más té—. Ese chico ya ha sufrido bastante.

Nathaniel pareció reflexionar sobre las palabras de su hermana antes de responder.

—No tengo una opinión formada al respecto si te soy sincero, pero no soy estúpido. Está claro que el Ministerio está controlando los medios de comunicación para desacreditar a Dumbledore y, por consiguiente, las palabras de Potter; lo cuál es una verdadera vergüenza ¡Albus Dumbledore es un gran mago que no se merece ser tratado como un chiflado!

—Pero es un chiflado—Chilló el cuadro de su abuelo desde el pasillo. Nathaniel alzó la varita y cerró la puerta, ensordeciendo las palabras de su abuelo.

—Es un quejica—Informó—. Deberías verlo cuando se pone a discutir con el retrato de mamá que tengo en el estudio…Un día van a volverme loco.

—¿Y por qué no te deshaces de él? —Sugirió Calliope.

—Es el abuelo, es nuestra familia.

Calliope soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Ya, familia.

Nathaniel se frotó el rostro, frustrado.

—Callie, sé que he sido un hermano de mierda—Confesó, se le veía bastante apurado por la situación—. Debería haberte apoyado con lo de Oscar y con lo de papá, pero se ve que todo el valor de la familia lo heredaste tú. Aunque sea tarde y mis palabras no sirvan para reparte el daño causado, quiero que sepas que lo siento y que te he echado de menos.

La mujer se conmovió por las palabras de su hermano, llevaba tiempo esperando oír algo así.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Nate.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, con sinceridad. Nate fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, carraspeando con fuerza; Calliope se rió, a su hermano nunca le habían gustado los momentos sentimentales.

—Volviendo al tema—Dijo—. No creo que pueda arrojar mucha más luz sobre tus dudas.

—¿En San Mungo no habéis recibido ningún paciente herido bajo extrañas circunstancias o sufriendo alguna imperdonable?

—Nada fuera de la común, todo está especialmente tranquilo.

—¿Cómo la calma que precede a la tormenta?

Nate se rascó la nunca, y tamborileó inquieto los pies sobre la moqueta.

—No quiero pensar que Ya-sabes-quién está por ahí oculto esperando a alzarse de nuevo pero, si quieres un consejo hermanita, permanece alerta. Si el Ministerio está esforzándose tanto por desprestigiar a Potter, es que algo está sucediendo—Reflexionó, todavía moviendo sus pies.

—¿Debería sacar a Tracey de la escuela?

—No—se apresuró Nate en negar—. Dumbledore está ahí, recuerda que él solo temía a un mago y ese era el director. Además, Hogwarts es uno de los escasos lugares de Gran Bretaña más seguros que existen, con o sin Dumbledore.

Calliope se mordió el labio, recordando su época escolar y el período que compartió en Slytherin con sus compañeros, en aquella época Dumbledore la parecía un anciano patético pero, cuando la guerra estalló, comprendió lo equivocada que estaba. El mago había demostrado ser el único capaz de hacerle frente al Señor Tenebroso y su ejército del terror.

—Si es verdad que ha regresado—Dijo, a media voz—¿qué haremos, Nate?

El sanador cesó su tic nervioso y agarró la mano de su hermana por encima de la mesa, buscando reconfortarla.

—Lo mismo que hicimos la otra vez, no involucrarnos, permanecer a salvo.

—¿No involucrarnos? —Repitió Calliope con una nota de histeria en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para Nate—: Eran nuestros amigos, no involucrarnos fue un gran error—Siseó—, sabíamos lo que estaba pasando, pudimos haber hecho algo, Nate.

—¿El qué Callie?

—¡Detenerles, hacerles entrar en razón! Pudimos haber acudido a los aurores.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Si alguno llegase a descubrir tal traición no estaríamos vivos para contarlo. Las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar, yo me aleje, tú huiste al mundo muggle y ellos siguieron su camino y mira donde están ahora: Muertos o en Azkaban—Tragó saliva, le costaba demasiado recordar aquella época y, en especial, a uno de los presos que la cárcel mágica custodiaba.

—Pero eran nuestros amigos—Repitió Calliope—: Amycus Carrow, Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier…—Un nudo se formó en su garganta—Alecto…

—Deja el pasado atrás—Pidió el hombre—, lo que pasó, pasó. Y si es cierto que ha regresado recuerda que Potter le venció siendo un crio, ahora que ya es casi un adulto podrá vencerle de nuevo.

El reloj del salón sonó, sobresaltándolos, anunciando las ocho de la tarde.

Calliope se levantó a toda prisa de la mesa, comprobando la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Nathaniel la imitó.

—¿Tienes que irte? ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

—No puedo, Oscar y Tracey se estarán preguntando donde me he metido—Se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su hermano—. Me ha alegrado mucho verte, Nate.

—A mí también Callie, espero que vuelvas pronto—Se despidió—, y con Tracey—Añadió, esperanzado.

Calliope apretó el antebrazo de su hermano con cariño.

—Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Una adolescente alta, delgada, de nariz ganchuda, ojos azules y pelo rubio, claramente teñido, pidió silencio una vez más:

—Como no bajéis la voz va a descubrirnos y la sorpresa se irá al traste—Espetó entre dientes—¡Dylan, deja el pastel donde estaba!

El aludido, un muchacho bastante parecido a ella solo que de pelo negro, dejó el dulce en la mesa de nuevo, echándole la lengua a la chica.

Una mujer de media edad y cabello recogido en un moño oscuro, se asomó con cuidado por la ventana de la cocina donde tan variopinto grupo estaba escondido y a oscuras.

—He oído ruidos en el patio trasero—Informó, con emoción—Gemma, cariño—Llamó a su hija, sentada en la encima de la cocina junto a su padre: un hombre alto de rostro risueño, gafas y ojos claros que miraba la escena con diversión—Ve a asegurarte si es tu abuela, y sí es, entretenla al menos unos minutos hasta que llegue tu tía Ciara—Gemma asintió, bajándose del mueble de un salto, rumbo al patio de la casa.

—¡Dylan, haz caso a tu hermana! —Escuchó susurrar a su tío Liam, mientras abría la puerta del jardín.

Aquel día era el 68 cumpleaños de su abuela Moira y, toda la familia al completo, se había reunido en la casa de los Farley para darle una sorpresa a la mujer.

Gemma avanzó por el camino, buscando a su abuela, pero el jardín parecía estar desierto; frunció el ceño decepcionada. Probablemente su madre hubiese escuchado a su gato, Darcy, rebuscando en la basura.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para poder volver a la casa e informar a su familia de que había sido todo una falsa alarma, su corazón estuvo a punto de parársele de la impresión al encontrarse de pronto con la sonrisa torcida de Terence Higgs.

Gritó, sorprendida, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Por Salazar! —Exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Gemma—Respondió el pelirrojo, divertido ante la reacción de su amiga por su presencia, la chica se fijó en que bajo sus pies descansaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje—¿no dijiste que me invitaba a conocer a tu familia? —Bajó la voz—, ahora que conozco tu secreto y tal.

—Sí, sí—Dijo ella, recuperándose del sobresalto—¡Pero podrías haberme enviado una lechuza, Terence Higgs y no matarme del susto al aparecer de la nada en mi jardín! Por cierto, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Autobús noctámbulo—Aclaró con una chispa de alegría en su mirada—. Ha sido increíble, como sortea las poblaciones muggles, como es capaz de pasar entre los coches…como se mueve ¡Es un invento acojonante!—Sonaba encantado, aunque Gemma discrepaba bastante de su descripción del transporte mágico. Ella lo detestaba, a pesar de que era el único medio, al menos hasta que no cumpliese la mayoría de edad, que podía usar para visitar el mundo mágico.

—Vale, estupendo, pues vas a tener que convocarlo de nuevo porque no te puedes quedar—Dijo Gemma, empujándole fuera de la propiedad.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Ya le he dicho a mi madre que me quedaría aquí esta semana y se ha largado con sus amigas a Egipto, no puedes echarme, no tengo donde caerme muerto.

Gemma resopló, moviendo su flequillo.

—Mira Terence, de verdad que me hace ilusión que vengas a visitarme pero ¡No has podido escoger peor momento! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Toda mi familia está aquí, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi abuela y…¡nadie sabe que soy una bruja! Solo mis padres, tenerte aquí pondría en peligro mi coartada ¡y el estatuto del secreto!

Terence hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia a las preocupaciones de su amiga.

—Tranquila, nadie sospechará nada, ya he pensado una mentira y todo—Sonrió, al parecer estaba orgulloso de su charada—. Somos compañeros del internado ese en el que dices que estudias, mis padres se han ido por ahí de vacaciones y tú, como sabes que me dan miedo los _avio.. alio… aciones_.

—Aviones—Corrigió la chica.

—¡Eso aviones! Me ofreciste pasar aquí unos días; para que no pasase solo los últimos días de vaciones.

—Muy bien pensado Terence—Dijo con sarcasmo—, pero ahora explícale tú a todos los Farley que hay ahí dentro—Señalo la casa con su pulgar—Cómo es que me he olvidado de avisar de la visita de mi amigo del internado, del que nunca han oído hablar, y que es necesario sacar otro plato más para la cena.

Terence se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo—Se encogió de hombros, poniendo rumbo a la casa.

Gemma le agarró del brazo, parándole.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A dentro—Respondió, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo— además acaba de entrar una señora que nos ha estado mirando un buen rato, con sonrisa pícara, antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Una señora? ¡Mierda abuela!

Gemma echó a correr en dirección a la casa, dejando a Terence atrás.

Lamentablemente no llegó a tiempo y justo en el momento en que abría la puerta, un grito conjunto se escuchó desde el interior de la cocina:

—_¡SORPRESA!_

* * *

—Maldita sea, Héctor—Protestó Tobías, mientras liberaba su mano izquierda para darle un capón a su hermano mayor—¡Deja de hacer el tonto, que nos van a pillar!

Adrian, también presente, dejó escapar un bufido:

—Cómo no vuelvas a agarrar el sofá con ambas manos sí que nos van a pillar—Riñó, con el ceño fruncido. Pues todavía no entendía el ridículo que estaban haciendo —¡Sujetadlo de una vez los dos, por Circe!

La situación era, cuanto menos, bastante divertida.

Los tres hermanos Pucey se encontraban preparando la mudanza del mediado, Tobías, a un piso de un edificio muggle situado en el centro de Belfast. Héctor, al ser el mayor, era el único de los tres muchachos que, hasta la fecha, no vivía en la gran casa familiar de los Pucey en la campiña inglesa, donde se ubicaban sus famosos viñedos; actualmente residía en Derby, junto a su prometida. Tobías, agobiado por la constante presencia de sus padres en su vida—pues aparte de vivir con ellos también trabajaba en las oficinas de la empresa junto a ellos—, había decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano y abandonar el nido.

Su decisión no había molestado a sus padres, pues creían que ya había llegado el momento de su independencia, lo que les había preocupado enormemente—y creado una curiosa jaqueca a su madre—, había sido su decisión de mudarse a un distrito muggle.

Tobías, argumentaba que su nueva vivienda estaba perfectamente equipada, pues contaba con una chimenea que posteriormente podría conectar a red flú y a la chimenea de la oficina. Además de gozar de unas vista espectaculares de la ciudad, un amplio espacio y estar a apenas cinco minutos del barrio mágico. Consideraba que era el piso perfecto.

Pero los Pucey lo veían de otra manera. Con la familia tan relevante dentro del mundo mágico que ellos eran…¿Qué diantres hacia su hijo mezclándose con muggles? ¡Era un escándalo!

Pero Tobías no cedió a los intentos de sus padres por hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera cuando se ofrecieron a comprarle un piso en el Callejón Diagon. Él pensaba irse a vivir al mundo muggle ¡Y no pensaba cambiar de opinión!

Héctor se había divertido enormemente presenciando la discusión del muchacho y sus padres, Tobías siempre había sido muy caprichoso, sus padres perdían el tiempo intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión. Adrian, por su parte, se alegraba de la marcha de su hermano pues ahora tendría toda la casa para él, sin embargo, no entendía su postura ¿Por qué irse al mundo muggle cuando en el mágico tenía todas las comodidades? Pero, cuando le escribió una lechuza pidiéndole ayuda para organizar su mudanza y Adrian se presentó junto a Héctor en el edificio, lo comprendió.

Tobías se había mudado a una zona de estudiantes universitarios muggles y su edificio estaba repleto de ellos.

Y por eso estaba metidos en esa situación.

El edificio no tenía ascensor, por lo que Tobías debía subir sus muebles a pulso por las escaleras. Dicha tarea para un mago no significaba apenas nada pero, para un muggle era otra cosa, por eso Tobías necesitaba su ayuda, para hacerse pasar por un muggle corriente que necesitaba a sus hermanos para subir un sofá hasta su nueva casa.

Por suerte, Héctor se había encargado de hechizar el mueblo y hacerlo ligero: Así darían el pego sin sufrir. A Tobías le pareció una gran idea: así impresionaría con su "fuerza"a sus vecinas, tres chicas que le habían tenido babeando desde que había puesto un pie por primera vez en el lugar. Adrian no podía evitar sentirse idiota participando en el estúpido juego de su hermano, Héctor parecía pasárselo bien, pero a él todo ese despliegue para intentar conquistar a unas simples muggles le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

—Hoy estás de un humor de perros, hermanito—Repuso Tobías, agarrando correctamente el mueble y reanudando la marcha. Iba por el tercer piso y tenían que llegar al quinto.

—No es que esté de un humor de perros—Se defendió, echando la vista atrás para asegurarse de que estaba subiendo correctamente los escalones—Es que, todo esto—Dijo, soltando rápidamente el sofá y señalándose a ellos tres—: es jodidamente ridículo.

—Hay que adaptarse al medio, si vivo con muggles tengo que comportarme como ellos ¿no? Dime Adrian ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez a un muggle levitar su cama hasta su cuarto?

—Sí hubiese aceptado la oferta de mamá y papá sobre el piso del Callejón Diagon…

—Mira que eres pesado, te han entrenado bien ¿eh? No haces más que repetir lo que ellos dicen—Contraatacó Tobías, perdiendo la sonrisa—. Ya va siendo hora de que espabiles, Adrian. El mundo no es la cuna de oro de los Pucey.

—Dejadlo ¿de acuerdo? —Interrumpió Héctor—Adrián tiene dieciséis años—Susurró, de modo que solo Tobías pudiera oírle—A veces parece que se te olvida, todavía no ha sufrido los tejemanejes de nuestros padres. Ya se dará cuenta de ello cuando llegue el momento.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes que su novia es Daphne Greengrass? Buen apellido ¿No te parece? Otra familia podrida de galeones—Sonrió, cansado—Uy sí, estoy seguro de que a Adrian le molesta mucho el mundo de nuestros padres.

Héctor frunció el ceño.

—A ti tampoco te molestaba. Y te recuerdo que aun sigues doblegándote, al fin de cuentas trabajas en la empresa.

—Pero este es un acto de rebeldía bastante alentador ¿no te parece?

Adrian detuvo el paso, cesando también la conversación entre susurros de sus hermanos.

—Hemos llegado.

Tobías posó el sofá en el suelo y abrió la puerta del piso. Justo cuando estaban introduciendo el sofá en el interior, la puerta contigua se abrió: dando paso a una chica de tez morena, ojos chocolate y voz aguda.

—¡Tobías! —Llamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Ya has traído todas tus cosas? ¿Y por las escaleras? ¡Vaya, que impresionante! Nosotras necesitamos la ayuda de una empresa de mudanzas.

Tobías esbozó una sonrisa sugerente antes de darle la espalda a sus hermanos y acercarse a hablar con la chica.

Héctor rodó los ojos y centró su atención en Adrian:

—Anda, metamos esto en la casa.

—Tobías es un capullo—Espetó Adrian ya en el interior del piso, dejándose caer en el sofá.

El otro chico tomó asiento a su lado.

—Un poco, pero ya le conoces, pierde la cabeza en cuanto ve una chica guapa.

—Sigo sin entender porque ha querido mudarse aquí ¡el mundo mágico es mil veces mejor que el muggle!

Héctor soltó un suspiro, acomodándose mejor, pasando ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Aún eres muy joven—Adrian le miró alzando una ceja—, no es que yo sea un anciano—Apresuró en añadir, ante la mirada burlesca de su hermano menor—. Es solo que aun conoces muy poco de la vida. No has salido nunca de nuestro mundo. Los viñedos-Hogwarts, Hogwarts-los viñedos…Tú opinión de la vida está demasiado sesgada…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Héctor subió los pies y los acomodó en la mesilla del salón de Tobías donde, varios ejemplares de El Profeta se acumulaban, Adrian pudo apreciar como en la portada de uno de ellos se veía la imagen de Albus Dumbledore y el titular rezaba "¿Está el director de Hogwarts perdiendo la chaveta?".

—Verás, nuestra familia ha estado acostumbrada a tenerlo todo siempre. Nada nos ha salido nunca mal, nada se ha interpuesto en nuestros planes; ni siquiera durante la guerra. Bueno tú eras apenas un niño, no lo recordarás, pero eran tiempos muy difíciles, muchos de mis compañeros en Hogwarts estaban pasándolo realmente mal…La guerra era cruel, muchos perdieron a demasiados familiares en el camino, incluso yo vi caer a algunos de mis amigos—Hizo una pausa—. Nunca podré olvidar la detención de Barty Crouch…—Se estremeció.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Tiene que ver en que, nosotros no sufrimos eso, papá y mamá decidieron no mojarse ¿entiendes? No sé decantaron ni por un bando, ni por otro. Así mantuvieron su estatus hasta la caída de Quién-ya-Sabes. Sí él ganaba no les pasaría nada, porque no habían movido ni un solo dedo en la guerra y sí, él perdía, tampoco: pues no serían juzgados—Explicó, bajo la atenta mirada del menor—. Somos Pucey, estamos a otro nivel: lo único que a nuestros padres les interesa es mantener ese nivel. No pertenecemos a los sagrados veintiocho como los Malfoy, o no somos tan relevantes como un Bone, pero estamos en la cúspide. Poseemos el imperio de bebidas alcohólicas mágicas, nuestras bóvedas en Gringotts están llenas de oro, hasta los topes. Podemos tener cualquier cosa, todo el mundo quiere ser como nosotros. Y ellos solo quieres que eso no cambie ¿Comprendes? Por eso Tobías está aquí, porque quiere demostrarles que no es como ellos.

—Pero sí que lo es, sigue trabajando para ellos…

—Tienes razón y eso Tobías lo sabe, quizás incluso sea lo que más rabia le dé. Pero somos Pucey's—Se encogió de hombros—. Hay cosas que van en nuestro ADN y, una vez que has vivido en la cima, es muy difícil bajar.

—Pero ¿no crees que tengan razón? ¡Lo tenemos todo en el mundo mágico! Y aquí en el muggle, no tenemos nada. No somos nadie ¿Por qué vivir así?

—Tienes que abrir la mente Adrian, no somos la norma, somos la excepción. No podemos creernos superiores al resto. Eso es lo que Tobías odia, lo que yo detesto, lo que tú deberías aborrecer….Nuestros padres quieren que repitamos sus patrones de vida, que engordemos el nombre de los Pucey, pero la vida es algo más que eso. Dime ¿piensas pasar por el aro? ¿Vas a permitirles que reconduzcan tu vida a su antojo, para que no te salgas de la línea y seas como ellos desean?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro.

Héctor se rio.

—Lo siento pero no te creo, hermanito. Y si me permites un consejo, será mejor que despiertes pronto porqué quién sabe qué clase de errores puedes llegar a cometer por cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros padres.

Tobías entró en ese momento en la sala, llevaba una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y una marca de pintalabios morado en la mejilla.

—Sarah y sus compañeras de piso nos invitan a cenar—Anunció

—¿Quién es Sarah? —Preguntó Héctor.

—La vecina—Respondió Tobías alegremente—bueno, ¿venís o qué? Han pedido pizza.

—¿Qué es pizza?

—No lo sé, pero suena delicioso. Adrian ¿qué? ¿te unes o vas a quedarte ahí pasmado?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y levantándose del sofá, siguió a sus hermanos hasta el piso de al lado, cabizbajo. Reflexionando sobre las palabras de Héctor.

* * *

Terence tragó con dificultad el trozo de tarta que la madre de Gemma le había servido. Se sentía observado, estaba sentado en la mesa con la familia de Gemma, celebrando como uno más de los Farley el cumpleaños de la abuela de su amiga pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, pues notaba los ojos del tío de su amiga y de su prima clavados fijamente en él.

—Gracias por acogerme señores Farley—Repitió de nuevo—. Lamento mucho no haber avisado antes, creí que Gemma ya les había puesto al corriente de mi visita.

Gemma, sentada a su lado, sonrió apretando los dientes. Estaba tensa y Terence lo notaba, su presencia había sido una sorpresa para todos los presentes, comprendía la preocupación de la chica pero no tenía por que ponerse nerviosa: No iba a meter la pata.

—Deja de disculparte Terence—Dijo el padre de la chica—. Es un placer tenerte estos días con nosotros, teníamos ganas de conocer a los amigos de Gemma.

—Chico—Interrumpió Liam, el tío de Gemma, sentado frente a él—¿De dónde habías dicho que conocías a mi sobrina?

—Del internado—Se apresuró a contestar, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca—Vamos juntos a clase.

—¡Terence Higgs! —Estalló Gemma, sobresaltando a los presentes—Te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena—Enseguida enrojeció, al darse cuenta de su arrebato—Lo siento.

La abuela de la muchacha rio.

—Se nota que tenéis mucha confianza—Observó, risueña.

—Sí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos—Agregó Terence, recibiendo un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Gemma—pero no solos ¿eh? Nuestros otros amigos también están presentes.

El pelirrojo enseguida había comprendido que, todos los familiares de Gemma—excepto sus padres—, creían que estaba ahí porque mantenía algún tipo de relación amorosa con su amiga.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacéis en ese famoso internado para pasar el tiempo? —Preguntó Lyla, la prima de la chica, pinchando su tarta, con expresión impertérrita sin apartar la vista del rostro de Terence.

—Muchas cosas—Contestó Gemma por él—. Podemos salir al pueblo, hay clubs de lectura, de ajedrez, de due…¡escritura!

—Y equipo de criquet—Dijo Terence, al rescate de su amiga—Nuestro compañero Anwar, es un entusiasta.

—¿Criquet? —Repitió Lyla—Que divertido—Opinó con sarcasmo.

—La gente que estudia en un internado es bastante rarita—Saltó su hermano Dylan.

—¡Dylan! —Censuró su madre, Ciara.

—¿Qué? Es verdad—Se excusó el niño—. David, él chico nuevo de mi clase iba antes a un internado en Gales. Y es bastante extraño, yo creo que es bujarrón.

—¡Dylan! —Chilló de nuevo su madre—¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese?

—Perdón, perdón. Marica.

—¡Dylan! —Esta vez fue el turno de su hermana, que le miró escandalizada—¿De donde has sacado esas palabras?

El joven no entendía tanto alboroto.

—Papá las dice siempre.

—¡Liam!

—Tranquila mujer, es el cumpleaños de mi madre, no perdamos la calma por favor…

Gemma se cubrió la cara con las manos, abochornada, mientras una discusión sobre el término adecuado para referirse al amigo de Dylan nacía en la mesa.

—Disculpa—Dijo a Terence por lo bajo—. Mi familia a veces es bastante peculiar.

—No te disculpes, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Me pregunto si todas las familias muggles son así.

—Oh no, créeme que no. Por suerte.

—Gemma—Llamó su padre, centrando la atención de los presentes—Lyla comentaba antes que iba a acudir el sábado a un concierto del grupo de Robert, el hijo del zapatero, en el McNamara's ¿Por qué no lleváis a Terence con vosotras?

Gemma frunció el ceño, el McNamara's era el pub del pueblo y Robert, el hijo del zapatero, había ido en su clase antes de que le llegase la carta de Hogwarts…no era una buena idea, desde que se había marchado al castillo su relación con su antiguos compañeros se había enfriado y, además, llevar a Terence a un lugar tan abarrotado…podría ser peligroso. Miró a Lyla, su prima tenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, estaba claro que ella tampoco lo consideraba una buena idea.

—No papá, no creo que sea una buena idea…

—¡Tonterías! —Cortó su tía Ciara—, así tu amigo no se aburrirá, en el pueblo no hay mucho que hacer—Le explicó al pelirrojo—. Seguro que a Lyla no le importa ¿a qué no, hija?

Lyla se cruzó de brazos y miró a los chicos con expresión desafiante.

—No—Respondió, de mala gana.

—¡Estupendo! —Celebró la mujer.

—Suena divertido—Dijo Terence.

Gemma suspiró resignada. Iba a ser una semana muy dura.

* * *

Viola estaba en su habitación probándose uno de los nuevos vestidos que se había comprado aquella mañana cuando, su madre, entró como un huracán en la habitación.

—Vengo de tomar el té con tu tía Catherine—Explicó. Viola asintió, era martes, su madre y su tía siempre se reunían los martes para tomar el té y cotillear, no era ninguna sorpresa—. Y me he encontrado con tu primo Marcus cuando me iba, él llegaba de ver a sus amigos.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas todo eso? —Preguntó la joven, dándose la vuelta para observar que tal le quedaba el vestido por la espalda.

—Por qué me ha contado algo muy interesante—Se acercó a ella y, agarrándola por los hombros, la obligó a darse la vuelta, quedando ambas cara a cara. Viola reconoció en el rostro de su madre los suyos propios, eran tan similares…Por suerte, los genes Flint no eran precisamente muy agraciados, solo hacía falta observar a su primo.

—¿El qué?

—Venía de ver a Lucian Bole ¿te suena su nombre? —Preguntó con picardía, Viola tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos, su madre era tan transparente.

—Pues claro que me suena, madre—Se mordió el labio—. Es mi novio—Añadió.

La mujer dio un pequeño chillido de emoción.

—¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora, hija? ¡Lucian Bole! Su madre y su abuelo son miembros del Wizengamont—Soltó a su hija—Que buen partido Viola—Le alisó el vuelo del vestido, antes de acariciarle la mejilla—Sabía que tu belleza nos sería útil algún—La joven apretó los puños, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de palabras en boca de su madre cuyo mayor expectativa para la vida de Viola era que se convirtiese en la bonita mujer de algún influyente mago pero, aun así, no dolía menos sentirse tan menospreciada. Lucian la quería por algo más que su aspecto, estaba segura—¡Estoy deseando contárselo a tu padre—Dijo, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Viola respiró con calma, volviéndose de nuevo al espejo, admirando lo bien que le quedaba la prenda.

—¿Con qué novio…eh? —Preguntó su reflejo, mirándola con escepticismo.

—Métete en tus asuntos—Respondió, tapando el espejo con un chal.

* * *

Derrick se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, nervioso. Pete le observaba sentado en la cama, con atención.

Le había sorprendido que el chico cancelase su última cita, este le había asegurado que era por una buena razón, así que no le había dado más vueltas, pero en cuanto se presentó agarrando de la mano a su elfina doméstica—que tan amablemente la había ayudado a aparecerse—en su casa y le había contado la extraña cena que habían preparado sus abuelos, no puedo más que compartir su preocupación.

—No tiene sentido—Repitió el rubio, por enésima vez—¿A qué venía esa reunión? ¿Por qué estaban tan empeñados en conocerme, Pete? Y ¿a qué viene ahora que mis abuelos tengan tanto intereses en que conozca un poco más a mi madre? ¡Ya sé todo lo que hace falta! Perdió la cabeza, se unió a los mortífagos y se convirtió en una asesina ¿Qué más quiero saber?

—Pero Derrick, aún así, tienes que comprender que es tu madre.

—No, no lo es. Mi madre desapareció en el momento en que dejó que ese pirado la marcase. Bueno, si es que en algún momento Cassandra Derrick actuó como una madre—Sonaba agotado, se dejó caer con cansancio en la cama, junto a él. Summerby aprovechó para mirarle más detenidamente. Se notaba que el tema le había tenido toda la noche en vela, las ojeras marcaban con fuerza su piel—Pero no quiero seguir hablando de ello, por favor, cuéntame algo. Cualquier cosa—Pidió.

—He pensado en presentarme a las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch de Huffelpuff—Confesó, tumbándose junto al muchacho, quedando ambos boca arriba, observando los posters de las Brujas de Macbeth que colgaban del techo de su habitación—. Ahora que el puesto de buscador ha quedado libre…

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? Nunca llegue a preguntártelo realmente—Derrick se sintió bastante apenado, al darse cuenta de ello—¿Era Diggory amigo tuyo?

—Era difícil no ser amigo de Cedric—Dijo—. Es…Era—Se corrigió—, una persona muy sociable. Va a ser duro sustituirle.

—Lo siento.

Summerby le sonrió con ternura, apretando su mano en agradecimiento.

—¿Tú nunca has pensando en unirte al equipo?

—¿Quién yo? Bromeas. No es que el quidditch no me guste, solía jugar con Cordelia y mi abuelo de cuando en cuando, es solo que.. ¿tú has visto el equipo de mi casa? Creo que hemos batido el record de faltas de la escuela, no entiendo como pueden ser tan agresivos y eso que Adrian, por ejemplo, es amigo mío y fuera del campo cualquiera diría que es tan salvaje pero, encima de su escoba…es increíble lo competitivos que llegamos a ser los Slytherin.

—Podrías presentarte a las pruebas en septiembre.

—Summerby ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, pero ya que yo lo hago, podrías probar tú también.

—¿ Y por qué debería hacerlo?

—Por qué así tendríamos una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

—No me convence.

Summerby se movió, cambiando de posición para quedar sobre el rubio. Derrick le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Porque así podríamos compartir ducha, hay que ahorrar agua.

—Mmm. Me lo pensaré.

Summerby soltó una ligera carcajada antes de inclinarse a besarle.

* * *

Gemma estaba en tensión, el pub estaba a reventar, al parecer el grupo de Robert era muy famoso en todo el pueblo. Los McNamara harían una buena caja esa noche.

—Tienes que relajarte—Le dijo Terence al oído, para hacerse oír sobre el bullicio.

—Estoy relajada—Respondió, mirando a todos los lados. Estaba casi toda su antigua escuela en el lugar ¿Y si pasaba algo y acababan descubriéndoles?

—¿Seguro? Mira Gemma no puedes vivir siempre así, ocultándote en Hogwarts, ocultándote en tu casa ¡Relájate por una vez en la vida! Te prometo que no pasará nada.

Gemma iba a protestar, pero Terence se lo impidió, sellando sus labios con su dedo índice.

—En serio, confía en mí—El pub estalló en aplausos, el grupo había subido al escenario—Mira ya va a empezar.

—No, están probando el sonido—Apuntó la chica, observando como uno de los muchachos del grupo afinaba el bajo—Voy a por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla—Respondió por inercia.

Gemma se rio.

—Aquí no tenemos de eso, te traeré una cerveza normal.

Terence observó a su amiga perderse entre el gentío, rumbo a la barra. Aunque pronto dejó de estar solo pues su lugar fue rápidamente ocupado por su prima Lyla.

—Hola—Saludó.

Esa noche llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y un vestido rosa que resaltaba su tono blanquecino de piel. Parecía más simpática que los días anteriores en los que habían coincidido, donde se había mostrado bastante antipática.

—Hola—Respondió Terence—Gemma ha ido a por algo de beber ¿Vas a ver el concierto con nosotros?

—Ese es el plan—Dijo, sonriente. Terence se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que así se veía más guapa, y menos intimidante.

—Estás rara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sonríes.

Lyla se rio.

—¡Y te ríes!

—No soy un ogro. Solo que no me gusta conocer a gente nueva, menos del estúpido internado de Gemma en el que se pasa encerrada casi todo el año…

—Entonces por eso eres tan desagradable con nosotros ¿Por qué no te gustó?

—No, soy tan desagradable por todo lo contrario.

—No lo comprendo.

—Te lo explicaré—Lo ojos de Lyla vagaron por el pub, sonrió cuando se toparon con algo que sucedía en la barra pero que Terence no llegaba a ver desde su posición—, pero primero tienes que ser totalmente sincero conmigo ¿Gemma es tu novia?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sí o no?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Seguro! —Respondió enfadado—¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

—Vale, eso es justo lo que quería oír—Dijo Lyla, antes de agarrarle por las solapas de su camiseta y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Gemma esperaba pacientemente en la barra del pub que alguno de los camareros reparase en su presencia y le atendiese de una vez, quería volver junto a Terence antes de que el concierto comenzase.

Una voz masculina sonó a su espalda, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Farley, Gemma Farley—Gemma se giró para toparse con el líder de la banda que tocaría esa noche Robert: su antiguo compañero de clase—. ¡Vaya! Lyla me dijo que vendrías pero ¡tenía que verlo para creerlo! —Se inclinó, para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—¡Robert! —Le observó de arriba abajo. El chico iba vestido completamente de negro, y se había dejado creer el pelo, llegándole éste hasta la barbilla—Que cambiado estás.

—Podría decir lo mismo, no sé si llegaría a reconocerte por la calle. Has cambiado mucho desde que estás en ese internado—Giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, buscando algo entre el público, como era más alto que Gemma, la chica no pudo seguir la dirección de su mirada. Aunque no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa juguetona que se dibujó en su boca cuando encontró lo que fuese que estuviera buscando—Dime, el pelirrojo ese con el que has venido ¿es tú novio o algo?

—¿Terence? —Se rio—Que va, para nada, solo somos amigos. Sus padres están de vacaciones y a él no le gusta mucho volar así que el ofrecí pasar unos días aquí. Además tenía curiosidad por conocer el pueblo—Dijo, siguiendo con la excusa que su amigo había inventado.

—Me alegra saberlo—Contestó Robert, antes de agarrar su cintura y obligarla a ponerse de puntillas. Gemma abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recibir el beso de Robert, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

El chico rompió el contacto de sus bocas y centró su atención en el escenario, era el único que faltaba por subir.

—Nos vemos luego—Dijo, guiñándole un ojo—¡Jimmy—Bramó, llamando a uno de los dos camareros—Ponle a esta chica dos pintas.

Gemma le vio desaparecer hacia el escenario, tocándose los labios confundida ¿qué había sido eso? La gente comenzó a dispersarse, acercándose a la zona del concierto, dejando la barra menos concentrada.

Gemma, con el campo de visión abierto, buscó a Terence en su mesa. Tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa al descubrirle besándose apasionadamente con su prima. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquella noche?

La voz del tal Jimmy le obligó a dejar de mirar a su prima y a su amigo.

—Tus dos pintas.

Gemma volvió a mirar a Terence y Lyla.

—Mejor que sean tres—Pidió

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! Estoy muerta por culpa de los exámenes así que, antes de nada, si veis algún fallo o algo os pido perdón de ante mano. Creo que mis neuronas han muerto. Bien, este capítulo está ambientado en el verano de transición de quinto a sexto año y, como vemos, se ha centrado un poquito más en la relación de nuestros protagonistas con sus familias. Quizás así podamos arrojar un poco de luz a sus vidas y comprender porque actúan como actúan.

Tenemos a los Derrick recibiendo una inesperada (al menos para Peregrine) visita, que ha levantado muchas dudas y que os puedo decir desde ya que está tanteando el terreno para cierto evento que va a sacudir la vida de dicha familia. Después vemos una reunión entre los Shafiq. La madre de Tracey va a verse con su hermano, quiere que éste le aclare lo que está pasando con toda la supuesta vuelta de Voldemort en el mundo mágico y descubrimos una serie de datos que van a dar bastante juego en próximos capítulos de COA.

Terence hace su aparición para trastocar el tranquilo verano de Gemma. Aunque a decir verdad de tranquilo poco, ya vemos que un par de sorpresillas les esperaban en el bar ¿Volverán a aparecer Lyla y Robert por aquí? Mmm… quizás en el capítulo siguiente nos lo desvele (o no jajaja).

Conocemos a la madre de Viola (tiene tela la señora), y vemos como poco a poco su "secreto" y el de Lucian sale a la luz…. ¡Ah y no podemos olvidarnos de los Pucey! Clasistas a más no poder, esperemos que Adrian se libre del yugo de sus padres y no comenta ningún error como bien dice Héctor. Summerby también se ha dejado caer por aquí y le hace cierta propuesta nada decorosa a Derrick ¿Qué hará el rubio?

**Sayuri: **¡Gracias por tu review y por leerte mis otras historias! Esperemos que tus deseos acerca del futuro de Adrian se cumplan, de nuevo gracias por leer.

**nazareth ncdz: **¿No te gustan mis chistes? Me hundes jo jaja ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Este no tiene tanta acción pero nos da claves muy importantes para el futuro. Sobre Pete…había un Summerby en el equipo de Quidditch de Huffelpuff. (estornudó en uno de los partidos y por ello Ginny se hizo con la snitch).

**NO OLVIDÉIS VUESTRO REVIEW.**


	17. Pensadero Vol, 2

**XVIII. Pensadero Vol. II**

* * *

El invierno había llegado a Londres con su crudeza habitual, dejando a la ciudad abnegada en un manto de gruesa niebla que casi hacía imposible distinguir las calles por las que los viandantes se movía apresurados para llegar a sus respectivos trabajos.

Owen sopló con fuerza sobre sus manos, buscando un poco de reconforte calor, se había dejado los guantes sobre la encimera de la cocina y, ahora, se maldecía internamente por su despiste.

Se paró frente al escaparate abandonado de unos grandes almacenes y, cuando comprobó que nadie estaba prestándole atención, se introdujo en el local.

A pesar de lo que podía parecer desde fuera, los grandes almacenes no estaban abandonados en su interior sino que, dentro de los mismos, se escondía el complejo hospitalario San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas: invisible al ojo muggle, pero primordial en la comunidad mágica.

—¡Detenta la puerta joven Owen! —Bramó una mujer, ya bastante anciana, al verle entrar en el ascensor. Owen interpuso su pie entre las dos puertas, permitiéndole a la mujer acceder al cubículo—Gracias—Dijo, ya una vez dentro, sacudiendo efusivamente su paraguas verde lima sobre los zapatos del chico—Buenos días—Saludó, observándole detenidamente de arriba abajo—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Buenos días señora Longbottom—Respondió amablemente, quitándose el gorro de la lana de la cabeza—El trabajo en la fábrica de escobas me ha tenido bastante ocupado últimamente ¿Qué tal está usted hoy?

—Los achaques de la edad no perdonan—Se lamentó—y este maldito tiempo no ayuda a mi artritis.

—Sí, la verdad es que este invierno está siendo especialmente frío.

—Los he visto peores, los magos de ahora no soportáis nada. Me recuerdas a mi nieto Neville, no deja de lloriquear porque su cosecha de mandrágoras se ha echado a perder ¡Por Godric! En mis tiempos no había cosecha que no se desperdiciase por culpa de este frío, estáis todos muy mal acostumbrados—El ascensor interrumpió su movimiento y una voz femenina resuenó en el cubículo. _Cuarta Planta: Daños provocados por hechizos_.

—Bueno, me alegro de verla señora Longbottom, que todo vaya bien—Dijo, a modo de despedida, ayudando a la anciana a salir del montacargas. Deseoso por librarse de su compañía. No era una mala mujer, pero sí un tanto cascarrabias.

—Igualmente—Respondió, apreciando el gesto—. Espero que tu amigo se encuentre mejor hoy.

Owen soltó un suspiro, apenado. Él también lo esperaba.

* * *

El cuarto es blanco, bastante simple.

Una cama individual en medio, una mesilla repleta de postales y un gastado sillón para las visitas ocupan el espacio vacío de la habitación. Todo iluminado por el ventanal que da al cielo— mágicamente encantado, obviamente—, cubierto de nubes que amenazan tormenta.

Lisa entró animadamente en el cuarto, cargada con sábanas limpias, tarareando alguna pegadiza canción. Con un simple movimiento de varita deshizo la cama y, en otro movimiento, colocó las sábanas nuevas en el colchón, arreglando de manera manual, posteriormente, la colcha sobre las mantas.

El paciente que residía en la habitación, no se giró en ningún momento para comprobar que hacía la bruja en su dormitorio. Estaba absorto, contemplando detenidamente un pequeño lienzo que agarraba con mimo entre sus manos.

—Vaya Pete—Dijo la enfermera, acercándose sigilosamente a él, para comprobar que estaba haciendo—, es un dibujo muy bonito ¿Lo has hecho tú? —El hombre negó con la cabeza, pasando las yemas de los dedos con delicadeza sobre la pintura—Entonces ¿Te lo han regalado? ¿Ha sido Owen? No sabía que dibujase tan bien.

—¿Quién es Owen? —Preguntó de pronto, clavando su mirada perdida en la de Lisa.

—Es tu amigo, Pete—Explicó la mujer, con paciencia, como quién le explica a un niño pequeño que lo que está haciendo no está bien—: viene siempre que puede a verte y, de cuando en cuando, te trae algún regalo—Señalo el lienzo—, como este.

—¿Y quién es Pete?

Lisa le pasó una mano por el pelo, con ternura—: Tú cariño, tú eres Pete. Pete Summerby.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

—Enfermera Turpin—Preguntó un hombre de piel morena, ojos oscuro y pelo negro a la altura de la barbilla—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto Owen, justo estábamos hablando de ti—Resopló, moviendo con gracia uno de los mechones de su rubia cabellera, que se colaba entre sus gafas—, y te recuerdo que te he dicho por lo menos un millón de veces que me llames Lisa, soy más joven que tú y siempre me haces sentir como una vieja.

Owen pasó a la habitación, sonriéndole coquetamente a la chica:

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que hablabais? ¿De lo increíblemente atractivo que soy?—Bajo la voz, volviendo el tono más serio—¿Alguna mejoría?

—Todo sigue igual—Respondió entristecida—, aunque parece que hoy está de mejor humor; el cuadro que le regalaste le gusta mucho.

El muchacho alzó una ceja con confusión, acercándose a saludar a su amigo, quién no dio signo alguno de reconocerle.

—¿Ese cuadro? —Dijo, descubriendo lo que atesoraba Pete en su regazo—. No lo había visto nunca.

—¿No es cosa tuya?

—No.

—Qué extraño, que yo recuerde nadie ha venido a visitarle este semana ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

—¿Se lo habrá robado a algún otro paciente?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, totalmente convencida.

—No, estoy segura de que es la primera vez que veo eso cuadro. Si lo hubiese sacado de otra habitación lo reconocería.

—¿Algún correo?

—No ha recibido ninguna lechuza este mes, aparte de las tuyas, claro.

Owen se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la misma altura que su amigo, que ignorando la charla entre sus dos visitantes se había trasladado a la otra punta del cuarto, tomando asiento en el viejo sillón.

—Pete—Habló Owen, con voz calmada y pausada—¿De dónde has sacado el dibujo?

Summerby miró la pintura de nuevo, en ella aparecía un árbol que parecía ser una especie de sauce: frondoso, enorme, casi intimidador. Con unas cuantas de sus hojas amarillentas sobre el césped que había sido dibujado repleto de éstas, pero marrones, síntoma claro de que el artista se había inspirado en el otoño.

El cielo estaba oscuro, con nubes cargadas de lluvia pintadas en la esquina superior derecha del paisaje.

Ningún trazo se movía, dejando claro que había sido creado todo el conjunto del cuadro al puro estilo muggle.

—Yo soy Pete.

—Si colega, tú eres Pete—Corroboró—¿Pero sabes quién te ha dado eso?

Pete frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú eres Owen? —El interpelado asintió—. Ella dice que somos amigos.

Owen notó un nudo en la garganta, recordando su época juntos en Hogwarts, antes de que la guerra cobrase forma y destruyese todo a su paso, llevándose a tanta gente inocente por delante: el pobre Pete incluido.

—Sí, los mejores.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, Pete seguía mirando embelesado el cuadro. Lisa dió un apretón de apoyo sobre el hombro de Owen, que enseguida apreció el detalle acariciando la mano de la enfermera, pausadamente.

—Sólo Derrick—Habló Summerby, por fin, sobresaltándoles.

—¿Cómo? —Cuestionó Lisa, bastante desorientada. Owen abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

—Colega ¿puedes repetirlo? —Pidió.

Pete señaló el cuadro, antes de volver a repetir:

—Sólo Derrick.

Owen dio una palmada, poniéndose de pie de un saltó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pues claro joder—Entrecerró los ojos, observando de nuevo el cuadro—¡Es el puñetero sauce!

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Lisa.

—Sólo Derrick—Insistió Pete de nuevo—, lo ha pintado sólo Derrick.

—Pero que hijo de puta…—Dejó escapar Owen antes de salir escopeteado de la habitación, llamando a gritos al sanador de su amigo: Si aquello no era una mejoría en su estado, que bajase Dumbledore y lo desmintiese.

Lisa estupefacta, quedó plantada en la habitación, mirando la puerta por la que Owen había salido corriendo llamando al sanador Shafiq, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi esperando que un cartel luminosos se colase en la instancia explicándole que estaba pasando.

—Pero no me gusta el otoño—Escuchó susurrar tras ella.

Se giró para encontrarse con Pete levantado, sujetando el cuadro con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Prefiero el invierno—Explicó más para sí que para ella—. El sauce boxeador me gusta más en invierno, se sacude así—Movió sus hombros de un lado a otro, con soltura—y la nieve cae al suelo, es gracioso.

—¿El sauce…el sauce boxeador? —Lisa sonaba confundida—¿Cómo el de Hogwarts?

—¿Hog…Hogwarts? —Preguntó Pete, casi saboreando la palabra.

—El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería—Aclaró—. Allí fue donde estudiamos y donde está el sauce del que hablas.

La habitación volvió a llenarse, Owen regresó acompañado del sanador Shafiq que, con su varita en alto se acercó a Pete, dispuesto a comprobar el estado de sus constantes vitales, buscando la mejoría que Owen había estado bramando hospital adelante, sin importarle que sus chillidos importunasen a los demás pacientes o que él estaba en medio de un consulta.

—Pete soy el sanador Shafiq—Dijo, apuntado con su varita en su espalda, escuchando el latido de su corazón—. Owen dice que has recordado algo ¿es eso cierto? ¿Podrías decirme dónde estamos?

Pete miró al hombre, con genuina curiosidad.

—Shafiq fue un jugador de Quidditch muy famoso.

—¡Lo ve! —Exclamó Owen, emocionado—Está recordando.

—Pero no podemos cantar victoria—Dijo el hombre, calmado, con el rostro serio—. No es la primera vez que veo algo así, son momentos de lucidez aleatorios, no tiene por qué significar mejoría—Se volvió hacia Pete—: Curtis Shafiq—Aclaró, con un tono de voz menos profesional—, era mi abuelo. Un tanto imbécil si me preguntas, se volvió loco cuando mi hermana se fugó al mundo muggle con ese Davis—Confesó, siguiendo la exploración—, por suerte poco más duró. Se mató al caer en su escoba.

—Davis—Repitió Pete, con el mismo tono con el que había hablado antes con Lisa—Da-vis.

—Eso es, Davis—El sanador le bajó la camiseta y le hizo un gesto a Lisa, la chica se acercó con una libreta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme, dispuesta a apuntar lo que Shafiq había observado en el reconocimiento.

—La chica Davis nos vio, en Hogwarts—Siguió hablando Pete, centrando toda la atención de los presentes en él—pero no dijo nada, no lo dijo.

—¿Davis? ¿Cómo Tracey Davis? ¿Mi sobrina? —Preguntó Shafiq, totalmente descolocado.

—¿Usted es el tío de Davis? —Soltó perpleja Lisa—No lo sabía.

—¿La conoces? —Quiso saber el medimago, visiblemente interesado.

—Iba en mi año, me salvó de los Carrow una vez…

—¡Eh! ¿Queréis centraros? —Pidió Owen, un tanto nervioso—. Pete está recordando.

Ambos se disculparon y volvieron a concentrarse en el chico, que seguía hablando, sin dejar de mirar su cuadro.

—Sólo Derrick estaba muy nervioso, pero ella cumplió su palabra y pudimos seguir encontrándonos y mirando el sauce—Se calló durante unos instantes, mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza—pero es otoño y no me gusta el otoño—Repitió—, debería ser invierno.

—Igual el próximo regalo que recibas es un cuadro del sauce en invierno—Especuló Lisa, haciendo sonreír a Summerby.

—Eso es imposible—Susurró Owen, de modo que solo la enfermera y el sanador pudieron oírle—, igual que es imposible que haya recibido ese cuadro.

—Tan imposible no será—Protestó Lisa, señalando la pintura.

—No lo entiendes, el Derrick del que habla Pete está en Azkaban.

Shafiq soltó una maldición por lo bajo, incorporándose de nuevo. Alejándose de Pete, con el rostro compungido y la espalda demasiado recta.

De pronto una sensación de tensión se apoderó de la habitación. Shafiq tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida, como a mil kilómetros del lugar.

Owen se preguntó porque el hecho de haber nombrado la prisión mágica había perturbado tanto a aquel hombre.

—¿Entonces cómo ha llegado ese cuadro aquí? —Quiso saber, mirando a Pete por el rabillo del ojo—Turpin, habla con seguridad, comprueba las últimas visitas que han subido a esta planta y, si notas algo inusual, contacta con la oficina de aurores enseguida.

Lisa asintió, abandonando a toda prisa el lugar.

—Sólo Derrick…—Murmuraba Pete por lo bajo, abrazando el lienzo—Sólo Derrick…

El sanador le hizo un gesto a Owen, ambos salieron al pasillo para hablar.

—Necesitaré inspeccionar a Pete con más calma—Informó—. Le pediré a la sanadora Combs que me ayude, ella ha tratado con daños provocados por hechizos muchísimos más años que yo, necesito su segunda opinión. No quiero arriesgarme y predecir que recuperará la memoria porque, aunque este ramalazo sea un tanto alentador, me preocupa que empeore. Fue torturado hasta la inconsciencia y las secuelas de la_ cruciatus _suelen ser muy duras y difíciles de prever, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, mira si no al matrimonio Longbottom—Sugirió, señalando la habitación contigua a la de Summerby—. Llevan veinte años aquí y, a pesar de que hay días en los que creo que su mente podría volver a funcionar, al día siguiente vuelven a estar igual que cuando llegaron, o peor.

Quiso protestar, Shafiq podía decir lo que quisiera pero que Summerby pudiese recordar era una buena señal.

Sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron mudas en su boca en cuanto un grito desgarrador de profundo dolor se escuchó en el interior la habitación de su amigo.

Shafiq entró en el cuarto, alerta, apartando a Owen de su camino.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrase en sus narices a Owen le dio tiempo a ver al muchacho tirando en el suelo, retorciéndose con agonía, mientras no paraba de gritaba. Aquella imagen le desgarró por completo.

* * *

_**Nota:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues nada, aquí está el segundo de esos saltos temporales que os avise que se irían sucediendo en el fic de cuando en cuando. Cuanto spoiler junto me gusta meter por ahí sin avisar ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

En este capítulo vemos a Owen (Seguro que os suena, que ya se ha dejado caer por aquí en alguna ocasión) yendo a San Mungo para visitar a un viejo amigo. Allí se encuentra con cierta abuela que todos conocemos, un sanador que ya hizo su aparición en el capítulo anterior, una enfermera muy simpática (Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw del año de Harry) y finalmente con el paciente que iba a visitar... que resulta ser Summerby. Como vemos a Summerby la guerra no le ha tratado muy bien y parece ser que ha perdido la memoria.

Pero, un cuadro misterioso entra en acción y comprobamos que algo de lucidez queda en su mente. Aunque dicho cuadro no es un cuadro cualquiera: Derrick es el autor. Pero si Derrick está en Azkaban y Pete no ha recibido ninguna visita/correo… ¿Cómo ha llegado la pintura al hospital?

Solo a medida que avance _**COA**_ lo sabremos.

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL RECUADRITO DE ABAJO**


	18. Por supuesto

**XVIII. Por supuesto, a Hogwarts solo le faltaba la Inquisición Española.**

* * *

_Terence:_

_¿Qué tal? No esperaba recibir una respuesta tuya tan pronto ¿Ya me echas de menos, pelirrojo? Porque yo a ti sí. _

_Por aquí todo sigue igual, el pueblo cada día es más aburrido y los chicos se vuelven más idiotas por minutos. Espero que el próximo verano te decidas a volver a visitar a Gemma, así la cosa mejoraría notablemente. Creo que por Navidades os dejan volver a casa, estaría bien que hicieras una escapadita y te dejases caer por aquí, o yo podría ir hasta Cork. Seguro que pasábamos un buen rato…_

_Me sigue pareciendo extraño que tenga que darles a mis tíos las cartas que te escribo en lugar de enviártelas yo directamente, pero bueno, tú sabrás cómo funciona el correo en ese internado tan ridículo al que vais._

_Por cierto ¿Podrías hablar con mi prima? Robert no deja de atosigarme a preguntas…cómo si yo supiese lo que pasa por su mente… ¡Fue ella la que se pasó los últimos días evitándole, no yo! Dile que le escriba de una maldita vez, estoy harta de escucharle quejarse todo el día._

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_Se despide, afectuosamente:_

_Lyla_.

**...**

_Lyla:_

_Voy a quedarme por Navidades en la escuela, así que no podremos vernos._

_No pienso hablar con Gemma sobre Robert, no es asunto mío y probablemente me mande a la mierda; además, el tipo igual debería asumir de una vez por todas que no le interesa._

_Nos vemos,_

_T.H_

**_..._**

_Terence:_

_Qué lástima no poder vernos durante las Navidades._

_Pero siempre nos quedará agosto._

_Un beso,_

_Lyla._

* * *

Adrian mira el cartel que acaba de aparecer en el tablón de anuncios con confusión. Pero no es el único, un buen número de estudiantes están aglutinados frente al corcho en la Sala Común. Los murmullos recorren el lugar y cada uno de los presentes parece más desconcertado que el anterior.

—Se puede saber qué está pasando—Brama una voz a sus espaldas—: Apartaos, dejad paso a los Prefectos.

Adrian es empujado por Vicent Crabbe, que está haciendo hueco entre los Slytherin para que Malfoy, quién había protestado con anterioridad, pueda acercarse al tablón.

—"_Decreto educacional número 23_—Lee en voz alta_—: Por la presente, yo, Cornelius Fudge: Ministro de Magia, actuando conforme blablablá_—Se salta varios párrafos—, _recurriendo a nosequé estupidez_"—pasa el dedo por la nota—¡Aquí está lo importante!_ "nombro a Dolores Jane Umbridge_" —Se vuelve hacia Pansy Parkinson, parada a su lado—: Más conocida como cara sapo—La chica se ríe entre dientes_—"Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts"_ —Malfoy frunce el ceño—¿Qué cojones quiere decir eso?

Tracey Davis, que había sido empujada por Goyle y habría dado con su trasero contra el suelo si Adrian no la hubiese sujetado del codo, da un paso al frente y, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, enfrenta a su compañero.

—¿Acaso el guisante que tienes por cerebro no te deja pensar con claridad, Malfoy? —El rubio hinchó el pecho y la miró desafiante, a sus costados, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron sus nudillos. Parkinson bufó, recorriendo a Tracey con la mirada de arriba abajo, asqueada; gesto que la del pelo rizado devolvió con gusto. No era ningún secreto la animadversión que existía entre ambas. El dedo de Tracey viajó hacia el enunciado del pergamino:

—Decreto de enseñanza número 23, es obvio que es otra artimaña más del Ministerio para entrometerse en los asuntos de la escuela, el decreto de enseñanza número 22 les daba total libertad para manejar toda la materia impartida en Hogwarts.

—Hasta ahí llego Davis—Respondió el chico—, pero ya que eres tan inteligente, porque no nos deslumbras a todos con tu sabiduría y nos explicas ¡Oh reencarnación de Rowena Ravenclaw! Que quiere decir eso de Suma Inquisidora.

Parkinson tomó a Malfoy del ganchete, sonriéndole con suficiencia a Tracey. La chica rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Es un título ridículo—Opinó—. Aparte de ser una profesora nefasta y joder nuestra educación negándose a enseñarnos a usar la varita en sus clases, ahora quiere poder controlar todo lo que hacemos fuera del aula.

—Umbrige no es un profesora nefasta—Saltó a la defensiva Parkinson—, es una bruja excelente que no sé deja influir por las majaderías de Dumbledore, es fiel al Ministerio, como debe ser y además…—Malfoy la cortó.

—Pansy, cállate—La aludida compuso una mueca de fastidio, soltando el brazo del chico y retrocediendo, hasta quedar parada junto a los otros dos guardaespaldas del rubio—. Davis ¿a qué te refieres?

Tracey sonrió con sorna, enseñando todos los dientes, satisfecha. Dedicándola a Parkinson una mirada cargada de burla.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Inquisición, Malfoy? Fue una institución muy común en el medievo, castigaba la herejía. Muchos de los nuestros sufrieron su acoso, por suerte nunca llegó a sucederles nada, sus métodos de tortura eran bastante…oscuros—Se estremeció—, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los muggles que confundían con hechiceros. La más famosa fue, sin duda, la Inquisición Española.

—Seguramente se lo tendrían merecido, por querer hacerse pasar por brujos—Se burló Crabbe, haciendo reír a Goyle, Pansy y unos cuantos presentes más pero, tanto Tracey como Malfoy, le ignoraron.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esa batallita Davis? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que les pasaba a los muggles de hace siglos con esto? —Preguntó, señalando el decreto.

—Usa un poco el cerebro Malfoy. La Inquisición ordenaba como debía comportarse el pueblo y aquellos que no cumpliesen las normas, serían duramente castigados. Estaba controlada por la Monarquía y no permitían que nadie se saliese del tintero.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con nosotros, Davis.

Zabini, que también formaba parte del corro que se había formado alrededor del tablero, miró a su amigo con mal disimulada diversión.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtuso, Draco? —Negó con la cabeza—Umbrige va a controlar todo lo que hagamos a partir de ahora por orden del Ministerio. Así que tenemos que ser buenos—Explicó, intentando imitar la voz dulce que su madre solía utilizar para hablarle cuando era niño. Detalle que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido, por lo que el moreno se ganó una mirada de desagrado marca Malfoy en todo su esplendor, lo que aumentó aún más su diversión—. Quieren que nos comportemos como ellos consideran correcto y, todo aquel que se salga de lo que ellos marquen...—se llevó un dedo al cuello, haciendo un gesto sobre su piel, como si de un cuchillo se tratase e intentase degollarle.

—¿Nos matarán? —Preguntó Goyle.

—¡Haz el favor de dejar de decir chorradas! —Dijo Malfoy con molestia ante la nula capacidad de raciocinio que a veces mostraba el muchacho—, nos castigaran o expulsaran—Se concentró de nuevo en Tracey, dejando a Goyle ligeramente abochornado y bastante confuso—. Pues no me parece tan mal, Davis, hay demasiada mala hierba en el castillo, un poco de disciplina les vendría bien.

—No es disciplina Malfoy, quieren saber quién está con Dumbledore y quién no, y aquellos que muestren estar a favor del director serán los que más sufran a nuestra nueva y querida Suma Inquisidora.

—Normalmente los que se juntan con Dumbledore no son de fiar—Señalo Parkinson, volviendo a integrarse en la conversación de nuevo—, no veo entonces problema.

Zabini chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Era muy sencillo, no comprendiía como sus amigos no eran capaces de ver que era lo que Davis pretendía explicarles

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, Tracey—La aludida dejó de fulminar a Parkinson con la mirada, soterró en lo más hondo de su ser las ganas que tenía de hechizarla y, centró toda su atención en él—: el Ministerio quiere, en otras palabras, saber quién cree a Potter y quién no.

—Exacto.

Fue el turno de Draco para reír.

—¿Y quién creería lo que dice el idiota de San Potter?

—¿Tú no le crees, Malfoy? —Quiso saber Tracey, alzando una ceja.

Draco tragó saliva, un tanto incómodo, antes de ladrarle a la chica.

—Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no es asunto de una mestiza traidora a la sangre como tú, Davis—El rostro de Tracey ensombreció, para regocijo de Parkinson, que había vuelto a agarrar del brazo al rubio. Malfoy, con su sorprendente uso de la palabra, decidió dar por terminada la conversación en ese instante por lo que se giró hacia el resto de los presentes y chilló: —¡Aquí no hay nada más que ver, volved a vuestros asuntos! —Señaló su placa de prefecto, prendida en su pecho—. No me hagáis amonestaros, que tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Y tras dar un par de gritos a un grupo de alumno de segundo que no querían moverse, les hizo un gesto a sus secuaces y subió hacia los dormitorios seguido por el grupo al completo, al que, tras despedirse de Tracey con una sonrisa coqueta, se unió Zabini.

Aprovechando el momento, Adrian dio un paso al frente y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Tenía serias dudas sobre su reciente explicación.

—¿Es en serio? ¿El Ministerio pretende controlarlos? —Tracey asintió acariciándose el puente de la nariz, cansada—¿De qué tienen tanto miedo?

—De lo mismo que todos, supongo—Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—Dime Adrian ¿crees lo que dijo Potter a finales del curso pasado?

El chico lo medito durante unos segundos, esa había sido la gran incógnita del verano para el mundo mágico inglés: Creer o no creer a Potter.

En el hogar de los Pucey también era un tema espinoso.

Sus padres se negaban a dar por válidas las palabras del niño que vivió; Tobías, no le daba gran importancia al tema y Héctor…Héctor era el único que parecía dudar de la versión de Fudge, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de creer que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado.

—No lo sé ¿tú?

Tracey asintió otra vez, muy lentamente, clavando los ojos en el tablón de anuncios.

—Al principio no estaba segura, pero ahora que veo todo lo que el Ministerio está haciendo para desacreditar su versión de lo ocurrido en el Torneo y para controlar a Dumbledore, empiezo a creer que Quien-tú-ya-sabes no está tan muerto como se creía.

Adrian se rasco la nuca, pensativo. Si Tracey estaba en lo cierto, el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para lo que les vendría encima.

* * *

Graham se paseó por el vestuario con gesto serio. Volvía a ser una vez más el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y esta vez, tras el parón debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos, se sentía más renovado que nunca, con ganas de empezar la temporada de nuevo, no por nada había echado tanto de menos los entrenamientos y los partidos. Ya era hora de volver al campo y demostrar de que pasta estaban hechos, la Copa debía regresar de una vez por todas a las mazmorras.

Frente a él estaban los antiguos miembros del equipo, luchando por conservar su puesto un año más: Pucey, Miles, Cassius y Malfoy. Junto a los candidatos que buscaban hacerse en hueco en él: Crabbe, Goyle, Vaisey, Harper y Derrick.

La incorporación del último le había sorprendido enormemente, pero no parecía ser el único asombrado por su repentino interés en el deporte mágico por excelencia pues, Adrian Pucey, había mostrado su desconcierto al verle aparecer, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Todos habían jugado relativamente bien, sería difícil escoger a quien conservar y a quién excluir; pero tenía que ser práctico. Varios de ellos tenían ya el puesto asegurado sin duda, otros no tanto. Graham recordó las palabras de Lucian en verano, antes de despedirse: "Recuerda quienes son de los nuestros, ahora más que nunca".

Sí, lo recordaba.

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza, con los tiempos que se avecinaban, no estaba de más tener algún que otro apoyo alrededor y poder manipularlo a su antojo. Y, eso, su posición de capitán podía permitírselo.

—Bien, tendré que reflexionar acerca de lo que he visto hoy—Habló a los candidatos—, esta noche antes de la cena colgaré en la Sala Común los seleccionados y en que puesto jugarán. Gracias a todos por vuestro interés—Dio una palmada al aire—. Este año tendremos un gran equipo.

* * *

Terence no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Miró de nuevo el pergamino sucio y garabateado por Graham y a Adrian.

Llevaba en la misma posición un buen rato, incapaz de apartar la vista de la lista de los miembros del nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y de Adrian.

Algo no cuadraba.

Al lado de "Pucey. A" la estrecha y afilada escritura de Montague dejaba entrever dos únicas palabras: "no admitido".

Lo que debía ser un error, sin duda. ¿Cómo iba a estar Adrian fuera del equipo? ¡Si era increíble!

Se sentía igual de estafado que cuando Malfoy le había usurpado su posición de buscador por unas jodidas Nimbus 2001.

—Tío, esto no puede estar bien.

Adrian, con gran resignación, negó con la cabeza:

—Montague tendrá sus razones para no contar conmigo, Crabbe y Goyle habrán hecho una prueba mejor que la mía.

Terence frunció el ceño.

—Ni hablar, yo estaba en las gradas te recuerdo. Lo único que hicieron fue acojonar a Harper y conseguir que el pobre casi se parta la crisma.

El otro chico se encogió de hombros: —Montague considerará su juego, en conjunto, mejor que el mío.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas—Aceptó Terence, asumiendo que no sacaría una palabra más de su amigo—. Pero que me dices de esto—Señaló un nombre más en la lista: _Derrick. P: suplente _—¿Desde cuando Derrick juega al Quidditch?

—He de reconocer que saber que se presentaba a la prueba me sorprendió muchísimo, pero al verle jugar lo que me sorprendió fue que no se presentase antes. Tienes que admitir que cómo consiguió tirar a Malfoy de su escoba fue una buena jugada.

—Fue muy gracioso no te lo voy a negar, pero el Quidditch no le gusta.

—Habrá cambiado de opinión.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡Por Circe! Estás de lo más raro, te echan del equipo y ni te inmutas; Derrick se presenta de sopetón a las pruebas y no tienes ningún comentario más que ese que añadir y, por si fuera poco, Montague que todos sabemos de sobra que es un inútil, sigue en el puesto de capitán ¡y ni eso te cabrea!

Adrian miró a su amigo a los ojos, con suspicacia.

—Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar aparte del Quidditch—Y dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Derrick levanto la vista de su libro de Pociones Avanzadas para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Gemma.

—Hola—Saludó la chica.

—Hola—Respondió él.

—¿Me puedo sentar?

—Claro—Derrick apartó su mochila para dejarle espacio a su compañera.

—¿Qué tal? —Quiso saber Gemma—. Me he enterado de lo del equipo.

—Ah ya—Derrick se sonrojó un poco—. No tiene tanta importancia, Terence vino antes a preguntarme por lo mismo—se encogió de hombros—, Cassius también me ha interrogado, dice que no me pega nada el puesto en que el Graham me ha puesto… Quizás tenga razón, pero teniendo en cuenta que fui incapaz de colar un solo quaffle por el aro y que casi mato a Malfoy con una blugger, creo que las opciones estaban claras. Aunque, que quieres que te diga, Graham no parece tener mucha idea si me preguntas, yo no me seleccionaría.

—Tienes que reconocer que al menos llama la atención, hasta lo que yo tenía entendido, no te gustaba el Quidditch.

Derrick se movió inquieto, sus amigos tenían toda la razón en sospechar por su reciente afición a dicho deporte. Pero todo era culpa del maldito Pete, desde que se había cruzado en su vida apenas sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo, nada más. No le des más vueltas—Dijo, malhumorado.

Gemma abrió los ojos, impactada por el tono seco de sus palabras. No se lo esperaba.

—¿Te pasa algo conmigo? —Preguntó a bocajarro.

—¿Qué? ¡Merlín, no! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gemma realizó una mueca desdeñosa ante la reacción del rubio.

—¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo? —Resopló, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—Desde finales del curso pasado apenas hemos hablado. Tú y yo…—Se estiró las mangas de la túnica, nerviosa—. Tú y yo estábamos siempre juntos y, de pronto, dejó de ser así. Empezaste a alejarte, desapareciste. Y cuando al fin reapareces, no puedo evitar pensar que mi presencia te molesta… estás evitándome continuamente—Derrick alcanzó la mano de su amiga sobre la mesa y la apretó con fuerza, fue una buena señala que la chica no la apartase. Sabía que Gemma tenía razón, pero no podía contarle su secreto. Todavía no—Sé sincero conmigo, nosotros nos lo contamos todo ¿qué está pasando Peregrine?

—No me llames Peregrine—Siseó.

Gemma sonrió con tristeza. Derrick suspiró, no sabía que hacer. Gemma era su mejor amiga, la única en la que había sabido confiar durante todos esos años: conocía sus miedos, sus inquietudes, sus anhelos; sabía que podría contar con ella para lo que fuese. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le debía la explicación que tanto estaba demandándole, al fin de cuentas ella le había confiado su mayor secreto ¿Por qué no podía él decirle el suyo? ¿Por qué sentía la lengua atada a su paladar? No era difícil, solo tenía que hablarle de Summerby, de lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, del miedo a que su abuela lo descubriese y le repudiase o le hiciese algo al Huffelpuff.

Era sencillo, solo tenía que abrir la boca y las palabras fluirían solas. Confiaba en Gemma, podía hacerlo.

No se lo diría a nadie.

Sí Davis lo sabía ¿Por qué su mejor amiga no?

—He estado ocupado. El año pasado me agobie demasiado con los TIMOS, me daba vergüenza que me vieras así, por eso me encerraba en la biblioteca—Mintió, incapaz de mirar a la chica los ojos, centrándose en el pergamino que tenía frente a él—Y en verano, no sé, Cordelia ha estado de lo más rara, con todo lo de Potter…me preocupa que realmente esté a punto de suceder algo—Aquello no era del todo falso, se dijo a sí mismo, buscando sentirse mejor por no ser honesto—. Supongo que vi el Quidditch como una especie de liberación, algo diferente con lo que poder abstraerme…. ¡que sé yo! —se atrevió al fin a enfrentar a la chica. Gemma le miraba con expresión comprensiva—En mi cabeza tiene sentido.

—Y fuera de ella también—Corroboró, esbozando una sonrisa de entendimiento—Siento haber sido una paranoica, es solo que han estado pasando tantas cosas que ya no sé qué pensar…

Derrick la miró intrigado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Gemma se aseguró de que nadie estaba prestándoles atención antes de inclinarse sobre él para poder susurrar sobre su oído.

—Terence lo sabe.

El corazón de Derrick dejó de latir durante unos instantes. Terence lo sabía ¿pero el qué?, inmediatamente pensó en Tracey …. ¿habría faltado a su palabra?

—¿El qué? —Preguntó, intentando que la voz no le temblase.

—¿Cómo que él qué? —Bajó aún más la voz—Lo mío, lo de que no soy…—No acabó la frase, no fue necesario, Derrick lo comprendió enseguida. Se sintió aliviado. Aunque bastante sorprendido ¿Terence lo sabía? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

—Acabe confesándoselo, en el baile del año pasado. Se cogió un buen rebote—Aclaró Gemma, respondiendo a sus preguntas no formuladas.

—¿Por eso dejo de hablarte de pronto? —Dijo, comprendiendo por fin que era lo que había pasado entre sus amigos el curso pasado—¡Vaya! ¿Sé lo ha dicho a alguien?

—No, prometió no decir nada. Y estoy segura de que guardará el secreto—Se calló durante unos instantes antes de añadir—: Este verano estuvo en mí casa.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡Derrick, baja la voz! —Rogó la chica, mirando a ambos lados, nerviosa—Sí, se presentó por sorpresa—Sonrió—. He de decir que han sido unas vacaciones poco comunes—Negó con la cabeza, probablemente recordando algo—. ¿Te puedes creer que se pasó los últimos días morreándose con mi prima, pasando olímpicamente de mí? —Se estremeció—Créeme, la confianza tiene unos límites y ver a Terence metiéndole mano a Lyla está fuera de ellos.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! —Al rubio le costaba imaginarse a Terence en semejante tesitura, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de presenciar tal escena—Quién lo diría, Terence y tú ya casi sois familia—La chica rodó los ojos, divertida. Derrick se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo—Que curioso, creí que a Terence le gustaba Tracey.

Gemma casi se ahoga en su propia carcajada.

—¿Davis? —Le retiró su libro de pociones—Anda deja de estudiar, que creo que te está afectando demasiado al cerebro.

* * *

Daphne se deja caer, con poca elegancia para ser hija de quién es, en uno de los sofás de la sala común junto a su novio. Que ojea entretenido el último ejemplar de El Quisquilloso.

La chica no puede evitar reírse entre dientes al ver a Adrian darle la vuelta a la revista para poder resolver los pasatiempos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces leyendo El Quisquilloso? —Pregunta poniendo los pies en el regazo del chico—Esa revista es un chiste.

Adrian baja el ejemplar y la observa por encima de sus páginas. Daphne es guapa, mucho. Probablemente sea de las chicas más guapas que han pasado por Slytherin.

Le gusta, no cabe duda. Sino no estaría saliendo con ella.

Daphne levanta pasiones allá por donde va. Sabe que la chica ha tenido otros pretendientes, incluso sospecha que ha podido tener algo con el chico ese tan rarito de su año llamado Theodore Nott, por eso aprecia que, entre todas sus opciones, decidiese fijarse precisamente en él.

De hecho, Adrian es consciente de que si Daphne no hubiera dado el primer paso, seguramente ni estarían juntos. Lo cual sería una verdadera lástima porque, en verdad, juntos se lo pasan increiblemente bien. Daphne es una chica encantadora.

Pero, Adrian—y eso que Merlín sabe lo mucho que se odia por ello—no siente ese famoso cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la mira. Ni que el mundo se resquebraje bajo sus pies al besarla.

Daphne le sonríe y dos pequeños hoyuelos se forman en la comisura de su boca. Sabe que merece algo mejor, que merece ser querida de manera incondicional y no ser eclipsada.

Por eso está dispuesto a seguir intentándolo. A pesar de la advertencia de Héctor en verano, a pesar de la opinión de sus padres, a pesar de su última conversación con Gemma…

Sus ojos vagan por la Sala hasta dar con ella. Está sentada cerca de la chimenea con Portia, Miles y Warrigton. Su compañero debe haber dicho algo gracioso, ya que los demás están riéndose y Gemma posa la mano en su antebrazo mientras se carcajea, alegre. Adrian entrecierra los ojos al descubrir el modo en que Cassius parece admirarla. No le gusta ni un pelo.

—Adrian ¡Hey! Adrian—La voz de Daphne le transporta de nuevo a la realidad— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí, claro que sí—Responde. Daphne se muerde el labio, no se lo cree. Sus ojos siguen la dirección de la mirada de su novio hasta dar con el motivo de su distracción, su estómago se contrae al descubrir a Farley a lo lejos, pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

—Entonces vas a decirme que haces leyendo eso—señala la revista.

Adrian la cierra de sopetón y la tira contra la mesa. Saca los pies de la chica de sus piernas y la mueve, acercándola a él, de modo que pueda pasar un brazo por su espalda, abrazándola.

—Le encontré tirada en el suelo cerca del baño del segundo piso—Se encoge de hombros—. Me apeteció echarle un vistazo.

—¿Has sacado algo de provecho?

—Ver a Terence comiéndose los mocos sería una forma mejor de malgastar mi tiempo—Daphne rueda los ojos con expresión divertida.

Adrian se muerde el labio, las carcajadas de Gemma cada vez se escuchan más altas.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta la chica a su lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes—_"Pucey céntrate joder" _se dice a sí mismo—Estaba pensado…San Valentín está a la vuelta de la esquina….me preguntaba si querrías hacer algo especial, ya sabes, al ser el primero que pasamos juntos….¿Qué te parece ir al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié? Escuché a unos Ravenclaw de séptimo el otro día en la biblioteca decir que era el lugar más romántico de todo Hogsmade.

Los ojos de Daphne brillan con ilusión.

—¡Me encantaría Adrian!

El chico sonríe de medio lado, contagiado por su entusiasmo y se inclina para poder depositar un beso en sus labios.

Daphne le echa las manos al cuello y profundiza más el contacto, Adrian cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Por desgracia la imagen de la mano de Gemma sobre el brazo de Cassius no abandona su mente.

* * *

Owen se acerca por detrás a su mejor amigo, que está demasiado concentrado escribiendo a saber Helga qué en un pequeño pergamino. Sigilosamente se coloca justo detrás de él y, sin que Pete se lo espere, le hace cosquillas en las costillas. Summerby, que para ser el nuevo buscador de Huffelpuff tiene unos reflejos de mierda en opinión de su compañero, suelta un grito y pega un salto. Con tan mala pata que se lleva en su brusco movimiento el bote de tinta por delante y acaba emborronando el pergamino sobre la mesa.

—¡Joder Owen! —Protesta alzando su corbata, que también ha quedado manchada—Deja de darme esos sustos.

El moreno se ríe a mandíbula batiente.

—¡Jamás! Eres de lo más divertido—Mira por encima de su hombro, apreciando el desperfecto detenidamente—Aunque tu carta se ha estropeado.

—¡Mierda! —Se lamenta, levantando el pergamino para verlo mejor—Menudo desastre.

Owen saca su varita y hace ademán de apuntar el papel.

Pete, llenándose las manos de tinta, lo arruga y lo aleja de él.

—¿Qué pretendes?

Owen le mira confundido, alzando una ceja.

—Tranquilo colega, solo quería secar la tinta—Hace un gesto con su varita similar al que haría para realizar el encantamiento—Tampoco te pongas así, que es una simple carta, ni que fuese una declaración de amor para el Día de San Valentín, si vieses a Heidi…—Se ríe—está como loca decidiendo que postal enviarle al tal Jordan ese que le gusta de Gryffindor, como si acaso el tipo supiera quién es ella…—Se calla, reparando en el repentino rubor de su mejor amigo—¡Circe! ¿No será… acaso es?

Pete se pone de pie, ruborizado hasta la punta del cabello.

—No, no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—¿Te gusta un chico? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —Bramó, ignorándolo—¿Es porque reaccione como un idiota cuando me dijiste que eras gay? ¡Ya te pedí perdón por ello! Es solo que no me lo esperaba, si quieres te dejo pegarme otro puñetazo…

—Owen, cállate—Pide, avergonzado—No es nada ¿Vale? Nada—Mira el reloj, apresuradamente—Tengo que irme a entrenar ¡Borra esa ridícula sonrisa! No es nada de lo que te imaginas—Repite, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista. Con el pergamino manchado y echo una bola dentro de su puño.

Owen le ve alejarse con expresión divertida en el rostro. Qué no es nada de lo que se imagina… ya, seguro….Pete Summerby es un ingenuo si cree que va a colársela de ese modo.

* * *

Cabeza de Puerco no está especialmente lleno esa tarde, un par de parroquianos derrumbados sobre la barra, un grupo de estudiantes desperdigados— buscando un lugar donde poder beber tranquilamente alcohol a pesar de ser menores—, una mujer rechoncha discutiendo en la trastienda con el tabernero y ellos dos.

Lucian sonríe con nostalgia mientras pierde su mirada en el único cuadro que decora el local, donde se puede apreciar a una sonriente niña pequeña jugando con una cabra. Su memoria viaja hasta la primera vez que piso el local, acompañado de Marcus y varios alumnos del último curso de la Casa de las serpientes; recuerda estar extasiado y emocionado a partes iguales. Cabeza de Puerco era un lugar prohibido para un niño de bien como él, donde solamente se juntaban maleantes. Por eso sentía tan a flor de piel la adrenalina cuando el que fuera novio de Cordelia Derrick—o al menos el chico con el que se junta aquellos años—le deslizo por el gaznate su primer trago de Whisky de Fuego. Aquello estaba mal, él era menor, no podía beber una bebida alcohólica tan fuerte durante una salida escolar y, aún por encima, era un Bole, tenía que cumplir con una serie de conductas deseables entre las cuales, obviamente, no se encontraba pisar semejante antro.

Por eso el lugar le gustaba tanto, era un verdadero hito en cuanto a depravación. Circulaban miles de historias en el pueblo acerca de los acontecimientos extraños que sucedían tras sus puertas, por no hablar de los rumores sobre su misterioso dueño. Sin duda alguna Cabeza de Puerco era un lugar que escandalizaría a su tan importante y exquisita familia.

No por nada Lord Voldemort se había reunido en más de una ocasión allí con sus mortífagos, o al menos eso se decía en Hogsmade.

Por supuesto, esa era su historia favorita.

Viola parloteaba sin cesar sobre la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a Lucian realmente no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que esa tal Dolores hiciese o dejase de hacer en la escuela pero al parecer a Viola le escandalizaba enormemente—no su docencia, que sería lo propio, si no su pésimo gusto estético, su obsesión con los colores pastel y la cerámica con motivos felinos—, y llevaba tranquilamente una hora ininterrumpida criticando a la mujer.

O al menos eso creía Lucian porque en cuanto volvió a centrar su atención en su—ya oficialmente—novia, descubrió que la morena le estaba analizando con expresión expectante. Lucian avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido sin prestar atención, compuso su mejor sonrisa seductora, aquella que sabía que Viola adoraba.

En seguida supo que el gesto tuvo el efecto deseado pues, el rostro de la chica, dio paso a un semblante más relajado. Lucian aprovechó el momento para deslizar su mano bajo la mesa y ponerla sobre el muslo de su acompañante. Viola se ruborizó salvajemente, hinchando el ego del muchacho.

—San Valentín será este fin de semana—Anunció el chico, como quién comenta el tiempo que hace—. Me gustaría poder venir y visitar de nuevo, pero me temo que me será imposible—Dijo, con fingida lástima. En verdad estaba deseoso de que llegase el fin de semana y cumplir con la tarea que le impedía celebrar el día de los enamorados—Cordelia Derrick nos ha invitado a tu primo y a mí a una de las cenas de gala que organizan sus abuelos, y ya sabes como son estás cosas, no puedo negarme…—Ni pensaba hacerlo, realmente no era ninguna cena de gala. Era una especie de reunión informal entre antiguos Slytherin de la época estudiantil de la madre y el tío de la joven, que compartían ciertos intereses con Lucian y a los que se moría de gana por conocer. Especialmente ahora, que el panorama del mundo mágico parecía estar tan convulso—: Por ello, te he traído esto—Del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un estuche alargado de terciopelo rosa.

Viola abrió los ojos sorprendida, dibujando una sonrisa enorme en su cara aniñada.

—¿Es para mí?

—Claro—Respondió Lucian, acariciando su pierna—Ábrelo.

Con los dedos temblorosos Viola abrió el estuche, topándose con un precioso y elegante brazalete dorado con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas verdes.

Era bellísimo, su madre—que era una mujer de gusto escandalosamente refinado— había sido la encargada de escoger la joya. Viola se quedó boquiabierta, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el obsequió.

—Es precioso, Lucian—Dijo, maravillada.

—No tanto como tú—Engatusó él, susurrándole a su oído.

Su novia cogió la pulsera y se la abrochó en su muñera izquierda, admirando lo bien que quedaba en su brazo.

—Gracias Lucian, es perfecto. Portia se morirá de envidia al verlo—Agradeció, alzándose para poder besarle en los labios.

El chico sonrió satisfecho dentro del beso, mientras notaba como su pareja abría más las piernas, dejándole mayor libertad a su mano.

No pudo evitar sentir como una sensación de deleite recorría su cuerpo.

Tenía a Viola Flint justo donde quería.

* * *

Millicent estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año de Slytherin, ojeando entretenida un ejemplar antiguo de Corazón de Bruja que había rescatado de debajo de la cama de Lily Moon—que estaba en la enfermería a causa de una alergia—. Tracey estaba sentada en el tocador, intentando domar su pelo rizo y hacerse una coleta para controlar sus rebeldes mechones.

Daphne estaba duchándose y Parkinson se había largado a la habitación de los chicos a importunar un poco a Malfoy. Por lo que podía decirse que ambas amigas podían disfrutar a solas—cosa que rara vez sucedia—de su habitación.

—_A Weasley vamos a coronar, a Weasley vamos a coronar_—Comenzó a canturrear Millicent por lo bajo. Tracey soltó el cepillo de golpe al escucharla observando el reflejo de su amiga, tirada en la cama, a través de espejo. No iba a negar que, incluso así, sin ánimo ninguno y sin prestar siquiera atención a la melodía, Millicent tenía una voz muy bonita. Pero, el hecho de que cantase la canción que Mafoy y sus secuaces habían compuesto para atemorizar y molestar a Ronald Weasley, le parecía un verdadero desperdicio de su arte. Además de una falta de respeto—: _Weasley nació en un vertedero y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar a_—…

—Millie, para—Pidió su amiga, levantándose—No cantes esa horrible canción.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó sin levantar la vista de la revista, leyendo con interés la última entrevista a la novia del batería de las Brujas de Macbeth—, es pegadiza y divertida.

—No, no lo es—Respondió Tracey, negando con la cabeza—. Es horrible y humillante _"Weasley nació en un vertedero"¿_Qué tiene eso de divertido? ¿Crees que a él le divierte escuchar a media escuela coreando eso?

—¿Y a ti que más te da eso? Weasley es un tonto ¿Acaso crees que si fuese al revés el no cantaría nada para meterse con nosotros? Es un Gryffindor, lo haría, son así de idiotas. Y no olvides que su familia está llena de traidores a la sangre…—Se calló enseguida, poniéndose colorada—¡Mierda no quería decir eso!

—Curioso, porque lo has dicho—Soltó Tracey, cortante. Dándole la espalda—. Los Weasley son unos traidores a la sangre porque no son unos jodidos supremacistas con la cabeza llena de estupideces sin sentido y creen que los muggles son personas iguales que nosotros ¿no? —Millicent estaba avergonzada, intentó balbucear una respuesta, pero Tracey siguió hablando, ignorándola—. Tan iguales que hasta podríamos casarnos con ellos—Millicent se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor—, formar familas, mezclar nuestras sangres—Tracey entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndolos en rendijas, sin perder de vista la imagen de su amiga—Vamos, como mi madre.

—¡NO! —Millicent saltó de la cama—Venga Tracey sabes que no quería decir eso ¡Mi propia madre es squib! Sabes mejor que nadie lo que opino de ese tema, fue un desliz ridículo, me paso todo el día escuchando a Parkinson cantar la cancioncilla y meterse con su familia sin parar, me salió sin querer—Tracey rodó los ojos, su excusa tampoco ayudaba a arreglar las cosas—, la familia Weasley me trae sin cuidado y él solo me parece un cretino más, vamos juntas en clase le has oído decir tantas chorradas como yo…no, no….—Se llevó las manos al rostro, frustada—Mierda Tracey, sabes que no iba en serio.

Tracey alzó su mano, parando la verborrea de la muchacha. En el baño se escuchó a Daphne pegar un grito por el repentino cambio de agua caliente a fría.

—Lo que sea, sabes que es un tema que no me gusta discutir especialmente—Recogió sus cosas del tocador y las metió en su baúl de malas maneras y después se dirigió a la puerta—Tú sabrás lo que haces, eres libre de creer lo que te dé la gana. O lo que crean los demás, tú misma.

—¿A dónde vas? —Quiso saber la otra chica, preocupada por su intenso intercambio de palabras.

—A dar una vuelta—Respondió sin más, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tracey bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la sala común con el ceño fruncido, pensando en lo influenciable que podía llegar a ser su amiga, cuando se le pasase el cabreo hablaría seriamente con ella.

Divisó a lo lejos a Terence Higgs, encorvado sobre sí mismo, leyendo lo que parecía ser una carta con expresión frustrada. Sonrió y, decidida, se dirigió junto al muchacho. Provocarle siempre le ponía de mejor humor.

—¿Qué, te cuesta entender tu letra de troll? —Espetó, sentándose en el brazo de la butaca donde descansaba el pelirrojo.

La expresión de Terence se relajó al verla.

—¡Davis! —La señaló—. Tú eres una chica.

—Muy audaz, genio.

—Necesito tu ayuda, estoy intentado escribirle a Lyla, pero no sé muy bien que decirle—Se rascó la barbilla con la pluma—. O sea, en verano nos lo muy pasamos bien y me entretiene escribirme con ella, pero no quiero que se piense que me interesa ni nada por el estilo; quiero dejarle claro que somos solo amigos—Se rio, recordando algo—Pero vamos, no me importaría repetir lo de las últimas semanas—Dijo más para sí que para su interlocutora—, bueno eso, que solo quiero amistad.

—Vale, quieto un momento—Pidió Tracey, mirándole con confusión—¿Quién es Lyla y de qué me estás hablando?

Terence se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Claro, no lo sabes. Lyla es la prima de Gemma, nos enrollamos este verano—Sonrió de medio lado, increíblemente satisfecho de sí mismo—Nos hemos escrito un par de veces—Confesó, repanchigándose en el asiento—, es un buen pasatiempo. Pero creo que en las últimas cartas se ha emocionado un poco—Le pasó un pergamino enrollado que guardaba en bolsillo interior de su túnica—Ves—dijo, señalándole un párrafo en concreto—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Espera que mantengamos una relación o algo así? —Se rascó la nuca, frustrado—. Yo jamás le he dado a entender nada de eso—Le arrebató el pergamino y le paso el que él mismo estaba escribiéndole en respuesta—Le he escrito esto ¿crees que se está entendiendo bien lo que quiero decirle? ¿Suena muy maleducado, crees se lo tomará a mal?

Tracey parpadeo un par de veces, procesando la información. ¿Higgs se había enrollado con alguien en verano? ¿Eso era acaso posible? ¿Alguien quería besar a ese idiota?

Por lo que pudo leer la chica parecía haberse pillado bastante de él—cosa que no podía entender, vale que ahora se llevasen mejor, pero eso no le impedía seguir viendo lo irritante y desesperante que era el chico ¿Cómo iba a gustarle eso a nadie? —Pero Terence no quería nada, y ahora precisaba su ayuda para que su rechazo no sonase tan cruel. Que lo sonaba.

Se mordió el labio, incómoda. No le importaba en lo más minimo la vida sentimental de su compañero así que ¿por qué tenía que estar escuchándole? Estaba recibiendo demasiada información, aquello no le interesaba. Le importaba tan poco y le parecía tan incómoda su conversación que hasta su estómago estaba doliéndole.

Porque tendría que ser eso, no podía molestarle por otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué no hablas con Farley? Es su prima, ella podrá ayudarte algo más ¿no?

—Gemma no quiere saber nada del tema, acabó bastante harta de nosotros dos—Se rió entre dientes—Dice que mirase a donde mirase siempre nos encontraba morreándonos.

—Joder Higgs, demasiada información.

—Entonces ¿qué opinas está bien?

Tracey se levantó del sofá justo cuando el chico hacía ademán de pasarle de nuevo la carta.

—Yo que sé—Dijo, alejando el pergamino— Sí. Envíasela—Respondió rápidamente, queriendo acabar ya con el tema. A pesar de que sabía que lo que había escrito Terence sonaba bastante mal, seguro que la tal Lyla se enfadaba al leerlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, sí. Está estupendo—Cada vez se sentía más incómoda.

—¿Te vas ya?

—Sí, he discutido antes con Millie y quiero hacer las paces con ella—Le dio la espalda—Nos vemos después—Se despidió, volviendo a los dormitorios.

Terence negó con la cabeza antes de volver a centrarse en su carta.

—No hay quién entienda a las mujeres—Murmuró.

* * *

Derrick se rascó la nunca, visiblemente nervioso. Pete sonrió ante la imagen, dándole vueltas al paquete que tenía en sus manos.

—Maldita sea—Protestó el rubio—¿Ábrelo de una vez, quieres? —Dio un puntapié en el suelo, levantando un poco de tierra. Pete sonrió aún más—Esto es una estupidez—Bramó, arrebatándole el paquete que minutos antes le había entregado al Huffelpuff, rajando el mismo el envoltorio marrón: dejando ver un pergamino algo más consistente de los que solían utilizar para escribir, enrollado y con un lazo verde. Derrick tiró de uno de los extremos de la lazada y desenrolló—murmurando por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles—el papel: mostrando un dibujo a carboncillo de lo que parecía ser el sauce boxeador.

Pete estiró las manos y le arrebató el paisaje de las manos.

—Vaya _Sólo Derrick_—Dijo, asombrado—. Es increíble.

El rubio carraspeó: —Sí, bueno. Me hubiera gustado darle algo de color…pero como se me echaban el tiempo encima.

Pete se carcajeó.

—No era que no querías celebrar San Valentín.

Derrick enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—¡Y no lo estamos celebrando! —Se revolvió los rizos, frustrado—Solo es un jodido dibujo del puto árbol ese que te pasas todo el día admirando—Pete se dobló a la mitad sin dejar de reír. Enfureciendo aún más al Slytherin—Mira, olvídalo—Le quitó de malas maneras el dibujo—Me lo quedo y ya es—…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Pete en dos zancadas se puso frente a él, obligándole a retroceder y darse de bruces contra el muro que tenía a su espalda. Derrick lo maldijo mentalmente. Como odiaba que fuese más alto que él.

—No, es mío—Volvió a recuperar el regalo—Y me encanta. A pesar de que no quieras reconocer que es un regalo de San Valentín.

—¡Que no lo es!

—Vale, como quieras—Hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaquetón y sacó una arrugada postal—. Dijiste que no querías saber nada de San Valentín….—De pronto se veía avergonzado—, así que no te he comprado nada, pero te he escrito esto—Alzó la postal.

Derrick lo miro consternado, no se esperaba nada. Ni siquiera tenía pensado celebrar ese día, le parecía una cursilada en el que las parejas se dejaban ver por los terrenos del castillo besuqueándose y comiendo chocolates, importunando a los demás. No pensaba participar en semejante estupidez; él y Summerby podían permitirse verse en público de semejante manera. Además de que no eran pareja, solo dos personas que se gustaban—mucho— y se encontraban—demasiadas veces—de cuando en cuando. ¿No?

—Gracias—Dijo, intentando alcanzar la postal. Pero Pete no se lo permitió—¿Qué haces?

—Es que tú rega…dibujo—Se corrigió, a tiempo—es tan alucinante que…—suspiró—mi carta es una mierda.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derrick para reírse.

—Eres idiota ¿Lo sabías?

Pete alzó una ceja, algo menos apenado.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Derrick le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta, acortando las distancias para poder darle un beso. Pete sonrió contra sus labios.

—Vas a acabar conmigo Summerby, que lo sepa—Sentenció, antes de morder el labio inferior de su compañero.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba revolucionado, las lechuzas no paraban de llegar y soltar ejemplares del último número de El Quisquillo, casi a docenas, entre las mesas de las casa. Los profesores observaban la escena curiosos, atentos a las reacciones de los alumnos, que no paraban de moverse inquietos y agruparse en pequeños grupos para comentar la entrevista de Potter—que muy sabiamente había abandonado el salón, antes de que comenzase la hecatombe—, entre incrédulos y sorprendidos, pero todos con la misma sensación en el cuerpo: Si Potter no mentía, estaban jodidos.

Malfoy tiró con violencia la revista contra la mesa, salpicando a Goyle con un poco de leche. Nott, a su lado, se pinzó el puente de la nariz; dejando su propio ejemplar a un lado. Tracey le observó con suspicacia, pues según Potter tanto el señor Malfoy como el señor Nott habían formado parte de la comidilla que acudió a ver el regreso del Señor Tenebroso la última noche de Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Daphne leía la revista con su hermana, con las cabezas muy juntas, a la chica no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que compartió con Nott segundos antes del arrebato de Malfoy. Y Parkinson vociferaba que Potter era una maldita alimaña mentirosa a todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a escucharla.

Escuchó la maldición de Pucey y el grito de Portia Burke en el final de la mesa, donde los alumnos de sexto se reunían. Los nombrados discutían entre ellos, mientras la chica hacía aspavientos extraños en dirección a la mesa de los leones—donde el impacto de las declaraciones de Potter también se estaban dejando notar— y Adrian negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza. Derrick sostenía con fuerza la revista entre sus manos, tenía los nudillos blancos y el rostro pálido; Cassius Warrington, a su derecha, intentaba leer por encima de su hombro parte de la exclusiva.

Viola Flint seguía comiendo tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor—parecía bastante molesta al tener que soportar tantos gritos perturbando su tranquilo desayuno— mientras Terence cuchicheaba por lo bajo con Gemma—que estaba casi más pálida que Derrick—. Pero de todas aquellas reacciones, las que más le llamaron su atención de todo el Gran Comedor fueron, sin duda, las de Montague y Miles que—con una sonrisa nada afable en el rostro—se carcajearon alegres ante la noticia, le arrebataron su ejemplar a un alumno de tercero y abandonaron el lugar bastante animados sabía Merlín a donde.

* * *

Desde que el curso pasado Lucian Bole le hubiese interceptado durante sus rondas nocturnas como prefecto, Anwar no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de problema con el muchacho y sus secuaces, más allá de alguna que otra palabra malsonante dedicada a su persona cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, o varias miradas cargadas de desprecio en las zonas comunes. Lo normal, sinceramente. Siendo un sangre sucia en Slytherin, estaba—lamentablemente—demasiado acostumbrado al desprecio de sus compañeros. Aunque también había optado por volverse invisible y dejarse ver cada vez menos por las mazmorras, buscando evitar cualquier conflicto. Ganándose en el proceso la molesta e incesante presencia de Terence tras él, que no veía con buenos ojos su paulatina desaparición.

Pero, pese a todo, el hecho de compartir cuarto con Cassius Warrington también estaba creándole problemas. Todavía recordaba cómo durante su primer año le había salvado de acabar hundiéndose en las profundidades del Lago Negro, por eso le costaba tanto comprender como ahora formaba parte del sequito creado por Bole y se dedicaba a atemorizar a aquellos que se negaban a pensar como ellos y seguir a raja tabla sus ridículas creencias supremacistas.

Tuvieron más de un enfrentamiento el curso pasado por eso. Anwar cree que como Cassius siga así acabará por el mal camino; Cassius cree que Anwar no tiene ni idea de lo que habla y que debería vigilar su espalda, no siempre podrá intervenir y ayudarle a salir del atolladero.

Por eso cuando salió del baño de prefectos y se topó frente a frente con Graham Montague y Miles Bletchey, supo que no iba a conseguir librarse por más tiempo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Montague, le empujó contra la pared y agarrándole del cuello, logró inmovilizar. Mientras, Miles, se encargaba de vigilar que nadie apareciese y les interrumpiese la fiesta.

—Dime sangre sucia—Siseó a escasos centímetros de su cara—¿Has leído la edición El Quisquilloso de hoy? Es un panfleto ridículo, que no sirve ni para colocar en la jaula de las lechuzas de la escuela y que éstas hagan sus necesidades sobre él—Explicó, sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre su cuello—. Pero hoy han publicado algo muy interesante ¡Miles! —El interpelado le lanzó la revista. Graham se la estampó contra el rostro. Anwar intentó forcejear para librarse del agarre, pero el mayor era mucho más fuerte que él. Contempló agarrar su varita y hechizarle, pero entre que conseguía sacarla del bolsillo de su túnica, su agresor se daría cuenta y le atacaría antes de que pudiese siquiera pestañear—: Potter cuenta con pelos y señales el renacer del Señor Tenebroso—Se carcajeó—¿Sabes qué significa eso? Tienes un grave problema, Khaan.

—Graham, date prisa—Intervino Miles—. Creo que alguien viene.

Anwar quiso gritar por ayuda, pero Graham le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer? —Espetó enfadado—¿Ibas a chillar pidiendo ayuda como una nena? —Le agarró del cabello para levantar su cabeza, obligándole a mirarle de frente—¿Acaso crees que alguien te defendería? ¡Sí seguro que hasta nos agradecen enseñarte cuál es tu lugar!

—Graham….—Apresuró el otro—. Se están acercando.

Montague asintió, escupiendo directamente al rostro de su compañero, manchándole las gafas.

—Reza a tu divinidad muggle, escoria. Si el Señor Tenebroso ha regresado, estás muerto.

Y dándole un último empujón, consiguiendo tirarle al suelo, echó a correr junto al otro chico abandonándole en aquel pasillo.

Por primera vez desde que creyó que el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos iría a por él, Anwar Khaan se permitió derrumbarse, dejando resbalar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

* * *

Se moja la cara con el agua fría, intentando al menos despejarse un poco, lleva todo el día enclaustrada en la biblioteca preparándose para el próximo control de Transformaciones. Siente que la cabeza está a punto de estallarse. Malditos TIMOS.

Contempla su reflejo en el viejo espejo del baño y no puede evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Está horrible, los rizos le salen disparados por todos los lados, tiene unas ojeras visibles desde la Torre de Astronomía y, por si fuera poco, le había salido un enorme grano en la barbilla. Tendría que perdirle a Daphne su ungüento anti acné esa noche antes de acostarse.

Cuando se disponía a salir del lavabo la puerta de este se abrió de sopetón, dando paso a un chico rubio de Huffelpuff con el aliento entrecortado, las mejillas sonrojadas y cara de desquiciado.

—Smith—Reconoció Tracey enseguida—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El chico entonces reparó en ella, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio al reconocerla.

—Davis, Slytherin…como no—Dijo para sí—Mira, yo solo estoy intentando esconderme ¿vale? Tú no me has visto aquí, sigue a lo tuyo y como si nada hubiese pasado ¿entendido? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no tienes porque involucrarte.

—¿Escondiéndote de qué?

Varias voces se escucharon en el exterior y Smith corrió a meterse en uno de los servicios, veloz como el rayo. Al segundo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Tracey se encontró con Miles Bletchley frenado en el umbral, mirando el interior con desconfianza.

Una expresión de alivio se dibujó en su rostro al verla.

—¡Davis! Que suerte que estés aquí, oye no habrás visto…—Hizo ademán de entrar, pero el chillido de Tracey le detuvo.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡No puedes pasar es el baño de chicas!

—¡Vale, tranquila! —Dijo, alzando las palmas de las manos—Estoy buscando a uno de los seguidores de Potter.

—¿Seguidores de Potter?

—Sí, Umbridge descubrió que Potter tenía como una especie de club secreto y que se reunían a escondidas…Conseguimos reventarles la reunión, pero echaron a correr por todos los lados—Explicó, gesticulando en exceso—. Yo estaba siguiendo a un rubio de Huffelpuff, un poco más alto que yo—Describió—, delgado, de expresión malhumorada y según Parkinson, que estaba persiguiéndole conmigo pero no sé dónde se ha metido, bastante creído.

—¿Huffelpuff? Por esa descripción juraría que hablas de Malfoy.

—Venga Davis, es en serio. Zacharias Smith, creo que se llama ¿Le has visto por aquí?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Que sí, joder!

—Vale, vale tranquila ¿Me dejas echar a entrar un vistazo solo por si acaso?

—¡No! Ya te he dicho que es el baño de chicas y llevo aquí un buen rato, no hay nadie más.

—¿Fijo? Yo creo que ha entrado aquí—Siguió dudando Miles.

—¡Que aquí no hay nadie más, pesado! —Estalló Tracey—Y ahora vete ya—Miles siguió en el sitio—¡Vete!

—Vale, me voy. Hay que ver como os ponéis las mujeres esos días del mes.

—¡Lárgate o te prometo que te convierto en un retrete parlante!

Miles no necesitó incentivo más para irse.

En seguida una de las puertas de los baños se abrió, Smith salió del cubículo, mirándola entre sorprendido y desconfiado.

—Gracias, no esperaba que me cubrieses el culo.

Tracey se encogió de hombros. Normalmente no lo habría hecho, pero Umbridge le caía tan mal que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por fastidiarla.

—No me gusta deberle nada a una serpiente. Pero por ti haré una excepción, Davis. Me has librado de una buena.

—Vaya, que honor.

—Por supuesto que sí, no te creas que voy por ahí concediendo tales oportunidades.

La chica negó con la cabeza, aburrida. Smith era ridículo, le había evitado un castigo, no salvado del beso de un Dementor, los Huffelpuff eran bastante desesperantes cuando se lo proponían. Sin mediar ninguna palabra más con el chico—que seguía marcándose un monólogo sobre la ayuda mutua o cualquier rollo estúpido que a Tracey le traía sin cuidado— abandono el lavabo, dejando al rubio ahí plantado.

Tenía un examen que preparar, no le sobraba el tiempo como para perderlo con Zacharias Smith.

* * *

El despacho de Umbrigde es espeluznante. No como el de Snape, que produce verdaderos escalofríos, con sus paredes grises e impersonales, repleto de estanterías con pociones de colores oscuros y libros de títulos eternos en otros idiomas.

No, el despacho de la mujer está decorado del suelo al techo e, incluso, a pintado las paredes recientemente—el tono chillón lo delata—. Pero no por ello es menos espeluznante.

Millicent nunca había visto tanto rosa junto. Ni tantos gatos.

¿Acaso esa mujer era incapaz de no comprar figuritas de decoración o platillos de cerámica con motivos felinos?

Resultaba siniestro, muy siniestro.

—Millie, querida ¿Quieres un galleta? —Dijo la Suma Inquisidora con voz aniñada, ofreciéndole unas cuantas pastas de mantequilla que reposaban sobre un cuenco con—¡oh menuda sorpresas! —forma de cabeza de gato.

—No gracias, profesora. Estoy bien—La mujer asintió, tomó una galleta ella misma y la mojó en su té, sin dejar de mirar a Millicent con excesiva cordialidad.

—Seguro que te estás preguntando qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí—Comentó, antes de meterse la pasta en la boca y beber un generoso sorbo de su té—. Supongo que se habrá enterado de lo sucedido con el profesor Dumbledore.

Asintió, todo Hogwarts estaba al tanto de la desaparición del anciano y su orden de detención, así como su relación con el club secreto de Potter, denominado "Ejercito de Dumbledore", en su honor.

—Bien, entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo, Millie querida—La interpelada forzó una sonrisa, le incomodaba bastante que Umbrigde le llamase así todo el rato—, en que Hogwarts necesita sufrir una serie de cambios.

—Claro, profeso…Directora—Se corrigió en seguida, lo cual pareció agradar a la mujer en demasía.

—Por eso estás aquí hoy. Millie, te he observado. Eres una buena chica, un miembro importante de la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin y a pesar de tus compañías: esa chica Davis es bastante reputante. O la condición de tu madre, una verdadera lástima…Sé que podemos contar contigo si lo necesitamos ¿o me equivoco?

—No señora.

—Maravilloso—Sonrió bobaliconamente—. Por ello quería proponerte algo—Abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una pequeña insignia dorada con las letras B.I grabadas—. Me gustaría que te unieras a la brigada inquisitorial.

—¿La qué?

—La Brigada Inquisitorial, un grupo de alumnos que me ayudaran a cumplir con mi labor, controlar a los rebeldes y librar al colegio del caos en el que lo dejó Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿para eso no están los prefectos?

Umbrigde soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Ser de la brigada es mejor que ser un prefecto. Ser de la brigada implica tener la clase de poder que ningún alumno de esta escuela ha soñada jamás—Lo ojos de Millicent se iluminaron, seducida ante sus palabras—Entonces, Millie querida, que me dices ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

La chica cogió la insignia y la depositó en la palma de su mano, mirándola con enorme interés.

—Sí.

—Excelente—Celebró la bruja, conjurando un pergamino para que la joven lo firmase, haciendo de ese modo oficial su entrada en la brigada.

* * *

Tracey Davis estaba de malhumor, de muy malhumor para ser exactos si le pregunta a Gemma. Esa misma mañana se ha sentado a su lado en el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer, ignorando deliberadamente a sus amigas en la otra punta de la mesa, cortando su filete con tanto brío que, los modales de Terence en la mesa a su lado, pasarían por excelentes.

En varias ocasiones ha intentado preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, pero cada vez que ha hecho amago de abrir la boda la menor le ha gruñido de maneras muy poco amigables, así que ha acabado desistiendo.

Aun así en Encantamientos consiguió enterarse de lo que sucedía por la conversación que Adrian y Terence estaban manteniendo—bueno, ella y media clase. Terence nunca ha sabido susurrar—. Al parecer Tracey estaba cabreada con Millicent por su reciente unión a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge; según palabras de la chica su amiga era un cabeza hueca que se dejaba engatusar a la mínima con promesas vacías que no le llevarían a ningún lado, haciéndole perder por completo sus propios ideales. O eso le había dicho Daphne Greengrass a Adrian.

Pero Gemma sospecha que su novia se había tomado cierta licencia poética al relatarle lo ocurrido, estaba segura de que Davis no habría sido, ni de lejos, tan correcta y probablemente hubiese incluido más de una maldición en la frase. Pero bueno, si la novia de Adrian—la cual todavía no le acaba de agradar, a pesar de que no se le veía mala intención—decía que había pasado así, tendría que creerlo.

La tensión entre las chicas de quinto era tan palpable que incluso había suscitado algún que otro comentario en estudiantes de Slytherin de otros cursos. Cuando regreso con Anwar de sus rondas de prefecta, se topó con las gemelas Carrow y Harper cuchicheando por lo bajo la situación.

Parkinson estaba encantada, obviamente. Millicent nunca le cayó bien y siempre había sido demasiado cruel con ella pero fastidiar a Tracey era su pasatiempo favorito así que no dudo ni un segundo en acoger a Blustrode bajo su ala y ponerse a patrullar juntas los pasillos—lo cual consiguió aumentar aún más el cabreo de Davis que, si Daphne y Zabini no hubiese intervenido a tiempo, estaba dispuesta a tirarse de los pelos con su compañera—. No era ninguna sorpresa que Parkinson estuviese metida en los chanchullos de Umbridge; Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle también portaban la insignia en el pecho.

Incluso Graham y Miles.

Cassius también había sucumbido, lo que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes para que le explicase a que se debía semejante estupidez por su parte, aunque últimamente no parecía dejar de cometerlas, a Gemma no le gustaba nada el distanciamiento que estaba sufriendo con ella y los demás frente al acercamiento a los amigos de Bole. Aquel era un camino peligroso.

Pero tanto ella como el resto del alumnado tenía una cosa bien clara, la brigada sería flor de un solo día. Cuando Dumbledore regresase aquel invento sin sentido dejaría de existir y los prefectos volverían a ser los únicos con cierta autoridad sobre el resto de estudiantes. En su opinión la brigada no tendría relevancia, nadie se molestaría siquiera en prestarles atención.

O eso creía hasta que sucedió el incidente.

Miles llegó a la Sala Común muy alterado. Unos Ravenclaw salidos de la nada le había atacado y Cassius estaba en la enfermería.

Encolerizado buscó a Graham por todo el castillo, esos niñatos se iban a enterar, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Pero no dio con él por ningún sitio.

No fue hasta un par de días después hasta que Malfoy le encontró: Su cabeza había aparecido de la nada en uno de los aseos.

Snape se las dio y se las deseo para conseguir sacarle de allí, pero lo logró. Estaba más que claro que Montague había sido víctima de algún ataque—No por nada casi todos los miembros de la brigada estaban sufriendo curiosos "accidentes" —, pero se negaba a dar los nombres de sus agresores, a pesar de que se notaba que el tiempo que había estado desaparecido le había pasado factura. Antes de enviarle a San Mungo se le veía bastante desquiciado.

Pero Miles se negaba a dejar pasar la situación de su amigo y, frente a todos los Slytherin que estaba escuchando, juró venganza.

Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, Gemma se atrevió a ser valiente al descubrir la cara de pánico de Anwar ante las palabras de Miles y la rápida mirada cargada de ira que el rubio le dedicó y, se prometió a sí misma, no despegarse de su compañero en ningún momento para evitar que Miles—o cualquiera— le hiciese daño.

Una buena intención que acabó pasándole factura.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba bastante hasta las narices de esas ridículas reuniones que debía mantener con sus alumnos, llegado quinto año, para hablar acerca del futuro laboral de los mismos. Era un pérdida de tiempo, sí él, que había sido un alumno brillante a sus quince años, no tenía ni idea de que quería hacer con su futuro ¿Qué iban a saber sobre ello las nuevas generaciones que iban pasando año tras año por su despacho? Dumbledore iba a escucharle algún día, aquello era agotador, rozando incluso la humillación. El viejo director no tenía ni idea de la vergüenza ajena que le suponía escuchar las fantasías sin fundamento de aquellos niñatos sobre el tema, cada vez que alguno de sus alumnos le informaba sobre sus expectativas acerca del mundo laboral su fe en la humanidad iba disminuyendo.

¡Por Merlín, si Draco Malfoy se había descojonado en su cara cuando le pregunto de qué quería trabajar!

Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que Umbridge suspendiese dichas reuniones, pero la mujer estaba muy interesada en conocer que aspiraciones tenían ciertos estudiantes—O Potter, más bien— así que ahí estaba de nuevo, viendo como su tiempo ser perdía con Millicent Blustrode y sus deseos de convertirse en la nueva estrella de la canción del mundo mágico.

Millie se movió nerviosa en su silla, esperando una respuesta.

Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz con hastío, probablemente pensando que sus alumnos eran gilipollas y que clase de maldad habría hecho en su vida pasada para merecerse semejante tortura. O eso interpretó ella al recibir la mirada del jefe de su Casa.

—A ver si lo he entendido—Dijo el hombre, con voz aburrida—¿quiere ser cantante?

—Sí, señor.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—Insistió, ruborizándose.

Snape cerró los ojos, seguramente conteniéndose para no hechizarla allí mismo.

—Bulstrode…—Comenzó, con expresión seria. Pero fuera lo que fuese aquello que iba a decirle quedó silenciado al interrumpir a toda prisa Peregrine Derrick en el despacho.

—¡Derrick! ¿No sabe llamar?

—¡Perdón profesor! Pero es importante.

—Estoy ocupado ahora mismo—Dijo, señalándola—. Eso tan importante tendrá que esperar.

—Pero señor…—Balbuceó—se trata de Gemma, Gemma Farley. ¡Está inconsciente en la enfermería! —Snape alzó una ceja, animándole a continuar—Miles les ha atacado a ella y a Khaan.

Millicent abrió los ojos de par en par ¿cómo era eso posible?

Snape se levantó de un salto.

—Bulstrode, tendremos que dejar esta…apasionante…conversación para otro momento. Derrick, acompáñeme a la enfermería y cuénteme por el camino todo lo que sabe.

Millie se quedó plantada en el despacho del profesor, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Miles había dejado a Gemma inconsciente? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo han pasado muchas cosas y se deja la puerta abierta para otras tantas que sucederán en el próximo. Millie ha tenido un poco más de protagonismo y Tracey también ha acaparado bastantes tablas. Perdonad los dedazos, pero tenía muchas ganas de subir el capítulo hoy.

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**


	19. Viejos y nuevos problemas

**XIX. Viejos y nuevos problemas.**

* * *

Las voces le llegaban amortiguadas, como si estuviese hablando a miles de kilómetros o como si ella misma hubiese sido transportada a otro lugar.

Se sentía mal, agarrotada y un poco mareada. Le preocupaba abrir los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba, antes de ser envuelta por una oscuridad total, era el rostro de Anwar muy cerca del suyo gritándole y a Miles a lo lejos, mirándole asustado con la varita en alto y el rostro pálido.

Un fuerte olor le golpeo de pronto, logrando que arrugase su nariz con disgusto, reconocía el aroma: esencia de díctamo, ungüento que solía utilizarse para cicatrizar las heridas. Se removió inquieta, alguien estaba herido, necesitaba saber quién ¿y si se trataba de Anwar?

Abrió los ojos, al fin, la claridad le cegó enseguida. No pudo contener un quejido de protesta, que rápidamente fue sustituido por un alarido de molestia.

—Señorita Farley, cálmese. Si se mueve no podré ayudarla—Gemma buscó con la mirada a su interlocutora, se sorprendió al descubrir a la enfermera de la escuela cernida sobre ella, aplicando una pomada sobre…¿aquello de su costado era un herida? ¡Circe! Tenía una pinta horrible. Intentó incorporarse—Estese quieta—Ordenó Madame Pomfrey, sujetándola con fuerza—No me obligue a hechizarla.

—¿Dónde, dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—En la enfermería de Hogwarts, donde si no—Gemma apretó los puños, Pomfrey había vuelto a presionar sobre su herida—. No sé exactamente todos los detalles—Levantó su brazo izquierdo, que tan firmemente mantenía contra sus costillas: asegurándose de que la herida no era mayor—, pero por lo que he podido averiguar usted y otros dos compañeros se enzarzaron en algún tipo de discusión, como puede comprobar el asunto paso a mayores y salió mal parada.

—¿Y Anwar, él está bien?

Le enfermera frunce el ceño desconcertada, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus heridas que, por lo que el dolor acaba de confirmarle, también se extienden a su piernas y pómulo derecho.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Solo he sido ingresada yo?

—Exacto, el muchacho del que habla debe haber sido el que la trajo hasta aquí, tenía un corte en la ceja pero por lo demás ni un rasguño, pero he tenido que echarle de la enfermería cuando llegaron ese chico pelirrojo desaliñado y su amigo, gritando como unos energúmenos junto con el rubio que trajo al Profesor Snape.

Gemma compuso una media sonrisa, se imagina quienes podrían ser los chicos gritones y el rubio del que hablaba la mujer.

—Lo lamento, mis amigos a veces son…

—¡Oh por Merlín, Farley! Ni se disculpe, llevó muchos años en esta profesión. Sé como funciona el tema, comprendo que estuviesen preocupados por usted, pero ese no es motivo para molestar a mis pacientes—Le agarró por el interior de los antebrazos—Incorpórese.

La Slytherin consiguió sentarse en la cama con esfuerzo a pesar de la ayuda de Pomfrey, que inmediatamente se dedicó a inspeccionar su espalda.

—Lo que me imaginaba—Murmuró—La espalda está repleta de moratones.

—¿Cómo he salido tan malparada? —Quiso saber—No recuerdo nada, pero no pudo ser tan terrible ¿no?

—Al parecer su compañero la elevó varios metros por los aires, probablemente aquella no fuese su intención—Le ayudó a bajarse la camiseta—, es lo que suele pasar cuando los estudiantes van por ahí lanzando encantamientos sin comprender del todo como funcionan, así que se asustaría e intentaría hacerla bajar, con tan mala pata que acabo precipitándola contra el grupo de armaduras del pasillo. De ahí los cortes y contusiones.

Apretó la mandíbula, sonaba doloroso, las heridas en su cuerpo no hacían más que dar prueba de ello.

—¿Cuándo podré marcharme?

La enfermera rodó los ojos, resoplando con fuerza.

—Los adolescentes siempre estáis igual, deseando marcharos, he de hacer mi trabajo ¿de acuerdo? Así que pasarás aquí por lo menos el fin de semana. Tengo que vigilarte el corte y aplicar los ungüentos necesarios en los moratones para contener la hinchazón—Sacó una poción anaranjada de su delantal—Toma, bébelo. Te quitará el mareo y aliviará el dolor.

—Gracias.

—Ahora descansa—Exigió, arropándola con un cariño que contrastaba enormemente con el tono severo de su voz—, te sentirás mejor. Iré a decirle a tus amigos, antes de que echen la puerta abajo, que mañana podrán venir a visitarte. Avísame si necesitas algo más.

La mujer iba a marcharse cuando Gemma la llamó.

—¿Sabe algo de Miles, de…bueno… de quién me atacó?

—No, pero espero que como mínimo le expulsen—Deseo, cerrando la cortina de su camilla—. Ir atacando a compañeros por los pasillos, habrase visto…—Se fue rosmando por lo bajo.

* * *

Estaba apoyada contra el frío muro, inquieta, esperando a que la puerta del despacho de Snape se abriese y Miles saliese por ella. Cuando Terence llegó a las mazmorras gritando como un loco que Gemma y Anwar habían sido atacados por su novio, no se lo pudo creer: Miles—o al menos el Miles que ella conocía—no haría algo así, por muy enfadado que estuviese por los ataques a Graham y Cassius, él no era esa clase de persona. Además que Gemma le caía bien, no tenía sentido que la hechizase, a no ser que su objetivo fuese Anwar—el joven, Portia sospecha que incentivado por sus compañías más que por otra cosa, no soportaba el hecho de tener que convivir con un sangre sucia en Slytherin. A ella tampoco acaba de gustarle su presencia, pero no iba por ahí atacándole— y Gemma quisiese ayudarle, lo cual le cuadraba más.

La puerta se abrió por fin, dejando pasar a un Miles cabizbajo. En cuanto le vio sintió una fuerte combinación de sentimientos encontrados: Quería correr hacia él y abrazarle, se veía tan abrumado que quería consolarle pero, a su vez, quería darle tal patada en los huevos que estuviesen doliéndole hasta su septuagésimo cumpleaños.

—Hola—La saluda al verle, mientras se apoya en la pared a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba esperándote—Responde. Suspira y se separa del muro con lentitud—¿Es verdad?

El chico no se mueve, sigue recostado con las manos en la túnica y la vista clavada en algún punto fijo del suelo.

—¿El qué?

—Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando Miles.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la nuca, se rasca con energía y vuelve a abrirlos, esta vez sí que se decide a mirarla a la cara. Portia contiene la respiración, esperando su contestación.

—Sí—Aclara, su voz es tranquila y su expresión seria.

—¿Por qué? Creía que Gemma era tu amiga.

—No, no lo es—Se apresura en señalar—. Es tu amiga y yo tu novio, y antes de eso pasaba el rato con Lucian—Se encoge de hombros—. Simplemente nos toleramos.

—¿Y por eso decidiste atacarla?

Miles resopla.

—No le ataque, ella se puso en medio entre Khaan y yo—Portia rodó los ojos, que predecible por parte de Gemma—. Menuda idiota. Si se hubiese mantenido al margen quien pasaría la noche en la enfermería sería el sangre sucia, no ella.

—¿Pero que te ha hecho Anwar? —Quiso saber la chica, mirándole sin comprender.

—Ser un sangre sucia ¿No te parece suficiente?

Niega, ese no es motivo suficiente: Khaan no es santo de su devoción y preferiría verle mancillando la casa de Ravenclaw a la suya, pero ni aun así se plantearía ir a por él.

—Creo que estabas frustrado por lo que le paso a Graham y decidiste descargarte con él.

Miles se carcajeo, separándose de la pared y llevándose las manos al rostro, tapándoselo por completo.

—No entiendes nada—Murmuró contra sus palmas, aunque Portia no fue capaz de escucharle.

—¿Van a expulsarte?

Miles bajo las manos y sonrió de medio lado. Parecía bastante más animado que cuando salió del despacho.

—No, pero estoy castigado todo lo que queda de curso. Umbridge intervino, al final va a salirme rentable lo de ser miembro de la brigada—Avanzó hacia ella, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí: buscando un beso.

Pero Portia se rehusó a dárselo, girándole el rostro. Logrando que sus labios se estrellasen contra su mejilla. Miles frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada.

—Y una mierda—Volvió a intentar besarla, Portia se apartó de nuevo, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—No pienso besarte hasta que no seas sincero conmigo y me digas que es lo que está pasando de verdad.

Miles boqueo como un pez y se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes para después volver a reírse.

—No lo entenderías, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Portia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dolida. Miles no tenía ningún derecho a insinuar que era estúpida.

—Bueno… pues si tanta pérdida de tiempo sería, mejor será que lo dejemos aquí ¿no? Ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente.

Fue el turno de Miles para sorprenderse.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo?

Ella asintió, el muchacho dio un paso atrás: mirándola de arriba abajo con cara de desprecio.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Volvió a asentir, lo pasaban bien juntos, pero no estaba dispuesta a consentir que Miles la tratase de aquel modo.

—Bien, pues que te jodan—Respondió, escupiendo las palabras—. Mucho mejor así, vete con tu amiguita defensora de los sangre sucias, quién sabe, quizás así consigues llamar la atención de alguna aberración como el profesor Lupin, que tanto te gustaba…—Portia enrojeció de rabia—Hasta nunca, Burke.

El chico le dio la espalda dispuesto a largarse, pero Portia le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro llamando de nuevo su atención.

Cuando Miles volvió a quedar frente a ella, sin que se lo esperase, Portia le propició un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna, doblándole por la mitad a causa del dolor.

—Gilipollas—Le espetó antes de irse y dejarle allí, sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

No puede reírse más, le duele el pecho cada vez que lo hace, pero es que Terence es tan gracioso que apenas puede controlar los espasmos de sus risas.

Derrick, Adrian, Portia e incluso Viola están con él: han decidido pasarse por la enfermería para saludarla antes de ir a clase. Portia ya ha estado allí esa mañana para contarle que lo ha dejado con Miles por ser un imbécil—a lo que Gemma no ha podido más que darle la razón— y los chicos ya se habían pasado toda la tarde de ayer junto a ella, comiendo ranas de chocolate y quejándose de las clases. Sin embargo Viola es la primera vez que visita la enfermería y sinceramente no parece muy a gusto, Gemma está segura de que ha sido arrastrada al lugar por Portia, y no deja de mirar su reloj impaciente, probablemente deseando largarse cuanto antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes que quedarte enclaustrada? —Pregunta Terence—Vas a perderte el debut de Derrick en el equipo.

—Por lo menos esta noche, mañana Madame Pomfrey me volverá a examinar y dirá si debo quedarme algún día más o puedo irme—Informa, antes de girarse a mirar a su mejor amigo con expresión de burla—Así que vas a jugar el próximo partido…

Derrick suelta un bufido por lo bajo y deja caer su cabeza contra uno de los cojines que abarrotan la cama de la chica.

—Voy a morir—Farfulla.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Viola—Por Merlín Derrick, habla como las personas normales.

El rubio se incorpora y le dedica una mirada de desdén a su compañera antes de explicarse.

—Cassius no puede jugar así que Montague ha tenido la genial idea de ponerme en su posición—Chasquea la lengua—Va a ser un desastre, espero que Pomfrey no te deje salir de la enfermería, no quiero que me veas hacer el ridículo.

—No creo que la cagues más que Weasley—Dice Portia, intentando animarle.

—Si no quieres jugar ¿para qué demonios te presentaste a las pruebas? Es una estupidez—Opina Viola, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

—Viola lo entiende porque ella sabe bastante sobre estupideces—Bromea Terence, haciendo reír a Portia. Lo que enfada enormemente a Viola que se da media vuelta y se pone a mirar por la ventana de la enfermería, ignorando a los presentes. Cuando el ataque de risa disminuye, Portia se acerca a ella para pedirle perdón. Terence, instigado por la mirada de censura que Gemma le dedica, se acerca a las dos amigas: intentando mediar entre ambas.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre y todos se giran para ver aparecer tras ella a Anwar Khaan. Lleva una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores en la mano y se le ve bastante incómodo, Gemma le saluda con un tímido movimiento de cabeza, es la primera vez que le ve tras el ataque.

Pomfrey se asoma desde su despacho y, tras gritarles encolerizada que aquello no era una reunión social y que no podían venir a ocupar sus instalaciones como si un patio del recreo se tratase, los Slytherin abandonan la instancia. Dejando a Anwar y Gemma a solas.

—Hola—Saluda la chica—¿Qué tal estás?

Anwar deja el paquete de grajeas en la mesilla y se sienta en la butaca de al lado de su cama, antes ocupada por Adrian.

—Bien, ¿tú qué tal estás?

—Mejor.

—Me alegro.

El silencio envuelve la sala, Gemma tamborilea con los dedos sobre la sábana, un poco incómoda por el abrupto silencio, por lo que decide romperlo en seguida.

—Escucha Anwar, no tienes porqué…—El chico la corta.

—Sí, si tengo—Se levanta y se pasea alrededor de su cama—¡Mira donde estás! Todo esto es culpa mía, siento lo que te ha pasado. Me salvaste de acabar quién sabe cómo—Se coloca la gafas y centra su mirada en la suya—Gracias Gemma, de verdad.

—Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No, cualquiera no.

Gemma se muerde el labio, quizás tenga razón. Está segura de que no es la primera vez que Anwar tiene que enfrentarse a una situación similar, a saber la de veces que se ha callado cualquier tipo de agresión.

—Para eso estamos ¿Somos compañeros, no? —Responde, quitándole importancia al tema.

—No, somos amigos—Aclara él, sonriente, volviendo a sentarse y ofreciéndole una grajea. La chica se siente un tanto culpable, Anwar está muy agradecido por su intervención y hasta se ha atrevido a decir que son amigos, él, el chico que decía que no le interesaba lo más mínimo relacionarse con sus compañeros. Que mínimo que le cuente que en verdad le ha ayudado porque no está tan solo como cree, que ella también es una sangre sucia entre serpientes.

Pero es incapaz.

Coge unas cuantas grajeas, intentando sonrier.

—Mmm… Plátano—Identifica, pasándole el paquete al chico.

Anwar se mete otro puñado en la boca, pero al momento se precipita contra la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Gemma.

—¡Jalapeño! —Protesta, casi vertiéndose la jarra por encima.

La prefecta estalla en carcajadas, consiguiendo que Pomfrey les llame la atención.

* * *

Tracey observa la pequeña botella detenidamente, el líquido de su interior es de color verdoso, tirando a moho, y pequeñas burbujitas se forman en la base del frasco. El Ravenclaw de séptimo frente a ella resopla impaciente.

—A ver Davis, ¿quieres el frasco o no?

Duda, la poción no tiene buena pinta pero Carmichael—el Ravenclaw que intenta vendérsela—asegura que es elixir cerebral de Baruffio puro, y que podrá ayudarla a estudiar sin problema.

Y, sinceramente, está desesperada. Ya no sabe que más hacer, los TIMOS la están superando, especialmente Transformaciones. Está acabada así que, a pesar de que el elixir no tiene muy buena pinta, rasca el bolsillo de su túnica hasta dar con los galeones que Carmichael pide por el frasco.

Cuando está a punto de darle el oro, una mano masculina se cierne sobre su muñeca y le obliga a guardarse el dinero. Tracey alza la vista, molesta, buscando a la persona que se ha atrevido a interrumpir su compra: se sorprende al descubrir a Zacharias Smith, pero más se sorprende al descubrir como el chico está apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, sin apartar la vista de Carmichael, que retrocede incómodo y sorprendido por su repentina presencia.

—Lárgate ahora mismo, si no quieres que avise a los prefectos—Espeta el rubio, pero Carmichael no parece muy dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, por lo que Smith endurece el tono—Desaparece de mi vista, no querrás que le vaya con el cuento de tus chanchullos a McGonagall.

La referencia a la subdirectora surte efecto y Carmichael se guarda la esencia cerebral en el bolsillo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer. En un brusco movimiento, Tracey se libra del agarre del Huffelpuff y, enfadada, se enfrenta a él.

—¿Qué mierda has hecho, Smith? ¡Necesitaba esa poción! Si no seré incapaz de superar el TIMO de Transformaciones ¿quién te crees que eres?

—¿Cómo que quién me creo que soy? —Él también está mosqueado—. Acabo de impedir que cometas una locura Davis, que mínimo que darme las gracias.

—¿Gracias? Ni lo sueñes, me has jodido Smith. Ahora tendré que pasarme todas las noches de esta semana en vela intentando entender los apuntes de McGonagall—Le da la espalda, furiosa.

Smith se pone delante de ella, Tracey le dedica una mirada asesina que congelaría el mismísimo Lago Negro.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿es por lo del baño? ¡No necesito que me devuelvas el favor! Metete tu sentido del honor Huffelpuff por donde te quepa.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo simpática que eres? —Responde él, con desdén—Mira Davis, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo del otro día. ¿Sabes que era lo que estabas a punto de comprar?

—Elixir cerebral de Baruffio—Dice, alzando el mentón—. Para poder estudiar mejor y que se me fijen los conocimientos en la cabeza con mayor facilidad—Repite, tal y como le ha explicado anteriormente el Ravenclaw.

Smith suelta una breve y seca risotada.

—Estás pirada, Davis. Eso era de todo menos lo que Carmichael aseguraba, quería estafarte. Lo único que conseguirías si te hacías con la poción, sería un dolor de estómago atroz—Tracey palidece, maldiciendo su suerte. Smith se recochinea ante su gesto—De nada.

Tracey da un paso hacia la derecha, quedando libre de la presencia del muchacho. Está harta de esa conversación, además quiere encontrar a Eddie Carmichael y patearle el culo hasta el fin de los días, pero Smith vuelve a interponerse en su camino.

—Oye déjame pasar—Protesta, pero el rubio no se mueve—. Mira si quieres que reconozca que tenías razón y que soy una idiota así lo haré, pero ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo unos TIMOS que preparar y un Ravenclaw que matar. Así que apártate.

Smith, como es de esperar, no se mueve.

—Te ayudaré.

—¿Disculpa?

—Digo que te ayudaré

—¿A cargarme a Carmichael?

—No Davis, a estudiar.

La Slytherin alza una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Y por qué necesitaría yo tu ayuda?

—Porque estás desesperada y quieres pasar el TIMO como sea. Transformaciones no se me da nada mal, soy el tercero mejor de la clase, después de Granger y Ernie—Sonríe con suficiencia, a Tracey le dan ganas de darle un bofetón—. Yo que tú aceptaba la oferta.

—¿Dónde está el truco?

—No lo hay, te ofrezco mi más sentida y desinteresada ayuda—Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y, finalmente, se aparta, dejándole a Tracey el camino libre—Después de todo soy un Huffelpuff ¿no? Hacemos ese tipo de cosas.

La chica alza una ceja y observa analíticamente a su compañero de arriba abajo, con desconfianza. Smith es bastante alto, está segura de que sus brazos son más largos de lo normal y sus piernas tienen pinta de acabarle por la altura del pecho; tiene los hombros cuadrados y la mandíbula recta. El pelo rubio, más largo por delante—cayéndole sobre las cejas—que por detrás, es de un tono pajizo cercano al castaño y sus ojos tono miel. No hay duda de que es bastante atractivo, aunque en cuanto abre la boca pierde todo el encanto. Su proposición cuadra perfectamente con el espíritu de los tejones, pero Tracey lleva compartiendo aulas con él cinco años, sabe de sobra que Smith no se parece en nada a ningún Huffelpuff estándar, él es un mundo aparte; además, la mirada que le está dedicando no promete nada bueno, pero no tiene tiempo que perder, es verdad que el muchacho es bueno en Transformaciones y ella realmente necesita la ayuda así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, no le queda otra que aceptar su ayuda.

—¿Me arrepentiré de esto?

Smith sonríe de medio lado, satisfecho.

—Dímelo cuando te llegue el Extraordinario en Transformaciones.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por la nuca, nervioso, la manilla de la puerta seguía fija frente a él, casi desafiándole a abrirla de una vez por todas. Había tardado dos días en decidirse a acudir a la enfermería a visitar a Gemma, y probablemente tardaría dos segundos en darse media vuelta y volver a las mazmorras.

Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido con la chica, Miles y Khaan, se enfureció como nunca. Primero con su amigo, Miles era un completo idiota. Él también estaba cabreado por lo que les había sucedido tanto a él como a Graham, pero a diferencia de su impulsivo compañero, Cassius sabía de sobra en quién focalizar su ira: los culpables eran los esbirros de Potter con su ridículo club de encantamientos—que tanto sacaban a Umbridge de quicio—. Ellos eran los responsables de ataque a Graham y de su propia visita a la enfermería, no era necesario desquitarse con todo hijo de muggles del castillo, pues recuerda perfectamente a sus atacantes y más de uno tenía tanta sangre mágica como ellos, así que, por primera vez, los sangre sucia no eran tan culpables como de costumbre.

En segundo lugar, su enfado se dirigió a Anwar. El hindú tenía un instinto de supervivencia bastante pésimo, se había cansado de advertirle que se mantuviese alejado, pero estaba claro que sus palabras habían caído en saco roto.

Y, finalmente, su cabreo se centró única y exclusivamente en Gemma, por eso había tardado tanto en decidir si visitarla o no. Y, probablemente, si aquella mañana no hubiese escuchado a Viola echarle en cara a Portia que la había arrastrado a la enfermería a ver a la prefecta contra su voluntad, nunca se hubiese decantado por dejarse caer en la enfermería.

Estaba verdaderamente molesto con ella.

¿Por qué tenía que haber metido sus narices en un asunto que no iba con ella? Miles era bueno con la varita, tuvo suerte de solo salir volando contra la colección de armaduras pero ¿Y sí hubiese sido peor? ¿Y sí Miles hubiera llegado a ensañarse? Como mínimo estaría en San Mungo, haciéndole compañía a Montague.

Soltando un fuerte resoplido, abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Con tanta brusquedad que acabo tropezando con sus propios pies, ocasionando que una novata de Ravenclaw que descansaba en una de las camas cercanas de la puerta, soltase una pequeña carcajada, logrando que saliesen de su nariz pompas de jabón rosadas.

Alterada por el ruido, Madame Pomfrey salió rápidamente en busca del foco de tal escándalo. Alzó las cejas al ver las pompas de jabón volando hacia el techo y, con un complicado movimiento de varita, paró el espectáculo.

—Warrington—Reconoció, a Cassius no le sorprendió, se había pasado el fin de semana encerrado en aquel lugar—¿Qué le trae por aquí? —Se acercó a inspeccionar su rostro, concretamente las pequeñas cicatrices, similares a ciertas marcas de acné, que le habían causado el hechizo de los amiguitos de Potter que la habían pillado desprevenido una semana atrás—¿Alguna secuela del embrujo?

—No Madame, vengo a hacer una visita.

La mujer asintió secamente.

—Farley me imagino—Dijo, perdiendo el interés en seguida—Su cama está tras la cortina del fondo, no tarde mucho, la hora de visitas termina en veinte minutos.

Cassius agradeció la indicación y, sin dejar de sentirse un tanto nervioso, se dirigió hacia el catre de Gemma.

Las cortinas ya estaban corridas, pero Gemma le daba la espalda al pasillo, concentrada en lo que parecían ser los deberes de Historia de la Magia de esa misma mañana, Cassius descubrió la capa de Adrian Pucey descansando a los pies de la cama y, sin saber muy bien por qué, emitió un gruñido de molestia.

Lo que avisó a Gemma de su presencia.

Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la ingresada al verle, Cassius—al que no le gustaba mucho sonreír—no pudo más que copiar su gesto.

—Me preguntaba cuando te dejarías caer por aquí—Dijo la chica, dejando en la mesilla los pergaminos—. Has tardado mucho, creo que debería enfadarme—Bromeó, cruzándose de brazos, adoptando una postura bastante cómica.

—No tienes de que quejarte, veo que no has estado sola—Comentó, señalando con la cabeza la capa de Adrian.

Gemma se sonrojó, lo que logró sorprenderle e incomodarle a partes iguales.

—Sí bueno, los chicos han estado muy pendientes de mí—No se atrevió a mirarle a la cara mientras se lo decía, al parecer encontraba sus manos mucho más fascinantes—, incluso Portia ha venido varias veces.

—Sí no te comportases como una Gryffindor cabeza hueca, no sería necesario estar tan pendiente ¿no?

Por fin alzó el rostro, parecía molesta con sus palabras.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Anwar no tenía la culpa de nada. Miles se volvió loco—Puntualizó, con el ceño fruncido—, mejor que tenga que estar yo en la enfermería que él. Estoy segura de que si yo no me hubiese puesto en medio, Anwar no estaría en tan buenas condiciones.

—¿Tan buenas condiciones? Este sitio necesita unos cuantos espejos, estás llena de cortes Farley.

—Cicatrices de guerra—Corrigió, quitándole importancia. Sin saber que, en un tiempo no muy lejano, volvería a repetir las mismas palabras.

—Ya, como estas ¿no? —Cassius señaló sus mejillas. Gemma se mordió el labio al descubrir sus marcas.

—¿Le has dicho a Snape quienes te atacaron? —Negó—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué lo sé yo y con eso me basta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa—¿Crees que la venganza es la respuesta? Por Salazar, ¡Mírame! Esto es lo que causa la venganza sin sentido, y tú eres más inteligente que Miles: no cometas sus mismos errores.

—Y tú me has visto a mí—Contratacó—, acabé con la cara llena de forúnculos. Así que hazte un favor y deja de meterte en cosas que no te incumben. Esta no es tu guerra.

—Es que no hay ninguna guerra, sé razonable, te estás dejando llevar por la ira, no puedes permitirlo. Sí sigues así acabarás como… como…

—Como Miles, ya lo has dicho.

—No, como Bole.

Cassius se tensó.

—Algún día comprenderás que no somos tan malos como nos imaginas.

—¿Qué? —Se veía descolocada—¡Circe! Cassius, no. No te estoy metiendo en el mismo saco que a ellos, me refería a que…

Él la corto, alzando la mano.

—Es igual. Espero que te encuentres bien pronto y puedas volver a Slytherin.

—¡Cassius, espera!

—La hora de visitas ha terminado. Pero seguro que Pucey se las ingenia para volver a por su capa y así ya no estarás tan sola. Nos vemos cuanto salgas de aquí.

—Cassius, por favor, espera.—Pero el chico no le hizo ningún caso y volvió a recuperar su serio semblante, aquel que aterrorizaba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino

—Descansa Gemma.

Y sin dejarle decir ni una palabra más corrió las cortinas, marchándose del lugar.

* * *

Terence Higgs no era un tipo violento, o al menos en aquella época no solía serlo, tendía a evitar los conflictos todo lo que podía, no era una persona muy beligerante. Sí que tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, y sí se enfadaba con alguien solía tomar decisiones muy drásticas—Adrian y Gemma lo sabían mejor que nadie—, pero no era la clase de chico que le levantaría la mano a nadie. Solo una vez se había metido en una pelea con anterioridad, con doce años y para defender a Derrick—y porque uno de los amigos de Roger Davis, el causante de la pelea, se había atrevido a empujar a Adrian—. Terence no consentía que se metiesen con sus amigos.

Por eso estaba allí, arrinconando a Miles Bletchley contra la pared, con un pequeño hilillo rojo de sangre escapándose de su nariz.

Terence solo pretendía dejarle claro a su compañero que, como se atreviese a acercarse a Gemma—o asustar a Anwar—, tendría un serio problema; su intención no era enzarzarse en ningún enfrentamiento, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia que Miles le dedicó, le hizo perder los papeles. Casi tanto como el puñetazo del chico que estalló en su cara.

Quizás ambos hubiesen acabado tirados en el suelo moliéndose a patadas si Montague, recién llegado de San Mungo, no se hubiese puesto como loco al verles y alertado a media Sala Común.

—Deja de quejarte—Pidió Tracey, inclinándose sobre él para poder inspeccionarle mejor el golpe. En cuanto Montague paró la pelea, el pelirrojo la había interceptado en mitad del pasillo y arrastrado hasta su habitación, que en esos momentos se encontraba desierta—No parece que tengas nada roto—Dijo, acercándose tanto a su cara que Terence casi podía contarle las pestañas—. Pero por sí acaso deberías dejar que Pomfrey te revise.

—No—Negó, ceñudo—Gemma me verá y querrá saber que ha pasado, me niego a soportar su sermón.

—Eres un crío—Tracey rodó los ojos, hastiada ante el comportamiento cabezota de Terence.

—Lánzame un Episkey y ya está—Sugirió, agarrando a la chica por las caderas y sentándola en la cama, a su lado. No sabía porque, pero la cercanía de su cuerpo le estaba poniendo nervioso. Bueno, en verdad sí lo sabía, al fin de cuentas era un chico joven de dieciséis años con las hormonas a flor de piel, pero es que Tracey era insoportable—sí, ahora eran amigos, pero Davis seguía teniendo un carácter odioso—así que era impensable que pensase en ella de ese modo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que apenas se percató de que la chica ya le estaba apuntando con la varita.

—_Episkey_—Conjuró. El pelirrojo enseguida sintió un leve pellizco en su nariz, seguido de un profundo alivio.

—Gracias. Espero que no lo hayas empeorado—Dijo, tocándose la cara con delicadeza, buscando alguna molestia; pero no llegó a encontrar ninguna.

—De nada—Tracey se dejó caer en el colchón, Terence la observó de soslayo, pero enseguida apartó la vista un tanto turbado al descubrirse mirando, más de la cuenta, el trozo de piel que el jersey de la muchacha, un tanto levantado por culpa de su posición, dejaban entrever ¡Circe! ¿Qué estaba pasándole? —. Tienes suerte de que encantamientos se me dé bien.

—Es verdad, ¿Cómo vas con los TIMOS?

—Bastante jodida—Confesó—. Pero he conseguido un poco de ayuda extra, así que espero mejorar.

—¿Ayuda extra? —preguntó Terence, genuinamente interesado—¿A que te refieres?

—Tengo un tutor para Transformaciones—Aclaró, aunque se le veía molesta con el tema—Zacharias Smith, un Huffelpuff de mi curso. No sé si le conoces.

—¿Smith? ¿Ese rubio prepotente que está en el equipo de Quidditch? —Se rió—¿Qué carajo va a saber ese de Transformaciones? No parece que preste atención a algo más que su reflejo en el espejo.

Tracey se incorporó apoyada en sus codos.

—Está entre los mejores del curso y, por muy imbécil que pueda llegar a ser, necesito su ayuda. Tengo que conseguir ese TIMO.

—Podrías haberme pedido ayuda a mí.

—Ya, seguro—La chica se carcajeo, pero en seguida se sintió un tanto culpable al descubrir la expresión seria del pelirrojo—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Saqué un Excelente con McGonagall en mis TIMOS—Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque se le notaba orgulloso.

—No lo sabía—Volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón—. Mierda Higgs, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Tú tampoco comentaste que necesitabas ayuda.

Tracey resopló, para posteriormente estirarse cuan larga era sobre la cama. Terence tragó saliva con fuerza, el jersey de la chica volvío a levantarse, dejando a la vista su ombligo. Una de las manos de la joven se coló bajo la almohada, pero se apresuró en volver a sacarla, con un trozo de tela negro arrugado entre sus dedos. Tracey pegó un chillido al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía en la mano eran unos calzoncillos usados de Terence.

—¡Guarro! —Gritó, lanzándoselos a la cara y levantándose de un salto—. No pienso volver a pisar este sitio, los tíos sois unos asquerosos, joder—Se fue despotricando, abandonando la habitación de un portazo.

Terence se dejó caer justo en el sitio donde la chica había estado reposando minutos antes.

Un ligero trazo del perfume de Davis quedó impregnando su colcha. Terence gimió, reventado.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Él y Davis solían detestarse y ahora solo se toleraban ¿A qué veía que, de pronto, le prestase tanta atención? Tampoco estaba tan buena ¿no? Y en cuanto a personalidad, era insoportablemente irritante. No había motivo para que le llamase la atención.

Sus hormonas estaban traicionándole. Desde lo de Lyla estaban en ebullición constante; sabía que era normal que se revolucionasen al tener a una chica tumbada en su cama o a tan pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Pero esa chica no era una chica cualquiera. ¡Era Tracey Davis joder! La última persona sobre la tierra en la que se fijaría.

Su cuerpo tenía que estar bromeando. ¿O acaso todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones no era cosa de la edad?

Imposible, sencillamente imposible.

Golpeó la almohada, frustrado. Que Merlín se apiadase de él.

* * *

—Adrian, en serio no tienes por qué molestarte tanto—Insistió Gemma por cuarta vez en menos de veinte minutos, mientras el chico le ayudaba a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación en Slytherin—. Pomfrey dice que estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que me trates como una muñequita de porcelana—Amonestó, intentando sonar enfadada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le delataba.

—Sigue protestando todo lo que quieras, que no pienso hacerte caso—Dijo decidido el muchacho, tendiéndole su brazo para que se apoyase en él y consiguiese subir el último tramo sin fatigarse.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura—Dejó escapar Gemma, con diversión—. Has estado muy pendiente de mí estos días Adrian, espero no haberte causado ninguna molestia.

Adrian resopló.

—No eres una molestia—Respondió, llegando por fin a su destino, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dejándole el camino libre a la chica.

—¿Seguro? No quiero que el hecho de que hayas pasado tanto tiempo conmigo te repercuta en otras cosas—Siguió insistiendo Gemma, entrando en la habitación y dejando sus cosas en el baúl.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El cuarto de las chicas de sexto seguía igual que antes de que se marchase. Su cama estaba intacta, y su libro de Runas seguía sobre su mesilla rodeado de un montón de pergaminos a medio escribir, tal y como lo había dejado todo. El lado de la habitación que le correspondía a Portia, estaba tan desordenado como era habitual y el de Viola enfermizamente impoluto. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con fluidez, que bien se sentía al abandonar la enfermería y volver a las mazmorras, le hizo un gesto a Adrian para que la imitase y tomase asiento. Pero el chico prefirió permanecer de pie, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Gemma le espió por entre su flequillo, sin poder evitar que su estómago diese un pequeño vuelco.

—Me refiero a que…—Se mordió el labio, la última vez que había intentado abordar ese tema con Adrian, no había salido como ella esperaba. O bien no había sido lo suficientemente clara y el chico no había comprendido que era lo que quería decirle, o Adrian disimulaba estupendamente—, a que espero que a Greengrass no le haya molestado que pases menos tiempo con ella por mí culpa.

Su respuesta pilló a Adrian con la guardia baja, y su expresión dio a entender a Gemma que estaba en lo cierto.

—Daphne es consciente de lo que ha sucedido y comprende que pase tanto tiempo contigo—Se encogió de hombros—. Derrick y Terence también se dejaban caer bastante por la enfermería, así que tampoco es que la dejase de lado todos los días—Añadió, más justificándose frente a sí mismo que respondiendo a su amiga.

—Siempre se te dio muy mal mentir—Murmuró la chica, consiguiendo, para su sorpresa, hacer reír a Adrian.

—¿Quién lo diría para ser un Slytherin, no? —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo—Y hablando de Daphne, recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el curso pasado acerca de nuestra…—Adrian trago saliva— nuestra…relación—Gemma se movió inquieta, claro que lo recordaba.

Roja como un tomate, se atrevió a encararle. No le pasó desapercibido el ligero rubor que se comenzaba a notar, también, en las mejillas de Pucey.

—Sí, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —Estaba nerviosa, su voz le delataba. Cuando se atrevió a decirle aquello al chico, sabía que acabaría metida en un buen lío. Pero ya casi se había olvidado de ello, Adrian había tardado demasiado en sacar el tema a coalición.

—Gemma, tú y yo…—Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, por fin, se decidió a sentarse—, no sé ni cómo empezar esto…—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Cuando me enteré de que estabas en la enfermería quise despellejar a Miles con mis propias manos y, créeme, no suelo tener esa clase de instintos asesinos, solo me había pasado una vez antes, cuando Bole te invitó al Baile de Navidad…

—No me recuerdes el Baile—Pidió la chica, avergonzada, enterrando su rostro en las manos—. Tenías razón con Bole, era…es…¡Argh!

—No hablemos de Bole, porque como empiece a decir todo lo que pienso de él, te prometo que no salimos de aquí en días. Y nos apartaríamos del tema principal.

—¿Y cuál es el tema principal? Mira, siento lo que dije sobre Daphne y sobre ti ¿No podemos olvidarlo? En serio Adrian, me siento estúpida. Ella te gusta y eso está bien, eres feliz y es lo único que importa—Dijo, apresurada, deseando zanjar esa conversación porque si Adrian quería empezar un monólogo sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Greengrass y lo fuera de lugar que había estado su comentario el curso pasado, no lo soportaría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el chico, descolocado—Gemma ¿no me estás escuchando? Quise arrancarle la piel a tiras a Miles por atreverse a tocarte y lo mismo quise hacerle a Bole por haber sido más rápido que yo llevándote al baile.

El corazón de Gemma comenzó a latir desbocadamente. ¿Eso significaba lo que estaba imaginando?

—Adrian….

—No, escúchame—Cortó él—. Somos amigos desde que pusimos un pie en este castillo y eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero—Volvió a llevarse las manos al cabello, en un claro tic nervioso—, pero…no creo que lo que siento por ti sea simple amistad.

Gemma abrió la boca con sorpresa, dispuesta a responder a la confesión de Adrian pero el mágico momento quedó roto por la inoportuna llegada de Viola Flint.

—¡Oh! Has vuelto—Observó, sin demasiada emoción—¿Ya estás curada y eso? —Gemma asintió—¿Y entonces por qué estás tan colorada? ¿Habrás pillado algún virus en la enfermería? No me sorprendería, ese lugar está lleno de microbios—Se giró, y entonces reparó en la presencia de Adrian. Su cara se volvió casi tan roja como la bandera de Gryffindor. Gemma supo enseguida lo que eso significaba así que se tapó los oídos con rapidez—¡ADRIAN PUCEY LEVÁNTATE AHORA MISMO DE MI CAMA!

* * *

Gruñó, perforando con la mirada la caja de cerillas que permanecía frente a ella. Intacta.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—La voz de Smith cansada y bastante desesperada ya a esas alturas, llevaban una hora intentando practicar el jodido hechizo, sonó tras ella.

Tracey se giró para encarar a su compañero, dispuesta a canalizar en él todo el agobio y frustración que había ido acumulando a lo largo de la tarde.

—Así no me ayudas.

—¿Esperas palabras de aliento? —Bufó por lo bajo—Pues te has equivocado conmigo Davis, si eres nefasta en esto lo eres y no me lo pienso callar o adornar con bellas palabras para que no te deprimas, como haría un Gryffindor.

—O un Huffelpuff normal, pero tú no eres nada de eso.

—Correcto.

—Igual lo que eres es un profesor de mierda, porque llevamos aquí una hora y no he conseguido ni sacar chispas de la varita ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

—Eh, no me culpes a mí. Es culpa tuya, estoy seguro de que un troll comprendería mejor la dinámica del conjuro.

Tracey se levantó del pupitre de golpe y en dos zancadas se posicionó frente a Smith que, asustado por el repentino movimiento tan agresivo de la chica, se alejó cuanto pudo de ella, quedando atrapado entre la varita de la Slytherin y la pared.

—Puede que Transformaciones se me dé de pena, pero hago un encantamiento moco murciélago espectacular ¿Te lo demuestro? —Smith negó—Bien—Tracey se alejó—Y ahora deja de ser tan tocapelotas y ayúdame.

Tomó asiento en el pupitre otra vez y Smith se colocó tras ella, arrebatándole la varita.

—Presta atención ¿de acuerdo? —Giro la muñera en el sentido de las agujas del reloj dos veces, después alzó la varita e hizo una extraña floritura en el aire, para después bajarla dando una fuerte sacudida, consiguiendo que un rayo azul saliese del trozo de madera, impactando contra la caja de cerillas y transformándola en una fina copa de cristal—: Es sencillo—Le devolvió la varita—. Ahora prueba tú.

Tracey intentó imitar el gesto del chico, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer temblar la copa.

Smith resopló, seguramente pensando que ni en décadas sería capaz de completar la transformación.

—Es inútil—Se lamentó Tracey, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, quedando su rostro oculto por sus rizos—. Suspenderé el TIMO.

—Davis, deja de quejarte—Smith la obligó a incorporarse de nuevo—Concéntrate ¿Sí? Venga, inténtalo de nuevo.

Tracey volvió a hacer la misma floritura de antes, pero esto vez la copa adquirió un tono rojizo.

—Bueno, menos de una piedra—Apreció el rubio. Tracey frunció el ceño molesta, repitiendo la acción, pero la copa solo se limitó a cambiar de color de nuevo, no a transfigurarse otra vez en la caja de cerillas.

—Maldita sea—Smith, harto ya de no conseguir ningún progreso, sujetó la muñeca de la chica, que no opuso ninguna resistencia a su toque, y la guio ayudándole a hacer los movimientos correctos.

Sorprendentemente el rayo azul surgió una vez más de la punta de la varita y la copa volvió a convertirse en la caja de cerillas.

Tracey pegó un grito emocionada y se lanzó al cuello del Huffelpuff. Smith correspondió al gesto dándole unos secos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¡Lo he logrado, lo he logrado!

—Bueno, técnicamente lo hemos logrado.

—Meros detalles.

—¿Crees que podrás volver a hacerlo tu sola?

La Slytherin meditó durante unos segundos su respuesta:

—¿Podríamos hacerlo juntos una vez más? Sigo perdiéndome después del segundo giro de muñeca—Smith rodó los ojos—¡Por favor!

A regañadientes, el chico volvió a colocarse a su espalda, tomándola de la muñeca. Tracey sonrió ante su contacto, ella siempre tenía las manos muy frías pero las de Smith eran realmente cálidas.

—¿Lista?

—Lista.

—Pon toda tu concentración en esto, Davis—Advirtió—. Si después consigues completar el ejercicio sin mi ayuda, tendrás una recompensa.

A Tracey se le iluminaron los ojos ante el incentivo.

—¿Qué clase de recompensa?

Smith sonrió de medio lado, pero no contestó a su pregunta.

* * *

La incomodad se respiraba en el ambiente, Daphne sabía que Adrian la había citado para algo sumamente importante, sino no estarían en esa parte tan alejada de los jardines, ni su expresión sería tan seria.

No era tonta, podía imaginarse de sobra que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, su—hasta el momento—novio llevaba unos cuantos días bastante abstraído, con la cabeza en a saber Merlín qué y, cuando atacaron a Farley, la situación empeoró. Daphne sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, cualquiera sería capaz de verlo.

Pero había jugado a hacerse la ignorante mucho tiempo ya.

Comprendía lo que Adrian debía de estar sintiendo, en Slytherin no era un secreto tan grande que entre la perfecta y el chico siempre había existido una conexión que iba más allá del terreno amoroso. Al principio no le dio especial importancia, ella misma tenía que lidiar con sus propios demonios, aquellos que se estaban agarrando tan fuerte a su corazón que apenas le permitían respirar. Demonios del color de los ojos oscuros y profundos de Theodore Nott.

Pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando, Adrian Pucey fue haciéndose un hueco en sus pensamientos, desterrando las brumas que Theodore había creado.

Había sido realmente feliz con el muchacho, y puede asegurar que él con ella también; pero, el peso de Gemma siempre había sido más profundo que el de Theodore. Daphne temía que si en algún momento sus caminos llegaban a separarse, fue por culpa de ella. Estuvo enfadada durante mucho tiempo, sin comprender, asesinando a Gemma con la mirada cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos y aferrándose a Adrian como si una tabla en medio del mar se tratase.

Pero, tras mucho meditar, había comprendido que tenía que dejar ir ese sentimiento, igual que tenía que dejar ir a Adrian.

Juntos habían sido felices, se recordaba, pero nadie podía dominar los deseos del corazón: Su tiempo, había terminado.

Al menos podía decir que, los meses que permanecieron el uno junto al otro, estaban rodeados de buenos recuerdos.

—No hace falta que digas nada—Dijo, rompiendo el pesado silencio—Lo entiendo.

El chico, que tenía la vista clavada en la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados, alzó la vista hasta dar con sus ojos, Daphne le sonrió con pensar.

—Está bien—Insistió—. Pasamos un buen tiempo juntos.

—¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que quería decirte?

—Porque, para bien o para mal, te conozco Adrian Pucey—Entrelazó su mano con la suya, dándole un cálido apretón—y por mucho que me cueste sé que tu corazón no me pertenece.

—Lo siento Daphne, de verdad—Habló, devolviéndole el apretón—. Eres una chica increíble, y no me arrepiento de haber salido contigo, es solo que…

—La quieres a ella—Terminó la menor por él.

—Pero a ti también te quiero—Puntualizó el chico. Daphne asintió, con tristeza. Sabía que no mentía.

—Pero no del mismo modo que a Farley—Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, aspirando su aroma. Quería guardar su olor como recuerdo.

—Lo siento—Repitió.

—Deja de disculparte—Pidió ella.

Adrian soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Eres impresionante Daphne Greengrass, estoy seguro de que hay un chico por ahí que sabrá apreciarlo mejor que yo.

—Eso espero.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, más tranquilos y ligeros esta vez, admirando la figura de Hogwarts en el horizonte.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Adrian se atrevió a romper la serenidad del momento:

—Daphne—La chica alzó la cabeza para poder verle mejor—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—Claro—Respondió, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Adrian sonrió ante el dulce contacto.

Ninguno de los dos supo que ese momento estaba siendo presenciado por dos personas más.

Gemma Farley apretó los dientes con fuerza, preguntándose porque diantres cuando creía que todo iba bien, le tocaba presenciar un momento como aquel ¿Es que acaso no le había llegado al destino con hacerle ver el primer beso de esos dos en quinto año? Se dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo, seguida de Portia Burke, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la pareja de Slytherin que dejaban atrás, sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Estaba agotado, llevaba 12 horas en el hospital, sin apenas tiempo para dormir entre turnos. Lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que el mundo dejase de existir.

Dejó el abrigo en el perchero que se encontraba en el recibidor de su casa y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sacarse los zapatos.

—¿Día duro, hijo? —Preguntó uno de los retratos que colgaban de la pared, concretamente el de su abuelo.

Nathaniel buscó el cuadro con la mirada, su pregunta la había sorprendido. Normalmente la pintura estaba dormida cuando regresaba de trabajar a esas horas.

—Bastante—Contestó, observando el retrato extrañado. Curtis Shafiq se veía incómodo, incluso un tanto tenso—¿Va todo bien abuelo?

La pintura no tuvo tiempo a contestar, pues de la nada un cuerpo chocó contra Nathaniel, empujándole contra la pared. Intentó darse la vuelta y enfrentar al intruso, pero se quedó congelado en el sitio en cuanto notó un trozo de vidrio roto contra su garganta y descubrió a la persona que se había colado en su hogar.

No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a él estaba una mujer a la que llevaba más de una década sin ver.

Y con un buen motivo.

Así que ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo en su piso?

Estaba más demacrada que la última vez que se habían visto—Cuando los aurores estaban arrastrándola por el pasillo del Ministerio rumbo Azkaban—, su pelo negro estaba revuelto y poco cuidado, sendas ojeras se distinguían bajo sus ojos, que ya no portaban su chispa habitual; sus labios—los más carnosos que Nathaniel había visto nunca—estaba agrietados, y sus curvas—por las que había perdido el sentido cuando era joven—apenas eran capaces de distinguirse bajo su ropa de presidiaria.

Siempre había sido una chica muy coqueta, a Nathaniel le chocó verla en ese estado. Cuando fue a verla a la mágica prisión—La primera y única vez—apenas había pasado una semana desde su juicio y, a pesar de la presencia de los dementores, se las había apañado para lucir hermosa.

Pero bueno, no era algo muy difícil, Nathaniel siempre la había considerado hermosa. Incluso en aquel momento, cuando se parecía más a un inferí que a la que había sido su novia durante sus años escolares.

Aunque no podía negar que el paso por Azkaban le había afectado notablemente.

La bruja apretó el cristal, en cuanto le noto moverse, dejando gotear un par de hilillos de sangre por su piel

—Ese vejestorio debería mantener la boca cerrada si no quiere que haga trizas el lienzo en el que vive—Su voz, sonaba un tanto ronca, como si no la hubiese usado en años. Lo cual sería bastante probable. Pero Nathaniel se sorprendió al notar el mismo deje suave y seductor en sus palabras de antaño, a pesar de que estuviese amenazando al retrato de su abuelo—Dame tu varita—No hizo ademán de moverse—. No me hagas repetirlo—Advirtió. El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y entregó el trozo de madera a su inesperada visita.

—Mucho mejor así—Celebró ella, bajando el vidrio pero apuntándole con la varita—. Me alegro de verte, Nate.

—Alecto…—Habló él, por fin—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—Se te olvida que he pasado más tiempo en esta casa que en la mía—Respondió, echando su negra melena a un lado—. Pero la pregunta que deberías hacer, no tendría que ser cómo he salido.

—Creo que me imagino la respuesta—Frunció el ceño—. Ha regresado ¿No?

Alecto sonrió alegremente, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Y más fuerte que nunca.

—¿Dónde está Amycus?

La mujer chasqueó la lengua:

—Visitando a nuestro hermano Agamenón—Nathaniel recordaba a Agamenón Carrow perfectamente, era el menor de los tres hermanos, si mal no recordaba se había casado con una Yaxley y tenía dos hijas menores que Tracey, gemelas. Agamenón nunca había estado muy unido a sus hermanos y, cuando acabó el colegio, se negó a unirse a la causa de Señor Tenebroso como ellos. No le costaba imaginar que la visita de Amycus no sería precisamente muy cortes—. Una pequeña visita familiar.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él?

Alecto negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Prefería verte a ti que al cobarde de mi hermanito—Se alejó de Nathaniel, adentrándose en la casa—¿Podrías preparar algo para cenar? Hace años que no pruebo un bocado decente, y seguro que tú también estás hambriento. El viejo me ha contando que ahora eres sanador, estoy impresionada Nate—El aludido la siguió por toda la casa, hasta la cocina.

—Debería avisar a los aurores.

—Pero no lo harás.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —Alecto dejó de admirar el reloj de la pared de la cocina y acortó la distancia que le separaba del hombre. Nathaniel no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por su mirada de advertencia.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que tampoco veo a la traidora de Callie y su marido sangre sucia, imagino que no querrás que les moleste tan tarde—El sanador tragó saliva, captando la amenaza—. Buen chico—Celebró ella.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Alecto?

—Por ahora algo de cenar y una ducha—Puso las manos en la cadera—¿El baño sigue estando arriba? —Nathaniel asintió, rendido—¡Estupendo! Iré a adecentarme un poco, espero que no te importe si uso alguna de tus camisas—Sonrió seductoramente—, Antes no solía hacerlo. Cuando baje cenaremos algo y hablaremos—Volvió a acercarse a él, Nathaniel quiso apartarse pero su cuerpo tenía vida propia cuando de Alecto Carrow se trataba. La mortífaga se puso de puntillas y le besó.

Bueno, más bien le mordió los labios hasta hacerle soltar un quejido de dolor, para después besarle con ansia devoradora. Nathaniel perdió todo el sentido común que le quedaba en ese momento y, presa del hechizo que siempre había tenido Alecto sobre él, llevó las manos a la cintura de la mujer, agarrándola con desesperada posesión. Poco le importaba en esos instantes sentir su varita clavándose en las costillas, o el hecho de saber que una asesina tan peligrosa como Alecto Carrow se había escapado de prisión y estaba en su casa, o que en algún lugar de Londres, Agamenón Carrow, estaba siendo torturado hasta la saciedad.

Todo dejo de importar, el mundo dejo de tener sentido. Alecto lo impregnaba todo.

Volvía a sentirse igual de vulnerable que con dieciocho años, igual de perdido. Tan locamente enamorado de aquella chica, que cada noche antes de acostarse se obligaba a olvidarse de las manchas de sangre que poblaban su ropa, cuando se colaba en su cama para perderla.

Alecto rompió el contacto y la lucidez volvió a poseerle, o al menos algo de ella.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de salir de allí, Nate—Le clavó las uñas en el pecho, el hombre contuvo el gesto de daño—Van a pasar grandes cosas, muy grandes.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo! En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, sí que está siendo una época movidita para nuestros chicos.

Las parejas de Miles/Portia y Daphne/Adrian ya son historia, Gemma ha sido atacada y los chicos se han vuelto locos por ello. Cassius se está yendo al lado oscuro a un ritmo vertiginoso y Terence…Terence está empezando a perder la cabeza por culpa de sus hormonas. Debería hablar con Adrian, a ver qué opina él de los pensamientos que le están rondando últimamente por la…¿mente? (¿o será por otro sitio?); aunque no sé yo si Adrian le hará mucho caso, está a punto de dejarle a Gemma las cosas claras y eso ya es demasiado en lo que pensar ¿Habrá llegado al fin el esperado momento? No sé qué deciros, Gemma parece haber visto algo que no le ha gustado nada ¿Va a salirle algo bien alguna vez a nuestros chicos?

Menos mal que siempre nos quedará Tracey, que parece ser la única que se preocupa por la vida académica, parece que la ayuda de Smith está viniéndole muy bien.

Derrick no se ha dejado ver en este capítulo, pero _que no cunda el pánico_, en el siguiente **(que seguro tarda un pelín más, la universidad me tiene explota' perdía')** tendrá mucho que decir. Pobre, se le viene una buena encima.

¿Y qué me decís de la escena final? ¡Él tío de Tracey y Alecto Carrow!...Me parece a mí que esta situación va a jugarle más de una mala pasada a nuestra Slytherin…

**COMENTADME ABAJO VUESTRAS OPINIONES**

Un beso.

**Posdata** (vale, me calló ya): Para ir soportando la espera en 8tracks(punto)com(barra)ifyouhadagun, tenéis nuevas playlist sobre el fic. Concretamente sobre Tracey, Terence/Adrian, Daphne/Adrian/Gemma y Alecto/Nathaniel.


	20. Que no cunda el pánico

**XX. Que no cunda el pánico.**

* * *

Desde que la noticia de la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkaban había salido a la palestra, Derrick había tenido que soportar: miradas acusadoras por los pasillos, silencios incomodos que se formaban en la Sala Común a su alrededor, comentarios hirientes de algunos compañeros—Especialmente de Gryffindor—; la constante presencia de Gemma y los demás tras él, preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba hablar del tema—Sí, estaba bien y no, no necesitaba hablar con nadie de nada—y las cartas de su hermana, cada vez más extrañas y preocupantes—Estaba seguro de que a Cordelia se la habían cruzado los cables hacía tiempo ya, pero que la huida de su tío y su madre habían acabado por hundirla del todo—. Pero lo estaba llevando bien—o eso creía—al fin de cuentas, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionase así ante su presencia al enterarse de que familia provenía, sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Aunque el hecho de que su madre y su tío Thorfinn estuviesen en la calle y cualquier día pudiese toparse con ellos, sí que era algo nuevo a lo que aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentarse.

Por ello imaginaba que se encontraba ahí sentado, siendo observado detenidamente por los tres adultos parados frente a él:

El profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa, Severus Snape; la profesora de transformaciones, jefa de Gryffindor y Subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall y la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Suma—Ridícula—Inquisitora, Dolores Umbridge.

Snape se veía genuinamente molesto, mientras que las dos mujeres no podían contener las miradas cargadas de desprecio dirigidas de la una a la otra. Umbridge, finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y tomó la palabra:

—Peregrine, me imagino que te preguntarás que es lo qué estás haciendo aquí—Sonrió, intentando mostrar algún tipo de simpatía con dicho gesto, aunque a Derrick se le antojo más bien una mueca un tanto escalofriante—. Verás, el Ministerio está trabajando arduamente en la persecución de los fugados de Azkaban, el Departamento de Aurores se encuentra tras una pista muy buen, creemos haber localizado a Sirius Black y, estamos seguros de que Black sabrá donde se encuentran el resto de presos, ya que él ha sido el artífice de….

—Ya, Sirius Black, por supuesto—Bufó por lo bajo McGonagall—. Voldemort seguro que no tiene nada que ver.

El Slytherin contempló, asombrado, como el rostro de la Suma Inquisidora se contraía, sonrojándose desde su cuello a la punta de las raíces del pelo, volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall con cara de pocos amigos.

—Minerva—Dijo, con falsa dulzura—. Te agradecería que no me interrumpieses mientras le explicó al joven Peregrine que está haciendo aquí. Además, te recuerdo que el Ministerio ha confirmado que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado sigue muerto y enterrado; te agradecería que dejases de repetir las majaderías de Dumbledore.

Derrick contuvo la respiración, Umbrigde acaba de cometer un terrible error insultando a Dumbledore frente a McGonagall. Hasta el propio Snape coincidía con él en eso, ya que alzó una ceja con expresión hastiada, pero siguió sin girarse hacia las dos mujeres que estaban discutiendo tras él.

—Estoy segura de que el señor Derrick es lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir porque está aquí, Dolores—El rubio asintió, aunque ninguna de las brujas le prestase atención—. Pero si el Ministerio sigue siendo tan obtuso respecto a este tema…

—¡El Ministerio no está siendo obtuso ante nada! —Bramó la otra mujer, perdiendo los papeles—Potter y Dumbledore no han hecho más que decir mentiras.

—Y por supuesto todos sabemos que no debemos decir mentiras—Respondió con retintín, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Snape, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio, encarando al fin a sus dos colegas—Dolores, como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, me gustaría poder hablar con mi alumno a solas. Como has podido comprobar con Cassius Warrington y Flora y Hestia Carrow, tu presencia, y la de Minerva, no está ayudando a los chicos, no creo que si seguimos con esa línea consigamos que Derrick diga algo más que las Carrow o Warrington.

Al chico no le pasó desapercibida la media sonrisa de McGonagall ni el nuevo sonrojo de Umbridge.

—Como representante del Ministerio y directora en funciones….

McGonagall volvió a interrumpirla, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Umbrigde era tan bajita que casi parecía que la Subdirectora estaba guiando a una alumna hacia la salida.

—Estoy segura de que Severus hará un buen trabajo él solo Dolores, después te comentará todo lo que saque en claro tras hablar con el señor Derrick—El rubio juraría que la mujer le guiño el ojo, pero había sido un momento tan efímero que hasta se planteaba haberlo imaginado. McGongall abrió a golpe de varita la puerta del despacho de Snape, ignorando las protestas de su compañera—. Nos vemos después Severus. Señor Derrick—Se despidió, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

Snape volvió a tomar asiento frente a él, con su habitual expresión impertérrita.

—Como bien ha dicho la profesora McGonagall, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber porque estás aquí—Asintió, lo era—. Umbrigde ha intentado llevar a cabo un interrogatorio con aquellos alumnos que están relacionados con alguno de los presos fugados, Minerva y yo hemos conseguido frenarla todo lo que hemos podido. Considérate afortunado por no tener que soportar sus preguntas—Derrick tragó saliva ¿entonces el interrogatorio correría únicamente a cargo de Snape? El hombre frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, si no fuese porque era imposible, Derrick juraría que el Jefe de su casa acababa de leerle la mente—. Yo tampoco te interrogaré, no me preocupa ninguna de las preguntas estúpidas que quiere saber el Ministerio. Soy profesor de Hogwarts, lo único que me importa es el bienestar de mis alumnos.

—¿Entonces no estoy aquí para decirle si mi madre o mi tío se han puesto en contacto conmigo?

—No. Pero para saber eso no le hubiese llamado, Derrick. Hace meses que Umbrige controla el correo—Compuso una mueca de asco.

—¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

—Me temo que Fudge le ha dado plenos poderes, así que sí, puede hacerlo.

—Pues habrá leído las cartas de Cordelia…—Derrick se mordió el labio, su hermana no hablaba explícitamente de su madre en ellas, pero si sabías exactamente que estabas buscando, notarías las referencias a Cassandra Derrick en ellas.

—Sorprendentemente no, su hermana trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, imagino que estará al tanto de lo que está haciendo Umbridge aquí. ¿Acaso no le ha llamado la atención que cuando le escriba utilice sobres y lechuzas del Ministerio? —Preguntó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Umbridge no está autorizada para confiscar el correo ministerial.

Derrick no pudo más que alabar la inteligencia de su hermana mentalmente.

—Derrick—Snape llamó de nuevo su atención—, Sí está aquí es porque actualmente se encuentra en una posición complicada, no voy a preguntarle si ha mantenido algún contacto con su madre y su tío o si sabe algo de ellos; no me interesa. Solo quiero que sepa que en Hogwarts estará a salvo y que, si necesitas hablar con alguien—Compuso una mueca de dolor y, rápidamente, bajo sus brazos de la mesa.—….si necesita hablar con alguien—Retomó—, estoy a su entera disposición. Así como cualquier otro docente de la escuela.

El rubio se imaginó a si mismo compartiendo sus penas con Snape bajo el calor de una taza de té y no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío.

—Gracias Profesor, lo tendré en cuenta.

Snape asintió toscamente, de nuevo con el gesto de molestia en el rostro.

—Bien, pues dicho eso, márchese de aquí—Dijo, de pronto—. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Derrick apenas se planteó negarse a la orden del hombre y, como alma que llevaba el diablo, abandono el despacho de Snape.

Ya fuera, dejó caer su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra que recubría los pasillos del castillo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Para su desgracia la imagen de su madre acaparó su mente, vestida con el uniforme de Azkaban, cubierta de sangre y sonriéndole. El chico apretó los puños, no podía dejar que aquella situación le superase.

* * *

Viola se levantó con dificultad de la cama, pateando con fuerza para librarse de las sábanas que se enrollaban entre sus pies.

El cuerpo que aún continuaba en la cama, se rio ante su gesto, haciendo vibrar el colchón con sus carcajadas.

Se agachó y recogió su uniforme escolar del suelo, desperdigado horas antes por la habitación en un claro arrebato de pasión. Torció el rostro con disgusto al encontrar su zapato izquierdo bajo la cama, justo al lado de lo que parecía ser un calcetín mohoso olvidado por anteriores huéspedes. Viola detestaba aquel hotelucho al que la llevaba siempre Lucian cuando coincidían en Hogsmade, estaba totalmente destartalado y sus clientes hacían pasar a los parroquianos de Cabeza de Puerco por miembros de la familia real muggle, ella preferirían mil veces alojarse en las habitaciones que se alquilaban en la parte de arriba de las Tres Escobas; pero Lucian opinaba que el lugar estaba demasiado abarrotado, por eso acaban acudiendo a aquel sitio cuya higiene dejaba mucho que desear.

Aunque en verdad tampoco se había quejado tanto como cabría esperar, conociéndola.

Porque cuando llegaba al pueblo y veía a Lucian esperándola en la puerta del hotel, todo aquello quedaba olvidado y solo pasaba a existir la sonrisa de su novio, sus ojos azules y sus manos bajo su falda.

Lucian se incorporó en la cama con parsimonia, y se puso a leer el ejemplar de El Profeta que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

Viola observó el diario por el rabillo del ojo mientras se abrochaba la falda, la noticia de la Fuga de Azkaban, seguía acaparando la portada del periódico. En esta ocasión un pequeño collage de los presos acompañaba la noticia, seguida de supuestos avistamientos de los fugados por la geografía inglesa.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, la gente a veces era soberanamente imbécil. Aquellas brujas y magos eran mortífagos, habían luchado en una guerra, escapado de la justicia durante años….¿En serio iban a dejarse ver en un supermercado a las afueras de Dervy, comprando dulces, tan ricamente? Era ridículo, resultaba evidente que permanecerían escondidos, esperando el momento oportuno para volver a dejarse ver. La estupidez de la gente conseguía exasperarla.

—¿Alguna novedad sobre el tema? —Preguntó Lucian, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Viola le miró confusa, el chico movió un dedo sobre la portada, señalando la fotografía.

—Ah, todo sigue igual—Informó, sentándose a su lado, ya vestida. Lucian se mostraba especialmente interesado acerca de la reacción de sus compañeros ante la fuga masiva, Viola suponía que se debía a que varios Slytherin, como las gemelas Carrow, Warrington o Derrick, tenían familiares entre los fugitivos—. Higgs ha conseguido calmar un poco las aguas, los de primero y segundo estaban bastante asustados y el fin de semana se desató la histeria colectiva; pero ya sabes lo payaso que es, le puso freno enseguida; sorprendentemente ayudado por Parkinson, que se puso a gritar como una banshee diciendo que Hogwarts era una fortaleza y que ningún mortífago serían capaz de traspasarla.

Lucian jugueteó con los rulos que la caían sobre los hombros.

—Hogwarts tiene un par de puntos flacos ¿Si no como consiguió colarse Sirius Black? —Recordó—¿Graham y Miles?

Viola resopló, hastiada, aquellos dos eran un maldito dolor de muelas, desde el ataque a Montague, la ruptura de Miles y Portia, el lío con Gemma, la pelea con Terence y demás, los dos chicos estaban complicando demasiado las cosas en las mazmorras. Su discurso del odio estaba tomando cauces demasiado radicales, tanto que hasta el propio Malfoy les había acabado llamando la atención… ¡Draco Malfoy! Que probablemente habría atosigado a más hijos de muggles sus dos primeros años de escuela que los dos amigos juntos.

—Haciendo de las suyas, deberías hablar con ellos Lucian. Están entorpeciendo las cosas…—Al principio, Viola no sabía que asuntos se traía entre manos Lucian con aquellos dos, ni en que chanchullos andaba metido su novio desde que había terminado la escuela, ni a que venía su repentina amistad con Cordelia Derrick. Pero, tras las declaraciones de Potter el año pasado y la famosa fuga, Lucian había arrojado luz a las ideas de la chica, no la suficiente, pero si la necesaria para que entendiera que estaba pasando realmente y, sobretodo, que la hora de escoger bando había llegado.

—Sí. No me gustó nada lo que me contaba Graham en su última carta….¿Miles ha vuelto a pelearse con Higgs o alguno de estos? —Viola negó—Bien, espero que se mantenga tranquilo durante un tiempo—Dejó el periódico de nuevo en la mesilla—¿Warrington?

—Es un chico extraño, no sé porque os interesa tanto.

—Su tío es uno de los nuestros y, probablemente, él acaba siéndolo también. Es importante tener un ojo sobre él ¿recuerdas?

—Sí lo recuerdo, pero en serio Lucian ¿No podías pedirme otra cosa? Vigilar a los chicos es desesperante…

El chico depositó un corto beso en sus labios.

—Pero eres la mejor para ello Viola, sabes como hacerlo. Los demás la cagarían—Ella sonrió, complacida ante el cumplido—¿Farley?

Torció el gesto, Lucian le había pedido que controlase los movimientos de Gemma también. Al fin de cuentas su apellido provenía de uno de los legados de los sagrados veintiocho, era una sangre pura, deberían tenerla de su lado; pero la prefecta parecía tener una debilidad por los sangre sucia, desde que se interpuso entre Khaan y Miles, Viola no podía soportarla ¿Anteponer a un sangre sucia antes que a uno de los suyos? Gemma era una maldita traidora a la sangre, se arrepentía enormemente de haberla acogido como a una amiga más.

—Preocuparnos por ella es una pérdida de tiempo, se pasa todo el día con el sangre sucia, arrastrando a Portia con ella—Bufó—, a la que tendré que recordarle un par de cosas…—Dijo más para sí que para Lucian—. Antes pasaba bastante tiempo con Cassius, pero deben de haber discutido, ya no les veo juntos…Su única compañía salvable sigue siendo Peregrine Derrick.

—Derrick… ¿Ha dicho algo sobre la fuga?

—Apenas ha reaccionado. Creo que va a hablar con Snape del tema, las Carrow fueron citadas a su despacho esta mañana así que me imagino que él será el siguiente. Farley y los demás apenas le dejan respirar. Así que a la primera de cambio intenta escaquearse. Pero creo que tuvo una fuerte discusión con un Gryffindor de séptimo ayer sobre el tema de su madre y su tío…

—¿Llegaron a las varitas?

—No, solo un par de malas contestaciones…¿Quieres que haga algo? ¿Le vigilo a él también?—Lucian negó enérgicamente.

—No, Cordelia tiene controlado a su hermano—Respondió, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola de nuevo. Dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

La pelirroja resopló, cansada, enterrando su cabeza en un gordo tomo de Historia de la Magia, esperando que el libro la protegiese de las miradas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Siguen mirándote—Susurró el chico sentado a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca. Era rubio, alto, de facciones duras pero atractivas, ataviado con el informe de Huffelpuff al igual que ella—. Y ahora aún más, ¿Sabes Susan? Si pretendes pasar desapercibida taparte con el libro más gordo de toda la biblioteca no ayuda, apenas puedes levantarlo.

—¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor, Zach? —Preguntó, dándose por vencida, bajando el libro. Su amigo tenía mejor, pesaba una tonelada, apenas ponía mantenerlo en pie—Quiero que dejen de mirarme como si fuese el bicho de algún zoológico, ahora entiendo como debe sentirse Potter—Zacharias Smith rodó los ojos ante la alusión al Gryffindor, no le caía especialmente bien—. ¿Te puedes creer que una Ravenclaw de tercero ayer me preguntó cómo me sentía al saber que los asesinos de mi familia estaban en la calle? ¡Por Helga! Menudo tacto…. ¿Además a ella que le importa?

—Y se supone que a Ravenclaw van los inteligentes…—Respondió el muchacho, distrayéndose al momento, al percatarse de la persona que acababa de ingresar, cargada de libros hasta los topes, en esos instantes por la puerta de la biblioteca—¿Me disculpas un momento Susan? —Dijo, poniéndose repentinamente en pie, abandonando la mesa tras la recién llegada.

—¿A dónde vas Zach? ¡Zach! —Quiso saber la pelirroja, alzando el tono de voz más de lo permitido, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de los Gryffindor de sexto, sentados en la mesa contigua a la suya, que le hizo enrojecer casi hasta el mismo tono que su cabello.

Tracey Davis apoyó todos los libros que cargaba en el regazo en una de las mesas vacías de la biblioteca y sacó un arrugado pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, gimió por lo bajo al leer la lista de manuales que necesitaba, pensando que necesitaría avisar a Millicent si pretendía cargar con todos aquellos libros hasta las mazmorras ¡Estaba hasta las narices de los TIMOS!

—Creo que te estás tomando los exámenes demasiado a pecho—Murmuró una voz a su espalda, Tracey no necesito girarse para saber que se trataba de Zacharias Smith, su tutor de transformaciones—¿Te hace falta tanta parafernalia para estudiar…—leyó el título de uno de los libros— Runas Antiguas?

—Eso son diccionarios y esto—Dijo, alzando la lista de su mano—. Manuales para llevar a cabo las traducciones, así que sí, me hace falta todo lo que ves ahí.

—Me parece una exageración, pero yo no tengo Runas, así que no sé si estás de la olla o en verdad necesitas todo eso—Se encogió de hombros—, aunque viendo lo mal que se te da Transformaciones no sé si fiarme, igual precisas tanto libro solo para entender el primer tema.

Tracey se giró, mirándole con expresión furibunda.

—¿Qué quieres Smith? —Exigió saber—Como puedes comprobar tengo que estudiar y, que yo recuerde, hasta el fin de semana no tenemos que encontrarnos, así que ¿Por qué estás molestándome más allá del tiempo que puedo soportarte sin volverme loca?

—Tan simpática como siempre—Sonrió el chico en respuesta, mostrando todos sus dientes. Tracey rodó los ojos exasperada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía el Huffelpuff cuando sonreía de ese modo—. Vengo a hablar de lo que acordamos la clase anterior.

Tracey le miró descolocada.

—¿Qué acordamos?

Fue el turno de Zacharias para desesperarse.

—Que si eras capaz de llevar a cabo tu sola la transformación tendrías una recompensa, ¿Qué pasa Davis? ¿Ahora también tienes problemas de memoria? Porque era lo que te faltaba.

—Mi memoria está perfectamente—Repuso, intentando mantener el tono bajo—¿Cuál es mi premio, entonces?

—Te invitó este jueves a tomar una Cerveza de Mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Tracey le miró con suspicacia.

—Vaya premio de mierda—Opinó, Zacharias hizo un mohín—. Pero no soy de las que le dice que no a una cerveza gratis.

—Genial, luego concretamos la hora pero no te acostumbres. No creo que puedas volver a ser capaz de realizar una transformación tan buena como la de la última vez.

—Tú sí que sabes motivar a la gente ¿Eh, Smith? —Tracey se colocó un rizo tras la oreja—Por cierto ¿Por qué Bones no deja de mirarnos?

Zacharias giró el rostro hasta toparse con la mirada inquisidora de Susan que, al verse descubierta, intentó disimular poniéndose a leer el pergamino que tenía frente a ella, fallando en su intento. El Huffelpuff esbozó una ligera sonrisa, su compañera llevaba colada por él desde que eran unos críos, era más evidente que el cuelgue de la pequeña de los Weasley hacia Potter. Casi todos los tejones lo sabían y, la ingenua Susan, seguía creyendo que nadie conocía sus sentimientos hacia él. Era un maldito secreto a voces, tanto como que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

—Quién sabe—Respondió, guardándose el "probablemente está celosa" que le picaba en la punta de la lengua—¿Hablamos luego?

—Sí—Acordó la chica, volviendo a centrarse en la lista de libros que debía tomar prestados—. Sólo espero que no envenenes mi cerveza.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y la cabeza rubia de Derrick se dejó entrever entre los estudiantes de primero que volvían tras sus clases, los tres amigos se levantaron del sofá al unísono, abalanzándose hacia el recién llegado.

Adrian fue el primero en tomar la palabra, seguido atropelladamente de Gemma y Terence:

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo ha ido?

—¿Qué te ha dicho Snape?

—¿Se sabe algo nuevo?

Ante el repentino interrogatorio de sus amigos, Derrick frunció el ceño, sintiéndose bastante agobiado. Desde que la noticia había sido dada a conocer a la opinión pública y todo Hogwarts sabía que su tío y su madre estaban de nuevo en la calle, los tres Slytherin no se habían despegado de él ni para comer.

Entendía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él pero, no necesitaba que estuviesen las veinticuatro horas del día a su alrededor. Precisaba tiempo a solas consigo mismo para poder asimilar lo sucedido y con Gemma, Adrian y Terence pendientes de él a cada segundo, era complicado.

—Nada nuevo—Respondió—. Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Pero no te ha dicho nada que puede resultar de ayuda? —Cuestionó Gemma, acercándose a él— ¿No te ha comentado nada sobre si los aurores están cerca de atraparlos o…?

Derrick soltó un suspiro, Gemma estaba preocupada por la situación. No le extrañaba, conocía los motivos para ello, pero estaba empezando a cabrearle su actitud.

—No, eso es información confidencial, no tienen porque compartirlo conmigo—Se frotó el puente de la nariz, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza—Me voy a ir a la habitación.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí un rato? —Tanteó Terence—. Podemos jugar a los naipes explosivos.

—¡Buena idea! —Apoyó Adrian, chocando las cinco con el pelirrojo.

Derrick tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—Chicos, aprecio lo que estáis intentando hacer pero…¡Dejadme un rato en paz por Circe! —Espetó, elevando la voz más de lo planeado, dejando a sus amigos plantados al pie de la escalera, patidifusos.

* * *

Estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, malhumorado se incorporó, dispuesto a encarar al intruso, ya fuese Terence, Adrian, Anwar o Cassius ¿Acaso no había quedo clara su intención de estar a solas cuando se puso a gritar en la Sala Común? ¿Es que nadie en esa escuela iba a dejarle tranquilo nunca?

—Relájate fiera—Dijo una voz femenina, antes de darle tiempo a hablar—No vengo a incordiarte, vengo a alegrar tu día con mi presencia.

Derrick alzó las cejas, eso sí que era gracioso.

Frente a él estaba Tracey Davis, con las manos en las caderas, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Las chicas no podéis entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos—Aclaró, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

—Error—Corrigió la joven—. Sois los chicos los que no podéis subir a nuestros cuartos.

—Excelente, Hogwarts nunca deja de sorprenderme—Respondió Derrick, sarcásticamente—¿Qué haces aquí Davis? ¿Te ha enviado alguno de los demás? Quiero estar solo, no es tan difícil de entender.

—Nada de eso, ya te lo he dicho antes, vengo a alegrar tu día.

El chico dejó escapar una corta y seca carcajada.

—Creo que me confundes con Terence—Al estar de espaldas a la chica, no pudo ver el sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas ante tal insinuación—En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Y yo que creía que eras el más simpático de todos—Derrick notó como parte del colchón se hundía a sus pies, por lo que no le quedó otra que cambiar de posición para poder ver a Tracey sentada en el borde de su cama—. Vengo a ejercer de coartada.

—¿Cómo?

—Bajaremos por esas escaleras, después de que te adecentes un poco, y les diremos a los demás que he conseguido convencerte para ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Tú solo—Puntualizó—, para aclararte las ideas pero, en verdad, no estarás solo. Cierta persona está esperándote—Hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos: —"donde siempre".

—¿Disculpa?

—Por las barbas de Merlín, que corto eres de entendederas a veces Derrick, ¿se te olvida que soy la única que sabe lo que te traes entre manos? Y nunca mejor dicho—Se carcajeo a gusto, despistando al rubio aun más—: Summerby quiere verte, genio.

Para disgusto de Tracey, que no se sentía especialmente a gusto frente a las muestras de amor en público, el rostro de Derrick se iluminó como el de un niño la mañana de navidad.

—¿Ahora?

La morena tuvo que contenerse para no chillar.

—Sí, ahora. De verdad, Derrick, hoy estás bastante espesito—se levantó de la cama—. Anda, quítate ese jersey arrugado y ponte otro, tu novio secreto nos está esperando.

—¡Pete no es mi novio!

Tracey sonrió, divertida: —¿Seguro? —Derrick le lanzó una mirada amenazante—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

* * *

Owen sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que espiar a su mejor amigo era caer demasiado bajo y burlar la confianza que ambos se tenían pero, Pete estaba actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente, y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que tenía que ser por algún chico, su reacción en San Valentín cuando le descubrió escribiendo aquella carta le había delatado. Normalmente no solía inmiscuirse en los amoríos de su amigo, Pete acababa contándole todo tarde o temprano, así que no le hacía falta; sin embargo en esta ocasión no había soltado prenda alguna, y cada vez que le preguntaba algo al respecto, actuaba cada vez de un modo más misterioso.

Así que ahí estaba, traicionando la confianza de Pete, escondido tras unos matorrales, espiándole. Si Helga Huffelpuff levantase la cabeza, le expulsaría de su casa de una patada.

Antes de decidirse a seguirle, Owen se imaginó miles de escenarios diferentes en su cabeza acerca de quién podría ser la persona con la que Pete se veía a escondidas; incluso llegó a plantearse que podría estar viéndose con Hagrid ¡una verdadera locura! Pero que, ahora mismo, en su mente sonaba más factible que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Pete salía con un Slytherin. Pero no con un Slytherin cualquiera, sino que con Peregrine Derrick. Owen chasqueó la lengua ¿Acaso Pete era consciente de donde se estaba metiendo? Vale que ellos eran Huffelpuff, pero incluso hasta el territorio de los tejones había llegado la fama de pirada de la hermana del rubio, Cordelia, antigua alumna y prefecta de Slytherin. Por no hablar de que, tras la fuga masiva de Azkaban, todo el mundo conocía también el pasado oscuro de la familia del chico. Peregrine Derrick no parecía una de las mejores compañías.

—¡Es que estoy acojonado, Pete! —Bramó el rubio, obligando a Owen a prestar atención a la escena que ocurría a escasos metros de distancia. Donde parecía que el Slytherin y su amigo habían dejado de cuchichear para comenzar a discutir. Una duda fraguó en su mente ¿Debería revelar su posición y ayudar a Pete si la situación se volvía demasiado tensa? —¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¿sabes lo que significa su fuga? Problemas, muchos problemas. Los aurores han registrado mi casa de arriba abajo y no han dado con ellos, pero yo sé que están ahí, Cordelia debe haberles escondido….Sé que son mi familia, pero también son unos asesinos, tener que encontrármelos cuando vuelva a casa me aterra…¿Qué pasará cuando descubran que no comulgo con sus ideas? ¿Qué será de mí cuando se den cuenta de que soy un traidor a la sangre, que prefiere a compañía de hijos de muggles a la de sangres pura? ¿Qué harán si descubren esto? —Dijo, señalándolos a ambos—¿Qué harán si saben lo que siento por ti? —Owen se sorprendió al notar la desesperación en la voz del chico—Son mortífagos, Pete, y Cordelia probablemente quiera seguir su camino y me preocupa….me preocupa—Tomó aire—. Me preocupa que no me quede otra que continuar la tradición familiar.

—No digas eso, tú no eres como ellos. ¡Por favor! Si lo único que tienes en común con tu hermana es esa mata de rizos rubios—Señaló Pete, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su interlocutor—. No debes preocuparte por ello, probablemente los aurores den con ellos antes de que tengamos que volver a casa. Estarás a salvo, te lo prometo—Se acercó a él y pasó una mano por encima de sus hombros, buscando reconfortarle—. Estaremos a salvo—Puntualizó.

—¿Pero y sí no es así? ¿Y sí no dan con ellos?

—Pues nos fugaremos, e iremos lejos. Donde no puedan encontrarnos.

—¿En serio estarías dispuesto a hacer eso? —Preguntó el rubio, estupefacto.

—Te quiero Peregrine Derrick ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta aún? —La respuesta del rubio tomó a Pete y a Owen por sorpresa. Agarró al huffelpuff del cuello de su camiseta y le acercó con violencia hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los suyos en un necesitado beso repleto de pasión y sentimiento.

Owen bajó la vista, aquel intimo momento era cosa de Derrick y Pete. Cabizbajo, abandonó su escondite, poniendo rumbo al castillo: sintiéndose rastrero por haber espiado así a Pete pero también confundido ante su reciente descubrimiento. Debía reflexionar muchas cosas.

* * *

El crepitar del fuego, debido a la madera que terminaba por calcinarse en la chimenea de la Sala Común, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar, ni siquiera el tic-tac del reloj, que marcaba las tres de la madrugada, conseguía perturbar el ambiente de calma creado por la hoguera.

El rostro de Gemma estaba parcialmente oscuro, solamente iluminado por las llamas. A Adrian, bajo esa luz, se le antojo muchísimo más hermosa.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó el joven Pucey, tomando asiento en el suelo, junto a la chica.

—No, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar—Respondió ella—, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es que no estás durmiendo?

—Los ronquidos de Cassius me han despertado—Dijo Adrian con burla—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿es por Derrick?

Gemma se abrazó a si misma, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—Derrick estará bien—Adrian no tuvo muy claro si se lo decía a él o a ella misma—. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la fuga ¿No crees que no hace más que legitimar las palabras de Potter? Que Él ha regresado…

—El Ministerio cree que es Black quien está tras ello.

—Ya, seguro—Gemma clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Adrian notó como el corazón comenzaba a latirle desbocadamente—. Estoy asustada Adrian, y no solo por los mortífagos fugados; mira todo lo que ha pasado con Miles y Anwar, creo que se avecina algo peor.

Adrian cogió el rostro de la chica y lo acunó en sus manos.

—No te preocupes por eso, en Hogwarts estaremos a salvo.

—Ojala tengas razón.

—A pesar de que Terence se empeñe en contradecirme, siempre la tengo—Susurró a modo de confidencia, acariciando con su pulgar los labios de su compañera. Gemma dejó escapar un suspiro ante el roce.

Adrian, alentado por la reacción de la chica ante su caricia, decidió armarse de valor y acercar sus rostros pero, para su desdicha, Gemma se retiró rápidamente.

—Adrian…—Habló, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas. Abrumada ante el gesto de decepción que surcó la cara del chico en cuanto puso distancia entre ellos—. Lo siento, tú también me gustas a mí—Se apresuró en aclarar—, mucho—Se sonrojó ante tal declaración—Es sólo que…el otro día te vi con Daphne y…

—Estaba rompiendo con ella, no podía ser tan hipócrita estando con ella cuando en realidad quería estar contigo—Interrumpió, pensando que Gemma había malinterpretado su despedida con Daphne, creyendo que aun seguían juntos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No se trata de eso, veros juntos me hizo pensar—Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico—. No creo que esté, ahora mismo, preparada para una relación. Primero necesito solucionar unos cuantos problemas ¡No te preocupes! Nada serio, sólo tengo que tener una charla conmigo misma—Dijo, al ver la expresión interrogante de Pucey—Y tú me gustas mucho Adrian, pero también somos amigos, no quiero estropear nada por precipitarme

Adrian se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

—Lo comprendo, no pasa nada.

Gemma sonrió, con agradecimiento.

—Eres un buen tío, Adrian Pucey. No deberías dejar que eso cambie.

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sin saber que con el tiempo, aquella afirmación le perseguiría como un fantasma.

* * *

El agarre de Viola sobre su codo, consiguió asustar ligeramente a Portia, que, aún con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello, y la túnica de la escuela a medio abrochar, pegó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Viola rodó los ojos, hastiada ante el escándalo que estaban creando los gritos de Portia. Por suerte Gemma no estaba en la habitación en esos momentos, agradeció, lo último que quería era ver a la traidora a la sangre de Farley entrometerse en sus asuntos.

—Viola, no puedes salir de la nada y asustarme así como así—Dijo la otra chica, librándose de su agarre con brusquedad—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan seria? —Quiso saber, reparando en el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

—Tenemos que hablar—Sentenció con expresión impenitente la morena—Siéntate—Ordenó, señalando la cama.

Portia, creyendo que se encontraba ante algún berrinche sin sentido—tan habitual en Viola—, no hizo caso y siguió vistiéndose, dándole la espalda.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Me gustaría bajar a desayunar, tengo hambre.

—Sí tiene que ser ahora—Viola se colocó frente a ella, cortándole el paso—Siéntate—Insistió.

Portia, intrigada, no dudo en obedecer esa vez, dejándose caer en su cama. Viola permaneció de pie, encarándola, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Muy bien ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

—Te has pasado de la raya, Portia.

—¿Cómo? —La chica se carcajeo—¿De qué me estás hablando Viola?

—Hablo de tu actitud últimamente, Portia. Pasar tanto tiempo con Gemma y esos sangre sucia a los que defiende, obligarme a ir a verla a la enfermería cuando antepuso a un muggle frente a un mago ¡Dejar a Miles por cumplir con su deber!... Te he permitido ir demasiado lejos.

La última frase, enfureció a Portia notablemente:

—Tú no eres nadie para permitirme hacer o dejar de hacer algo.

—Te equivocas—Respondió Viola con sorna—. Potter no mentía, el Señor Tenebroso no ha muerto—Soltó de pronto, como una bomba, dejando a Portia con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pálida, mientras asimilaba la noticia—. Se avecina una guerra y no puedes olvidar donde están tus lealtades. Es hora de escoger bando, Portia, eres una Burke. Sé sensata por una vez en tu vida.

—Viola…¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

—Por supuesto, la cuestión es ¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Eres una sangre limpia! Traiciona esos principios y serás la primera en caer—Amenazó, ante una entumecida Portia, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, incapaz de asimilar que su supuesta amiga estaba amenazándola—Bien—Dijo Viola, tras una breve pausa, con un tono de voz más alegre, dando una palmada al aire—Terminas de arreglarte y ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Portia la miro asqueada pero, aun así, asintió.

* * *

Consultó la hora de nuevo, impaciente. Smith llegaba tarde, aun encima de que era él quién había decidido invitarla a tomar algo y citarla en aquel lugar, llegaba tarde. Y ahí estaba ella, esperándole como un pasmarote.

Resopló molestar, en otras circunstancias ya se habría largado.

—Tracey—Llamaron a su espalda. La chica se giró para toparse con un rubio, pero no el rubio que estaba esperando, sino con Peregrine Derrick—. Hola—Saludó, algo azorado. Tracey pensó que probablemente se debía a que era la primera vez que se veían después de que le ayudase a encontrarse con Summerby, librándose la vigilancia ejercida por sus amigos hacia su persona—¿Qué tal, qué haces aquí sola?

—Estoy esperando. He quedado con alguien pero, llega tarde—Dijo con un deje de molestia.

—Sí quieres puedes esperar adentro con nosotros—Sugirió el chico—. Así podré invitarte a una cerveza por lo menos, para agradecerte lo del otro día—Añadió, rascándose la nuca, un tanto azorado.

Tracey punteo contra el suelo, pensando en lo curioso que era que últimamente no hiciesen más que ofrecerle cervezas de mantequilla gratis.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme—Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. No fue nada.

Derrick iba a contestar, probablemente para rebatirle, pero la repentina llegada de Terence—que casi tropezó con sus propios pies al acercarse a ellos—, se lo impidió.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? ¿No vais a entrar nunca? —Sus ojos recorrieron a la chica de arriba abajo, parándose más tiempo del necesario en ella que en Derrick. Tracey, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, no se sintió molesta ante el evidente escrutinio del pelirrojo. Lo que consiguió descolocarla momentáneamente.

—Pensaba entrar ahora—Respondió Derrick—, pero Tracey no va a venir con nosotros, está esperando por su cita—La muchacha le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ella no había dicho en ningún momento que estaba esperando por ninguna "cita". Derrick sonreía socarronamente, Tracey frunció el ceño ¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Cita? —Terence parecía genuinamente atónito—¿Tienes una cita?

El tono del chico le cabreó ¿Por qué sonaba tan extrañado? Podía tener citas, el hecho de que él fuese un incordio, y nadie se molestase en pedirle salir, no le daba derecho a reaccionar así si algún chico mostraba interés en ella. Era guapa ¡Por Salazar! Igual no tanto como Daphne, pero si lo suficiente como para gustarle a alguien.

—Sí—Respondió, a pesar de que era mentira—con Zacharias Smith.

Terence chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¿Tu tutor de transformaciones? —soltó una seca carcajada, carente de diversión—Se ve que no pierde el tiempo.

—¿Qué insinuas?

Derrick se interpuso entre ambos, ya no parecía tan divertido como antes.

—Venga Terence, dejemos a Tracey tranquila esperando por Smith; Adrian debe estar preguntándose donde estamos—Empujó al chico por los hombros, alejándole de Tracey y acercándole a la puerta del pub—Pásalo bien con Smith—Le dijo a la chica—, te veremos luego.

—Eso. Pásalo bien con Smith—Repitió Terence con retintín, antes de ser arrastrado por su compañero hasta el pub. A Tracey no le dio tiempo a escuchar lo que le decía el rubio al oído, pero por la expresión de Terence no parecía ser nada que el pelirrojo quisiese oír.

Tracey se dio la vuelta, enfadada, dándole la espalda al local.

—Capullo—Murmuró por lo bajo.

—Veo que te alegras de verme—Terció una segunda voz.

Tracey se sobresaltó al descubrir que Smith por fin había llegado. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora marrón, tuvo que reconocer—para sus adentros—, que se veía bastante bien sin el uniforme escolar.

—Llegas tarde—Ladró, a modo de saludo—. Odio que me hagan esperar.

—Justin se puso un poco pesado en los carruajes contándome no sé qué rollo raro con Ernie—Se encogió de hombros—Cualquier estupidez.

—No es excusa.

—Créeme Davis, he llegado pronto. No conoces a Justin, conseguí pararle a tiempo, si no me hubiese estado comiendo la oreja por lo menos tres horas—Le dedicó una sonrisa seductora—¿Entramos o nos quedamos aquí discutiendo?

Enseguida encontraron una mesa vacía, por suerte para la chica, bastante alejada de donde se encontraban los Slytherin. Smith se acercó a la barra y en menos de un segundo ya tenían dos jarras de cerveza recién servidas frente a ellos.

—¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes? —Preguntó el rubio para romper el silencio—¿Ya tienes secuestrados todos los libros de la biblioteca en tu habitación?

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Granger? Los llevo bien, relativamente, aunque me quedan un par de temas por repasar, especialmente Transformaciones—Smith asintió a eso último—¿Y tú?

El chico se pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza, usándolas de almohada, recostándose sobre la pared que tenía tras ellos, Tracey se sintió tentada de darle un puntapié a la pata de su silla—sobre la que se estaba balanceando— y tirarle al suelo; pero si se daba un buen golpe en la cabeza y se quedaba tonto no podría ayudarle en su última sesión de estudio juntos, por lo que descartó enseguida la idea.

—No me preocupan, tampoco me planteo continuar con los TIMOS más difíciles, no como otras—Recalcó con retintín—. Así que seguramente no tendré problemas.

—Los TIMOS más difíciles como tú los llamas—Contraatacó Tracey—, son los que te permiten conseguir un empleo mejor en el futuro ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Entonces ya sabes qué quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?

—No—Mintió—. Pero es bueno abrir tus opciones.

—Suenas como Sprout, no deja de meternos presión sobre el tema.

—¿Tú sabes que quieres hacer?

—Aún nos queda demasiado tiempo para pensarlo—Tracey alzó una ceja, no faltaba tanto, solo un par de años—. Pero me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con el Quidditch.

—Espero que no sea dedicarte a él profesionalmente, siento bajarte de la nube Smith, pero por los partidos en los que te he visto jugar contra Slytherin, tampoco eres la estrella revelación de la temporada—Contra todo pronóstico el chico se carcajeo.

—Juego mejor que algunos Slytherin. Pero no, no como jugador, me gustaría dedicarme a otra cosa menos técnica, pero relacionada con el deporte—De pronto su rostro se iluminó con ilusión—. Esta semana seré el comentarista de los partidos, podrías venir a escucharme.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Jordan?

—Umbridge le ha castigado.

—Que lástima, es muy divertido.

—Yo también puedo serlo.

—Permíteme ponerlo en duda.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos, Tracey le pegó un buen sorbo a su cerveza. La de Smith seguía intacta.

—Tengo algo que proponerte—Dijo el Huffelpuff.

Tracey chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabía que esto era una trampa—Farfulló entre dientes—. A ver, ilumíname.

—Pero antes de nada tienes que prometerme que no te pondrás a chillar.

—Smith, que me digas eso antes de soltar tu propuesta no augura nada bueno.

—Tú solo prométemelo.

Tracey le lanzó una mirada analítica antes de asentir lentamente.

—Genial—Alcanzó su cerveza y bebió un pequeño sorbo—¿No sales con nadie verdad?

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó ella, sin comprender.

—Por Merlín Davis, no es una pregunta tan complicada ¿Sales con alguien sí o no?

—¡No! ¿Pero qué te importa a ti eso?

El chico sonrió de medio lado.

—Calla y escucha—Pidió, antes de volver a beber. Tracey rodó lo ojos. No entendía nada, y Smith no arrancaba—Eres muy guapa—Dijo a bocajarro.

—¿Cómo?

Smith rio, dejo la jarra y con una confianza impresionante se acercó a ella, atreviéndose a retirarle un rizo de la cara.

—Digo que eres muy guapa, en verdad diría que estás bastante buena. Pero no quiero que me des una bofetada.

—¿A qué viene esto, Smith? —Preguntó ella, azorada, apartando la mano de su rostro. El Huffelpuff se veía complacido ante su rubor.

—Es solo una observación objetiva—Aclaró, encogiéndose de brazos—. Yo también estoy bastante bueno—Hinchó el pecho con orgullo—Bueno, quitaría el "bastante" y diría muy bueno, debo ser sincero. Los Huffelpuff lo somos.

—Tú eres el Huffelpuff más extraño que he conocido en mi vida—Puntualizó Tracey—. Y además con un ego enorme, más que Malfoy me atrevería a decir; y es soberanamente narcisista.

—No es ego. Es la realidad ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras a veces? Cuando me has visto llegar hoy solo te ha faltado ponerte a babear.

—¡Por Salazar! Tienen que internarte en San Mungo cuanto antes, deliras—Respondió la chica, intentando sonar mordaz, a pesar de que su rostro había vuelto a sonrojarse escandalosamente.

—Mientes fatal, deberías tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y dime ya que es lo que quieres proponerme!

—En ello estoy, pero no dejas de interrumpirme—Se rascó la nuca—. Yo tampoco estoy con nadie y, visto que ambos pensamos que el otro es lo suficientemente atractivo—Tracey hizo ademán de contestar, pero Zacharias la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—, creo que podríamos, ya sabes, satisfacernos mutuamente. La atracción es obvia, a pesar de que te empeñes en negarlo.

Apartó el dedo del chico de un manotazo.

—¿Me estás proponiendo salir?

Smith rio entre dientes, haciendo temblar el banco en el que ambos estaban sentados.

—No ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? —Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo ante la reacción de su compañera—. Me refiero a algo más carnal.

—Vale, ahora si voy a abofetearte—Declaró Tracey, aunque el hecho de pensar en encontrarse en dicha tesitura con Smith comenzaba a revolucionar sus sentidos.

—¡Eh tranquila! —Pidió el rubio, agarrándola por la muñeca, evitando de ese modo que llevase a cabo su amenaza—Tú solo piénsatelo, además es una manera muy buena de descargar estrés—Le susurró, zalameramente—y no te vendría nada mal de cara a los exámenes.

—Eres odioso.

—Pero jodidamente guapo también ¿no?

Tracey le dio una patada en la espinilla bajo la mesa a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Terence solían fijarse en las chicas mayores a él, un par de años solo, con sus atributos despuntando y la falda del uniforme demasiado corta, dejando ver más piel de la que un adolescente a merced de sus hormonas podía soportar. Su experiencia se limitaba a sus fugaces encuentros con Lyla—la prima de Gemma—el verano pasado y, a admirar a las chicas que le llamaban la atención por el día, desde la distancia, para masturbarse pensando en ellas durante la noche.

Cuando conoció a Tracey Davis, pensó que estaba ante la niña más insoportable que conocería nunca. Jamás se callaba, siempre quería tener la última palabra en todo, con su constante parloteo y su manejo del sarcasmo, se había convertido en un verdadero incordio. Su pelo era un verdadero nido de pájaros, salvo cuando Daphne se apiadaba de ella y le ayudaba a peinarse, su cara, normalmente risueña, una mueca de desprecio cuando él aparecía en su campo de visión y, sus piernas, dos verdaderos alambres. No llamaría su atención nunca.

Ni siquiera cuando enterraron el hacha de guerra y su relación pasó a ser más cordial. Seguía encontrándola insoportable.

Sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, Tracey Davis sería como un molesto grano en su culo.

O eso se empeñaba en repetirse día tras días.

En ese instante mucho más, cuando su mano se perdía en el interior de su pantalón, recordando la forma en la que la chica solía morderse el labio.

Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. —Y bastante jodido—.

No sabía si con aquel estúpido Huffelpuff—Zacharías _cretino_ Smith—, por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en ella o si consigo mismo, por no comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando y porque había dejado de masturbarse pensando en las chicas más guapas que habían pasado por Hogwarts para hacerlo pensando en ella.

Estaba seguro de que sus hormonas eran las culpables, y no ese aleteo que se instalaba en su estómago cada vez que se cruzaba por los pasillos con Tracey.

Un par de golpes le sobresaltaron, al otro lado de la puerta del baño se encontraba Adrian, metiéndole prisa.

—¡Sal de ahí de una jodida vez Terence! ¿Qué estás, cagando o tocándote? —La risa amortiguada de su amigo estalló al otro lado de la puerta—Vamos a perdernos el partido como no salgas ya.

Terence se subió los pantalones, antes de mojarse un poco la cara en agua fría.

Tenía que centrarse de una maldita vez.

* * *

Tracey se frotó los ojos, cansada de tanto leer. Estaba en las últimas cuarenta y dos horas previas a comenzar sus TIMOS y había estudiado sin parar, desesperada por repasar todos los temas en los que creía ir un poco floja.

Sabía que estaba volviéndose algo loca con los exámenes—No al nivel de Hannah Abbott, pues la rubia había tenido un ataque de histeria en su última clase de Encantamientos—, pero si conseguía superar sus TIMOS, tanta obsesión valdría la pena.

Quería ser inefable tras terminar la escuela—Ambición que solamente conocían Snape y ella misma—y, por la escasa información que había conseguido recopilar sobre su profesión soñada, necesitaba sacar sus TIMOS a la perfección.

Tan concentrada estaba releyendo de nuevo el levantamiento de los Elfos para Historia de la Magia, que apenas se percató de la presencia de Daphne hasta que la chica le quito el libro de las manos.

—¿Qué haces? —Protestó, intentando recuperar el libro—Devuélvemelo.

—No, tienes que descansar. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Ya dormiré después.

—Tracey, por mucho que estudies si te quedas dormida en los exámenes no valdrá para nada. Descansa de una maldita vez ¡Por Salazar! Hay vida más allá de los TIMOS.

—No en estas fechas.

—¿Cómo no? —Provocó Daphne—¿Y qué me dices de Smith? Es un tipo bastante peculiar, te perdiste su retransmisión del último partido. Weasley acabó estampándose contra él, no sé si estará en la enfermería o no. Deberías ir a comprobarlo, así te despejas un poquito—Sugirió sonriendo tontamente.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?

—Venga Tracey, todo el mundo os vio el otro día en las Tres Escobas ¿No te importa saber el estado de salud de tu cita?

—Smith no es mi cita.

—¿Entonces que hacíais los dos solos y tan juntitos en el pub eh? —Daphne le dio un codazo en las costillas para después guiñarle un ojo.

Tracey se mordió el labio, recordando la tarde que había pasado con el huffelpuff y la proposición de este. Sin poder evitarlo noto como su cara comenzaba a arder, por lo que desecho enseguida dicho pensamiento. Sentía los exámenes pendiendo sobre su cabeza como si la espada de Damocles se tratase, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en chicos y mucho menos en Smith. Recordaba, perfectamente, la tensión que se palpaba entre ellos en su última sesión de estudio juntos, aquello iba a estallarle en la cara sí no se decidía de una vez a volver a sacar el tema; probablemente hablarlo con Daphne le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas—o acabaría por confundirla aún más—.

—Te has sonrojado—Se jacto Daphne, malinterpretando su repentino rubor—. ¡Te gusta! No me lo puedo creer, siempre pensé que te iban más los pelirrojos que los rubios, ya sabes, más Higgs y menos Huffelpuff.

—¿Terence? —Tracey, volvió a frotarse los ojos. Terence había estado actuando de una manera ridícula a su alrededor últimamente—más ridículo de lo normal—, no necesitaba añadir su extraño comportamiento a la lista de cosas que podrían distraerla de su verdadero objetivo: Los TIMOS. Así que, aprovechando un despiste de Daphne, recuperó su libro—. Necesito estudiar, no pensar en chicos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, los TIMOS son esta semana.

Daphne resopló, aburrida.

—En exámenes te vuelves insoportable ¿lo sabías?

* * *

Blaise salió del Gran Comedor, donde se estaban llevando a cabo los temidos TIMOS, con las manos en los bolsillos, mucho más animado que las gemelas Patil, que salían tras él con verdadera cara de disgusto.

Tarareando una canción por lo bajo, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra del pasillo junto a Daphne, que había terminado el examen de Historia de la magia segundos antes.

La chica estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, con un lío de pergaminos sobre el regazo, consultando las preguntas.

—¿Por qué te torturas de esa manera? —Preguntó Zabini, observando a su amiga por encima del hombro—Lo hecho, hecho está.

—No me torturo—Respondió la chica, agrupando todos los pergaminos, resignada—. Solo me recreo en mi estupidez ¿Te puedes creer que he sido tan necia como para confundir la fecha de la quema de brujas con la de la revolución de los gnomos?

—Ay Daphne, Daphne—Le revolvió el flequillo, molestándola—. Que disgusto va a llevarse Binns, cuando se entere. Va a quedarse lívido—Se rio—¿Lo coges? Lívido.

—Tu sentido del humor a veces deja mucho que desear, Blaise.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de nuevo dejando salir a un grupo numeroso de alumnos aliviados por haber terminado ya la prueba, entre los que se encontraban Malfoy y Tracey.

Blaise les hizo un gesto a los dos chicos, para que se acercasen junto a ellos. Malfoy se dejó caer pesadamente junto a Daphne, maldiciendo en voz baja; Tracey por su parte permaneció en pie, revisando los mismos pergaminos que Greengrass había dejado a un lado minutos antes.

—¿Qué habéis puesto en la pregunta tres? —Preguntó, releyendo los apuntes de su amiga.

—¡Ah, no! Ni hablar, os prohíbo comentar el examen. Solo nos quedan Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa, lo que quiere decir que ya casi somos libres. Si vais a hablar de algo, espero que sea de la fiesta que nos vas a pegar cuando esto acabe—Saltó Blaise, retirándole a Tracey los resúmenes.

—Los TIMOS no valen para nada, son una mierda—Opinó Draco. Era evidente que el examen no le había salido tan bien como hubiese deseado—¿De qué nos van a servir unas estúpidas notas eh? ¡Para nada! Todo va a cambiar, y lo que aprendamos en el colegio no va a servirnos cuando….

—Draco—Le cortó Blaise, sospechando que el rubio estaba a punto de hablar de más—. Te ha salido como una mierda de doxy, lo hemos pillado.

El puerta del comedor chirrió, dejando paso a la siguiente tanda de alumnos, entre los que se encontraba el trío dorado—lo que solo provocó más comentarios mordaces por parte de Draco— y cierto Huffelpuff demasiado conocido para Tracey.

—Mierda—Musitó la chica por lo bajo, quitándole otra vez los pergaminos a Daphne, tapándose tras ellos, llevaba evitándole desde su última tutoría.

—¿Ese no es tu novio Tracey? —Picó Blaise, que también había visto al chico salir.

—¿Smith? ¿En serio, Davis? —Preguntó Malfoy, con una mueca de decepción—. Te creía con mejor gusto.

—¡No es mi novio! —Se defendió la muchacha.

—Por ahora—Canturreó Daphne, divertida con la escena.

—¡Smith, eh Smith!

—¡¿Blaise que estás haciendo?! —El rubio se giró, extrañado ante el repentino llamado de los Slytherin, pero al ver a Tracey entre ellos su expresión se relajó.

—¿Qué hace, por qué viene hasta aquí? —Se lamentó Tracey al verle dar media vuelta. Blaise y Daphne no podían contener sus sonrisas de burla ante el nerviosismo de su compañera—Genial Blaise, sencillamente genial—. Se quejó, dándole al chico un puñetazo en el hombro. Temiendo que se presentase ante sus amigos y dijese algo fuera de lugar frente a ellos, Tracey se separó del grupo, acercándose a Smith.

—Hola—Saludó el joven—¿Qué tal te ha salido?

—Aprobaré—Respondió, notaba la mirada de sus amigos clavándose en su espalda—¿Y a ti?

—Pasable—Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—Tampoco es que me esforzase mucho por estudiar el temario. Historia de la Magia me aburre.

Tracey abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Discutir con Smith sobre algo así no valía la pena.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —Quiso saber.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo, con las mejillas sonrosadas. No tenía muy claro si por la rabia que le producía Smith o por la propuesta en sí.

—Venga Davis, eres humana y te gusto ¡Lo sé! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

—¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas? —Estaba nerviosa. Por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, Smith sí que le parecía un tipo atractivo, pero no pensaba magrearse con él por ahí adelante solo para liberar tensiones.

—¡Davis deja de ligar y ven aquí, los demás ya han salido, nos volvemos a la Sala común! —Gritó Malfoy.

—Menudo gilipollas—Escupió Smith—: Bueno, vuelve con tus amigos. Suerte en Transformaciones, te veré en el examen—Le guiño un ojo seductoramente—. Y piensa en lo que te dije.

—Eres idiota—Bufó— Suerte a ti también—el Huffelpuff ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Tracey, sin tener muy claro porque, le detuvo—Smith…—el chico la miró con interés. La chica se mordió el labio ¿qué estaba haciendo?—, nada, olvídalo.

—¡Davis! ¿Vienes o qué? —Insistió Malfoy.

Tracey le dio la espalda al chico acudiendo junto a los demás Slytherin, dándole demasiadas vueltas a las palabras del Huffelpuff, incapaz de borrar su media sonrisa de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Snape resopló hastiado una vez más, sinceramente, la jubilación en momentos como aquel le tentaba demasiado.

—A ver si lo he entendido—Dijo, al cabo de un rato—: Estabais al cargo de cuatro alumnos castigados, superándolos en número, en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge, con Flint vigilando los pasillos y, pese a todo ello, consiguieron desarmaros, hechizaros, apresaros y huir en búsqueda de sus amiguitos—Millicent hizo ademán de hablar para poder defenderse, pero Snape le cortó lanzándole una mirada nada alentadora, que silenció al instante a la chica—. Pero es que aun no acaba ahí la cosa, no. Habéis tardado exactamente, media hora de reloj, en conseguir salir del despacho; dándole tiempo suficiente a Weasley y compañía para escaparse de la escuela con Potter y Granger, dejando a merced de los centauros a la profesora Umbridge. ¿Me he dejado algo en el tintero? —Ninguno dijo nada—¿Draco, algo que añadir? —El rubio negó—¿Montague? ¿Goyle?—Ni media palabra. Snape dio un manotazo en la mesa—¿Qué sois, brujos o primates? ¿Acaso no sabéis utilizar vuestras varitas como Merlín manda? Sois la vergüenza de nuestra casa, 60 puntos menos para Slytherin ¡Ni se le ocurra protestar señorita Blustrode! Más les vale que sus compañeros vuelvan intactos, porque como les haya pasado algo, aparte de castigarles a ellos me encargaré personalmente de castigarlos también a ustedes. Y ahora ¡lárguense de aquí antes de que se me ocurra restarle más puntos a Slytherin! ¡Fuera!

El grupo, capitaneado por Malfoy, no se hizo derogar. Pero, una lo suficientemente alejados del despacho del profesor de Pociones, comenzaron las protestas.

—¡Estúpido Snape! —Bufó Graham—¿60 puntos? ¿Y a Potter y a los demás qué? Como si fuésemos nosotros los culpables de lo que ha pasado…

—Técnicamente tiene razón, nuestra labor era vigilar a Lovegood, Longbottom y los hermanos Weasley. Hemos fracasado, así que en parte es culpa nuestra.

—¿Pero de que parte estás Cassius?

—¡No es momento para discusiones estúpidas! Volvamos a la Sala Común antes de que la cosa empeore—Ordenó Malfoy—Bulstrode ¿qué coño estás mirando? —Preguntó al ver a la chica apoyada en la ventana.

—Juraría que acabo de ver aparecerse a Dumbledore en los terrenos, parece que vuelva de una guerra.

—No digas tonterías. Dumbledore está desaparecido—Dijo Malfoy, sin creer sus palabras—. Además, nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de la escuela ¿Acaso no habéis leído nunca Historia de Hogwarts?

Millicent se rascó la barbilla, pensativa, pues ella estaba segura de que aquel manchurrón blanco era su director, se pusiese Malfoy como se pusiese.

* * *

Adrian le pasó el ejemplar de El Profeta a Derrick para que pudiese echarle un vistazo. En letra de color púrpura, que ocupaban toda la primera plana, podía leerse sin mayores dificultades el titular del que todo el Expreso de Hogwarts estaba hablando: "FUDGE DA LA RAZÓN A POTTER: EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO HA REGRESADO".

—¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? —Preguntó Gemma, sin apartar la vista del titular.

—No dejes que cunda el pánico Gemmita—Dijo Terence, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora que el Ministerio ha asumido la realidad, es cuestión de tiempo que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado desaparezca ya de una vez por todas. Estamos mejor preparados que la última vez.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto! —Le dio un bocado a la rana de chocolate que acababa de abrir—. ¡Tenemos a Potter!

—Estoy harta de decirte que no hables con la boca llena—Le dio un capón, antes de volverse hacia su mejor amigo—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa este verano? No creo que haya ningún problema.

—No te preocupes—Respondió Peregrine. Cerrando el periódico—. Estaré bien, además, ya tengo planes—Pensaba reunirse con Summerby en cuanto pudiese, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, ahora que su madre estaba fuera de la cárcel, quedarse en la mansión de su familia más tiempo del necesario.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando entrever la cabeza de Daphne Greengrass.

—¡Aquí estáis! No sabéis lo que me ha costado encontraros—Entró en el compartimento, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y tomando asiento junto a Adrian, quién la recibió con una encantadora sonrisa. Gemma tuvo que respirar hondo y recordarse que no tenía por qué sentirse celosa ante la buena relación que ambos compartían—Vengo a recordaros lo de cumpleaños de Tracey.

Terence dejó de comer, y miró con intriga a la recién llegada—¿Qué con su cumpleaños?

—La fiesta sorpresa por su mayoría de edad. ¿No os habréis olvidado verdad?

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas este año como para recordar algo que nos dijiste a principio de curso, como comprenderás nuestras vidas no giran en torno a Tracey—Respondió Terence volviendo a abrir otra rana de chocolate, sin ser consciente de las sonrisas cómplices que compartieron sus amigos ante sus palabras.

—Como sea—Daphne le quitó importancia a la intervención del pelirrojo—. Recordad que será la semana antes de empezar el curso, Millie y yo nos encargaremos que enviaros las lechuzas con los correspondientes detalles. Obviamente, no podéis decirle nada a Tracey.

—Descuida—Murmuró Terence, pero nadie le prestó atención.

* * *

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, abrazar a Gemma y prometerle que le escribiría en cuanto llegase a casa para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, Derrick consiguió divisar a su hermana esperándole en la plataforma.

Arrastrando su baúl se acercó hasta ella.

Notaba como su estómago se revolvía con nervios e impaciencia, se moría de ganas por preguntarle a su hermana si sabía algo de su madre y su tío—Y así de paso tantear cual sería la situación en casa—, pero sabía que aquel no era el lugar adecuado para formular sus dudas.

—Hola Cordelia—Saludó, acompañando sus palabras de un corto gesto con la cabeza.

Normalmente Cordelia soltaba un gruñido de reconocimiento y le arrastraba fuera de la estación para aparecerse directamente en la mansión, donde les esperaban sus abuelos—normalmente más cariñosos con él que su hermana—pero, en esa ocasión y para su completa sorpresa: Cordelia se abalanzó sobre él para poder abrazarle.

Derrick sintió el gesto totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo que tardó en reaccionar, pasado sus manos por la espalda de la chica, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas, intentando no sentirse tan incómodo como sus movimientos delataban.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Quiso saber tras romper el contacto.

—¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermano pequeño? Te he echado de menos.

—No, nunca lo haces—La rubia frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Como si aquello le sorprendiese y disgustase a partes iguales, Derrick la miro con confusión—. Que rara estás hoy ¿Te has tomado alguna poción en mal estado? —Cordelia negó, todavía con aquella extraña mueca—¿Nos desaparecemos ya? —Rogó, no le apetecía intentar descifrar que pasaba por la mente de su hermana en esos momentos, hacia años que había desistido ya—. Quiero preguntarle algo, pero prefiero hacerlo en casa.

—Como tú quieras.

Ambos dejaron la estación atrás, internándose en el Londres muggle, buscando algún lugar escondido donde poder desaparecerse.

Finalmente dieron con un callejón poco iluminado, recóndito y con olor a orina—y no precisamente de gato callejero—que les servía a la perfección.

Derrick se giró, buscando a su hermana para poder realizar el encantamiento de aparición conjunta. Cordelia estaba de espaldas a él, encogida sobre si misma, llevándose una mano al estómago.

El chico se asustó, preocupándose por ella ¿Acaso estaba enferma? En dos zancadas se colocó a su lado e intento ayudarla a incorporarse.

—¿Cordelia estás bien? —Preguntó—¿Cordelia? —La joven tenía los rizos tapándole el rostro así que Derrick se los apartó para poder verla mejor. Sin embargo no era su hermana quien se escondía tras su cabello, era otra persona, alguien a quién Derrick llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver.

Lívido, dio un par de pasos para atrás, alejándose de la mujer. Debía de ser poción multijugos, pensó para sí. Por eso la parecía que su "hermana" estaba actuando de una manera tan extraña en el andén.

Ya con los efectos de la poción desvaneciéndose, Derrick pudo contemplar mejor a la persona que se hacía pasar por Cordelia.

Era más alta que su hermana, con la misma mata de pelo pero algo más largo, ojos más pequeños, labios finos, rostro anguloso, complexión delgada—probablemente fruto de los años que había pasado encerrada—arrugas alrededor de los ojos, expresión menos severa que la que solía portar Cordelia...

—Hola Peregrine.

—¿Ma…ma-má?

Y sin que el rubio se lo esperase, la mujer le agarro del antebrazo: Desapareciéndoles del lugar.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ha tenido sin duda dos claros protagonistas: Derrick y Tracey.

Al chico le espera un verano bastante movidito, las cosas en la familia Derrick se van a complicar. Tracey, por su parte, está comenzando a revolucionar las hormonas de más de uno: Terence prefiere llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba antes de permitir que lo descubran y Smith….Smith digamos que tiene perfectamente claro lo que quiere de ella ¿Creéis que aceptará?

Al fin el Ministerio da la razón a Dumbledore: Voldemort ha vuelto ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Viola está dejando ver su peor cara y Portia… Portia tiene que espabilar y no permitir que la manejen así. Gemma y Adrian por fin han puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, pero parece que su momento no ha llegado todavía. El secreto de Derrick y Summerby está dejando de ser tan secreto….¿Qué creéis que hará Owen con lo que ha descubierto? (Oh y Blaise ha metido un pelín la cabeza, esperemos que alguien esté contenta con su aparición).

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (que lo dicho anteriormente, con todo el trabajo que tengo de la universidad, tardará un pelín. Intentaré subir más playlist para haceros más amena la espera). _**NO OLVIDÉIS VUESTRO REVIEW.**_


	21. El infierno son los otros

**XXI. El infierno son los otros.**

* * *

La noticia de la vuelta del Lord se había extendido como la pólvora, no quedaba un rincón en el mundo mágico donde el nombre del Señor Tenebroso no fuese susurrado, de nuevo, con temor.

La primera plana de los periódicos locales se llenaban de llantos desesperados, proclamando a los cuatro vientos las últimas atrocidades de los siervos de Voldemort: desde asesinatos a sangre fría a familias de magos enteras, hasta pequeños atentados para sembrar el caos en la zona muggle.

El Minsterio, había tardado en reconocer lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero en cuanto quedó desvelado ante los ojos del Ministro que en verdad Potter no mentía, se desplegó una fuerza especial compuesta por aurores dispuesta a poner freno a las fechorías de los mortífagos, incluso la Orden del Fénix había resurgido de sus cenizas y plantaba cara en las calles al terror generado por los magos oscuros.

Lástima que llevasen todas las de perder.

Afuera llovía, la mujer que corría bajo el agua rumbo a la solitaria mansión que se divisaba al final de la colina no parecía mojada, es más, las gotas parecían rehuir su cuerpo.

La verja de acero que cercaba los terrenos de la mansión, chirrió mientras se colaba por ella; dos hombres custodiaban la entrada a la casa: Robustos, casi con rasgos bestiales. Le saludaron al verla llegar.

Recorrió el oscuro pasillo hasta las puertas de color verde que se encontraban a su final, abriéndolas a golpe de varita. El lugar estaba repleto de magos y brujas vestidos exactamente igual que ella, túnicas negras, capuchas, máscaras… su uniforme de guerra, aquel que había echado tanto de menos vestir—y manchar de sangre—mientras había permanecido encerrada. Todos guardaban silencio, sentados, ninguno alzó la vista al oírle entrar.

Alecto enseguida tomó asiento en la gran mesa que ocupaba el espacio: justo al lado de su hermano Amycus.

El salón se comunicaba con el despacho de Lucius a través de la puerta caoba de al lado de la estantería, lo recordaba perfectamente, a pesar de que solamente había estado en aquella casa una vez—recién salida de la escuela—; el antiguo cuartel general solían montarse en la casa de los Rosier, pero al fallecer Evan ahora el honor de alojar al Señor Tenebroso en su hogar caía sobre los Malfoy. Alecto no pudo evitar pensar en que Bellatrix Lestrange—que siempre había mostrado una pleitesía demasiado enfermiza hacía su señor—, hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, estaría encantada con la noticia.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos el despacho se abrió, dando paso a Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew y…Lord Voldemort, seguido de su fiel mascota: Nagini.

Alecto notó como el corazón comenzaba a bombearle con fuerza en el pecho y la adrenalina corría con fiereza por sus venas. La marca dejó de arderle justo en el instante en el que el Lord se presentó ante ellos, pero apenas lo notó.

Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor pudo comprobar que no era la única emocionada por volver a reencontrarse con su amo. Thorfinn Rowle, sentado frente a ella, observaba al Señor Oscuro con verdadera admiración; por no hablar de la cara de Judgson, su sonrisa podría eclipsar a la de un niño suelto por Honeydunkes.

—Mis queridos amigos—Habló el Lord. Alecto se estremeció solo con escuchar el sisear de su voz—. Que alegría poder volver a reunirnos.

Esas simples palabras consiguieron romper el silencio del lugar, todos los presentes estallaron en gritos de celebración.

—¡Basta, basta! —El silencio regresó—Sé que vosotros también teníais ganas de volver a veros—Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa—. Ya tendremos tiempo de celebrarlo como se merece, por lo de ahora lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, Malfoy se sentó a su izquierda, Snape a su derecha. Pettigrew permaneció en pie, sin intención alguna de moverse, hasta que el Lord se giró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza; enseguida el hombre asintió, huyendo por las puertas de color verde. Nagini se coló entre las piernas de su amo, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, disfrutando de su situación de poder.

—¡Oh Mcnair! Me alegro de verte, creía que te habían atrapado los aurores en tu última incursión al Callejón Diagon.

Alecto chasqueó la lengua, Mcnair era un chapuzas, a punto había estado de acabar de nuevo en Azkaban por culpa de su torpeza. Suerte que tanto Amycus como ella participaron en aquel ataque, si no ahora estarían de vuelta en la prisión. Era un inútil, podía tener toda la fuerza bruta del mundo, pero eso no le servía de nada con el cerebro de guisante que gastaba.

—Por poco lo logran mi señor—Reconoció el hombre—. Pero los Carrow consiguieron despistar a los aurores, dejándome vía libre.

—Amycus y Alecto, Alecto y Amycus. Un dúo letal. Muchas misiones hubiesen fracasado sin vuestra implacabilidad.

Alecto hincho el pecho con orgullo ante las alabanzas del Lord.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que Voldemort estaba a punto de decirle a Nott.

—Adelante, Colagusano.

Pettigrew volvió a la sala, pero estaba vez acompañado por cuatro jóvenes más. Alecto les observó detenidamente, no tardo en reconocer al hijo de los Malfoy entre ellos, era idéntico a su padre.

—Mis leales mortífagos—El Señor Tenebroso se puso en pie, colocándose al lado de los recién llegados, posando su mano sobre el hombro del hijo de los Malfoy—. Quiero presentaros a vuestros nuevos compañeros, estoy seguro que solo serán los primeros de muchos. Este joven es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa, sobrino de nuestra preciada Bella—La mujer se estiró en la mesa, cuan larga era, para poder ver mejor a su sobrino, al que saludo moviendo su mano de manera infantil. Draco, compuso una mueca a modo de respuesta, su semblante estaba serio, extremadamente serio. El Lord siguió avanzando entre los recién llegados—Este apuesto muchacho que veis aquí es Lucian Bole.

—¿Cómo los Bole del Wizengamot? —Preguntó asombrado Avery.

—Exacto, os presento al nieto de Artemius Bole, creo que alguno de vosotros le recordáis a la perfección—Alecto escuchó a su hermano maldecir por lo bajo, estallando sus nudillos, señal inequívoca de que sabía de quién estaban hablando. Ella también lo recordaba, había sido uno de los brujos que componía tribunal que los había encerrado casi de por vida—. Me temo que Lucian no salió tan recto como su querido abuelo esperaba—Se escucharon varias risas—Su amigo es Marcus Flint, su familia en el pasado fue muy generosa con la causa, donándonos parte de sus galeones—Flint se veía inquieto, no tan relajado como Bole, pero era comprensible. El día que la propia Alecto había recibido la marca apenas pudo estarse quieta—: Y esta encantadora bruja que veis aquí es Cordelia Derrick. Por desgracia su padre ya no está entre nosotros, pero si podemos contar con la presencia de su madre y su tío—Alecto buscó con la mirada a los interpelados: Cassandra Derrick y Thorfinn Rowle miraban a la joven rubia con verdadero orgullo.

Voldemort se alejó del grupo, dejando al resto de mortífagos familiarizarse con sus rostros.

—Mostrádselas—Impuso.

Los cuatro jóvenes levantaron la manga de sus túnicas, desvelando ante el público sus recién adquiridas marcas tenebrosas. Probablemente el Lord les habría marcado antes de comenzar la reunión, pues éstas se veían todavía frescas, con la piel enrojecida—e incluso todavía ensangrentada—bajo sus trazos. Alecto—al igual que el resto de presentes—sabía que el dolor era intenso, no se podía negar, pero la sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentirse conectada con su señor, valía la pena dicho sufrimiento.

—Tomad asiento—Ordenó Lord Voldemort—, la reunión debe comenzar. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

* * *

Adrian no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que él, sus hermanos y sus padres habían gozado de una copiosa comida familiar como aquella. Quizás fuese el día antes de partir a los Mundiales, aunque Terence también estaba presente, o el día que Héctor anunció su compromiso con su prometida... Sea como fuere, habían pasado demasiados veranos sin reunirse de aquel modo y, sinceramente, lo estaba disfrutando. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, que había decidido separarse de la estela de los Pucey tiempo atrás—alegando que el clasismo de sus padres no iba acorde con sus maneras de entender la vida—, Adrian consideraba el legado de los Pucey algo muy importante, así como su propia familia. Tobias solía echarle en cara que no había aprendido nada, que continuaba con una venda sobre los ojos, que el mundo real iba más allá de lo que habían disfrutado en las reuniones de sociedad de sus padres, que no todo el mundo había nacido con su fortuna, que debía ser algo más humilde. Adrian no estaba de acuerdo con él, no consideraba que la fama y la fortuna de los Pucey le hubiese nublado el juicio, sabía que era lo que sucedía más allá de los muros de su casa de campo, no había permitido que el dinero le cegase ¡Por circe, ni que fuese Draco Malfoy! Simplemente quería hacer honor a su apellido, como sus padres le habían inculcado desde niño ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender? Su familia era muy importante para él y si, sus padres deseaban que continuase con el legado de los Pucey, lo haría. Era su deber, al igual que el de sus hermanos, aunque se negasen a aceptarlo. Tobias siempre había sido el más radical de los tres, desafiando constantemente a sus padres, cavando la tumba de su relación con ellos al decidir mudarse al mundo muggle, donde permanecía—según él—, más feliz que en cualquiera de sus mansiones.

A Adrian le parecía un hipócrita. Decía ser feliz viviendo sin estar bajo el yugo de sus padres pero ¿No había conseguido vivir tal y como vivía en esos momentos gracias al dinero que le correspondía por el mero hecho de ser un Pucey, más el que había ahorrado trabajando en la empresa familiar?

Héctor, por su parte, era otra historia. Era el mayor y por ello el que sabía mejor como funcionaban los tejemanejes—como Tobias y él solían recordarle—de Livia y Mateo Pucey. Había aprendido a trazar su vida alejado de los negocios de vino de elfo que habían enriquecido—y continuaban enriqueciendo—a la familia, no como Tobias, por lo que podría decir que el primogénito de los Pucey era el único que verdaderamente había conseguido desligarse de todo lo que implicaba pertenecer a ese mundo. Sin embargo, cuando anunció su compromiso con Druilla Marcelini—cuya familia era propietaria de los viñedos más importantes de la Italia mágica—quedó en evidencia que no estaba tan dispuesto a alejarse, como tanto juraba y perjuraba, de la acomodada vida a la que venia acostumbrado.

—Que bueno es reunirnos todos de nuevo—Habló el patriarca, dejando a un lado los cubiertos con los que estaba comiendo, observando detenidamente a todos los comensales—Hacia tiempo que no nos reuníamos así.

—Es cierto—Corroboró Adrian—. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.

Tobias soltó una risa sarcástica por lo bajo que logró disimular con una breve tos.

—Quizás la próxima vez podrías traer a Druilla querido—Sugirió Livia mirando a su hijo mayor—, es una chica encantadora.

—Se lo comentaré, madre.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué habrá una próxima vez? —Dijo Tobias, sin ocultar esta vez su sonrisa de burla—Eso querría decir que tendremos que comportarnos como una buena familia normal y ¿Cuándo lo hemos sido?

—¡Tobias! Estás disgustando a tu madre.

—Perdón papá, pero no es ninguna mentira. Sed francos por una vez, está no es una comida familiar cualquiera ¿En serio te lo tragas hermanito? —Preguntó directamente a Adrian—Cuando cortaste con Greengrass imaginé que por fin habías despertado, que todo el oro y opulencia de nuestros padres no conseguirían corromperte, pero se ve que me he equivocado.

—Cállate, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Tobias, Adrian, basta—Ordenó Héctor, dedicándole una mirada bastante severa al mediano de los hermanos, antes de centrar sus atenciones en sus progenitores—. Es verdad ¿no? No estamos aquí simplemente porque os apeteciese vernos, hay algo que debéis decirnos.

—Más bien ordenarnos.

—¡Tobias, relájate! ¿Vale?

—Es cierto ¿Mamá, papá? —Quiso saber Adrian, comenzando a sospechar. No solían reunirse salvo ocasiones especiales, Tobias no estaba comportándose de una manera correcta pero ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto?

—Es cierto hijo, pero eso no implica que no echemos de menos reunirnos todos, como antes.

—Hablad entonces ¿A qué pautas de conducta debemos subordinarnos esta vez? —Volvió a hablar Tobias, rascándose el mentor, en un claro gesto pensativo. Aunque demasiado exagerado—. Dejadme adivinar...La guerra.

—¿Guerra? —Adrian sonaba preocupado—¿Qué guerra?

—No hay nada confirmado—Intervino Héctor al ver que Tobias quería volver a dar su opinión—. Pero ahora que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado, es de suponer que no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

—De hecho los ataques ya han comenzado. Pero es normal que no te haya enterado hermanito, protegido en la casa de campo, en Hogwarts…este será tú último año, deberías andarte con cuidado, el mundo real es más peligroso que los pasillos del castillo.

—Suficiente Tobias—Mateo Pucey tomó la palabra, silenciando a sus hijos—. Sí, es sobre la guerra y sobre nuestra posición en la misma—Miró a su mujer antes de continuar, está dio un simple cabeceo en muestra de apoyo—. Vuestra madre y yo hemos decidido que no ocurrirá como la última vez, no huiremos. Permaneceremos en Inglaterra.

—¿Vais a enfrentaros a Él? —Tobias lucía incrédulo.

—No—Aclaró Livia—. Seremos neutrales.

—Neutrales—Repitió el mediano de sus hijos, como intentando comprender el significado de la palabra.

—Sí, neutrales. Vuestro padre y yo creemos que es la única manera de mantenerse a salvo, así ni un bando ni el otro nos tomará por sus objetivos y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Tobias se levantó de la mesa de un salto, sobresaltándolos a todos, su cara era de incredulidad total. Héctor intentó calmarlo, fallando.

—¿Y mientras qué eh? Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados viendo como unos maníacos masacran a medio mundo mágico y esclavizan al muggle ¿Cómo podéis tener tanta sangre fría? ¿Y qué pasa si ganan? ¿Les juramos lealtad eterna a unos asesinos en serie?

—Tobias entiende por favor, es la única manera de sobrevivir.

—¿Sobrevivir? Mamá, si ese chalado gana sobrevivir será imposible.

—Tobias, vuelve a sentarte.

—No Héctor, no voy a sentarme ¡Es ridículo! Me niego a participar en esto ¿me oís? Me niego, allá vosotros y vuestras conciencias. Adrian, espabila de una vez ¿No ves lo que pretenden? Quieren que no hagas nada, que seas un mero espectador cuando vaya a por tus amigos, que asesinen a Terence o a Gemma y que aplaudas por ello.

—¡Tobias! No le digas eso a tu hermano.

—Le diré lo que quiera papá, no soy ninguna marioneta. Y tú—Sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en Héctor—. Eres el único racional aquí, no piensas decir nada ¿o qué?

—Nuestra seguridad puede estar asegurada si no nos involucramos, Tobias. Ir a la guerra es un suicidio.

—¿Qué cojones? —No podía creerse las palabras de su hermano mayor, sabía que Héctor era mucho más calmado que él pero, aun así, siempre habían permanecido del mismo lado. Era un equipo—¡Que te jodan! —Explotó el mediano de los Pucey—¡Que os jodan a todos! Yo me largo de aquí, no quiero saber nada más de esta locura—Sacó su varita, dispuesto a desaparecerse, pero algo le frenó. Sorprendentemente, su cara se iluminó bajo una sonrisa demasiado enfermiza. Adrian supo enseguida que lo que su hermano pensaba añadir a continuación no sería nada bueno—¡Ah se me olvidaba! Hermanos—Héctor y Adrian compartieron una rápida mirada entre sí— ¿Recordáis a mi vecina, la chica muggle que nos ofreció pizza? —Asintieron, sin tener muy claro a que venía aquello— Bien, pues la he dejado embarazada—Y tras soltar semejante declaración, se desapareció.

—¡Mierda! —Soltó Héctor, levantándose también.

—¿Sabes a donde ha ido? —Preguntó su padre.

—Tengo una ligera idea.

—Debemos ir y hablar con él, incluso con esa chica… si está embarazada de él…—Mateo Pucey se veía desbordado—. También está en peligro—Se giró—Livia…

—Id, traerle de vuelta—Dijo, conteniendo todas las emociones que la reacción de su hijo le habían provocado—Y haced lo que sea necesario para traer a esa muggle con él.

Ambos hombres se desaparecieron, en cuanto madre e hijo quedaron a solas en la casa, la mujer comenzó a llorar. Adrian se acercó tembloroso a ella, buscando consolarla, a pesar de que él mismo se encontraba en estado de shock ante las últimas palabras de Tobias.

—Tú hermano es un buen hombre, de verdad que lo es. Cree que rebelándose contra nosotros encontrará su camino pero, si tu padre y Héctor no consiguen hacerle entrar en razón…—Sollozó—Por circe…va a ser padre….¿Es que prefiere morir?

—Tranquila mamá, tranquila.

—Mi pequeño—Dijo, abrazándole—. Tú siempre has sido tan bueno, tan obediente…¿Sabes porque hacemos esto verdad?

—Sí, queréis nuestra seguridad. Que sobrevivamos.

—Exacto, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para ello. Es lo que Tobias no comprende.

Adrian abrazó con más fuerza a la mujer, reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

—¿Mamá?

—Sí, Adrian—Dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó, con decisión, asombrando a su madre—Dime que he de hacer y lo haré.

Livia sonrió con orgullo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Sabía que lo entenderías.

* * *

Nathaniel negó, ante la cabezonería de su hermana. Calliope, al otro lado de la conexión flú, le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

—Lo sabía, joder, lo sabía—Repetía la mujer, paseándose por su despacho, la imagen de su hermana moviéndose de un lado para otro por la habitación se reprodujo con exactitud en las llamas verdes de la chimenea del salón de la antigua casa de los Shafiq—Si me diesen un galeón por cada maldita vez que has hecho una cosa así…

—¿Qué? Venga Callie, nunca he hecho…

—¿Qué no? —Le cortó, impidiéndole seguir—¿Tengo que recordarte el verano de nuestro último año en Hogwarts? Cuando se coló en nuestra casa con el vestido manchado de sangre y en lugar de actuar como una persona normal y decírselo a nuestros padres, le pediste a los elfos que lavasen su ropa para hacer desaparecer las pruebas…O en sexto, cuando atacó a aquellos hijos de muggles por la espalda sin motivo alguno y acabaste encubriéndola frente al director—Nathaniel sintió como si las palabras de su hermana fuesen cuchillos—Cada vez que esa maníaca de Alecto Carrow se cuela en tu vida, te vuelves un maldito peón en sus manos ¡Ya no es la adolescente de la que te enamoraste, Nate! Es una asesina. Tenías que haber avisado a los aurores.

—¡No podía Callie! Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Y por qué no eh? ¿estabas demasiado ocupado con su lengua metida en tu boca?

—No, joder no—Aunque tampoco era del todo falso, pensó para sí— Me amenazó ¿Vale? ¡Me amenazó! —Nathaniel Shafiq no era una persona muy dada a perder los nervios, por lo que su hermana no pudo más que comprender que la situación era realmente preocupante si el sanador reaccionaba de ese modo—Y no precisamente con acabar con mi vida, eso me hubiese dado igual—De pronto se sintió muy cansado, tremendamente cansado. Alecto acaba de reaparecer en su vida y ya la había puesto de patas arriba. Calliope tenía razón, debía acudir a los aurores—Dijo que iría a por ti Callie, a por ti y a por tu familia—Su hermana empalideció—. No podía permitírselo.

—¿Qué? —El miedo recorrió su espina dorsal—¿Pero qué sabe de Oscar o…o de Tracey?

—Todo, Callie, lo sabe todo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Ha estado todos estos años encerrada…

—No lo sé, debió de enterarse de algún modo. También sabía que había sido de Agamenón. Amycus fue a torturarle.

—¡Por Merlín!

Unos gritos se escucharon en el piso de arriba.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Nathaniel alarmado—¿Va todo bien?

—Es Tracey, está celebrando algo. Creo—Prestó atención a los chillidos de su hija—No para de gritar cosas como "Chúpate esa McGonagall".

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡MAMÁ!

—Estoy en el despacho—Gritó. Se escuchó a alguien bajar a todo correr por las escaleras, Calliope se giró hacia la chimenea.

—He de irme—Advirtió—, Ten cuidado.

—Tú también.

—Nate….

—Tranquila Callie, lo sé—Y sin terciar nada más cortó la comunicación.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dando paso a una extremadamente alegre Tracey.

—¿Qué son esos gritos?

—¡Han llegado mis TIMOS, mamá! —La carta de Hogwarts iba en su mano—¡He conseguido sacar todos los que quería!

—¿En serio?

—Siiiii—Dio un salto, emocionada—. Y eso que creía que la había cagado en Transformaciones...

—Genial cariño, estoy orgullosa—Acarició sus rizos con infinito cariño, intentando empatizar con la alegría de su hija. Pero le resultaba muy complicado, la figura de Alecto Carrow no abandonaba sus pensamientos—. Pero ahora viene lo más difícil.

—¿El qué? —Quiso saber Tracey, dejando de saltar.

—Los ÉXTASIS.

Su sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por una mueca de decepción.

—Mierda. Lo había olvidado.

Calliope Davis abrazó a su hija, agradeciéndole a Merlín que al menos le quedasen dos años más en Hogwarts. Allí por lo menos estaría a salvo de Alecto y los demás.

O al menos eso creía.

* * *

Las ondas que producían las piedras al rebotar sobre la superficie del lago cuando las arrojaba contra éste, le recordaban a su infancia.

Cuando en verano bajaba corriendo hasta el puente, donde ahora estaba sentada en solitario, junto con Lyla, sus vestidos al viento, sus sonrisas con algunos dientes de menos y sus ganas de pasárselo bien.

El pueblo para dos niñas pequeñas como ellas, no tenía mayores diversiones que aquel pequeño remanso de paz junto al lago. Gemma aun recordaba cómo Lyla intentaba cazar algún sapo para besarle y comprobar si eran algún príncipe escondido—por suerte nunca logró alcanzar ninguno—, mientras ella trepaba a los árboles agrupados en la orilla, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo.

Pero, tras su fallecimiento y el descubrimiento de que era una bruja, su relación acabó enfriándose. Y por eso en esa ocasión se encontraba tirándole piedras al lago completamente sola.

O eso pensaba.

Enseguida la barandilla en la que estaba apoyada, quedó ocupada por alguien más. Gemma tuvo que resoplar para apartar el flequillo de su rostro y contemplar al recién llegado.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un suspiro lastimero al descubrir que se trataba de Robert, un antiguo amigo suyo de la escuela muggle, a su lado.

No le apetecía enfrentarse a él, desde que la había besado en el Mcnamara's había estado evitándole, incluso dejaba sin contestar deliberadamente las cartas que este le escribía y le llegaban al castillo a través de su madre ¿Es que Robert no sabía pillar las indirectas? Tendría que decirle de una vez por todas que no estaba interesada a él, así conseguirá volver a estar tranquila y sola en el lago, a solas con sus pensamientos, que era lo que realmente necesitaba. Tenía muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar, el mundo mágico era un hervidero, su último año estaba a punto de comenzar, y debía decidir cuanto antes que sería de su futuro. No tenía tiempo que perder con el hijo del zapatero.

—Antes de que digas nada—Soltó Robert, impidiéndole hablar—, sé pillar una indirecta. No vengo a intentar nada contigo—Gemma cerró la boca de golpe. Bueno, pensó, una conversación incómoda que se ahorraba—. Te he visto desde la colina—Señaló su espalda—, y he bajado a saludarte. Llevo un rato aquí, pero estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que ni te has enterado. ¿Va todo bien? Te ves un tanto triste.

Gemma pestañeó un par de veces, antes de soltar de golpe todos los guijones que guardaba en su mano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Venga Gemma, sé que estos últimos años apenas hemos tenido contacto, pero te conozco. Tu cara larga puede verse desde la plaza mayor del pueblo.

—No tengo cara larga.

—Yo que tu miraría mi reflejo en el lago.

Gemma resopló y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a soltarle a Robert todo aquello que le preocupaba—o al menos todo lo que un muggle podía conocer—. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Derrick tenía suficiente con lo suyo, no quería atormentarle. Terence era un buen amigo, pero pésimo para dar consejos. Portia no respondía a sus cartas y Adrian…con Adrian sí que no podía hablar, él era parte de sus preocupaciones.

—Este será mi último año en el internado y, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que ocurrirá conmigo después—Se impulsó ayudada por sus brazos, tomando asiento en la barandilla junto al joven—. No quiero volver al pueblo—Aclaró—. No sé que sería de mí aquí—Su cara se contrajo al pensar en que igual el mundo mágico tampoco podría servirle de hogar, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo—, aunque igual sea la mejor opción…—Su voz se apagó.

—Sé que el pueblo se te está quedando pequeño Gemma, y ahora más aún después de haberte ido gracias a tu beca, pero tampoco se está tan mal aquí…—El chico se pasó la mano por su melena, que llevaba con gracia hasta la barbilla, intentando asemejarse a una estrella del rock—. Yo quiero quedarme.

Gemma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por lo que sabía Robert siempre había querido huir del pueblo para poder triunfar en la música.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, que siempre he querido irme a la ciudad y dedicarme a la música—Si no fuese porque Robert era el chico más muggle que conocía, por todas las veces que le había leído la mente en aquella simple conversación Gemma sospecharía que no era la única persona mágica del lugar—. Pero seamos realistas—Se encogió de hombros— Sé que no podré vivir de ello.

—No digas eso, eres bastante bueno.

Robert se carcajeo.

—Los hay mejores—Sonrió de medio lado—. Estoy estudiando idiomas—Admitió sonrojándose—Mi hermana quiere montar un pequeño hotelito.

—¡Eso está muy bien Robert! —Animó—Pero no dejes la música, podrías amenizar las cenas haciendo alguna actuación—Sugirió, alegremente.

—Es un idea—Reconoció, riéndose—Por cierto ¿qué tal tu colega pelirrojo?

—¿Terence? Bien, en su línea ¿Por qué?

—Sé que me dijiste que no era tu novio pero, como él también ha pasado de tu prima y vino a verte…me imagine que igual ahora…

—¡No, no, no, no! —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Solo somos amigos ¡de verdad! Terence no me es quién me gusta.

—¿Entonces quién es? —Enrojeció—Venga Gemma, que hay confianza.

La chica soltó un hondo suspiro antes de decidirse a responder.

—Se llama Adrian…Es el mejor amigo de Terence.

—¿Y tú le gustas a él?

—Sí, pero….

—¿Pero qué? Si os gustáis ese pero no tiene sentido.

Gemma se mordió el labio ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Robert que sucedía con Adrian?

—Somos de mundos distintos…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Somos amigos desde que empezamos en Hog…el internado—Se corrigió a tiempo—, pero en verdad él no sabe quién soy en realidad…

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —Repitió Robert, sin comprender.

—Adrian…bueno, en general todos mis amigos—Gemma pensó un rápido modo de explicarle a Robert la distinción entre sangre sucia y sangre limpia de un modo que no comprometiese el estatuto de secreto y que a su vez le permitiese explicarse—, provienen de una serie de familias bastante respetadas.

—Vamos, que son unos niños ricos.

—Sí, exacto. Y yo…—Sonrió—Conoces a mi familia, no nadamos en libras precisamente.

—¿Te preocupa que te discriminen por no ser rica? —Sonaba cabreado—¡Menudos clasistas!

—No, no, no es eso. Bueno, sí—Se mordió el labio—. Ellos no saben cómo es mi familia, no les dije que soy…que soy…becada. Y tengo miedo de que cuando lo descubran, Adrian o cualquiera de los demás no quiera saber nada de mí.

—¿Absolutamente nadie sabe que eres becada? Terence estuvo aquí el verano pasado, pudo ver por sí mismo que no eres una niña pija malcriada.

—Solamente Terence y otro amigo más lo saben.

—¿Y te han tratado diferente por ello? —Negó enérgicamente.

—No, a Derrick nunca le ha importado y Terence…—Suspiró, recordando cuando se amigo se negaba a hablarle—Terence se enfadó conmigo cuando se enteró, pero no por el hecho de que fuese becada, si no por haberle mentido…

—¿Y después de eso algo cambió? —Volvió negar—Entonces no creo que debas preocuparte, si a ese tal Adrian le gustas, no creo que dejes de hacerlo por tener un par de ceros menos en la cuenta bancaria….A no ser que sea un gilipollas, pero eres una tía lista Gemma Farley—Le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. No te fijarías en un cretino.

—No, Adrian no es de esos.

Robert se bajó de la barandilla de un salto.

—¿Entonces a qué estás esperando? Dile lo que sientes si no lo has hecho ya—Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar—O simplemente ármate de valor y bésale cuando menos se lo espere—Añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Gemma le dio una colleja al chico, había pillado el tono jocoso de la frase.

—Muy gracioso Robert.

—Oh venga ya…¿Acaso preferías que siguiese acosándote a cartas o volviese a besarte este verano? —Se rio, divertido—. Además, ahora estoy saliendo con alguien.

Alzó las cejas, intrigada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es la desafortunada? ¿La conozco? —Bromeó, provocándole.

—Sí, la conoces.

—¿Quién es?

Robert se movió un tanto incomodo, sin saber muy bien como contestar.

—¡Venga no seas tímido! —Insistió la bruja—Yo te he hablado de Adrian. —Robert murmuró un nombre por lo bajo, pero Gemma no logró oirlo—¿Cómo? No te he escuchado.

—Es Lyla.

Gemma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Estás bromeando.

Robert negó.

—Sorprendentemente no. Me gusta, es una tía un tanto arisca, pero tiene su encanto.

—Pero si la he visto esta mañana y no me ha dicho nada—Gemma estaba indignadísima, Robert se carcajeo ante su mueca—Eh—Llamó al verle correr en dirección al pueblo—¡Vuelve aquí! Tienes que contarme como ha sucedido una cosa así.

Salió corriendo tras él, sin parar de reír. Tras su charla, tenía las cosas bastante más claras que cuando había bajado al río buscando aclarar su mente.

Estaba convencida, hablaría con Adrian al regresar a Hogwarts, había llegado el momento de sincerarse.

* * *

Cordelia está terminando de abotonarse su blusa cuando un par de golpes en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto le obligan a girarse. Su hermano menor, Peregrine, está apoyado sobre la misma, observándole con suspicacia.

Cordelia le devuelve la mirada, recorriéndole de arriba abajo: Peregrine ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Ahora es muchísimo más alto que ella, su rasgos se han masculinizado—Acentuando el parecido con su fallecido padre—su pelo, tan rebelde como siempre, se ha oscurecido y, gracias a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, sus brazos han cobrado más musculatura; se ha convertido en un apuesto adolescente. Sin duda le lloverán pretendientes cuando regrese a la escuela. Pero no solamente su aspecto físico ha cambiado, su actitud también, ahora se muestra mucho más rebelde que antaño, mostrando su descontento con la familia sin ningún pudor. Cuando su madre le pidió ir ella a recogerle a la estación bajo poción multijugos, Cordelia acepto sin dudarlo, pensando que el reencuentro entre madre e hijo haría recapacitar a su hermano y acercarle al camino de un verdadero sangre pura, del que tanto se había distanciado durante su adolescencia—Sin duda gracias a esos traidores a la sangre con los que se juntaba—, tenía la esperanza de que, al haber sido su madre separa de ellos cuando aun era unos niños, Peregrine quisiese recuperar el tiempo perdido y le permitiese a la mujer hablarle de un tema que si ella o sus abuelos tocaban, reusaba al instante.

Pero sus planes habían fallado.

Peregrine había rechazado a su madre, incluso a su tío Thorfinn. Ignorando su presencia, encerrándose en su habitación y yéndose a visitar a sus amigos en cuanto podía; Cordelia llegó a temer que delatase ante los aurores que ambos reclusos permanecían escondidos en la mansión—habían sido incapaces de detectar su presencia en registros anteriores, lo cual solo confirmaba la incompetencia del Ministerio en su opinión—pero, a pesar de que Peregrine no comulgaba con sus ideas, seguían siendo—a su modo—fiel a su familia y había permanecido callando. Lo cual hacía que Cordelia no viese tan disparatado que su madre consiguiese hacerse, de nuevo, un hueco en el corazón de su hermano que la ayudase a reclutarte junto a ellas para la causa.

Cierto era que nunca habían estado especialmente unidos, pero, le gustaría verlos a ambos en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, junto a su madre y su tío, vengando la memoria de su padre y haciendo grande al mundo mágico.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —Inquirió el menor—. Te estás poniendo muy elegante.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones, hermanito? —Respondió, a la defensiva—. Nunca te ha interesado lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—Ni a ti lo que hago o no hago yo—Contraatacó. Cordelia ni se inmutó, no era tampoco ninguna mentira—. Es que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo fuera.

—Tú también.

—Voy a ver a mis amigos.

—Y yo a los míos.

—Ya, seguro—Respondió, con incredulidad. Cordelia se sintió de pronto alarmada ¿Sería posible que sospechase algo? Su hermano no debía saber que portaba la marca antes de tiempo o todo su plan se iría al traste. Su madre debía primero acercarse a él y convencerle de que estaban en el bando correcto.

—¿Quieres algo Peregrine? O solo has decidido venir a molestarme—Se cruzó de brazos—¿Debería sentirme honrada? Has decido abandonar tu encierro para verme.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero mantenerme encerrado, con tú dices, a participar en la pantomima que se vive escaleras abajo.

—Esa pantomima, como tú dices—Respondió, utilizando su mismo tono—, es tu familia Peregrine. No lo olvides—Cordelia se acercó a él, mirándole de frente—. Por tus venas corre la misma sangre que por las suyas.

El chico se alejó de ella, visiblemente perturbado.

—Pero eso no nos hace iguales—Recalcó, antes de esquivar el tema—. Tienes razón, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿El qué?

—Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de una amiga de Slytherin, me han invitado a su fiesta. Será ambos días, así que dormiré allí y no volveré hasta el lunes—Era mentira. La fiesta de Tracey solo era el sábado, pero Cordelia no tenía porque saberlo, aprovecharía el tiempo extra para aparecerse en casa de Summerby, apenas habían podido verse esas últimas semanas. Antes de que su hermana se atreviese a replicar, añadió—: Gemma, Adrian y los demás también están invitados.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? Ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—No, te estoy informado—Corrigió—. Espero que se lo comuniques a la abuela y a…a…

—Mamá, Peregrine, mamá. No es tan difícil.

El rubio se dio medio vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el cuarto de su hermana.

—Como sea, tú díselo.

—¡No podrás evitarla eternamente! —Gritó a su espalda—Te guste o no ¡Somos tu familia!

Derrick se mordió la lengua para no responderle, pero a su pesar Cordelia tenía razón. Eran su familia, no podría librarse de ellos.

* * *

La melodía inunda la habitación, Terence ve como la figura de la bailarina gira sobre sí misma, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Es una conocida canción de cuna en el mundo mágico, recuerda qué, cuando era pequeño, su madre solían cantársela hasta que se quedaba dormido. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos, era un sonido que conseguía calmarle siempre, estuviese donde estuviese, sólo esperaba que a Tracey la canción también le gustase.

Cerró la caja de música, volviendo a meter en el paquete donde estaba envuelta, cerrando el envoltorio a punta de varia, colocándole un lazo en la parte superior.

—¡Terry! —Llamó su madre, desde el piso de abajo, obligándole a levantarse de la cama donde había permanecido recostando escuchando la melodía de la caja de música—¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo?

—¡Voy! —Respondió, guardando el regalo en el fondo de su baúl.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo se encontró a su madre, Elisabeth Higgs, ataviada como si fuese a salir de viaje de un momento a otro, vestida con un enorme sombrero de color rojo y un vestido verde chillón, envuelta en un chal de color morado—Todo el mundo sabía que Elisabeth Higgs tenía un gusto peculiar para la moda— rodeada de su equipaje, parada frente a la chimenea.

—¿¡Qué cojones!? —Exclamó el chico, sorprendido ante tal estampa—¿Te vas?

—Terence Edmund Higgs—El pelirrojo protestó por lo bajo: que su madre usase su nombre completo era señal de una buena bronca—¡Ese lenguaje! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas palabrotas? ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a comportarte? ¡Que vergüenza, hijo! Espero que en Hogwarts no vayas por ahí comportándote como un animal.

—Sí mamá, lo siento—Respondió con cansancio—Pero me ha sorprendido verte tan…equipada…¿Nos vamos a algún lado y se te ha olvidado comentármelo? —Era una posibilidad más que probable, su madre era una mujer muy despistada.

—No Terry cielo, tú no vas a ningún lado. Me voy yo, lo he decidido esta mañana.

El chico rodó los ojos, típico en Elisabeth Higgs. Adoraba a su madre, pero era una mujer muy extravagante. Sabía que ella y su padre cuando eran jóvenes consumir pociones ilegales con efectos psicotrópicos, así que no descartaba que sus progenitores debiesen su extraño comportamiento a sus excesos de juventud.

—Podrías haberte dignado a comentármelo antes de hacer el equipaje, madre.

—Tienes razón—Reconoció la mujer—Se me pasó—Se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice, meditando—¡Terry! —Terence se sobresaltó con el grito repentino—Me voy de viaje.

—¿No me digas? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado—Farfulló entre dientes— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó en un tono que su madre pudiese oír.

—A Cancún.

—¿Cancún?

—Sí—Del bolso que colgaba de su brazo derecho la mujer sacó un abanico anaranjado y comenzó a airearse—. Voy a aprovechar las últimas semanas del verano bajo el sol—Paro de abanicarse y se llevó las manos a las mejillas—Estoy demasiado pálida.

—Mamá, somos ingleses. Siempre vamos a estar pálidos—La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, antes de volver a abanicarse.

—Como sea, Tombo—Su madre señaló a su elfo doméstico, que se encontraba tras ella agrupando sus bolsas de viaje—. Se hará cargo de ti en mi ausencia—Terence miró al viejo elfo que su madre había heredado de su tía abuela con una ceja alzada—, cuando regreses a Hogwarts se vendrá a Estados Unidos conmigo.

—¿Estados Unidos? Mamá, sabes que Cancún está en México, no en Estados Unidos ¿Verdad?

—Pues claro que sí, hijo. No soy estúpida—Dijo, fingiéndose ofendida—. Me mudo a Nueva Orleans en septiembre. Su barrio mágico es muy famoso y he comprado una casa preciosa en él con el dinero del cabrón de tu padre.

Terence no se molestó por el apelativo usado para referirse a Anthony Higgs. El año pasado su padre había abandonado a su madre para fugarse con una chica veinte años menor que él, que había conocido en su trabajo. El divorcio se había firmado durante el período que había permanecido en casa de Gemma; la chica no conocía la situación en su casa, en realidad la única persona que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con sus padres era Adrian, a Terence no le gustaba airear los trapos sucios.

Su padre era un tipo casi tan peculiar como su madre, Terence siempre creyó que eran la pareja perfecta y que permanecería juntos hasta el fin de sus días. Pero no contó con que su padre usaría más otra parte de su cuerpo que su cerebro.

—¿No vas a volver a Inglaterra?

—No Terry—Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla—, las cosas van a complicarse, estaremos más seguros allí.

—¿Estaremos? —Esperaba que se refiriese a Tombo y a ella, él no pensaba abandonar su hogar.

—Tú te unirás a nosotros cuando termines la escuela, obviamente—Su semblante se puso serio, previniendo las protestas de su hijo—. No pienso permitir que te quedes aquí en plena guerra.

—¡Ama! —Tombo interrumpió su respuesta—Ya es la hora.

—¡Cielos! —Exclamó reparando en su reloj de muñeca— Es verdad—besó sonoramente a su hijo en la mejilla antes de darle un fuerte abrazo—. Disfruta de los días de verano que quedan cariño, Tombo cuidará de ti. Sé bueno, estudia mucho, no te metas en muchos líos. Dale un saludo a Adrian de mi parte—Le sonrió con ternura—¡Ah! Y no te preocupes más, sea quien sea esa chica que te quita el sueño, adorará tu caja de música—Terence enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando—Elisabeth rio antes de volver a abrazar a su hijo.

—Te quiero Terry, cuídate y ten mucho cuidado.

—Buen viaje mamá—Afianzó el agarre—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Daphne salió de la librería con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su amiga Tracey, no le cabía ninguna duda, estaba deseando llegar a casa y mandarle una lechuza a Millicent para contárselo y evitar que la chica continuase rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en que regalarle a la chica; firmarían la tarjeta de parte de las dos y estaría todo solucionado. Tracey iba a caerse de culo cuando viese aquella edición especial coleccionista de Los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo. Tan ensimismada iba pesando en la cara de felicidad que pondría la cumpleañera al descubrir el libro que, si no fuera porque unas agiles manos la agarraron de la cintura a tiempo, hubiese dado con sus dientes en el suelo.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Dijo, recuperándose del repentino susto.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Daphne—El corazón de la chica se paró un mili segundo al reconocer la voz de su salvador.

Alzo la vista para toparse con Theodore Nott perforándola con la mirada, con esa habitual mueca que solía lucir como sonrisa.

—Theodore, que sorpresa. Gracias por evitar que me rompiese la nariz contra el bordillo.

El muchacho siguió observándola con el rostro impertérrito.

—¿Ese es el regalo de Davis? —Interrogó señalando el libro que apretaba contra su pecho—Le encantará.

—Eso espero—Respondió—¿Tú ya le has comprado algo? —Quiso saber la chica.

—Zabini se está encargando de ello.

Daphne arrugó la nariz.

—Nada de lo que se encargue Blaise puede ser bueno.

—Es el único de los dos que tiene tiempo para encontrar algo, este verano he estado muy ocupado—Dejó caer, con la mirada perdida, Daphne se preocupó al instante ¿En qué líos andaría metido el joven? Sabía que Potter había identificado a su padre como uno de los mortífagos que habían irrumpido en el Ministerio a finales del curso pasado pero que los aurores no habían conseguido dar con él ¿Estaría Theodore tan abstraído por ello?—De todos modos, insisto en lo de antes: Deberías tener cuidado, Daphne.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Dijo, intentando bromear, buscando aligerar el ambiente.

Pero Thedore no pareció encontrarle la gracia.

—No, es un consejo. Se acercan tiempos difíciles, no debes olvidarlo. Hay demasiadas personas con malas intenciones ahí fuera.

—Entonces deberías estar alerta tú también ¿no? —Contraatacó Daphne.

—Yo no tengo porque preocuparme, Daphne. Más bien tú tendrías que cuidarte de mí—Dejó de mirar al infinito, sus orbes castaños la recorrieron de arriba a abajo—, te lo acabo de decir.

La joven se estremeció ante sus palabras ¿Estaba acaso su compañero insinuando lo que ella estaba imaginando?

—Tú no eres de los malos, Theodore.

El chico, para su estupor, sonrió de medio lado:

—Algunos tenemos nuestro destino escrito nada más nacer, no podemos luchar contra ello—Se acercó a ella y depositó un ligero beso en su rosada mejilla—. Adiós Daphne, nos veremos en la fiesta de Davis.

* * *

Una majestuosa lechuza de plumaje rojizo se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, nunca antes la había visto. Cassius alargó la mano para coger el sobre que iba en su pata, fuera su nombre estaba escrito con tinta de color azul oscuro.

Curioso, rasgo el sobre.

Un pequeño pergamino calló a sus pies.

_Estimado Cassius:_

_Te escribo para pedirte que te reúnas conmigo este viernes en mi casa de Londres. Los demás también acudirán, he de contarlos algo importante._

_Sin más dilación, se despide:_

_Lucian C. Bole._

El muchacho volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

¿Qué tendría que decirle Lucian? Se preguntó, intrigado.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?

Parece que Cordelia y compañía han sucumbido al lado oscuro, menuda sorpresa (sarcasmo modo on). Gemma se está replanteando gracias a Robert (Sé que pueden parecerlo pero, de verdad que él y Lyla no son personajes de relleno, en un futuro van a jugar un papel clave pero no os voy a hacer spoiler) contarle a Adrian que es una sangre sucia ¿Al fin les saldrá algo bien a estos dos o se complicará aún más la cosa? También hemos visto algo más de los Pucey (Nuestro Adrian va a ser tío) y de los Higgs ¿Qué os han parecido?

Derrick, por su parte, está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar a Cassandra y Thorfinn ¿Creeis que lo logrará o que acabarán lavándole el cerebro?

En el próximo capítulo veremos que quieren de Cassius, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tracey (¿Qué regalo tendrá preparado Blaise? ¿Le gustará la cajita de música de Terence? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? ¿Puede ser su gran noche? —Perdonadme, los trabajos de la universidad me han terminado por volver loca—) y puede que alguna que otra sorpresa más. (Espero poder actualizar más pronto que tarde).

Bueno, ya os sabéis lo que toca ahora**: **_**Nos leemos abajo**_** ;)**


	22. Feliz cumpleaños

**XXII. Feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Daphne correteaba por la casa, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden antes de la llegada de la homenajeada.

Los invitados habían llegado a cuenta gotas—algunos menos esperados que otros—y, aunque faltaba alguno que otro por llegar; ya estaba todo preparado para cuando Millicent apareciese por la puerta con Tracey.

Sus padres se habían ido a visitar a la hermana mayor de su madre, su tía Galatea, así que había aprovechado la ausencia paterna para organizar la sorpresa en su casa, al principio pretendían hacerla en la propia casa de Tracey—los señores Davis no habían puesto objeción alguna—, pero en cuanto se enteró de la visita de sus padres, decidió trasladar el evento. Seguramente allí estarían más cómodos.

—¡Astoria! —Gritó, al ver a su hermana precipitarse hacia los aperitivos—Estate quieta.

—Pero tengo hambre—Protestó la menor.

Tracey llegaría en cinco minutos.

—Aguántate hasta en punto—Ordenó, consultando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Astoria compuso una mueca de fastidio pero obedeció a su hermana, yéndose a sentar junto a sus amigas: las gemelas Carrow.

Daphne le había permitido invitar a las chicas para que no se aburriese y de paso para hacer más bulto—Tracey, a pesar de ser su amiga, era una persona un tanto difícil de tratar. Así que tampoco tenía tantos amigos para invitar a su cumpleaños—, pero seguramente la cumpleañera ni reparase en su presencia pues en la fiesta se habían presentado invitados con los que nadie contaba y que, seguramente, irritarían a la morena hasta la saciedad.

Pansy Parkinson estaba recostada contra la pared, observando a todo el mundo con condescendencia, tanto ella como Crabbe y Goyle se habían presentado en su casa sin invitación acompañando a Malfoy, que sí contaba con una—seguramente parte de la tanda que Millicent había enviado—. Daphne intentó razonar con su compañera de curso, pero Parkinson insistía en que "_a pesar de ser Davis una persona insulsa e insoportable, haré el sacrificio y permaneceré en la fiesta, más que nada para darle algo de caché_"; claro, pensó Daphne para sí, a Pansy le fastidiaba perderse una fiesta a la que todos estaban invitados menos ella.

Lily Moon y Thedore Nott estaba sentados cerca de la chimenea, charlando animadamente. Blaise estaba fastidiando a Malfoy, o al menos eso parecía por la expresión del rubio. Farley era una de las invitadas que aún no había llegado; Adrian y Terence eran incapaces de apartar la vista del mini bar. Mientras, Derrick, intenta rechazar las atenciones de Hestia Carrow, bajo la pancarta que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños Tracey", sin sonar demasiado brusco.

Daphne se asomó por la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como Millicent llegaba a la propiedad seguida de Tracey.

—¡Ya están aquí! —Avisó, corriendo hasta la entrada, apagando las luces con su varita—Rápido escondeos.

—Yo no me pienso esconder—Escuchó decir a Pansy.

—Sácate el palo del culo por una vez, Parkinson. Esto es una fiesta—Respondió Terence.

—¡¿Qué has dicho Higgs?!

—Pansy—Esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy para censurar la actitud de la chica—. Es una ridiculez, sí. Pero deja de quejarte y haz caso a Daphne.

Parkinson protestó por lo bajo, pero hizo lo que le habían pedido.

Las voces de Tracey y Millicent se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Blaise pidió silencio.

La puerta se abrió, iluminando ligeramente el recibidor.

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? —Preguntó, desconcertada, Tracey.

Daphne volvió a encender las luces, y todos salieron de su escondite.

Tracey pegó un grito, asustada por el repentino movimiento, que quedó ensordecido por un fuerte "¡Sorpresa!" coreado por todos los presentes, incluso por Parkinson.

Blaise agitó su varita y una cascada de confeti cayó sobre Millicent y ella.

* * *

En cuanto se apareció en su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama, todavía a medio hacer, agotado. Con la cara contra las sábanas y los pies colgando del colchón. Acaba de abandonar la reunión que Lucian había planeado en su casa y, a decir verdad, a pesar de que nada de lo que el muchacho habían explicado aquella tarde le sorprendía, no podía evitar que la cabeza le diese vueltas.

Nadie podría negar ya el inminente estallido de la guerra. Era hora de tomar un bando, y para Cassius estaba más que claro cuál era el bando que le reclamaba, pero ¿Estaba dispuesto a decantarse por ellos?

Lucian siempre había tenido el don de distorsionar la realidad hasta lograr presentarla del modo más favorable a sus intereses, convenciendo por el camino a todo aquel infeliz que se cruzase. Esa tarde lo había vuelto a hacer a la hora de hablarles del Lord y su proyecto para el mundo mágico. No podía negar que la idea de reivindicar su posición superior sobre los muggles le seducía, no por nada ellos habían nacido con magia, estaba claro que eran superiores, pero la idea de entrar en guerra…No era estúpido, sabía lo que significaba, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo así como así.

Aunque el papel que Lucian tenía reservado para él, no era tan peligroso como el que no habían dudado en aceptar Miles, Kevin—el hermano mayor de su amigo—y Graham; al fin de cuentas, era el único de ellos que seguiría un año más en la escuela, debían aprovechar eso.

Sin quererlo su mente viajó hasta el recuerdo de sus primeros años en Hogwarts—antes de que Bole decidiese que era digno de pertenecer a su círculo de confianza—, cuando se pasaba el tiempo haciendo bobadas con Terence, Derrick, Adrian y Gemma…incluso cuando se había opuesto a aquellos Slytherin mayores para ayudar al sangre sucia de Anwar…

¿Cómo iba a poder espiarles?

Sí, contaba con la—dudosa—ayuda de Viola y Portia—cuya presencia todavía no acaba de cuadrarle en el grupo de Lucian—pero ni aún así, estaba convencido. Habían sido sus amigos ¿Podría tacharlos de traidores? ¿Controlar todos sus movimientos? ¿Enfrentarse a ellos si era necesario?

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación le hicieron cortar por lo sano el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante.

La figura corpulenta de su padre se dejó asomar por el resquicio de la puerta, Cassius se incorporó enseguida al descubrir el duro semblante que su progenitor traía consigo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Su padre dejó escapar un suspiró cansado, a Cassius se le antojó asombrosamente viejo con su posición encorvada, las ojeras que marcaban sus ojos y su mueca de seriedad.

—¿Papá? —Se levantó hasta quedar de pie frente a él, le sacaba apenas unos centímetros de altura de diferencia.

—Ha habido un ataque—Informó—, en casa de tu tío.

—¿En casa del tío Amadeus? —Su padre asintió, secamente, Cassius frunció el ceño. Allí era donde se escondía el primo de su padre: Herbert Warrington, fugado de Azkaban hacia apenas unos cuantos meses—¡Circe! ¿Están todos bien?

—Buscaban a Herbert . La casa ardió hasta las cenizas—Explicó el hombre—. Solamente su mujer, Morag, consiguió salir, pero las quemaduras de su cuerpo son muy graves, tu madre ha ido a San Mungo a verla. Los demás…—Tragó saliva—Los demás están todos muertos, Amadeus, los niños….sus cuerpos han quedado calcinados. Daños colaterales, les han llamado.

La bilis subió por la garganta de Cassius, su cuerpo enteró quedó paralizado y un fuerte pitido comenzó a resonar en el interior de su cabeza.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes han sido?

—Los Aurores.

El pitido en sus oídos aumentó, sin hacer caso a la presencia de su padre, se precipitó hasta el escritorio de su habitación y rompió un trozo de pergamino, con el pulso acelerado escribió una corta nota y, de un silbido, llamó a su lechuza, a la que ató la misiva a la pata, dejándole escapar por la ventana.

Cassius apretó los puños con fuerza contra sus costados, intentando controlar sus impulsos. Notó como la mano de su padre se agarraba con fuerza a su hombro. El recuerdo de la risa de su tío Amadeus y las carcajadas travesiesas de sus primos pequeños retumbaron en sus oídos, parando el pitido.

—Que comience la guerra—Susurró, con ira.

* * *

Lucian sonrió con satisfacción al leer la carta que la lechuza de Cassius acababa de entregarle. Lamentaba la muerte de los Warrington, siempre era un fastidio perder a algún compañero, pero eran los gajes del oficio.

Por lo menos la masacre de la familia del muchacho había servido para hacerle dar el paso definitivo y unirse a la causa.

Releyó la nota, una vez más, extasiado ante la idea de poder contar con Warrington en sus filas:

"_Lucian:_

_Han atacado a mi familia. _

_Están todos muertos, menos mi tía, pero dudo que supere la estancia en San Mungo._

_Estoy dentro, cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta._

_Cassius."_

En el salón Viola y Portia discuten acaloradamente, pero no podría importarle menos.

* * *

Sospechaba que Millie y Daphne estaban maquinando algo especial para su cumpleaños, sus amigas no eran precisamente las reinas de la discreción, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que serían capaces de planear semejante fiesta sorpresa. Se esperaba que la sorprendiesen en su casa junto a sus padres, o que la llevasen a tomar su helado favorito y dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon…. Vamos, lo que solían hacer cada año, no que se las hubiesen ingeniado para hacerle una encerrona en la casa de los Greengrass e invitar a todos sus amigos.

Aunque bueno, eso de "amigos" era bastante discutible…¿Qué demonios hacía, por ejemplo, Pansy Parkinson en la fiesta? ¡Si no podían ni verse delante!

Sus amigas le debían una explicación.

Y eso pensaba exigirles cuando Blaise le había interceptado en medio del salón para poder darle su regalo.

—Me costó mucho elegirlo—Explicó el moreno, tendiéndole un elegante paquete color rojo, atado con un lazo negro de terciopelo—. No sabía por que color decidirme, por suerte Cathy, la chica que estaba trabajando en la tienda, me ayudó a decidirme—Una sonrisa nada inocente se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo—. Una joven verdaderamente encantadora Cathy.

Tracey, intrigada, desató el lazo negro y se dispuso a desenvolver el paquete. Deseosa por saber qué era lo que Blaise le había comprado.

En cuanto metió la mano en el interior del paquete y se topó con lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela suave al tacto, su rostro enrojeció por completo, imaginándose lo peor. Con estupefacción sacó del envoltorio un conjunto de ropa interior de seda color verde botella.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Blaise sonrió genuinamente alegre.

—Para ti siempre lo mejor, T—Le obligó a desenrollar el sostén y colocarlo a la altura de su pecho—¿Es la talla correcta?

Por muy surrealista que le resultase a Tracey aquella escena, no lo quedó otra que asentir. Y no supo que le asombraba más, si el hecho de que Blaise hubiese acertado su talla de sujetador exacta o que tuviese la desvergüenza de presentarse en una tienda de lencería a sus escasos 16 años.

—¿Te gusta? —Quiso saber—Cathy dice que es un conjunto que tiene mucho éxito entre las brujas jóvenes. Y no me sorprende—Le retiró el tanga de las manos—, a mí me encanta. Y estoy seguro de que a Smith también le encantará—Dejó caer, con mal disimulada burla.

Tracey recuperó enseguida la prenda, avergonzada por las palabras el chico.

—Vete antes de que te lo haga comer.

—¡Que propuesta tan indecente! —Tracey le dio un golpe en el hombro—¿Pero entonces te gusta o no te gusta? —Se carcajeó Blaise.

—¡Vete!

Daphne escogió justo ese momento para dejarse caer entre ambos e impedirle a Tracey cumplir su amenaza.

—Veo que Blaise ya te ha dado su regalo—Señaló—Anda trae, lo guardaré en mi habitación—Echo un rápido vistazo—¡Oh me encanta ese conjunto! Yo tengo uno igual en rojo—Lo cual a su amiga no le sorprendía.

Tracey, aun un tanto azorada, le permitió quitarle el regalo de las manos y subirlo a su habitación.

Se dio media vuelta y distinguió a Adrian Pucey ventilándose media botella de Whiskey de Fuego del mini bar, seguir el ejemplo del mayor le pareció una gran idea en esos momentos.

Pero de nuevo sus planes se vieron truncados al ser sujetada de la muñeca por Terence Higgs y ser alejada del lugar donde todos los invitados se encontraban. Tracey intentó protestar, pero Terence era más fuerte que ella y sin ningún tipo de molestia logró arrastrarla hasta la cocina.

—Terence ¡Por Circe! —Se quejó, cuando el chico se decidió a soltarla—¿Sabes que no puedes secuestrarme en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños? —Se frotó la muñeca y clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo—¿A que ha venido eso?

—Feliz cumpleaños—Se limitó a responder el muchacho.

Tracey le miró con una ceja alzada, antes de dar un resoplido.

—¿En serio? ¿Me has arrastrado hasta aquí solo para felicitarme? —Soltó una pequeña risa y se llevó las manos al rostro—Necesito amigos normales—Murmuró para sí.

—No seas tonta—Habló de nuevo Terence, revolviendo en sus bolsillos—Toma—Dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja mal empaquetada y un tanto sobada.

—¿No será ropa interior, verdad? —Preguntó, aun con el regalo de Blaise en mente.

—¿Qué? —Terence la miró de arriba abajo antes de dejar que un ligero, y nada propio en él, rubor sonrosado cubriese su cuello—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nada, olvídalo—Tracey tendió su mano, con la palma abierta, esperando que Terence le diese el paquete, pero el chico no lo soltó, seguramente pensando aún en a que se refería la cumpleañera con eso de la ropa interior. Tracey, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le arrebató el obsequio de las manos y, con menos delicadeza de la que había utilizado con el regalo de Blaise, desenvolvió el regalo de Terence.

—¿Una caja? —Tracey observaba la caja de madera, que el papel de regalo cubría hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, con confusión—¿Me has regalado una caja?

—Por los calzones de Merlín.

Terence sacó su varita y le dio un ligero toque. Enseguida la madera se cubrió de brillantes colores y se abrió: dejando salir a la luz una pequeña figurita, también de madera, tallada en forma de bailarina. Los ojos de Tracey centellearon con ilusión.

—¿Una caja de música? —La joven siguió el movimiento de la bailarina, que se escondía en la caja, con los ojos brillantes— Terence, me…

—Shhh—La cortó el chico—Escucha.

Enseguida los engranajes de la caja comenzaron a funcionar y la melodía de una dulce canción de cuna inundó la cocina. Tracey se dejó llevar por el sonido de la música y cerró los ojos, dejándose transportar a otro lugar a medida que las notas iban sonando.

Le encantaba, la canción era muy simple, pero poderosamente tranquilizadora.

Terence metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dedicó a observar atentamente las reacciones de Tracey ante la música.

—Mi madre solía cantarme esa canción cuando era pequeño—Confesó—. Me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Espero que a ti te guste tanto como a mí.

Tracey abrió poco a poco los ojos, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Es preciosa—Cerró la cajita, al hacerlo sus colores desaparecieron y volvió a parecer la caja insulsa del principio—. Aunque me cuesta imaginarte siendo un niño.

—Era adorable—Se recargó contra la encima, aun con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero con más pecas.

—Seguro que eras un pequeño cabroncete que traía locos a tus padres.

Terence soltó una breve carcajada.

—Se nota que no conoces a mis padres—Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rasco la nunca—Entonces ¿De verdad te gusta el regalo? No suelen dárseme muy bien estas cosas, Gemma ya me ha prohibido comprarle nada por sus cumpleaños—Añadió con diversión, haciendo sonreír a Tracey.

—A saber con qué la habrás espantado—Dijo, pensando en sugerirle a Blaise algo similar—.Pero sí, me encanta. Muchas gracias Terence.

Millicent entró corriendo en la cocina, antes de que Terence pudiese contestar.

—¡Aquí estás! —Bramó, pasando olímpicamente del pelirrojo para centrarse únicamente en su amiga—Llevo un buen rato buscándote.

—Tranquila Millie, respira ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Es Blaise, para variar—Aclaró, aprovechando su visita en la cocina para apropiarse de unos cuantos canapés que Daphne había guardado para la noche— Está molestando a Smith.

Tanto Tracey como Terence abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo Smith aquí?! —Chillaron ambos.

* * *

Adrian ha conseguido llevarse, disimuladamente, del mini bar la botella de Whiskey de Fuego y se ha sentado en una de las butacas que dan a los ventanales del salón, desde donde poder observar al amplio jardín de los Greengrass, mientras el líquido dorado de la botella desaparece poco a poco por su garganta.

Terence aparece al rato, con una cara de malas pulgas que podría distinguirse desde el mismísimo Londres muggle.

—¿De donde vienes? —Le pregunta en cuanto su mejor amigo se deja caer en el brazo de la butaca y le arrebata la botella de la mano. Dándole un generoso sorbo.

—De darle a la cumpleañera su regalo—Responde, antes de volver a beber.

Adrian le arrebata la botella, antes de que beba una tercera vez.

—¡Oye! Consíguete tu propia bebida. ¿Y qué pasa, no le ha gustado?

Terence arruga la nariz. Adrian no puede evitar recordar que cuando le conoció solía hacer ese gesto cada dos por tres, cuando algo le molestaba.

Cosa que solía ser casi siempre.

—No es eso, le ha encantado.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

—Smith está aquí—Respondió entre dientes.

Adrian negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo—Decidió cederle de nuevo la botella, la presencia del Huffelpuff en la fiesta era un buen motivo de peso para compartir con él su botín—¿Por qué te fastidia tanto? Son amigos ¿No? Es normal que esté en su cumpleaños. Tú también eres su amigo. Por eso estás aquí.

—Smith no quiere ser solo su amigo.

—Y eso es lo que te molesta.

—Sí—Contestó, sin darse cuenta, por lo que enseguida maldijo por lo bajo.

Adrian comprendió que quizás aquella era la primera vez que su amigo se atrevía a decir en voz alta que realmente le preocupaba Zacharias Smith, pero seguramente aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para asimilar el verdadero motivo de su animadversión hacia el rubio.

Menos mal que le tenía a él para aclararle las ideas, pensó, no sin cierta maldad. Terence siempre le había atosigado con el tema de Gemma, igual ahora podría aprovecharse y vengarse, aunque solo fuese un poquitín. Su amigo era un capullo, no estaba mal hacerle probar de vez en cuando su propia medicina.

—¿Y te molesta porque Smith te parece un idiota o porque crees que tiene posibilidades de llegar a ser algo más y te gustaría ocupar su lugar? —Preguntó, deleitándose con el efecto que sus palabras tenía en el pelirrojo.

Terence se atragantó con el Whiskey, machando su camiseta en el proceso.

—No me gusta Tracey.

Adrian rodó los ojos, dejando la diversión a un lado. Terence no podía seguir negándose lo evidente o lo pasaría mal, muy mal. Lo sabía por propia experiencia.

—Terence, soy tu mejor amigo—Dijo el chico, con voz cansada—. Te conozco mejor que nadie. No sé si pretendes engañarme a mí o ti mismo. Pero créeme, eso que tanto te cabrea tiene nombre: celos.

—Deja de decir gilipolleces—A Adrian no le sorprendió su reacción—¡Tracey Davis me saca de quicio! Jamás podría gustarme—Se levantó y le dio una patada a la butaca, sacudiendo a su amigo en el proceso—Es ridículo—Adrian se limitó a encogerse de hombros—: Smith es un cretino, jamás podría sentir celos de un ser tan patético, ¡Por Salazar! Sí es un Huffelpuff…—Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose en el proceso— Tracey es mi amiga y no me fio de él. Es preocupación, no celos. Punto.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas—Acabó cediendo, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Fue entonces cuando, tras la espalda del pelirrojo, reconoció una figura conocida—Gemma.

—¡Ah no, ni se te ocurra compararme a mí y a Tracey contigo y con Gemma! —Saltó Terence, a la defensiva—No tiene nada que ver.

—Terence—Le cortó, antes de que siguiese metiendo la pata—, no seas imbécil—Señaló tras de sí—Gemma acaba de llegar.

El alterado muchacho se giró justo para encontrarse con la presencia de su amiga.

—Llegas tarde—Dijo, a modo de saludo, antes de acercarse a darle un corto abrazo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Terence—Respondió, rodeándole hasta acercarse a donde Adrian se encontraba.

El chico recibió el abrazo de su amiga con más gusto que el pelirrojo, dejándose envolver pero el dulce aroma de la joven.

—¿Luego podemos hablar? —Preguntó, sobre su oído, utilizando su melena como cortina, resguardando el íntimo gesto de la mirada curiosa de Terence.

—Claro—Accedió él, notando como su cuerpo vibraba gracias a la cercanía del cuerpo de Gemma.

La chica se separó rápidamente de él y les dedicó a los dos amigos una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Quiso saber Terence, volviendo a sentarse en la brazo de la butaca de Adrian. Gemma se recostó contra la ventana, observando a los dos chicos a través de las rendijas de su flequillo.

—Sigo teniendo problemas para aparecerme—Confesó—. Me cuesta concentrarme en el destino, la maldita regla de las tres C's que nos decía el examinar que debíamos recordar para poder hacer el encantamiento, no funcionan. O al menos no para mí—Resopló, apartándose el flequillo de la cara—. Tuve que venir en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

—Odias el Autobús Noctámbulo, te mareas.

—Gracias Terence, no me había dado cuenta—Dijo, sarcásticamente—A todo esto ¿Dónde está Derrick?

Adrian señaló con un gesto de cabeza las escaleras, donde su amigo había sido arrinconado por las gemelas Carrow y —una muy aburrida— Astoria Greengrass.

—Las tiene loquitas—Se burló Terence.

—¡Pobre! Deberíamos ir a rescatarle—Sugirió entre risas Gemma, incapaz de disimular lo graciosa que le parecía la situación.

—Sí, creo que ya ha sufrido bastante—Aceptó Adrian, incorporándose al fin del sitio. Como había estado bebiendo con el estómago vacío, enseguida notó el efecto que el whiskey estaba produciendo en su cuerpo.

—¿Adrian estás bien? —Preguntó Gemma, al verle tambalearse.

—Sí, sí.

La voz de Blaise Zabinni resonó entonces en todo el salón, ensordeciendo la respuesta de Adrian.

—¡Venid todos! —Alzó las manos, llevaba dos botellas de licor en cada una—Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos jugar a algo para entretenernos.

—¡Muy buena idea, Blaise! —Celebró la menor de las Greengrass.

—Tú no juegas—Dijo inmediatamente Daphne—No puedes beber alcohol.

—Daphne no seas siesa—Dijo Blaise en favor de la pequeña—Venga Draco, dile que deje a Astoria jugar con nosotros.

—¿Pero a mí que mierda me dices? —Respondió el rubio, con la boca llena de canapés.

—¿A que vienen esos gritos?

—A nada Pansy querida, solo estoy reuniendo a la manada para poder animar un poco el cotarro ¿sabes?

—Menos mal, porque francamente, menuda mierda de fiesta.

—Hombre, es que tu presencia aquí la jode bastante.

—¿Qué has dicho Davis?

—Calma, calma—Pidió Daphne, poniéndose en el medio de ambas chicas—¿Por qué no vamos todos al patio y vemos que es lo que nos tiene preparado Blaise?

—¡Buena idea Daph! Vamos, seguidme—Gritó el moreno, bajando las escaleras al trote, rumbo al jardín.

* * *

Blaise se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano después de pegarle un generoso sorbo a la botella de licor de elfo que portaba, antes de lanzarle una mirada nada prometedora a Malfoy.

El rubio, conocedor de la mente perversa de su compañero, palideció, pero aún así continuó mostrando un serio semblante. No quería quedar en evidencia frente a los demás.

—Muy bien, mi turno—Anunció el italiano, restregándose las manos en un claro gesto de satisfacción—. Draco—Llamó, señalándole con el dedo—. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

El aludido alzó una ceja, sabía que en cuanto le tocase a Blaise lanzar la pregunta, él sería su principal objetivo.

—Sueñas si piensas que voy a desvelarte cualquiera de mis pensamientos más íntimos Zabini—Dijo, con su característico arrastrar en las palabras—Atrevimiento.

Blaise compuso una media sonrisa.

—Contaba con ello—Lo ojos del moreno recorrieron el círculo, hasta posarse en la pequeña Astoria que— a pesar de haber desobedeció a su hermana, uniéndose al juego—no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. —Bien, Draco Malfoy—Dijo, intentando sonar todo lo solemne posible—Te reto a que beses a Astoria Greengrass.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron tanto Draco como Astoria.

Daphne enseguida se acercó a Blaise para darle una colleja.

—Nadie va a tocar a mi hermanita—Amenazó—Y menos Draco.

—Eh—Protestó el rubio, ofendido por el tono de la chica—¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista? —Habló Astoria, haciéndole enrojecer.

Blaise aplaudió la intervención de la menor: —Daphne, adoro a tu hermana.

—Mira, mini Greengrass, media escuela sueña con recibir un beso mío—La observó de arriba a abajo—Deberías sentirte agradecida de que me esté pensando concederte tal honor, niña.

—¿Media escuela? —Repitió Astoria—Dime Malfoy ¿Te caíste de la cuna siendo un bebé?

—¡Zabini! Retiro mi decisión—Fulminó a la menor con la mirada—. Elijo verdad.

—No, no. Ya has elegido—Dijo Blaise, negando con la cabeza, divertido—. Ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias.

—¡No voy a besar a la hermana de Daphne! —Respondió, con los brazos cruzados—Es una niñata insoportable.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy, han herido tu orgullo? —Se burló Adrian.

—¿Por qué no te callas un rato, Pucey?

—Venga Malfoy—Retó Lily Moon—. Solo es la hermana de Daphne, no me digas que te da miedo una niña de catorce años.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Entonces bésala!

Astoria se levantó de un salto.

—¿Es qué no me estáis escuchando? No voy a besar a Malfoy. No le aguanto.

Su amiga, Flora Carrow, le tiró del dobladillo de su vestido para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo.

—No seas tonta—Dijo su gemela, Hestia—¡Malfoy está buenísimo!

—Por Circe Flora, tienes que llevar a Hestia hasta San Mungo—Se giró hacia su amiga— Creo que tu problema de visión ha empeorado—Dijo, entre dientes.

Parkinson le arrebató la botella a Blaise y la estampó contra el pecho del rubio.

—Dejaos de tonterías los dos y cumple el reto de una vez Draco, no vamos a parar el juego porque no os caigáis bien. Es solo un beso—El rubio hizo ademán de protestar, pero Pansy no le dejó—Además piensa que podría ser peor, podría haberte tocado besar a Goyle—El aludido abrió los ojos con horror—O a Davis.

—O incluso a tí—Contraatacó Tracey—, lo cual debe ser de lo más parecido a besar a un inferí ¿No crees?

—Escúchame bien, Davis—Pansy se levantó, colocándose en dos zancadas frente a ella—. No te consiento…

Pero ninguno de los presentes supo que no le iba a consentir Pansy a Tracey ya que Terence también decidió levantarse y, agarrando a la morena del brazo, logro separar a ambas chicas y parar la inminente pelea que iba a desatarse.

—Basta Parkinson, estamos de fiesta ¿Por qué no entierras el hacha de guerra y te diviertes un rato?

—Que bonito, Davis. Tu novio ha acudido al rescate—Su tono era claramente de burla—¡Oh no espera! ¿Y Smith? —El interpelado frunció el ceño. Pansy se carcajeó—Deberías aclararte Tracey, querida ¿A cuál de los dos te estás tirando? —Terence tuvo que dejar de agarrar a Pansy para aferrar a Tracey.

—¡Oh por los calzones de Merlín! —Estalló Astoria, levantándose hasta llegar frente a Malfoy.

—Mini Greengrass ¿Qué estás…—El rubio no terminó su pregunta, Astoria le agarro de su camiseta y estampó con furia sus labios contra los del chico.

El contacto apenas duro un segundo, pero el público parecía satisfecho. Draco enseguida se apartó de ella saltando hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—¿Contento? —Preguntó la chica, mirando a Blaise. Cogió la botella de licor y dio un sorbo, no sin cierto asco—Continuemos con esta estupidez—Se giró hacia sus amigas—Hestia.

La chica sonrió emocionada.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento? —Hestia observó brevemente hacia Derrick antes de contestar.

—Atrevimiento.

El muchacho, sentado entre Gemma y Adrian, dejó escapar un gemido.

—Te reto a besar a Peregrine Derrick.

Hestia contuvo un chillido de emoción, su gemela le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Derrick, por su parte, quiso que la tierra se lo tragase.

—¡Que aburrido! —Se quejó Blaise—Tenías que haberle retado a besar a su gemela.

—¿Pero qué mierda está mal contigo, Zabini? —Censuró Moon.

—Vamos Derrick—Animó Adrian, empujando a su amigo hacia el centro del círculo—Haz lo que tienes que hacer.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio.

—Pienso hacerte besar a Terence, que lo sepas—Prometió, antes de que una emocionada Hestia Carrow se tirase contra él, precipitándolos a ambos contra el suelo.

* * *

Gemma observó su reflejo en el espejo. Ya había anochecido y llevaba unas cuantas copas encima.

El juego de verdad o atrevimiento había terminado hacía ya un buen rato, pero los chupitos que Zabini le había obligado a beber durante el mismo le habían atolondrado un poco.

Tras ser atacado por Hestia, Derrick retó a Adrian a besar a Terence, provocando diversas reacciones entre los presentes. Adrian, obligó a Tracey a decir la verdad y la cumpleañera tuvo que confesar hasta que edad continuó haciéndose pis en la cama; quién, por su parte, reto a Terence a dedicarle una canción de amor a un azorado Goyle. Siendo Terence el encargado de retarla a ella misma a hacer un ridículo baile en el centro del círculo.

El juego había continuado hasta que Crabbe había vomitado, dando así por concluida la diversión.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad.

—¿Está ocupado? —Resonó la voz de Millie al otro lado—¡Me estoy meando!

Gemma observó su reflejo una vez más e intentó peinar su flequillo, dándolo por perdido al ver que éste no paraba de encrespársele.

Abrió la puerta con tanto brío que Millicent pegó un respingó sobresaltada.

—Circe Farley, que susto—Dijo, antes de meterse rápidamente en el aseo.

Gemma bajó las escaleras hasta el salón con cuidado, sintiendo como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

Derrick estaba apoyado contra la barandilla conversando con Smith pero al verla se disculpó con el huffelpuff y se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien Gemma?

—Todo me da vueltas.

—Estás borracha, ven a sentarte—Dijo, guiándola hasta uno de los sofás.

—Gracias—Se dejó caer en el mullido asiento—¿Has visto a Adrian? Tengo que hablar con él.

—La última vez que le ví estaba en las cocinas con Terence, buscando más alcohol—Derrick negó con la cabeza—No debe estar mejor que tú.

—Tengo que encontrarle—Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero estaba tan mareada que volvió a sentare—¡Es de vital importancia!

—¿No puedes esperar a estar algo más sobria? —Tanteo su amigo, colocándole una mano encima del hombro.

—No—Dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Derrick tomó asiento a su lado.

—Gemma, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca—Aclaró, volviendo a alzar la cabeza—Voy a decírselo Peregrine, está decidido.

—Que no me llames Peregrine…¿Y qué es lo que vas a decirle?

Gemma bajó la voz: —Que no soy una de ellos—Dejó escapar un hipido—, que soy una sangre sucia—Se rio.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. Me gusta, Derrick, me gusta un motón. Quiero ser sincera con él—Cogió una gran bocanada de aire: —¡Me gusta Adrian Pucey y pienso decirselo! —Chilló.

—Pues como sigas metiendo esas voces Farley, va a enterarse él y todo el mundo.

—Muchas gracias por tu aportación, Malfoy—Respondió Derrick—Anda vamos, tengo que irme. Será mejor que hables con Adrian otro día o mañana te arrepentirás. Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, si ya te cuesta aparecerte normalmente, no quiero ni imaginarme borracha. Es mejor que vaya contigo—Volvió a centrar su atención en Malfoy—¿Sabes donde está Tracey?

—Hablando con Nott y Daphne donde el mini bar.

Derrick condujó a Gemma hasta el punto que Malfoy les había señalado para despedirse de su compañera.

—¡Tracey! —Gritó Gemma al verla, corriendo a abrazarla—Feliz cumpleaños chica—Rompió el abrazo para poder verla mejor y, sin que Tracey pudiese impedírselo, le pellizco ambas mejillas—Pero que guapa eres—Dijo—, no me extraña que Terence esté coladito por ti, aunque entre tú y yo, creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta—Se carcajeo entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Tracey se rio, incrédula ante sus palabras—¿Estás borracha Gemma?

—Un poco—Contestó Derrick por ella, alejándola de la chica—¿Te importa si nos vamos? Quiero llevar a Gemma a casa antes de que haga cualquier locura o acabe vomitando en cualquiera de las caras alfombras de Daphne.

—Claro que no, podéis iros cuando queráis—Se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla al chico, Gemma volvió a abrazarla con ímpetu.

Justo ese instante fue el que eligió Zacharías Smith para acercarse a la cumpleañera.

—Perdón ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Pero fue Gemma quién contestó, soltando a Tracey e interponiéndose entre ambos chicos, con las manos en la cadera, mirando al huffelpuff desafiantemente.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella? —Entrecerró los ojos—No le gustas, pierdes el tiempo. Le van más los pelirrojos. Además eres feo.

—Gemma por favor—Derrick corrió a taparle la boca con su mano—Está borracha, no sabe lo que dice.

Smith lucía verdaderamente indignado.

—Podéis subir a hablar a mi habitación—Intervino Daphne, que había estado prestando atención a la conversación—. Allí no os molestaran.

Gemma quiso añadir algo, pero la mano de Derrick en su boca se lo impedía.

—Nosotros nos vamos ya—Se apresuró en aclarar—. Daphne ¿Te importa decirles a Terence y a Adrian que nos hemos ido? —La muchacha asintió.

—Pero no les digas nada de eso—Pidió Gemma, señalando las escaleras por las que se perdían Smith y Tracey, tras haber conseguido librarse al fin de la mano de Derrick—Terence se volverá loco—Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—Madre mía Gemma—Se lamentó Derrick, alejándola del lugar—. Vas a odiarte muchísimo mañana por la mañana cuando recuerdes lo bocazas que has sido…

* * *

Tracey cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama de Daphne. Smith siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado, apartando varios de los regalos que había sobre la colcha para poder hacerse un hueco.

—Lo siento por lo de antes—Se disculpó la chica, en referencia a las palabras que Gemma le había dedicado—Farley estaba borracha, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

—No me preocupaba. Olía como una jodida destilería—Estiró su mano hasta dejarla caer sobre la rodilla de Tracey—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

Tracey se cruzo de piernas, dejando caer la mano de Smith sobre el colchón. No sabía porque pero el toque del chico siempre conseguía perturbarla.

—Gracias, pero ¿Y mi regalo? —Bromeo, buscando disipar la cargada tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

—Lo tienes delante—Respondió él, sonriendo embaucador.

Tracey chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Vienes con ticket? Lo digo porque me parece que voy a hacer una devolución.

Smith se llevó la mano al pecho, teatralmente.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Davis.

—No sabía que tuvieses de eso.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió, negando lentamente.

—Deja de hacerte la dura, ambos sabemos que estás loquita por mí.

Tracey resoplo, rodando los ojos.

—Lo que tú quieras Smith, dime ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

El chico se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿El qué? ¿Feliz cumpleaños? —Tracey se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—No—Smith la agarró por el codo, tirando de ella hacia atrás, consiguiendo que la chica quedase tumbada a su lado. El rubio giro sobre su costado para poder mirarla cara a cara.

—¿Entonces? —La cercanía entre ambos estaba comenzando a ponerla un tanto nerviosa. La mano de Smith se posó en su cintura y, esta vez, Tracey no se libró de ella.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —El rostro de la cumpleañera se encendió como un árbol en navidad, el huffelpuff sonrió complacido.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Smith. No hay nada que pensar—Dijo, mordiéndose el labio, pues allí donde la mano del chico descansaba, su piel comenzaba a reaccionar.

—¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? Es evidente la química que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Alguna vez te ha dicho lo insoportable que eres? —Respondió.

—Unas cuentas—Sonrió—Venga, Tracey. No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio ni nada por el estilo, es sólo sexo, no es que esté enamorado de ti, puedes estar tranquila. Nos atraemos ¿Por qué no lo solucionamos?

—Habla por ti, a mí me atrae más Dumbledore en tanga.

—Mentirosa—De pronto, su rostro se iluminó en comprensión—Espera, es por él ¿Verdad?

—¿Él? ¿Dumbledore? —Repitió Tracey sin entender.

—¿Qué? ¡Circe no!—Se rio solo de imaginarlo—Higgs, me refiero a él ¿Te gusta verdad?

Tracey frunció el ceño.

—Que Parkinson diga una cosa no la convierte automáticamente en realidad.

—No, pero también lo ha dicho Farley y aparte, no soy estúpido. He visto cómo te mira—Tragó en seco, una sombra de preocupación se asomó en su mirada—: Y lo que es peor, como me mira.

—¿Y cómo te mira?

—Como si quisiese arrancarme la garganta.

—No seas ridículo—Enrojeció aún más, si es que acaso era posible. Terence no miraba a Smith de ese modo—Solo somos amigos.

—Pues os pasáis discutiendo todo el rato.

—Eso no hace más que darme la razón. Si siempre estamos discutiendo ¿Cómo vamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro?

—¿No has oído nunca eso de qué los que se pelean se desean?

—Smith, Terence no me gusta. Deja de decir tonterías.

—Demuéstralo—Retó él, acortando la distancia que les separaba.

* * *

Pete abrió los ojos poco a poco, las primeras luces de la mañana le golpearon en la cara. Soltó un gemido de frustración, ayer se había olvidado de bajar la persiana y ahora la luz del sol se colaba por la habitación, perturbando sus horas de sueño.

El cuerpo recostado a su lado se burló de su despertar.

Pete se giro para toparse cara a cara con un sonriente Derrick, no pudo evitar notar como su estómago se contraía al verle despeinado y feliz, amaneciendo a su lado.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Preguntó Summerby, desperezándose.

—Tienes un despertar muy interesante—Respondió el rubio, imitándole.

—Al menos no ronco—Contraatacó divertido, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

—¡Yo no ronco! —Dijo Derrick indignado.

Summerby comenzó a hacer una especie de ruiditos semejantes a la respiración de un cerdo. Derrick le pellizco el pecho para hacerle parar, entre risas. Para defenderse Pete le cogió por el cuello para poder revolverle el nido de pájaros que portaba en su cabeza.

Ambos chicos estuvieron un buen rato riéndose y forcejeando antes de que Summerby decidiese zanjar su pequeña pelea con un suave beso, tan diferente de los desesperados y apasionados que habían compartido la noche anterior cuando Derrick se había presentado en su casa con los zapatos empapados del vomito de Gemma Farley.

El rubio suspiró contra los labios de Summerby.

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo bueno no dura siempre—Respondió el otro, incorporándose a la par que su invitado.

Derrick comenzó a buscar su ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación del huffelpuff.

Pete recorrió con su mirada la espalda pálida de su compañero mientras este recogía sus pantalones. Frunció el ceño al pensar a donde debía regresar el rubio y todo lo que aquello suponía para él, que tanto había intentado desmarcarse del oscuro legado de su familia. Aun no comprendía como era capaz de soportar vivir en aquel lugar, rodeado de personas que jamás le entenderían y que estaban dispuestos a seguir a un maníaco hasta el fin del mundo.

Sabía que a pesar de no compartir las ideas de sus familiares, Derrick continuaba estando ligado a ellos y, aunque siempre evitaba el tema, estaba claro que pese a todo les consideraba su familia y no estaría dispuesto a traicionarles. Por ello Thorfinn Rowle y Cassandra Derrick permanecían todavía en busca y captura, sin dar los aurores con su posición.

Pero aquello era tan injusto, no podía pedirle que denunciase a su madre y a su tío, por supuesto que no; pero podía ayudarle a hacerle más llevaderos los escasos días que le quedaban antes de regresar a Hogwarts, no soportaba verle así.

Además él ya había terminado la escuela y a Derrick aun le quedaba finalizar su último año, no podrían verse todos los días, como antes. Así que una idea cruzó su mente.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí—Soltó, casi sin pensarlo—. En dos días volverás a Hogwarts ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Así podrás respirar y no verles hasta que regreses—Apretó los puños—. Quizás en ese tiempo todo se solucione y los aurores den con todos los fugados.

Derrick dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y clavó sus ojos en los del chico. Se acercó a Pete y sin previo aviso le besó.

—Tengo que volver. Si no lo hago Cordelia sería capaz de mover cielo y tierra para encontrarme y si se enteran de esto—Apoyó su mano en el pecho del chico—. No quiero que te suceda nada y, conociendo a mi hermana…—Cerró los ojos—. Estaré bien, solo son dos días.

—Sé defenderme.

—No lo dudo—Dijo, abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Terminado de abrocharse los pantalones—. Pero mejor que tengas que demostrarlo.

—¿Crees que vendrían a por mí? —Pete bufó, enfadado— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy un tío? ¿Por qué he mancillado el honor del pequeño Peregrine y ya no podrán gustarle las chicas nunca más? ¿O por qué soy un huffelpuff? —Se rasco la barbilla, pensativo, pero con expresión furibunda—¡Ah no espera! Porque soy un asqueroso mestizo.

Derrick dio con su camisa y, dándole la espalda a un enfadado Summerby, siguió vistiéndose.

—No me llames Peregrine—Respondió—Y sí, por todo eso—Se giró, Pete estaba observándole cruzado de brazos—, pero sobre todo ello, por una única cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Derrick no pudo evitar sonreír, Pete enfadado le resultaba muy gracioso.

—Que te quiero.

* * *

Terence se inclinó sobre Adrian para propinarle un par de bofetones en la mejilla. Su amigo protesto por lo bajo pero aun así continuó durmiendo en el sofá del recibidor de la casa de los Greengrass. El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado, llevaba diez minutos intentando despertar a su amigo, pero resultaba inútil.

Adrian estaba tan borracho que, en cuanto había encontrado donde caer dormido, había entrado en una especie de coma y no había quién le despertase.

Pero no era el único: Blaise Zabini dormitaba en una extraña e incómoda postura en una de las butacas del comedor, Gregory Goyle se había quedado traspuesto en las escaleras y Lily Moon se había llevado hacía veinte minutos a una derrotada Pansy Parkinson, a quién Flora Carrow había encontrado en la bañera del cuarto de baño de invitados durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Terence sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apuntó a la cara de su amigo:

—Aquamenti—Eso de ser mayor de edad y poder hacer hechizos fuera de la escuela le encantaba.

En cuanto el chorro de agua helada dio contra el rostro de Adrian, el chico se levantó como impulsado por un resorte. Con el ceño fruncido buscó al causante de su abrupto despertar, para dar con Terence doblado por la mitad, riéndose de él.

Pucey le tiró lo primero que encontró, siendo uno zapato perdido sobre la alfombra. Por suerte Terence esquivo el impacto.

—Nos vamos—Dijo el pelirrojo—Desperézate de una jodida vez.

—No quiero irme—Respondió Terence, acomodándose de nuevo.

—No seas perezoso—Insistió, chasqueando los dedos delante de su nariz—Voy a buscar a Tracey y a despedirme, más te vale que cuando vuelva estés listo para irnos.

—Hmmm—Contestó Adrian, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Terence rodó los ojos, dejando a su amigo dormir un poco más.

Encontró en el salón a la hermana de Daphne, Astoria, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con la cabeza de un dormido Malfoy en su regazo. La chica no parecía muy a gusto con la situación, pero tampoco parecía querer hacer nada para perturbar el sueño del rubio.

—Astoria—Susurró, para no despertar al chico—¿Has visto a Tracey?

—En la habitación de mi hermana—Respondió la pequeña sin apartar la vista de Malfoy—Subiendo las escaleras, giras a la derecha y la tercera puerta a la izquierda, no tiene perdida—Explicó.

Terence subió las escaleras de dos en dos, buscando la habitación de Daphne, siguiendo las indicaciones de Astoria, estaba a punto de girar donde la pequeña de las Greengrass le había indicado cuando se topó de bruces con Zacharias Smith.

El rubio estaba despeinado con la camisa arrugada y fuera del pantalón.

—Higgs—Dijo al verle—De todas las personas…

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido?

Smith negó con la cabeza.

—Me entretuve, pero me voy ahora mismo—Le miró de una forma que Terence no supo interpretar—. Sí, ahora mismo. Cuanto antes mejor.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder continuo su camino, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Terence se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino.

Al fin dio con la habitación de Daphne y entró sin avisar. Cosa de la que después se arrepentiría.

Tracey estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con la camiseta que llevaba puesta en la mano. Terence tragó en seco ante la visión de la espalda desnuda de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Smith? —Preguntó, dándose la vuelta. Su rostro empalideció al darse cuenta de que la persona que había entrado en la habitación no era Smith, sino Terence—¡Terence!—Gritó—Tapándose con la camiseta, llevaba un sujetador negro con flores rosas que al pelirrojo no le pasó desapercibido—¡Date la vuelta! —Terence permaneció estático—¡Tengo que vestirme! Gírate, Higgs.

Finalmente Terence reacciono, dándose la vuelta, dejándole a la chica terminar de vestirse.

—Se llama a la puerta ¿Sabes? —Censuró ella—¡Podías haberme pillado desnuda!

Terence recordó entonces su reciente encontronazo con Smith, el estado de su ropa y el poco pudor de Tracey al pensar que era él quién entraba en la habitación.

Se giró lentamente, Tracey estaba sonrojada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ya vestida, mirando al suelo. Los ojos de Terence recorrieron la habitación, los regalos estaban amontonados en una esquina de la cama, algunos por el suelo. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, parecía que alguien había pasado la noche ahí.

Pero, como comprendió el muchacho, no durmiendo.

Tracey se había acostado con Smith, pensó, no podía creerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tracey rompiendo el incómodo silencio—¿Querías algo?

Terence no pudo evitar observarla de arriba abajo, detenidamente, buscando algún indicio que le llevaba a comprobar que sus conjetura no eran ciertas, lo cual solo ayudo a incrementar el sonrojo de Tracey y ponerla un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Te has acostado con él?

—¿Perdona?

—Venía a despedirme, Adrian y yo nos vamos, pero me he encontrado a Smith por el camino—Soltó una amarga carcajada—. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el tuyo.

Tracey se estremeció ante el duro tono de sus palabras.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Siempre has mentido fatal—Dijo él—. No me esperaba esto de ti, Tracey.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica.

—¿El qué? Si me he acostado con Smith o no, no es asunto tuyo—Respondió cabreada, no le gustaba nada el trato que le estaba dando Terence—. Así que no me importa lo que esperases o dejases de esperar.

—¡Smith lleva persiguiéndote desde hace meses! Has caído en su juego como una idiota, solo eres un polvo más para él. Creí que eras mejor que eso.

—¿Mejor que eso? —Tracey le miró dolida—¡Tú y yo no somos nada! Déjame en paz, lo que haga con Smith o cualquier otro chico es asunto mío.

Terence retrocedió, una extraña mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, tú y yo no somos nada…—Y sin darle tiempo a Tracey a reaccionar cerró la puerta de un portazo.

La chica se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la rabia corriéndole por las venas y las palabras de Terence resonando en su mente ¿Quién se creía que era?

Algo duro se clavó en su costilla, metió las manos por entre las sábanas y se encontró con el regalo del pelirrojo.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

* * *

Cuando se apareció en los terrenos de la mansión Derrick, su madre estaba esperándole en la puerta. Con sus rizos recogidos en una coleta, envuelva en una vieja chaqueta que Derrick juraría haber visto antes en el arcón donde su abuela guardaba las pertenencias de su fallecido padre.

—¿Qué tal en la fiesta de tu amiga? —Preguntó Cassandra Derrick—¿Lo has pasado bien? —El rubio no contestó, pasando de largo, hasta la cocina. Su madre decidió seguirle—Seguro que sí, tienes cara de haberte divertido.

Derrick cogió un vaso del té helado que los elfos habían preparado la noche anterior, ignorando a su madre, dispuesto a subir a su habitación.

—Peregrine, por favor—Rogó la mujer—Tenemos que hablar.

—No—Respondió él. Dándose cuenta de que aquellas debían de ser las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que se había presentado en King Cross haciéndose pasar por Cordelia—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Pero ¡Soy tú madre! Hijo, escúchame…

—¡No! No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decirme—Estalló—Puede que seas mi madre sí, pero yo no te recuerdo y ¿Sabes por qué no lo hago? Porque aparte de ser mi madre eres una asesina y te llevaron a Azkaban cuando apenas era un niño, donde deberías permanecer—Dijo, dejando escapar todo el resentimiento que guardaba dentro.

Los ojos de Cassandra se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, Peregrine, lo sé—Se acercó a él, agarrándole cuidadosamente del brazo. Derrick respiraba entre cortadamente, recuperándose de su repentino estallido de rabia—. Tienes razón, soy una asesina. Todo lo que hice…—Se le cortó la voz, Derrick aprovechó y se libró de su agarre—…Me arrepiento profundamente. Debería haberme apartado de aquello, cuidar de ti y de tu hermana…pero fui una estúpida.

Derrick miró a su madre con confusión.

—¿Dices que te arrepientes? —Cassandra asintió—La marca en tu antebrazo dice lo contrario—Sonaba incrédulo.

La mujer se llevo ambas manos al brazo donde llevaba la marca tenebrosa tatuada, soltando a su hijo.

—Todos cometemos errores. Pero sin duda el mío fue el peor de todos—Tomó aire—Estaba tan ciega….¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado, Peregrine? —Inmediatamente la imagen de Summerby acudió a su mente pero, aun así, se limitó a negar—. Lástima, es algo muy bonito. Pero el amor nos vuelve estúpidos, demasiado—Parecía perdida en algún recuerdo—Conocí a tu padre poco después de acabar Hogwarts, él también había ido a Slytherin pero unos cuantos cursos por encima de mí, jamás había reparado en su presencia. Una noche, en la fiesta del vigésimo cumpleaños de Nathaniel Shafiq, me lo encontré. Era tan apuesto—Suspiro—, y tan inteligente, me enamoré perdidamente. Al poco tiempo estábamos casados. Augustus era un hombre de tradición, ya sabes como son tus abuelos, puedes imaginarte como fue criado—Cassandra acarició los rizos de su hijo, Derrick no hizo ademán de alejarse, lo cual consiguió hacer sonreír a la mujer—. Yo creía en la supremacía de los magos frente a los muggles y aun sigo creyendo en ello, somos diferentes, tenemos poderes, somos superiores—Derrick frunció el ceño, Cassandra lo notó y se apresuró en aclarar: —, pero no por ello creo que debamos masacrarles…Sin embargo por aquel entonces yo era una chica joven y enamorada que no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando en nuestro mundo. Me uní al Lord y cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde…

—¿Intentas decirme que te convertiste en mortífaga por amor a papá? —Ella asintió—¿Y qué pasa con el tío Thorfinn?

—Thorfinn y yo somos muy diferentes. Al igual que tu hermana y tú—El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció—. No pasa un solo día sin que me arrepienta de lo que hice, nunca olvidaré lo que sucedió aquella noche en Derby, tantas personas inocentes…Entiendo que me odies por ello, Peregrine, yo también lo hago.

—No te odio, mamá…—Lo ojos de Cassandra volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero en está ocasión nada tenía que ver con la tristeza—Entonces, abandónalo. Si te arrepientes de lo que pasó deja de acudir a su llamada—Dijo Derrick, esperanzado.

—No, puedo hijo. No puedo—Negó, aterrorizada—. El Lord jamás perdonaría mi traición.

—¡Pues huye! No permitas que vuelva a obligarte a mancharte las manos de sangre.

—Me encontraría hijo. Es imposible esconderse del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

Cassandra esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Con abrazar a mi hijo por ahora, me conformo—Derrick se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre, siendo incapaz de recordar cuando había sido abrazado por última vez por la mujer aunque sí que notaba cierta familiaridad en su toque. El rubio cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto, reflexionando sobre la confesión de su madre. Había estado tan equivocado, Cassandra Derrick no era tan malvada como creía, había cometido errores, estaba enamorada…solo era una víctima más del reinado de terror de Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado.

Derrick pasó sus manos por la cintura de su madre correspondiendo al abrazo, sin saber que su tío y su hermana les observaban desde la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Antes de nada perdón por la demora, las clases están terminando y estoy tan hasta arriba de curro que voy a explotar.

En el capítulo de hoy vemos que las chicas han preparado una fiesta sorpresa para Tracey por su cumpleaños, y como a nuestros Slytherin les encantan las fiestas, nadie quiso perdérselo.

Smith ha hecho su aparición estelar…Y parece que Tracey ha caído en sus redes ¿O será que no? Al menos Terence cree que sí y no está nada contento. Parece que sus sentimientos por Tracey están empezando a despertar y ¡ya era hora! Al parecer es tan evidente que medio Hogwarts puede ver que lo que siente por la chica es algo más que una simple amistad ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos?

Gemma se lo ha pasado muy bien en la fiesta de Tracey, pero se ha quedado sin hablar con Adrian ¿Cuándo podrán estos dos aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas?

Derrick también ha tenido un capitulo movidito, menos mal que Summerby está ahí para ayudarle a desconectar… ¿Qué opináis de la conversación que ha mantenido con su madre? ¿Os fiais de ella?

También hemos visto que quería Lucian de Cassius en su última carta…pobre Cassius, la guerra siempre deja bajas en ambos bandos...

**NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR VUESTRO REVIEW.**


	23. Revelaciones

**XXIII. Revelaciones**

* * *

La masa lloriqueante temblaba a sus pies, rogando por su vida, ensuciando la alfombra del salón con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

Cordelia chasqueó la lengua, a su abuela le encantaba esa alfombra. Nay iba a tener que poner gran empeño en dejarla impecable.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por las leves llamas de la chimenea, dándole un lúgubre aspecto al lugar, asustando aún más a su presa, si es que era posible.

—Por favor, no me matéis—Rogaba el hombre, su marcado acento denotaba su pertenencia a algún país del este de Europa—. Haré lo que sea, por favor—Tosió, echando un coágulo de espesa sangre a los pies de su madre, quién miraba atenta la escena, apenas sin intervenir, recostada en la butaca de terciopelo azul de su abuelo—. Lo que sea, Thorfinn…—La atención de su víctima se centró en su tío—, somos amigos.

Su tío soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Amigos? —Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del suplicante hombre, le agarró por el cabello para levantar su rostro y mirarle directamente a los ojos. El hombre se estremeció, no era para menos, pensó Cordelia—Dejamos de ser amigos en el momento en que nos delataste frente a los aurores por lo de Derby, Jaroslav.

—No, no fue así—Intentó excusarse—. Yo no quería hacerlo, no quería. Pero aquel hombre—Tosió de nuevo—, aquel auror con su ojo de cristal; el que acabó con la vida de Zander…Usó el suero de la verdad conmigo, yo nunca os delataría—Miró de nuevo a su madre—. Nunca Cassie, lo sabes—Si Jaroslav buscaba la compasión de Cassandra Derrick recurriendo aquel apelativo cariñoso, estaba fallando estrepitosamente pues la mujer apenas logró inmutarse—. Éramos un equipo, hubiese dado mi vida para impedir que os llevase allí—Thorfinn rodó los ojos. Cordelia estuvo tentada de imitar el gesto, pero se mantuvo estoica, aun con la varita apuntando a Jaroslav—, cuando me enteré de lo de Augustus…

Cassandra se puso de pie de golpe. Thorfinn tiró con más fuerza de los cabellos de Jaroslav, obligándole a enfrentar a su hermana.

—No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre—Sus ojos irradiaban chispas—. Siempre has sido un cobarde Jaros. Augustus te permitió unirte a nosotros por el aprecio que sentía hacia tu hermano Alexander, deberías haber muerto tú en lugar de él.

—Zander se hubiese arrancado la lengua antes de permitirle a Alastor Moody saber donde nos escondíamos—Señaló Thorfinn, soltando la cabeza de su compañero de golpe—. Él sí que fue fiel al Lord hasta el final.

—¡Yo soy fiel al Lord! ¡Él es mi amo! —Lloriqueó Jaroslav.

—¿Fiel? —Thorfinn se carcajeo—¿Y dónde has estado todos estos años? ¿Y ahora que ha regresado, como es que no estás a su lado? Eres un traidor Jaro, da gracias a Merlín de que te hayamos encontrado nosotros antes del Señor Oscuro, ¿Cass?

Su hermana asintió, girándose hacia su primogénita.

—Cordelia, cariño ¿quieres hacer los honores? —Preguntó, con dulzura.

—Sería un placer.

—Recuerda lo que ensayamos—Dijo Thorfinn, alejándose de Jaroslav, que miraba a la familia aterrado.

—¡No! Cassie, Thorfinn ¡Por favor! Perdonadme, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento….

—Cállate de una maldita vez—Pidió Cassandra, frotándose la sien—. Odio cuando suplican—Dijo a nadie en particular—, Cordelia cielo, haz que se calle.

La joven no tardó en obedecer a su madre, sujetó su varita con fuerza y apuntó directamente al pecho del hombre.

—¡NO! —Seguía gritando, aunque sus ruegos serían inútiles.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Cordelia justo antes de pronunciar la maldición que Jaroslav tanto temía:

—_Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

Tracey tamborileo sobre la mesa del compartimento una vez más resoplando, ansiosa, resquebrajando con su resoplido el castillo de naipes que Millicent estaba construyendo.

—¡Maldita sea Tracey! —Se quejó su amiga—. Ya es el tercer intento—Dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa—Consiguiendo que su compañera dejase de mirar por la ventana del tren y le prestase atención—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Uh? —Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender de que le hablaba Millie.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nada olvídalo—Respondió, rendida—. No sé qué será eso a lo que estás dándole tantas vueltas, pero tampoco quiero saberlo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga.

Millicent chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes que te apoyo Tracey, en lo que sea, pero si estás así por lo que creo que lo estás—Suspiró—. No quiero saber nada o el fuego cruzado acabará por darme a mí.

—¿Fuego cruzado?

—Os oí ¿vale? A Higgs y a ti gritándoos el otro día—Tracey alzó una ceja—. No llegué a entender ni la mitad de lo que os decíais pero pude imaginármelo, vi a Smith desaparecerse de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo—Se encogió de hombros—. Y sé lo que eso significa.

—¿Y qué significa?

—Que Higss y tú volveréis a querer mataros el uno al otro y no pienso quedarme en medio pare recibir todos los hechizos perdidos que no dan en el blanco.

—Millie, estás exagerando. Terence…—Suspiro—, mira, es un idiota, pero se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa. Le costará tragarse su orgullo y pedirme perdón, pero lo hará, y las cosas volverán a ser como eran; nadie va a querer matar a nadie.

—No sé si estás mintiéndome a mí o a ti misma—Dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Pero las cosas ya no pueden volver a ser como antes, no ahora que ya han cambiado.

—Por favor, Millie—Le quitó importancia al tema, sacudiendo su mano—. Terence y yo nos decimos cosas así todo el tiempo y seguimos siendo amigos, te estás preocupando por nada.

—¿Por nada? Ah vale, entonces llevas todo el trayecto así de nerviosa porque te mueres de ganas de llegar a Hogwarts y ver a Parkinson ¿no? No tiene nada que ver con Higgs. Porque como no lleváis sin saber nada el uno del otro desde vuestra bronca, no te interesa verle y saber si ya se le ha pasado o no ¿verdad? —Dijo, con sarcasmo—. Sí claro, estoy exagerando.

Tracey bufó.

—Mira Millie, lo que pase entre Terence y yo es asunto nuestro—Millicent sonrió de medio lado—¡Que no es que pase nada entre nosotros! —Se apuró en aclarar ante el gesto de su amiga—. Así que despreocúpate, no va a alcanzar a nadie ningún hechizo perdido ni ninguna chorrada de esas que dices—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que tú digas—Recogió los naipes caídos—¿Has sabido algo de Smith después de la fiesta?

Tracey parpadeo, enrojeciendo levemente.

—¿Y por qué debería querer saber algo de él?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—No te interesa hablar con Smith, pero con Higgs no ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega Tracey?

—Yo no…

Pero Millicent no llegó a saber que iba a decir su amiga ya que la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dando paso a las hermanas Greengrass.

—¡Y por fin llegáis! —Dijo Millicent a modo de saludo—¿Qué quería ese tal Slougthon de vosotras?

—Es Slughorn—Corrigió Astoria, dejándose caer entre ella y Tracey—, será el nuevo profesor de pociones.

—¿Pociones? —Preguntó Tracey, sin comprender—¿Y qué pasa con Snape? ¿Le han sustituido?

—No nos ha dicho nada, pero no lo creo—Negó Astoria—, la carta de los prefectos sigue firmándola él. Igual le han cambiado de puesto.

—¿Snape dando otra clase que no sea pociones? —Millicent rio—. Seguro que Herbología gana con su presencia.

—Yo creo que será Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—Intervino Daphne—, es el único puesto libre—Miró a su hermana con suspicacia—¿Y tú como sabes lo que pone en la carta de los prefectos?

Astoria, para sorpresa de todas, se sonrojó.

—Harper me dejó leer la suya.

—¿Quién es Harper? —Quiso saber su hermana.

—¡Nadie! ¿Vamos a contarles lo que quería Slughorn de nosotras o no? —Estalló la pequeña, nerviosa.

—Vale, vale—Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa—. Resulta que ya dio clase aquí antes, como hace mil años…

—Tampoco tanto, en la época de nuestros padres—Interrumpió Astoria. Pero Daphne continuó, sin prestarle atención.

—…Y solía celebrar mensualmente una serie de reuniones con sus alumnos más destacados donde tomaban canapés y charlaban entre ellos, una especie de club social—Aclaró ante las miradas de confusión de sus amigas.

—Menuda tontería no ¿Y para eso os ha llamado? Aun no nos ha dado clase ¿Cómo sabe que sois alumnas destacadas?

—No lo somos—Respondió Astoria adelantándose a su hermana—. Somos Greengrass.

—¿Disculpa?

—Slughorn sabe a quién arrimarse, nos hizo reunirnos a un buen número de alumnos en su compartimento. Todos con apellidos ilustres—Dijo esta vez Daphne, comiéndose una rana de chocolate que guardaba en su bolsillo.

—¿Quiénes estabais? —Preguntó curiosa Tracey.

—Potter, obviamente, es el Salvador del mundo mágico—Respondió Daphne con sorna, tragando el dulce—. Susan Bones de Huffelpuff, tiene una tía en el Wizengamot; Cormac Mclaggen de Gryffindor, su familia va de caza con el Ministro, al parecer; Ginny Weasley…

—¿Weasley?

—La cazó hechizando a Goyle, al parecer quedó impresionado por sus dotes con la varita—Astoria se encogió de hombros—. Blaise dijo que es mejor no meterse con ella, que es de armas tomar.

—¿Blaise también estaba?

—Sí, la viuda negra…—Astoria se corrigió ante la mirada de advertencia de su hermana—, digo la señora Zabini, es una vieja conocida del profesor. También estaban Flora y Hestia, un chico de Ravenclaw que algo tenía que ver con el inventor de la poción Matalobos, pero no recuerdo su nombre—Se encogió de hombros—; Longbottom—Rodó los ojos—, el pobre parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, y Pucey. No por nada es el heredero de los mayores productores de vino de elfo del país.

—¿Malfoy no fue invitado? —Preguntó Millicent, sorprendida por no haber oído el apellido de su compañero.

Daphne negó con la cabeza:

—¿Por cierto, le habéis visto? —Las chicas negaron—Me lo encontré en el andén cuando llegué, estaba bastante serio y sin rastro de Crabbe o Goyle. Cuando veíamos hacia aquí nos topamos con Parkinson, estaba quejándose porque se había negado a acompañarla a la reunión del vagón de prefectos.

—Estaría llorando porque Slughorn no le considera lo suficientemente importante como para invitarle a su fiesta—Especuló Astoria—. Esperad a que su padre se entere de ello—Bromeó, intentando imitar la pomposa voz del chico, provocando las sendas carcajadas de su hermana y sus amigas.

* * *

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Adrian se lanzó en plancha contra la cama. El colchón rugió bajo su peso, pero no pareció importarle.

—Circe, como echaba de menos los banquetes de Hogwarts—Dijo, acomodándose sobre la colcha.

—Cielo santo Pucey—Habló Anwar—¿Te ha poseído el espíritu de Terence?

—Muy gracioso Anwar—Respondió el pelirrojo—. Me parto contigo—Le tiró la almohada de su cama, descolocándole las gafas.

El hindú se limitó a sonreír mientras se las colocaba de nuevo, de fondo se escuchaban las risas de Adrian.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Cassius. A ninguno de los presentes le pasó desapercibido como el ambiente se volvía más gélido.

—Hola—Saludó el recién llegado.

—Hola—Respondieron Terence y Adrian, secos. Anwar bajó la cabeza, centrando toda su atención en deshacer su baúl.

Warrington se maldijo mentalmente ¿Cómo iba a cumplir con la misión que Lucian le había encomendado si sus compañeros apenas querían verle? Carraspeó:

—¿Qué tal el verano?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

—Estás diciendo más de tres palabras seguidas—Respondió Terence—, es normal que te miremos asustados.

Cassius rodó los ojos.

—No es como si no supiese hablar.

—No digo eso, pero como normalmente prefieres hablarles a Montague o Miles antes que a nosotros… Supongo que ahora que ya no están en la escuela tendrás que buscarte otros amigos, u otros titiriteros—Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, fingiendo pensar—. Aunque, sinceramente, nunca supe quien manejaba a quien.

—Terence cierra el pico—Advirtió Adrian.

Cassius apretó los puños. Para variar Higgs abría la boca sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Las ganas de partirle la nariz al pelirrojo se apoderaron de su mente.

—Eres imbécil Higgs—Dijo, dando media vuelta, rumbo al baño. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Escuchó a Pucey maldecir por lo bajo y al pelirrojo bufar. Tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa irónica que purgaba por dibujarse en su rostro. _¿Quién manejaba a quién?_

—Espera, espera, espera—Pidió Terence, frenando su huida—. Perdona, a veces no pienso las cosas ante de decirlas, es una mala costumbre que tengo—Cassius estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada—. Mi verano ha estado bien, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

Cassius se mordió el labio. No sabiendo que contestar, por suerte Pucey se levantó de la cama y habló por él.

—Me enteré de lo que le pasó a tu familia—Su voz le llegó amortiguada, Cassius no quería pensar en ello—. Lo siento.

Terence miró a ambos chicos con expresión seria.

—¿De qué hablas Adrian?

Pucey arrugó el gesto, Cassius imaginó que le incomodaría dar la noticia.

—¿Recuerdas el primo de mi padre que se fugó de Azkaban? —El muchacho asintió, Cassius pudo ver como Anwar deja de sacar ropa de su baúl y les observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo—Los aurores dieron con él, se escondía en casa de mi tío Amadeus—Tomó aire, alejando la rabia de su ser, debía mantener la calma—. Hubo intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones, la casa ardió. Mi tío y mis primos murieron en el acto. Su mujer continua en San Mungo, está en coma.

—Merlín, Warrington—La voz de Terence, normalmente alegre y bromista, sonaba entrecorta—Lo lamento—Agachó la cabeza, probablemente maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan desagradable con él minutos antes.

Cassius se encogió de hombros y puso rumbo al baño, necesitaba respirar. Y no quería la compasión de alguien como Higgs.

Cerró la puerta tras él, Terence y Adrian intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado antes de cambiar de tema. Anwar dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y siguió al chico. Terence intentó detenerle, pero estaba decidido.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se topó con Cassius apoyado en el lavamanos con los hombros caídos y el rostro empapado. Los ojos de su compañero se abrieron con sorpresa al verle, normal, pensó Anwar, desde lo sucedido con los amigos de Warrington se habían estado evitando mutuamente.

—Khaan—Dijo, más en tono de advertencia que a modo de saludo. Quería estar solo, necesitaba estarlo para calmarse, recordar el ataque a su familia le estaba alterando, si quería cumplir con lo que Lucian le había encargado tenía que controlarse.

—¿Cuántos años tenían?

Cassius hundió más los hombros.

—¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? —Estaba comenzando a perder los nervios.

—Tus primos, cuantos años tenían.

Cassius apretó con fuerza la pila del lavamanos.

—No los suficientes—Respondió entre dientes.

—No deberían haber muerto—Habló Anwar, ignorando las claras señales que indicaba que debía dejar a Cassius en paz si no quería tener problemas—, está guerra no tenía nada que ver con ellos—Tragó saliva—, ni con tantos otros. Todos los bandos pierden por la locura de unos pocos.

Cassius se incorporó mirando fijamente a Anwar. A pesar de lo que sus compañeros de cuarto parecían creer, no era ningún idiota. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería el prefecto.

—Escucha Khaan, esto está siendo muy difícil para mí—Tomó una honda bocanada de aire—. Yo, siento…siento lo que sucedió el año pasado.

Anwar se colocó las gafas.

—Tú no hiciste nada, intentaste advertirme. Fueron ellos.

—Sí, ellos. Mis amigos—Cassius no sabía porque, pero necesitaba explicarle a Anwar lo que había sucedido, aunque no formase parte del plan.

—Tú lo has dicho, tus amigos, no tú. Puede que todos nos hayamos distanciado estos últimos años pero, cuando te miro, veo que sigues siendo el mismos chaval que en segundo año me salvo de aquellos abusones de quinto—Le sonrió—. No hay nada que perdonar—Le tendió la mano, Cassius se quedó mirándola como un pasmarote.

A trompicones Adrian y Terence entraron en el baño, tropezando con Anwar, por poco más tirándole al suelo. Suerte que Cassius logró reaccionar a tiempo e impedir que se diese con los dientes contra el suelo.

—¿Volvemos a ser colegas? —Preguntó Adrian sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía como Cassius ayudaba a Anwar a recomponerse.

Warrington volvió a encogerse de hombros, Anwar solamente asintió.

—¡Genial! —Celebró Terence, dando un salto triunfal—. Echaba de menos tus gruñidos—Le dijo a Cassius palmeándole la espalda. El chico le fulminó con la mirada, Terence tragó en seco:

—Antes no pretendía ser un idiota. Es genética—Se excusó.

Cassius entrecerró los ojos.

—Está bien ¡Dame una paliza si así te sientes mejor! —Dijo teatralmente. Cassius chasqueó los nudillos. Terence se tensó—, No era literal, tío—Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Cassius dio un par de zancadas hacia él. Terence cerró los ojos con fuerza—¡En la cara no! —Pidió, esperando el golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó, Terence abrió los ojos confuso. Cassius estaba frente a él, sonriendo de una manera siniestra.

—Bu—Dijo. Consiguiendo que el pelirrojo diese un salto hacia atrás, asustado.

Adrian y Anwar se carcajearon a gusto.

Terence con el rictus serio les miró enfadado, cortando sus carcajadas. Señaló a Cassius con el dedo, Warrington alzó una ceja, expectante.

—Me gustabas más cuando pasabas de nosotros.

Para su propia sorpresa, se echó a reír. Contagiando a los demás.

El primer paso ya estaba dado.

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó en el pasillo, seguido de los inconfundibles chillidos de Viola. Rodó los ojos, por lo que parecía sus compañeros lo tendrían más complicado que él.

* * *

Gemma está de brazos cruzados frente a Portia, pisoteando con su pie derecho contra el suelo de la habitación, el ceño fruncido, la expresión seria. Quiere una explicación.

Portia está sentada a los pies de su cama con el semblante nublado, la vista fija en sus zapatos, encogida sobre sí misma, evitando la mirada de su compañera. Comprende que Gemma quiera saber lo que está pasado, pero no puede decírselo.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Pregunta Farley, molesta—Joder Portia te he mandado miles de cartas estos últimos meses y no has contestado ni a la primera—Portia se encoge un pelín más si es que acaso es posible—. Dime que he hecho tan mal para que, de la noche a la mañana, no quieras saber nada de mí—Su voz se suaviza—. Creí que éramos amigas.

Portia notó como sus ojos se humedecían, lo eran. Claro que lo eran. Pero Viola había dejado muy claro que le pasaría si volvía a relacionarse con Gemma, una traidora, como la denominaba Lucian.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—¿Ah, no? —Bufó por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué no le vas a otra con el cuento? Sé que está pasando algo Portia—Se mordió el labio—. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Miles? —Portia sintió arcadas ante el recuerdo de su ex—Creía que estabas de mi lado, pero igual os habéis reconciliado en verano…

—No pienso reconciliarme con Miles, jamás—Respondió, atreviéndose a mirarle al fin a la cara.

—¿Entonces? —El rostro de Gemma se iluminó con comprensión—Viola.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees.

—Explícamelo y déjame juzgarlo por mí misma.

—No—Negó, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Acaso te han amenazado? —Intuyó Gemma—Porque sí es así Portia…

—¡Eso no es verdad!—Mintió, inventándose cualquier excusa sobre la marcha—: No me ha amenazado nadie. Es ridículo, Viola es mi amiga, no haría algo así—Gemma estaba quieta mirándola de arriba abajo, Portia sintió una punzada en su corazón, no podía hacerle eso a la chica. Gemma siempre la había tratado bien, no se merecía nada de lo que Viola planeaba contra ella solamente por el hecho de ¿qué? Haberse interpuesto entre Miles y Khaan ¡Cualquiera lo haría! Merlín sabía que estaba dispuesto a hacer Miles aquella tarde. Portia se abrazó a sí misma, si hubiese sabido que clase de ser se escondía bajo su fachada de buen chico, nunca habría salido con él. Aunque quizás, un pensamiento recorrió su mente, Viola no había demostrado animadversión por Gemma en ningún momento con anterioridad, es más, disfrutaba jugando con ella como si fuese otra de sus muñecas. Igual que hacía con la propia Portia. Entonces ¿Qué había cambiado? —Viola no tiene nada que ver en esto—Dijo, obviamente Gemma no le creyó. Portia tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar—. No nos hemos visto este verano—Siguió mintiendo—. Desde que Lucian y ella han comenzado a salir, apenas tiene tiempo para quedar conmigo.

—¿Lucian? ¿Cómo Lucian Bole? —Portia asintió.

La compresión bailo en la expresión de su compañera. Gemma abrió la boca para contestar, pero la puerta de la habitación del cuarto se abrió.

Viola Flint se quedó quieta con la mano en el pomo de la puerta entreabierta observando a sus compañeras de habitación, paradas la una contra la otra. Su expresión se endureció.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Esbozó la sonrisa más falsa que pudo—¿Me he perdido algo?

Gemma recomponiéndose de la bomba soltada por Portia miró a Viola con desafío.

—No, llegas justo a tiempo. Estaba preguntándole a Portia porque no respondió a ninguna de mis lechuzas estos meses—Imitó la falsa sonrisa de su interlocutora—¿Tú no sabrás nada por casualidad, verdad?

—¿Y qué iba a saber yo? —Respondió, fingiendo desinterés mientras se examinaba las uñas—Puede que Portia por fin se haya dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres y haya decidido que no vale la pena involucrarse contigo.

—Si quieres decirme algo Viola, dímelo de frente.

—Estás bien. Eres una traidora a la sangre que antepone los intereses de los sangre sucia a los de sus propia gente—Negó con la cabeza—¿Te parece bonito dejar tu apellido a la altura del de los Weasley? —Compuso una mueca de asco—Sigo sin comprender que vio Lucian en ti.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo, seguro que ahora contigo está encantado.

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Portia, vámonos—Ordenó, pero la interpelada no se movió—¡Portia!

Al final reaccionó, dispuesta a seguirla pero Gemma le agarró por el brazo, impidiéndole unirse a Viola.

—Portia puede decidir por sí misma que hacer—La miro, esperanzada—Portia, quédate.

—Portia vámonos—Insistió Viola.

—Portia…

La chica se mordió el labio.

—¡No tengo toda la noche Burke! —Chilló Viola.

—Lo siento Gemma—Dijo, librándose de su agarre, yendo tras Viola, quién sonrió a Gemma con maldad.

—Buenas noches, traidora a la sangre—Escupió ésta a modo de despedida, cerrando tras de sí con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Derrick miró por encima de su hombro el plato de su amiga. Gemma estaba desayunando tortitas con sirope de fresa, aunque a ese paso, acabaría tomando papilla como no dejase de descargar sus frustraciones en el desayuno, machacando el dulce con su tenedor.

—Gemma, entiendo que estés cabreada—Dijo el rubio, retirándole el plato entre protestas—, pero no creo que las tortitas necesiten ser torturadas, mira al pobre Terence—Señaló al pelirrojo sentado frente a ellos—. Como siga viéndote destrozar así la comida se acabará echando a llorar—Bromeó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

El pelirrojo engulló la tostada que tenía en la boca para poder contestar.

—Si no piensas comértelo, dámelo—Razonó—. Luego si quieres te dejo el tenedor para que vayas a pinchar a Viola con el un rato.

—¡Terence!

—¿Qué? Se lo merece ¿no crees? Es una niña, alguien tiene que bajarle los humos—Negó con la cabeza, metiéndose otra tostada en la boca—. De quién no me esperaba algo así era de Portia, creí que tenía más personalidad—Al hablar con la boca llena de comida, Terence se atragantó, por lo que Derrick tuvo que alcanzarle rápidamente su zumo de calabaza. Los aspavientos le pelirrojo parecieron hacer volver a Gemma en sí.

—Mierda Terence, te he dicho miles de veces que no hables con la boca llena.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

—Terence…—Dijo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo la charla de los tres amigos.

El pelirrojo aun bebiendo del zumo de Derrick—ignorando las protestas de éste—se giró para dar con Tracey Davis.

Tracey llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, la camisa del uniforme por fuera de la falda, con un par de ojeras decorando su rostro; le miraba sonriéndole tímidamente. Estaba claro que la chica no había pasado una buena noche, pero aun así a Terence se le antojo verdaderamente bonita.

No habían hablado desde su discusión en la casa de los Greengrass, hacía ya una semana. No la había visto en el andén ni en el expreso o durante la ceremonia de Selección, ni siquiera en los dos días de curso escolar que llevaban había coincidido con la chica en la Sala Común o el Comedor.

Aquella era la primera vez que se veían después de haber descubierto que había pasado la noche con Smith.

Al recordarlo, un hilillo de zumo se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, manchándole la corbata.

—Circe, Terence—Reaccionó Gemma pasándole una servilleta.

La suave risa de Tracey tintineo en sus oídos. Terence arrugó la servilleta contra su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó, intentando sonar todo lo desagradablemente posible. Cosa que debió funcionar ya que Gemma le dedico una mirada bastante sorprendida.

Tracey no debía esperarse esa reacción por su parte ya que retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si le hubiese abofeteado.

—Yo, solo..eh…solo—Se serenó—. Venía a saludarte, ver como estabas, ya sabes. Charlar un rato—Parecía desconcertada. Terence alzó las cejas ¿En serio creía que las cosas entre ellos iban a ir como la seda después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños?

El pelirrojo soltó una seca carcajada.

—¿Y por qué? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar—La miró de arriba a abajo—. Creo que en nuestra última charla dejamos las cosas bastante claras.

Tracey abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla de sopetón.

—¿Nuestra última charla? —Parpadeo—Está bien—Tenía la mandíbula apretada—Si eso es lo que quieres…Gemma, Derrick—Los aludidos dieron un respingo—, nos veremos por ahí. Terence…tienes una mancha de mermelada en la nariz—Dijo, dándole la espalda.

Terence se llevó una mano al rostro, dando con una sustancia viscosa.

—Davis, espera—Llamó. Tracey se giró, esperanzada—Para ti, soy Higgs—La furia inundo los ojos de la Slytherin que volvió a darse media vuelta, maldiciendo al chico.

—Terence…—Llamó Derrick—¿No crees que has sido un poco duro?

Reflexionó sobre ello, pero enseguida desechó la idea al recordar lo miserable que se había sentido al comprender que pasaba entre la chica y Smith. Tracey se merecía sentirte tan mal como ella le había hecho sentirse a él.

—No—Dijo, apartando el plato de tostadas—. Me marcho—Anunció—. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

* * *

—Será gilipollas, el maldito aborto de troll—Bufó Tracey, rememorando su reciente pelea con Terence en el Gran Comedor, encerrada en los aseos de chicas de la primera planta—¡Que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, dice el muy cretino! —Dio una patada a la pared.

—¡Eh, eh! Cuidado—Dijo su reflejo en el espejo—¿Qué clase de señorita va por ahí hablando y actuando de ese modo?

Tracey fulminó el reflejo con la mirada.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Tu eres mis asuntos Tracey Davis—Respondió su copia—Circe, mírate, estás hecha polvo. Te has pasado la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de Higgs y Smith, no me digas más—Se burló—. Es patético, con la cantidad de chicos que hay por ahí y tienes que fijarte precisamente en esos dos idiotas—Negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que estás así por culpa de alguno de esos dos—Tracey le dedicó un gesto obsceno a su reflejo, lo que no hizo más alentarle a continuar—. Probablemente por culpa de Higgs. Dime, esperabas arreglar vuestra última discusión como si nada y volver a ser tan felices como antes ¿no? —Tracey enrojeció de rabia—. Eres tan obtusa. Si Smith te hubiese mandado a la mierda no estarías ni la mitad de enfadada—Se carcajeo—¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de lo que realmente pasa?

—¡Oye tú, cacho cristal! No me obligues a romperte en mil pedazos —Amenazó.

—Yo que tú no lo haría—Dijo una voz que no pertenecía a su reflejo—. Trae mala suerte.

Tracey se congeló.

Susan Bones acababa de entrar en el servicio.

Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pulcramente colocado, aunque su corbata estaba un poco deshilachada por la punta, y su pelo rojo recogido en dos gruesas trenzas.

—A mí a veces también me dan ganas de romperlo—Continuó hablando—. Son unos reflejos muy desagradables.

—Para desagradable la espinilla de tu frente niña—Contraatacó el reflejo de Tracey.

—Circe, lo siento—Dijo la auténtica Tracey—¡Cállate!

Susan se palpó la espinilla de la que hablaba el reflejo avergonzada.

—Bueno, yo me voy a…—Dijo, señalando las puertas de los baños, pasando por el lado de Tracey.

La slytherin fulminó a su reflejo.

—Pídele perdón—Exigió, en susurros.

—Pídeselo tú, eres la que se está liando con el chico del que está enamorada—Tracey se sonrojó, escuchando el ruido de la cadena de fondo.

—Hasta luego—Se despidió la hufflepuff, pasando de nuevo por su lado.

—Bones, un segundo—Llamó—. Quiero decirte algo.

La pelirroja se quedó parada en el sitio.

—No tienes que disculparte por lo que diga tu reflejo, Davis—La excuso.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Ah no?

—Se trata de Smith.

Susan palideció: —¿Zacharias? Yo no…Yo no…Solo somos amigos—Dijo a la defensiva—. Si quieres estar con él no debes preocuparte por mí.

—¿Qué? Salazar, Bones, no es nada de eso—Tracey se llevó una mano al rostro, frustrada ¿es que todo el mundo creía que ella y Smith salían juntos? —Smith y yo también somos solo amigo. Bueno, eso creo. A veces me gustaría estamparle contra un muro, es insoportablemente narcisista.

—Suele tener ese efecto en las personas—Bones sonaba más relajada.

—Y que lo digas. Mira. Smith y yo, no somos nada. Nunca la fuimos—Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, lo que iba a decir a continuación probablemente a Bones no le gustaría escucharlo—. Pero en mi cumpleaños nos liamos—Bones abrió los ojos de par en par—, fue una estupidez, no deberíamos haberlo hecho—Aclaró—. No fueron ni míseros cinco minutos—Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza al recordarlo—, no funcionaba. Ninguno de los dos quería eso. Estábamos confundidos….

—¿Y por qué me lo estás contando?

Allá iba, pensó Tracey.

—Porque hay un rumor por ahí que dice que Smith y yo nos hemos acostado ¡Pero es mentira! —Gritó, al ver el gesto de dolor de la pelirroja—Solo nos besamos te lo prometo….Yo…Smith…Él no me gusta…—Un nudo se formó en su garganta—, yo no podría…Me…me….me gusta otra persona—Y, la veracidad de sus palabras, la golpeo de lleno. Claro, era eso lo que le pasaba. Por eso estaba tan cabreada.

—¡Aleluya! —Celebró el reflejo en su espejo. Pero ni Tracey ni Susan le prestaron atención.

—Higgs ¿verdad? —Tracey asintió, incapaz de mirar a la chica a la cara. Demasiado abrumada por su reciente descubrimiento—Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Necesitaba contártelo, lo de Smith—Aclaró, intentando dejar a un lado su reciente revelación—. Nadie me cree, pero sabía que tú lo harías.

—¿Por qué?

Tracey esta vez sí que la miró a los ojos.

—Porque necesitabas creerlo.

La puerta del servicio se abrió, Daphne asomó la cabeza por el resquicio.

—¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando—Dijo al ver a Tracey, entrando de lleno en el lavabo—¿Por qué te has ido así del Gran Comedor? Ah hola Bones—Saludó reparando en la pelirroja—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Susan ya se iba.

—Exacto—Corroboró la pelirroja—Hannah probablemente se esté preguntando donde estoy. Adiós Davis—Sonrió—Greengrass.

—Hasta otra…¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Daphne, viendo desaparecer a la huffelpuff.

—Sí, todo bien—Respondió Tracey.

—Aun falta una hora para la clase de Transformaciones y Millicent ya se ha ido a su ensayo con el coro—Informó Greengrass—¿Damos un paseo por los terrenos?

Tracey asintió, distraerse con Daphne le sentaría bien.

Ambas chicas salieron de los servicios agarradas del ganchete, Daphne parloteaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba Millicent con su nueva etapa en el coro mientras Tracey fingía escucharla atentamente.

Cuando unos gritos cesaron su caminar.

—¡Greengrass, eh Grengrass! ¡Daphne! —Draco Malfoy, seguido de dos rechonchas niñas estaba siguiéndolas.

—Draco—Saludo Daphne, mirando con curiosidad a sus acompañantes—¿Dónde te has dejado a Crabbe y Goyle?

—Tus admiradoras cada vez son más jóvenes—Se burló Tracey—¿Parkinson debería preocuparse por la competencia?

Malfoy se giró hacia las niñas.

—¡Largaos!

Ambas no dudaron en obedecerle y se fueron corriendo por donde el rubio había llegado.

—Eres un encanto, Malfoy—Dijo Tracey.

—Greengrass—Insistió él, ignorando a Tracey—. Tienes que controlar a tu hermana.

—¿Astoria?

—La he pillado cerca del salón de trofeos besuqueándose con Harper—Draco escupió el nombre del chico como si de un insulto se tratase—, el prefecto de cuarto, ya sabes, ese niñato que juega como buscador suplente en el equipo de nuestra casa. Aunque no me llega ni a la suela del zapato.

—De modo que ese es Harper….—Daphne compartió una mirada divertida con Tracey.

—Sí ese—Insistió Draco—un niñato. Les he llamado la atención como prefecto, pero tu hermana es una verdadera maleducada y me respondió de muy malas maneras—Daphne tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, se imaginaba perfectamente que podría haberle dicho Astoria al chico—. Deberías hablar con ella y decirle que ese comportamiento no es propio de una señorita, como la vuelva a ver con ese Harper por ahí…¡Me veré obligado a quitarle puntos!

—Draco relajate—Pidió Daphne—, son tonterías de adolescente ¿O acaso tú con catorce años no te besuqueabas con Pansy por los pasillos oscuros? —El rubio enrojeció—¡Ves! Pero si te quedas más tranquilo hablaré con ella, no volverá a responderte.

Draco farfulló por lo bajo algo que resulto ininteligible para sus compañeras y, sin mediar más palabras con ellas, dio media vuelta y se largó.

—Que raro—Señaló Tracey.

—Ya, últimamente Draco está rarísimo—Recalcó Daphne, antes de volver a agarrar a su amiga por el brazo—¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

—¿El qué?

—Averiguar quién ese ese tal Harper, ser una buena hermana mayor y tener una charla con él.

—Astoria te va a matar, ¿lo sabes no?

Daphne sonrió, nada bueno prometía su sonrisa: —Eso es lo que lo hace divertido.

* * *

Gemma se dejó caer junto a Adrian en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, el chico dejó a un lado la carta que estaba escribiéndole a su hermano Héctor para dedicarle toda su atención a la recién llegada.

Gemma tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, parecía agotada.

—¿Día duro?

—Semana dura.

—¿Portia y Viola te han dado más problemas?

—No, nos dedicamos a ignorarnos mutuamente—Gimió con frustración—. Las acabo de ver bajando a cenar al Gran Comedor, creo que Portia iba a saludarme, pero Viola le ha dicho algo al oído que le ha obligado a replanteárselo—Abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza, mirando al chico de frente—. No entiendo nada, pero tampoco pienso perder más tiempo intentando comprenderlo. Portia ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace y Viola…¡Circe! Viola es un jodido grano en el culo, estoy mejor si escuchar su incesante parloteo.

—Yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor.

La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió dando paso a un malhumorada Draco Malfoy, perseguido por una cabreada Astoria Greengrass, que no dejaba de chillarle que se metiese en sus asuntos; Gemma se escurrió por el sofá, escondiéndose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Shhh—Dijo, pidiendo silencio—. Malfoy lleva días persiguiéndome, no sé qué diantres está pasando entre él y Greengrass, pero quiere que intervenga para llamarle la atención a la pequeña. Dice que está dejando a nuestra casa por los suelos con su comportamiento—Adrian alzó una ceja, buscando a la pareja. Daphne había hecho acto de presencia y estaba intentando controlar a su hermana. Malfoy estaba colorado de la cabeza a los pies, cosa que parecía divertir a Zabini, que se había acercado a husmear, enormemente—. Pero sinceramente creo que Astoria no está haciendo nada, seguramente le tiene manía por como le humilló en el cumpleaños de Tracey.

—¡ERES INSOPORTABLE MALFOY! —Gritaba Astoria—PIENSO CONVERTIRTE YO MISMA EN UN HURÓN ESTA VEZ.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Mini-Greengrass? —Respondió el chico—¿A mí, un prefecto? Eso es bastante grave ¿sabías? ¡FARLEY! ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Farley?

Gemma se agachó aún más tras el sofá.

Por suerte Theodore Nott, alertado por los gritos, bajó al trote por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos y se interpuso entre Malfoy y Astoria, ayudando a Daphne a separarlos. Sea lo que fuere lo que Nott susurró al oído de Malfoy pareció calmar al rubio, que, con expresión furibunda, le empujó para poner rumbo a los dormitorios.

Adrian frunció el ceño, Malfoy últimamente estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña. Ya ni siquiera se presentaba a los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch, por lo que le había escuchado a Tracey faltaba a demasiadas clases y, a la mínima, saltaba por cualquier estupidez; siendo normalmente Astoria el blanco fácil de su ira.

Gemma agarró a Adrian del cuello de la camisa.

—Vamos a mi habitación, Portia y Viola probablemente tardarán un par de horas en regresar y así evito a Malfoy.

Subió tras Gemma por las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, por suerte ninguno de los presentes en la Sala Común reparó en su presencia; a pesar de la huida de Malfoy, Astoria seguía maldiciéndole, centrando en ella todas las miradas.

Ya había estado con anterioridad en la habitación de Gemma así que sabía exactamente que la zona pulcramente ordenada pertenecía a Viola y que debía evitarla a toda costa si no quería despertar la ira de Flint, la vez que le descubrió sentado en su cama le lanzó un maleficio punzante que aun podía sentir a día de hoy.

Gemma tomó asiento en el alfeizar de la ventana que a veces servía como banco, palmeando el espacio a su lado, invitándole a tomar asiento. En cuanto se acomodó junto a ella, la chica dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, Adrian fue consciente en ese momento de que aquella era la primera vez que se quedaban a solas desde que ambos se habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Tragó en seco.

—Gemma…—La chica le cortó.

—¿Recuerdas que en el cumpleaños de Tracey te dije que tenía que hablar contigo? —Él asintió, Gemma retiró la cabeza de su hombro—Bueno, que mejor momento que este ¿no? —Dijo, señalando con la mano la soledad que les rodeaba.

Adrian se movió, inquieto.

—No te pongas nervioso—Dijo la chica, al ver su gesto—. No tengo que decirte nada malo.

Eso pareció relajar al chico.

—Tú dirás entonces.

Se mordió el labio, no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Las cosas van a empeorar ¿Lo sabes no? Ahora que sabemos que Potter decía la verdad y que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado, nadie va a estar a salvo, ni siquiera nosotros—Tomo una bocanada de aire—…especialmente yo que…

—No hace falta que lo jures, la guerra es inminente—Interrumpió Adrian, llevándose una mano al cabello, desordenándolo—. Pero mis padres…¡Circe, Gemma! Mis padres quieren que permanezcamos neutrales, que es el único modo de mantenernos a salvo—Negó con la cabeza, nervioso—. Pero mi hermano Tobias—Soltó una seca carcajada carente de humor—, mi hermano la ha cagado. Ha dejado embarazada a una muggle ¿Sabes? —Gemma abrió la boca con sorpresa—. Héctor me acaba de escribir para decirme que se metió en una pelea con no sé que mago purista que iba con él a Hogwarts…por suerte no le sucedió nada, pero ha puesto una diana sobre la cabeza de su novia y el bebé. Mi madre está aterrada, mi padre cabreado, Héctor desesperado intentando controlar a Tobias..Y yo…yo—Hundió la cabeza en las manos—. Yo no puedo hacer nada, y aunque pudiera no sé qué hacer. Quiero que mi familia esté a salvo pero tampoco sé si podría mantenerme al margen una vez la guerra estalle, puede que Tobias sea un temerario pero tiene razón ¿Me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como masacran a inocentes? Toda mi vida me han enseñado que los magos somos superiores al resto, y más nosotros, los Pucey, los dueños de un imperio—Frunció el ceño—, pero…¿Qué importancia tienen los galeones que guardes en tu bóveda o la pureza de tu sangre cuando tengas una varita apuntándote a la cabeza? Mi madre me pidió que me mantuviese al margen este último año en la escuela, que no me metiese en líos, que no llamase la atención. Que evitase relacionar con personas conflictivas, ni de un bando ni del otro—Sonaba tan perdido, Gemma no pudo evitar posar una de sus manos en su mejilla. Adrian esbozó una triste sonrisa ente el gesto y continuó explicándose: —Se enteró de lo que hiciste el curso pasado, cuando te interpusiste entre Miles y Anwar, me rogó que me alejase de ti—Gemma palideció, retirando su mano del rostro del chico. Adrian ni se inmutó, se esperaba esa reacción por su parte al enterarse—. Lo peor es que lo medite, por eso estaba tan borracho en el cumple de Tracey, quería alejarlo todo. Evadirme, dejar de ser un Pucey con sus correspondientes responsabilidades y ser solamente Adrian…—La prefecta notó como sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas ¿Adrian iba a echarla de su vida? —Antes de irme a coger el expreso en King Cross mi madre se despidió de mí recordándome que debía hacer para sobrevivir, insistiendo en que me alejase de los problemas, de ti. Pero…—Agarró las manos de Gemma entre las suyas—. No puedo hacerlo. Nunca podría alejarme de ti, Gemma. No quiero.

La chica se mordió el labio, estaba tan confundida. Lo que ella pretendía al subir con Adrian a su habitación era desvelarle su secreto más profundo y compartirle sus sentimientos sin reservas de algún tipo, pero no se esperaba que el chico le soltase algo como aquello.

Se notaba que necesitaba hablar de ello, que lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia le pesaba sobre los hombros, amenazando con aplastarle. Estaba confundido y asustado, sin saber qué hacer, su familia le importa, quiere protegerla, pero al fin de cuentas sigue solo un niño, que recién ahora descubre que el mundo no es como él creía.

Su madre le había pedido que se mantuviese al margen de todo, que sobreviviera, que viese como sus amigos eran masacrados pero que no interviniese. Que abandonase a la chica que quería….¿Cuán cruel era eso?

¿Y hacerle cargar con su secreto? ¿Eso no sería también cruel?

—Gemma…—La llamó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, forzándola a mirarle—Necesito que me digas que estás pensando.

Gemma clavo sus ojos claros en los suyos, Adrian mantuvo la respiración, temiendo que la chica no quisiera saber nada más de él.

Pero tales palabras no salieron nunca de la boca de Gemma ya que, sin previo aviso, le besó.

Adrian se quedó estático, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo, dejándose besar. Gemma comenzó a preocuparse ¿Acaso después de todo lo que le había dicho Adrian no quería besarla?

Pero sus temores fueron acallados cuando el chico saco las manos de su rostro y las poso en su cintura, acercándose más a ella, reaccionando a su toque, devolviéndole el beso con el doble de intensidad.

Gemma creyó que el pecho le estallaría ahí mismo.

Qué más daba la guerra, lo que la señora Pucey pensase de ella, que su verdadero ser continuase siendo un secreto…Adrian la estaba besando, acariciando su espalda, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído, perdiéndose en su cuello…Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fue el chico frente a ella, del que tan perdidamente enamorada se encontraba.

Por un instante, decidió olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y permitirse ser feliz.

Aunque esa felicidad pronto acabaría resquebrajándose.

* * *

**¡Hola!** He vuelto más rápido de lo planeado, espero que la próxima entrega llegue tan veloz como esta.

¿En serio algunx de vosotxs confiaba en que la madre de Derrick no fuese tan mala como parecía? ¡Por favor! Si** Cordelia** lleva sus genes, de alguien había tenido que heredar su encanto. Ay ay ay pobre **Derrick**, la que se le viene encima….

No sabéis lo que me ha encantado volver a escribir sobre los chicos juntos de nuevo. Pena que **Cassius** tenga segundas intenciones.

Sobre los demás…

Nuestra querida** Tracey** admite al fin sentir algo por **Terence** ¡aunque le ha costado! Pero la cosa no va a quedar así, aún tiene demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar. Al menos se desvela que paso con **Smith **en su cumpleaños, y no es para nada lo que Terence creía ¿Estos dos van a llegar a entenderse en algún momento? Parece que todo el mundo en COA está condenado a no hacerlo, mirad si no a **Draco y Astoria**.

¡**Adrian y Gemma** se han besado, por fin! Ya era hora. Pero ¿Creéis que durará? Muajaja. Ah y no perdáis de vista a **Portia**, pronto sabemos qué baza está jugando **Viola** con ella para tenerla tan controlada.

**Este capítulo ha sido un pelín más de transición que otros, pero los próximos van a venir bastante cargaditos, avisadxs quedáis. **

**EL RECUADRITO DE ABAJO OS ESPERA.**


End file.
